


The First Love: Lust

by tinynerdkitten



Series: The Three Loves Theory [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, References to Drugs, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tematiche delicate, Unrequited Crush, alessandra - Freeform, ma neanche troppo, metamoro au, perdonatemi tutti, povero macco, un sacco di roba che mi è venuta così, una au di cui non avevate bisogno (ma io si)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 110,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: Dicono che nella vita ci si innamora seriamente solo tre volte.La prima volta, ci si ritrova immersi in un amore fiabesco, idealistico. Si vive nella convinzione che quello sarà il nostro unico amore; quello che dura una vita intera, che sembra così giusto perché assomiglia a ciò che crediamo fermamente sia la definizione corretta per questa parola.Ma il primo amore è spesso in realtà anche quello dettato della lussuria: è immediato, irrazionale, puramente istintivo. E se ne va tanto velocemente quanto è arrivato.Ermal, adolescente la cui vita ruota attorno agli amici e alla musica, si ritrova suo malgrado a dover fronteggiare per la prima volta un qualcosa con cui non si era mai confrontato: un sentimento estraneo che gli gonfia il petto fin dal primo momento in cui Fabrizio, un ragazzo romano mai visto prima, piomba nella sua vita senza alcun preavviso, lasciando però un segno indelebile.





	1. Old Yellow Bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old yellow bricks love's a risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> Il titolo della serie e dei capitoli deriva da una teoria realmente esistente, se siete interessati lascerò dei link di riferimento nelle note finali.
> 
> Ringrazio: Silvia, la mia compagna di plotting senza cui le basi di questa storia non avrebbero mai visto la luce, Mina, senza cui il romanaccio di Fabrizio non sarebbe assolutamente realistico, Andreina, che mi ha fatto da beta per l'ultima stesura di questa follia, Asia, Asia, e Rita, che mi hanno incoraggiato e sostenuto in questo parto podalico trigemino, e sopratutto gli Arcitc che si meritano una menzione per avermi fatto da sostengo musicale.  
> Buona lettura!

Fa caldo. L’opprimente calura estiva romana penetra nella piccola macchina, il climatizzatore acceso a palla che non riesce comunque a smorzarla. I raggi impietosi del sole battono sul tettuccio, dando agli occupanti la sensazione di stare dentro a un gigantesco forno piuttosto che a una minuscola automobile. Marco ha tirato giù i finestrini sperando di ricevere un po’ di brezza dall’esterno, cosa che si è rivelata totalmente vana dato che l’aria è una cappa immobile e pesante di umidità soffocante.  
Sospira, scostandosi un ciuffo castano dalla fronte sudata e lanciando un’occhiata alla sua destra, al sedile del passeggero, dove il ragazzino che ha imparato in quegli anni a chiamare prima amico e poi praticamente fratello sta appoggiato scompostamente, gli occhi fissi all’esterno dell’abitacolo e il braccio pallido che riflette la luce lasciato mollemente a pendere fuori dal finestrino.

Ermal osserva il modo in cui il sole colpisce la sua pelle, come ciò accentui le vene del braccio e del polso che scorrono sotto a quello strato sottile e diafano, giocherellando distrattamente con le dita con un riflesso impalpabile creato dallo specchietto. La luce è intensa e luminosa e gli ferisce gli occhi quando li alza per guardare la piazza piena di gente abbandonando il suo gioco puerile per passare i polpastrelli sulla fiancata rovente, sfiorandola con delicatezza, così da poterne percepire il calore senza farsi davvero male, dato che si brucerebbe se ve li premesse contro.  
Come se non facesse già abbastanza caldo. Sembra quasi che tutto tremoli sotto al suo sguardo.  
“Guarda che ti scotti” lo avvisa l’amico, lanciando un’occhiata al semaforo davanti a sé, ancora rosso scarlatto. Di rimando, lui non si muove dalla sua posizione: non sente nemmeno cosa Marco stia dicendo, troppo preso ad osservare come visto da fuori lo spettacolo della gente intenta a passeggiare sembri quasi uscito da un film messo al rallentatore, come se la realtà fosse stata distorta dall’atmosfera circostante. I colori sono troppo brillanti, le persone troppo impigrite, l’aria troppo rarefatta. Lo trova affascinante, a modo suo, anche se pensa distrattamente che forse è il caldo che gli sta friggendo i neuroni e in realtà è il suo cervello ad andare più lento del solito.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Marco lo avvista scrollare le spalle di risposta, gesto di indifferenza e segno che non l’ha davvero sentito, subito seguito da un sibilo di dolore: evidentemente, deve avere sfiorato la portiera rovente.

“Te l’avevo detto” dice, in un soffio che sa essere fin troppo rassegnato per i suoi gusti ma a cui ormai ha fatto l’abitudine.

Ermal ritira il braccio dal finestrino, osservando la chiazza rossa che ci si presenta sopra e mormorando un’imprecazione a bassa voce. Ah, allora è quello che stava dicendo. Osserva con astio il semaforo, come se fosse tutta colpa sua, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo all’amico.

“Tra quanto scatta il verde?” si lamenta, fissandolo assottigliando gli occhi scuri a causa della luce che gli arriva dritta in faccia e il viso imbronciato come quello di un bambino. E bambino lo sembra ancora, per alcuni aspetti, anche se Marco sa che la verità è assai ben lontana da quel pensiero che ogni tanto si insinua nella sua mente.

“Non lo so, E. Mi sembra di essere qui da un’eternità” ammette, sospirando di nuovo e portandosi la mano sul viso. Tutto quel caldo gli sta facendo venire un mal di testa tremendo: può sentire le vene pulsare dolorosamente sotto la pelle accaldata e umida, il dolore che inizia ad attanagliarlo, cerchi di dolore che si stringono attorno alla sua fronte e premono nelle sue tempie.  
“Che schifo gli incroci romani” esordisce Ermal, imbronciandosi ancora di più e muovendosi sul sedile, cercando di riaccomodarsi meglio che può.

Non odia il caldo, ma l’umidità sì. La odia perché tutto diventa appiccicoso: i vestiti che si attaccano alla pelle, la pelle che si attacca ai sedili e anche i sedili che si attaccano ai vestiti. Un concentrato di roba che gli fa schifo e che gli da fastidio ma per cui non può fare assolutamente nulla. Solo il costume che si appiccica alla pelle quando esce dal mare e la sabbia che si attacca ai piedi bagnati non gli hanno mai dato veramente fastidio. Perfino i granelli che si insinuano in ogni pertugio e piega, che chiunque odia, a lui non hanno mai causato alcun tipo di problema.  
Altra cosa che odia, invece, è il traffico. Il traffico e sopratutto gli ingorghi cittadini, come quello in cui sono finiti a causa dei loro stupidi amici che hanno deciso di aiutare, cosa di cui ora, con il sole che sta per giungere allo zenit e le bottigliette di acqua ormai calde, si stanno ambedue amaramente pentendo.  
Marco vorrebbe convenire sugli incroci, davvero, e sta per aprire la bocca per farlo laconicamente quando succede l’inaspettato: sente la portiera posteriore aprirsi e poi sbattere e prima che lui e Ermal possano anche solo capire cosa stia succedendo, si ritrovano a guardare in faccia un ragazzo che non hanno mai visto in vita loro e che ora, invece, sta seduto nel retro della macchina della madre di Marco, sudato e ansimante.

Non può avere più di 23 o 24 anni a giudicare dall’aspetto: i capelli scuri scompigliati, l’accenno di barba e la camicia di jeans sgualcita gli conferiscono un’aria sbarazzina ma nonostante ciò sembra turbato e continua a guardare verso la piazza alla loro destra, il fiato corto di chi deve aver fatto una bella corsa.

Ermal si torce sul sedile, la cintura che gli preme su una spalla mentre osserva l’estraneo sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre perché il gesto troppo veloce gli ha causato un capogiro, e poi subito porta il suo sguardo su Montanari, che ha una faccia che è certo essere specchio della sua: incredula e scioccata.  
“Scusami, ma tu chi cazzo se-” esordisce Marco, ma viene subito bloccato dal ragazzo stesso.

“Parti!” gli intima, indicando la strada “Forza, parti!”

Montanari sbatte le palpebre, confuso, osservando i suoi tatuaggi, che sbucano da sotto la maglia e proseguono sulle braccia abbronzate per poi risalire e giungere al suo viso preoccupato.

Di fianco a lui, Ermal guarda il semaforo, che sceglie proprio quel momento per cambiare il suo colore, dandogli il via libera.  
“Montanari è verde!” lo avvisa, indicandogli la strada. Dietro di loro, i clacson iniziano a suonare prepotentemente “Parti!” gli intima a sua volta.  
“Ermal, ma parto cosa! Non vedi che abbiamo raccolto un...un...un tossico?” dice, indicando con veemenza il ragazzo che, per tutta risposta, sgrana gli occhi, come se fosse stato colpito dalle sue parole. Non può credere al fatto che l’amico, per quanto strambo sia sempre stato, non protesti al fatto che un perfetto sconosciuto si è appena infilato nella loro macchina e si è messo a fare richieste. E se fosse veramente un tossico? Se volesse semplicemente farli partire per poi condurli in un qualche posto losco per ucciderli e derubarli di tutti i loro averi? Che non sono poi molti, pensa, ma comunque si porterebbe via qualcosa. Con gli occhi sgranati fissi su quel tipo, non è nemmeno cosciente dei clacson che suonano o delle urla che iniziano a levarsi, tutte piene di insulti.

“C’è verde, devi partire!” ripete Ermal, afferrandogli il braccio come a volerlo scuotere da quella trance in cui sembra caduto, ma come dargli torto dopotutto?

“Ecco, ascolta il ragazzino e parti” sbotta l’estraneo. Lui, a dire il vero, in quella situazione non è che ci volesse esattamente finire, ma al momento è troppo occupato a guardare fuori e a controllare che non venga individuato per far caso ai due occupanti della macchina che stanno bisticciando tra loro. Vuole solo che, chiunque siano, lo portino via da li. Lontano dalla piazza. Lontano dalla gente che lo sta cercando e che potrebbe farlo finire in guai seri.  
“Hey! Non sono un ragazzino!” sbotta Ermal, offeso, rivolgendogli un’occhiata in cagnesco, ma comunque stringendo più forte il braccio dell’amico, osservando con preoccupazione alle loro spalle, dove i clacson suonano sempre più impazienti e incazzati contro di loro. Non è particolarmente felice di venire etichettato in quel modo da un perfetto sconosciuto, ma anche se il suo onore gli impedisce di stare zitto, la preoccupazione per la legge stradale vince.

“State calmi!” sbotta Marco, cercando di mantenere il controllo. In effetti, parla più per sé che per gli altri due, che a quell’esclamazione hanno sussultato. Il suo mal di testa è appena improvvisamente peggiorato. Drasticamente.  
“Ma quale tossico, ao! Ho menato un fascio! E come faccio a sta’ carmo? Quelli c’hanno i manganelli! Parti cazzo!” dice lo sconosciuto, disperato e lanciando uno sguardo nella sua stessa direzione entrambi capiscono perché: a quanto pare, la polizia sta seriamente entrando nella piazza, con tanto di manganelli e seguito ben fornito, e si nota lontano un miglio che stanno cercando qualcuno. Sarà questione di secondi prima che si accorgano di loro, dato il casino che stanno facendo gli automobilisti. Qualcuno sceglie di accelerare e passargli di fianco, rischiando un frontale e lasciandosi dietro una scarica di maledizioni rivolte al loro indirizzo. Ermal risponde alzando il medio nella loro direzione, prima di mormorare una catena di parolacce nella sua lingua madre.

Si sta agitando a sua volta, notando che insieme a uno degli agenti c’è un tipo che si tiene una mano sporca di sangue sulla faccia: deve essere l’uomo che il loro indesiderato ospite ha assalito.  
Marco fissa lo sguardo incredulo sullo strano individuo che si è ritrovato ad avere come passeggero: dall’accento si capisce che è romano, ma non saprebbe dire altro di lui se non che è più grande di loro.

“Montanari parti, ci sono i fascisti e stai anche bloccando il traffico!” la voce di Ermal sovrasta quella del ragazzo che lui sta, ancora incredulo, guardando e di colpo la macchina fa uno sbalzo in avanti prima di fermarsi e spegnersi: a quanto pare, di fronte all’immobilità dell’amico al volante, ha avuto la brillante idea di allungare una gamba per scavalcarlo e premere con forza il piede sull’acceleratore.  
“Ma sei scemo?!” lo rimprovera Marco, le mani che si sono automaticamente strette al volante tanto forte da far sbiancare le nocche, mentre la sua faccia è diventata rossa dall’agitazione e dallo spavento. E anche dalla rabbia. Non che a qualcuno interessi.  
“PARTI!” si sente rispondere all’unisono dai due, il tono di entrambi che non sembra dargli la possibilità di transigere.

Con la coda dell’occhio, mentre le mani sudate per il caldo e l’ansia armeggiano con la chiave rovinata dal troppo uso, vede la polizia avvicinarsi. Irrazionalmente, il suo unico pensiero è che se si fa arrestare dovrà spiegare a sua madre il perché era con la sua macchina a Roma e non a casa come aveva detto che sarebbe stato e quello gli mette quasi più paura dell’idea stessa dell’arresto.

Finalmente, dopo aver scansato la gamba pallida di Ermal che sta urlandogli nelle orecchie e aver tirato un altro paio di imprecazioni, riesce a rimettere in moto la macchina e a partire, finendo per immettersi nel traffico romano e svoltando rapidamente nella direzione in cui dovevano andare lasciando la polizia e il loro manganelli nella piazza di cui non sa nemmeno il nome ma che è certo di non volere mai più rivedere in vita sua.

***

È calato il silenzio nella macchina: Marco guida da una ventina di minuti buoni ormai, gli occhi fissi sulla strada mentre si allontana sempre di più e inizia a uscire da Roma.  
Appena la piazza è scomparsa alle loro spalle, hanno tutti smesso di parlare e non hanno più aperto bocca, troppo tesi, nervosi e ancora scioccati per ragionare lucidamente.

Ermal sta seduto sul sedile tutto storto, la schiena che si torce perché possa guardare lo sconosciuto appoggiato mollemente ai sedili posteriori che si è lasciato andare con un sospiro di sollievo dieci minuti prima, dopo essersene stato seduto per i primi dieci rigido e sull’attenti, e ancora si deve riavere. La maglia ha una traccia scura lungo la colonna vertebrale, il tessuto che aderisce alla schiena e alle ossa sporgenti, segno che anche lui, per quanto ne dica, non è insensibile al caldo.  
Con le dita si ancora al sedile, gli occhi attenti che studiano il viso arrossato e teso altrui, che con il passare dei minuti si distende, la piega stretta delle labbra che si scioglie per lasciare che esse si schiudano leggermente, la fronte prima corrugata che ora è piana e le sopracciglia arcuate che tornano alla loro posizione originale, lasciando che anche le palpebre strette come serrande rimangano ora dolcemente chiuse come in un sonno sereno.

Anche le sue mani, che prima ha notato essere strette e tremanti, sciolgono la presa, rimanendo abbandonate in grembo.

Non riesce bene a vederlo in faccia, dato che tiene la testa reclinata, ma può chiaramente osservare il profilo della sua mascella, prima contratta e rigida e ora rilassata, ricoperta da una leggera peluria scura che prosegue anche sotto al mento, la linea del collo e il pomo d’Adamo leggermente sporgente che si muove delicatamente sotto alla pelle scura e bruciata dal sole per ogni volta che deglutisce.  
Marco, del canto suo, nonostante presti attenzione alla loro direzione, non ha smesso per un secondo di lanciare occhiate brevi ma inquisitorie al loro passeggero abusivo. È nervoso e lo si può facilmente intuire da tutti i piccoli tic che sta manifestando: si morde il labbro e l’interno della guancia, scavando nella carne con i denti, stringe il volante rovente con una presa ferrea che allenta ogni tanto solo per andare a tormentarsi il ciuffo e continua spasmodicamente a scuotere appena la testa con sospiri di disappunto. Sta seriamente temendo per la loro incolumità perché, anche se ha lasciato dietro di sé un pericolo, potrebbe pure averne caricato uno per quanto ne sa.  
Finalmente, dallo specchietto, vede l’ammasso di tatuaggi e capelli che è lo sconosciuto tirarsi su con un sospiro, raddrizzarsi e aprire gli occhi scuri, che fissa davanti a sé come se non li vedesse nemmeno.  
Per la verità, il suo cervello è ancora troppo focalizzato sulla fuga perché i suoi occhi mettano seriamente a fuoco le persone con cui si trova, ma si sente in dovere di dire qualcosa.  
“Grazie” esordisce, la voce bassa e roca, ma la parola viene accolta dal silenzio che rompe solo per un istante perché poi questo si riposa su di loro come polvere su un oggetto dimenticato. Marco si scambia un’occhiata dubbiosa con Ermal, che per la verità non sembra impaurito tanto quanto lui: conosce quello sguardo, ce l’ha sempre quando si trova davanti a qualcosa di nuovo che lo incuriosisce e non è per niente un bene che quella luce stia brillando anche ora nelle sue iridi scure, puntellandole di scintille pronte ad essere alimentate da qualsiasi nuova informazione stia per ricevere. Gliele vede sempre negli occhi, a scuola, mentre legge, mentre suona. In un museo, prima di vedere un film, anche mentre qualcuno racconta qualcosa. Se non ci sono, vuol dire che l’argomento non gli interessa o che è perso in altri mondi. Mondi che Marco sa esistere, molteplici e per lo più a lui sconosciuti, sotto quei riccioli scuri, per lui inaccessibili, per l’altro inesprimibili, per incapacità o volontà propria.  
“Sono Fabrizio, comunque” continua l’altro, facendo un cenno di saluto con la mano, presentandosi a loro come se fosse una situazione di normale amministrazione.  
Ed è allora che la rabbia esplode dentro Marco. Non è mai stato un ragazzo con un’indole che facilmente cede alla furia e lo dimostra il fatto che non se la prende praticamente mai anche per cose che fanno arrabbiare la maggior parte della gente - inoltre, sopporta Ermal anche quando è nei suoi giorni no e questo gli ha fatto guadagnare una reputazione da santo- ma in quel caso il caldo, la tensione e il saliscendi di emozioni provate sono troppe da contenere e lo fanno sbottare malamente.  
“No” dice, stringendo la presa sul volante e guardandolo dallo specchietto, gli occhi che si assottigliano appena e le labbra che si stringono, creando una linea dritta e dura “Tu sei un coglione” dice, senza nemmeno pensarci.

Un senso di orgoglio verso se stesso lo pervade: non tende spesso a farsi valere, quindi considera una piccola vittoria l’essere riuscito a farlo così, bene tanto quanto l’avrebbe fatto Ermal che ormai è diventato ben conosciuto a scuola e nei piccoli sobborghi della città per la spiccata capacità che ha di uscirsene sempre prontamente con risposte sarcastiche che lasciano l’impossibilità di replica a chi le riceve. Peccato che questo moto di amor proprio, più unico che raro in lui, venga immediatamente cancellato dall’unico alleato che ha o che, almeno, credeva di avere.  
“Montanari dai” esordisce Ermal, tornando a voltarsi verso di lui con un cipiglio che sembra voler suggerire un rimprovero verso il suo atteggiamento. Ha imparato, negli anni, che l’amico in situazioni di forte stress funziona come una pentola a pressione: lascia ribollire le cose dentro di sé fino a quando non raggiunge il limite e allora, per forza di cose, deve buttar fuori. E questo non sempre accade nella giusta situazione e nel modo corretto. Capisce che sia preoccupato, ma fino a prova contraria lo sconosciuto – no, si corregge, _Fabrizio_ \- non ha ancora dato loro alcun vero motivo per allarmarsi. Se non salirgli in macchina urlando, certo.

“Ah” dice Marco, guardandolo, sentendo la delusione mischiarsi alla rabbia sul suo viso “Quindi adesso lo difendi? Seriamente E’?” domanda, gli occhi che fanno avanti e indietro tra lui e la strada per continuare a rivolgergli delle occhiate offese, indignate e ferite “Non sai nemmeno chi sia, e lo difendi. Bravo” soffia acidamente, forse anche un po’ troppo dato che, per la verità, l’amico non ha nulla a che fare con quella situazione. Tuttavia, non riesce a giustificarlo: quale è il suo problema? Non l’ha mai nemmeno visto, quel tipo, eppure prende le sue parti. Ok, ammette che anche lui si sarebbe spaventato avendo la polizia alle calcagna, ma questo non gli avrebbe dato nessun diritto di entrare nella macchina di uno sconosciuto e pretendere che questo partisse, oltretutto per poi presentarsi tranquillamente come se fossero al bar sotto casa e non in quella specifica situazione, che di normale e tranquillo non ha proprio nulla.

Situazione che, per altro, si sta facendo sempre più assurda, dato che il suo migliore amico si sa mettendo a fare comunella con quello stupido belloccio romano e- ed è meglio se blocca i propri pensieri prima che degenerino e lui esploda nuovamente. Tanto, non è geloso dell’attenzione che gli sta prestando, assolutamente no.  
Eppure, osserva nuovamente Ermal, i ricci scuri che riflettono i raggi del sole mentre lui, tornato a voltarsi per l’ennesima volta, studia ancora Fabrizio, osservandolo con i denti chiari, appena più grandi del normale, chiusi sul labbro inferiore e un cipiglio concentrato a corrugargli la fronte.

E i due, intanto, si osservano a vicenda.  
No, pensa poi subito dopo, non si stanno osservando, si stanno _studiando._  
Ermal studia con attenzione il viso altrui, ora che ne può vedere l’espressione e le forme chiaramente, prestando attenzione alle ombre che creano i ciuffi di capelli scuri sulla pelle, osservando le occhiaie profonde e violacee che perfino sul suo colorito risaltano e spiccano sotto due occhi color nocciola che si sente addosso e _vuole_ lo guardino - contrariamente a quelli di Marco che invece ignora – che a loro volta lo osservano, causando un involontario colorirsi delle sue guance.  
Ciò non gli impedisce di continuare la sua attenta esplorazione con lo sguardo, che abbassa, un po’ per imbarazzo e un po’ per volontà propria, e fa posare e scorrere sulle braccia di Fabrizio dove spiccano chiazze di inchiostro scuro e colorato che si intrecciano in lettere e disegni, scrivendo sulla sua pelle indelebili racconti, per poi spostarlo sulla sua camicia sgualcita con le maniche arrotolare fino al gomito e la maglia scura sottostante, recante un logo che riconosce all’immediato: Arctic Monkeys. Beh, almeno ha buon gusto musicale, o almeno così sembra. Indossa dei jeans strappati che lasciano scoperte le ginocchia e nel complesso sembra l’immagine dello stereotipo del cattivo ragazzo che non dovresti assolutamente avvicinare per strada, ma tutta quella durezza è smorzata dal suo atteggiamento: sta seduto mollemente ma comunque composto e quando ha parlato l’ha fatto con un tono calmo e basso, estremamente pacato rispetto a quello che aveva appena salito nella macchina, angosciato e forte.  
Sembra che di colpo qualcuno abbia deciso di abbassare il volume al minimo nello stereo della sua voce, che ora è in pausa perché sta in silenzio.  
Sta in silenzio e lo guarda. Ermal può sentire i suoi occhi percorrerlo come i suoi hanno fatto con lui, inquisitori e curiosi, ma in qualche modo non molesti e prepotenti, presenti sì, ma discreti. La tonalità calda delle sue iridi è ricca di una sorta di sicurezza che però è smorzata dalla timidezza e dalla dolcezza che vi si possono leggere facilmente se solo si guarda un poco più attentamente, senza lasciare scivolare via lo sguardo all’immediato. E in effetti Fabrizio, da parte sua, guarda. Dedica poco tempo al ragazzo al volante, che sembra semplicemente ordinario: non per offesa, ma è la rappresentazione vivente della classica immagine del bravo ragazzo, in tutto e per tutto, a partire dai vestiti anonimi al suo aspetto fisico, anche quello normale e non particolarmente degno di nota. Un ragazzo come tanti, abbastanza grande per guidare ma troppo piccolo per essere uscito dall’adolescenza.  
E poi c’è lui, il ragazzino del sedile del passeggero, che invece è tutto tranne che ordinario. È abbastanza alto e magro, la carnagione pallida, diafana, che contrasta con altri elementi del suo viso, risaltandoli: le labbra vermiglie, su cui si stagliano dritti e regolarli come tanti soldatini in fila i denti bianchi che le mordono e stringendo le tingono di un rosso più acceso, che rivaleggia con quello delle guance che si colorano davanti ai suoi occhi; i ricci neri che gli ricadono anche sulla fronte, gettando ombre su tutto il suo viso, per poi proseguire a formare una sorta di disordinata criniera intorno al capo. Le occhiaie scure, tanto profonde da fargli domandare se dorma mai più di un paio d’ore per notte, risaltano prepotentemente sotto gli occhi, che però non hanno traccia di sonno o stanchezza in loro: sono due fuochi ardenti e vispi, così luminosi e al contempo profondi che incastonati in un viso tanto giovane quasi vi stonano. I suoi lineamenti sono affilati, ma conservano quella morbidezza che gli fa capire che è, dopotutto, ancora un ragazzino, almeno per l’età, nonostante i suoi occhi raccontino tutta un’altra storia.

Non sa se è per l’adrenalina che ha ancora in circolo, ma una parte di lui non riesce a non notare quanto sia, nel complesso, bello, mentre l’altra si sente quasi in imbarazzo sotto al suo sguardo indagatore perché, per la prima volta da anni, si sente veramente _visto_ e non solo guardato, tanto che se non fosse per la forza magnetica che conserva nelle sue iridi probabilmente Fabrizio avrebbe già abbassato il proprio.

Continuano a fissarsi per quello che sembra un infinito ma che in realtà è solamente un istante prima che un leggerissimo sorriso pieghi le labbra screpolate, finalmente libere dalla loro prigione di incisivi, di Ermal. Poi si rivolta per osservare Marco, che ha distolto gli occhi da loro per posarli sulla strada in maniera fissa e ostinata.

Qualsiasi cosa abbia visto in lui, sembra andargli bene e questa è l’unica cosa a cui Fabrizio riesce a pensare mentre anche la sua bocca si incurva leggermente all’insù.

“Certo che so chi è” esordisce infatti lui, mordendosi nuovamente il labbro, questa volta per fermare l’ampliarsi del sorriso che inizia a somigliare più a un ghigno “è Fabrizio, no?” afferma, lanciandogli un rapido sguardo in cerca di conferma a cui Fabrizio reagisce con un leggero cenno di assenso, tornando ad incollare la schiena, che prima aveva sollevato per sporgersi in avanti verso la fonte del suo interesse, al sedile e portandosi una mano davanti al viso per nascondere e soffocare la risatina che gli esce spontanea a quell’uscita.  
Frase che invece da parte di Marco viene accolta da un’espressione incredula e quantomeno indignata.  
“Ma come è – ok, bene, ti sei preso un colpo di sole” dice, sventolando la mano per il nervosismo “O quello, oppure ti sei totalmente rimbambito” asserisce, annuendo tra sé.

Gli sembra improponibile che ci sia un altro motivo per cui Ermal si comporti in quel modo. Nessun motivo razionale per lo meno.  
“Sto benissimo, grazie per la preoccupazione” replica lui, indispettito, le braccia che si incrociano al petto mentre alza il nasino all’insù, come farebbe un bambino piccolo offeso “Semmai sei tu che non stai bene, da quando in qua ho mai mal sopportato il caldo, io” sbuffa, calcando sull’ultima parola a sottolineare che ricorda invece come Marco, d’estate, tenda sempre a stare male quando le temperature si alzano troppo.  
Dal sedile posteriore Fabrizio vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma una parte di lui si rende conto che è più divertente vederli interagire e quasi quasi vorrebbe avere dei popcorn in quel momento, per mettersi comodo a guardarli bisticciare.  
Non che un po’ non gli dispiaccia, visto che è stato lui a portare discordia, ma in questo caso la discussione ha toni infantili che non lo spingono a intervenire con preoccupazione.  
Marco sbuffa, rivolgendo un’occhiataccia all’amico “A me sembra che più che il caldo tu mal sopporti il fatto di avere attorno qualcuno come _lui._ Non ci posso credere, ti è bastato un sorrisino e hai ceduto al fascino del cattivo ragazzo!” brontola e non nasconde un filino di soddisfazione quando lo vede arrossire violentemente.  
“Ma che cosa dici!” sbotta, piccato e offeso, cercando di nascondere il palese rossore, spingendo il mento verso il torace e affossandosi nel sedile, desiderando di sprofondarci fino a farsi inghiottire per sparire nella sua imbottitura. Da sotto i riccioli scuri, mossi dal vento, Fabrizio nota che anche la punta delle orecchie gli si è arrossata, dettaglio che, dentro di sé, si ritrova a considerare adorabile.

Non dovrebbe sentirsi così bene nel pungerlo sul vivo, Marco lo sa, ma sono davvero rare le volte in cui è lui a zittire l’amico per cui non riesce a trattenersi dal gongolare appena.

“Vuoi negare di avere un problemino con i bei ragazzi? Certo che da lì allo smettere di pensare con il cervello per pensare con il ca-HEY!” sbotta, quando l’amico gli tira il vecchio pupazzetto a forma di tartaruga che stava appeso con la ventosa al vetro della macchina, che ha staccato velocemente e con veemenza per poi scaraventarglielo addosso “Sto guidando, smettila” lo rimprovera “Lo sai che non devi fare queste bambinate mentre guido. Vuoi farci ammazzare?”

A volte, si sente tanto la mamma della situazione. Mamma Macco, lo chiamano i suoi fratelli più piccoli. Anche i suoi amici lo chiamano così. Si è guadagnato il soprannome di mammina dal primo momento in cui ha accolto Ermal, tredicenne spaurito e silenzioso, sotto la sua ala e poi la cosa si è estesa al resto del gruppo. Mamma Macco che porta un ombrello in più in cartella per quando qualcuno lo dimentica. Mamma Macco che ha sempre una penna che sa che non rivedrà più da prestare. Che ti fa copiare al compito, anche se non sa niente, che si offre al posto tuo in filosofia, che alle feste controlla che nessuno beva troppo o esca senza cappotto; che da quando ha la patente si fa anche mezz’ora di tragitto in più per portare a casa l’ultimo amico, che rimane sobrio per assicurare un passaggio sicuro, che fa fare i compiti ai fratelli ignorando i propri. Mamma Macco che ora osserva per un istante quella vecchia tartaruga ormai sbiadita e con l’imbottitura rovinata che fuoriesce dal guscio. Ermal gliel’aveva regalata dopo averla vinta a una giostra una sera d’estate, sulla spiaggia, rinunciando alla stella marina che invece voleva per sé. Avevano quindici anni ed erano entrambi fissati con It. Marco leggeva, Ermal ascoltava, i piedi sporchi di sabbia posati sulle sue gambe con i talloni premuti nella carne scottata dal sole, il succo della pesca che stava mangiando che gli colava sul mento rendendolo appiccicoso come le sue dita. “Fai schifo” gli aveva detto Marco, passandogli un tovagliolo. Ermal aveva riso. Marco non ricordava un momento in cui si era sentito più felice e allo stesso tempo in colpa di quello, il sorriso leggero ma il cuore pesante di un segreto che non sapeva nemmeno dire da quanto fosse lì, ma di cui era diventato improvvisamente consapevole.  
“E allora tu smettila di dire scemenze” risponde Ermal, strappandolo dai suoi ricordi e dalle sue riflessioni, i riccioli che sobbalzano sul capo per un istante mentre si tira su gesticolando, per tornare un secondo dopo ad afflosciarsi contro il sedile, nell’orgoglio ferito quanto offeso. Salvo poi raddrizzarsi di nuovo con foga quando sente una risatina provenire dai sedili posteriori: davanti alla scenetta da coppietta sposata, Fabrizio non ce l’ha fatta a trattenersi e gli è venuto spontaneo ridacchiare. Perciò, di conseguenza, si ritrova con uno sguardo di fuoco puntato addosso.  
“Non farti delle strane idee” sibila il riccio, squadrandolo con gli occhi ardenti “Non sono gay hai capito?”  
Sfortunatamente l’osservazione non fa altro che far ridere ancora di più il romano, che si porta la mano al viso e si sfrega appena gli occhi, appena imbarazzato ma al contempo divertito.

“Nemmeno io” gli risponde “Ma i ragazzi mi piacciono lo stesso” ammette, rialzando lo sguardo solo per osservare la sua reazione.  
Ermal, del canto suo, rimane immobile per un millisecondo, squadrandolo, prima di scrollare le spalle appuntite “Come se mi dovesse interessare qualcosa” borbotta a mezza voce, tornando a guardare avanti a sé con un’indifferenza palesemente finta.

“A te piacerebbe anche infilarti nei suoi pantaloni” soffia piano Marco, in un sibilo un po’ troppo alto per non essere sentito che è subito accolto da un indignatissimo “Marco!” proveniente dalla sua destra.

Sbuffa un “Come se non ti piacerebbe” stizzito di risposta, mentre si allunga per schiacciare con non poca foga la ventosa del pupazzetto contro al vetro dietro lo specchietto, non senza sentire a sua volta le guance colorarsi di rosso quando lo sguardo inquisitore altrui si riversa su di lui.  
Fabrizio infatti lo osserva dopo quella sua uscita, assottigliando appena gli occhi, sporgendosi di nuovo, questa volta posando le mani sui due sedili davanti per avanzare ancora un po’ con il busto e guardarlo meglio. Osserva la sua faccia, il modo in cui evita il suo sguardo e il rossore che lo colora, spostando poi lo sguardo su Ermal che lo fissa, interrogativo. Gli sorride, soffermandosi a vederlo ricambiare all’immediato prima di tornare a guardare Marco che becca a spostare gli occhi con la stessa velocità e poca naturalezza di chi è stato colto con le mani nel sacco. Subito, la lampadina si accende nel suo cervello: ha passato anche lui il periodo dell’adolescenza e ricorda fin troppo bene il rossore sulle guance di chi viene colto a guardare la sua cotta impegnata invece con la fidanzatina o fidanzatino di turno. Vale per tutti, ragazzi e ragazze, e l’atteggiamento di Marco segue perfettamente la regola senza farne eccezione.  
Ah, ora si spiega tutto: è _geloso._ Mistero svelato.  
“Posso” dice, ritirandosi di nuovo nel retro della macchina, ‘proprio come una tartaruga si ritira nel guscio’ pensa, osservando il pupazzetto che Marco ha riattaccato poco prima “fare una considerazione?”  
“No” risponde all’immediato Marco, scocciato, senza dare nemmeno il tempo ad Ermal di rispondere “Tienitela”

“Che palle che sei” sbuffa Ermal al suo fianco, prima di allungarsi per aprire il cassetto della macchina di fronte a lui e iniziare a frugavi dentro, borbottando qualcosa a proposito della stupida musica che la radio in sottofondo sta trasmettendo da quando sono partiti, quasi cinque ore prima.

Dannato romano. In quella macchina da meno di mezz’ora e già crede di sapere _cose_ , di potersi permettere di prendere la loro vita e ribaltarla a suo piacimento. Solo perché ha capito. Perché lui è troppo ovvio, lo sa, ma non può permettergli di rovinare quello che hanno. Deve proteggere Ermal, così ha sempre pensato di dover fare e così ha sempre fatto. Da tutto e da tutti. Anche da se stesso.

Incrocia gli occhi con i suoi, dallo specchietto, per un solo istante, ma sembra bastare: di risposta, Fabrizio alza le mani in segno di resa, come a rassegnarsi al silenzio.  
Ermal, del canto suo, non ha notato lo scambio d i sguardi e ora tiene in grembo una custodia nera, aperta, il capo chino e le dita sottili che fanno passare i dischi contenuti al suo interno mentre è alla evidente ricerca di qualcosa.  
“Bella la tua maglia” butta lì distrattamente, senza degnare Fabrizio di uno sguardo.

“Gli Arctic Monkeys. Ti piacciono?” chiede sorridendo, guardando il suo profilo stagliarsi contro la luce del sole.  
“No” risponde secco Ermal, ma si morde il labbro e Fabrizio avverte il tono scherzoso che attraversa quella parola all’apparenza dura.  
A conferma di ciò, Marco alza gli occhi al cielo mentre lui si sporge nuovamente, questa volta verso Ermal per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e iniziare a cantare a mezza voce “ _Old yellow bricks love’s a risk quite the little escapologist Looked so miffed when you wished for a thousand places better than this_ ”

E mentre canta, lo osserva mordersi il labbro con forza, cercando di trattenere un sorriso che non riesce davvero a nascondere, una fossetta che gli compare traditrice sulla guancia e la punta delle orecchie che ancora si colora di rosso come il suo viso. Un pensiero illogico e irrazionale attraversa Fabrizio: pensa che potrebbe dedicarsi a farlo arrossire più volte che può, perché anche se non se lo spiega e anche se sa che è lì per caso e non vi rimarrà ancora per molto, non riesce a frenarsi dal constatare quanto bello sia con il viso in fiamme e gli occhi abbassati, le ciglia scure che fanno da scudo, delicato come petali di margherita che impunemente vengono strappati dai ragazzini innamorati, alle iridi brillanti.

Ermal, appiccicato al suo sedile, rabbrividisce appena: la voce di Fabrizio è calda, appena roca, bassa, talmente bassa che gli fa tremare le corde dell’anima come gli strumenti fanno con le casse, e lo fa sentire incredibilmente… vivo. Lo scuote e no, non può rimanervi indifferente, anche se vorrebbe, perché quel ragazzo è piombato nella sua vita – anzi, nella macchina della mamma di Marco – dal nulla e non è giusto che si prenda la libertà di farlo sentire in quel modo che nemmeno lui si spiega. Non è una favola, quella: tra poco dovrà scendere e lui non può farsi prendere all’amo tanto facilmente. Da cosa, poi? Da un paio di occhi troppo simili ai suoi perché non ne sia attratto e una bella voce? Non funziona così. Non _dovrebbe._

“E smettila. Che fastidioso che sei” sbotta dopo qualche secondo di immobilità con le dita strette intorno al bordo della custodia nera e sgualcita di Marco, un sorriso traditore tanto quanto il suo rossore a stendergli le labbra mentre molla la presa e appoggia una mano sul suo petto, spingendolo indietro.  
Fabrizio non si oppone, lasciandosi ricadere sul sedile con una leggera risata, interrompendo la canzone e accomodandosi, le braccia conserte e il piede sinistro che si posa sul ginocchio della gamba destra.  
“Metti il tuo disco?” chiede Marco, il tono piatto di chi sta palesemente ignorando la scenetta che ha appena visto. Anche se, per la verità, l’ha visto più che bene, il modo in cui Ermal ha sorriso e quello con cui Fabrizio si è avvicinato. A stringergli il cuore una consapevolezza che non lo soffoca solo perché sa che quel romano dovrà scendere presto dalla sua macchina, ma non può impedirsi di notare che sembrano proprio una coppietta.

Ermal annuisce, infilandolo nell’apposita fessura e premendo play.  
Nemmeno si volta, non ne ha bisogno: può sentire il ghigno che spacca le labbra di Fabrizio fin da lì quando, dallo stereo, si alzano le prime note della traccia 3 del CD che ha creato per i loro viaggi.

Sprofonda solo nel sedile voltando il viso in fiamme verso il finestrino, il silenzio che è calato su di loro rotto solo dalle note della canzone: _“Old Yellow Bricks”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, io vi ringrazio di cuore  
> Ci terrei a conoscere la vostra opinione, per cui se ne avete voglia commenti, consigli e critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accetti.
> 
> La teoria a cui si inspira questa ff la potete leggere qui: https://www.elephantjournal.com/2016/11/we-only-fall-in-love-with-3-people-in-our-lifetime-each-one-for-a-specific-reason/ e qui: https://markmanson.net/three-loves-theory
> 
> La tartarughina di Marco regalatagli quando stava leggendo It è un riferimento al libro, un piccolo Easter Egg se vogliamo. In It rappresenta una guida, oltre ad essere un animale simbolo di saggezza, quindi il gesto che fa Ermal di scagliargli addosso quel regalo a cui lui tiene e grazie al quale ha realizzato /cose/ è un gesto simbolico, perché è come se gli stesse tirando i suoi sentimenti (che lui rifiuta e non ricambia) e anche un modo per rappresentare il fatto che sta mandando a gambe all'aria la sua razionalità.


	2. Road Trippin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Road trippin' with my two favorite allies  
> Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
> It's time to leave this town it's time to steal away  
> Let's go get lost anywhere in the U.S.A.  
> (...)  
> These smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
> So much as come before those battles lost and won  
> This life is shining more forever in the sun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> Questa volta ringrazio solo Asia, mia compagna di disagio galoppante negli ultimi giorni di plotting estremo, Mattia, che mi suggerisce sempre la canzone giusta e Silvia, senza cui Marco non sarebbe il mio Macco.  
> E tutti voi, per le vostre parole gentili, l'incoraggiamento e la pazienza.
> 
> Avvertenza: non lesino sui termini. Mai. Per cui se pensate vi possa dare fastidio leggere cose come "masturbazione", mi dispiace, ma per me il linguaggio tecnico è il migliore.
> 
> Buona lettura!

“ _Road trippin' with my two favorite allies_ _  
__Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies_ _  
__It's time to leave this town it's time to steal away_ _  
__Let's go get lost anywhere in the U.S.A._

_(...)_

_These smiling eyes are just a mirror for_ __  
_So much as come before those battles lost and won_ _  
_ _This life is shining more forever in the sun”_

 

“Mi serve una pausa”

La voce di Marco, stanca e pesante, rompe il silenzio, smorzato solo dalla musica che si sussegue una traccia dopo l’altra e dal sottofondo di rumori creato dal traffico, che si è ricreato nella macchina dopo la loro ultima conversazione: s ono rimasti tutti zitti, ognuno impegnato nella sua attività.

Marco, la testa che pulsa dolorosamente e le mani strette attorno al volante al punto da fargli male, guida. Guida con gli occhi che non si staccano dalla strada nemmeno per un istante: si obbliga a tenerli incollati lì, sul cemento e sui cartelli, perché non vuole che,  c ome al solito, vaghino verso l’amico né tanto meno desidera che ricadano sul romano che si portano dietro.  
Romano che sta appoggiato  scompostamente a l sedile  posteriore , centralmente, e fa dondolare piano il piede e la testa al ritmo d ella  musica, principalmente guardando fuori e ogni tanto invece guardando Ermal.

In effetti, Fabrizio non riesce a impedirsi di far gravitare i suoi occhi verso la sua figura: è attirato da lui, dall’orbita del “pianeta Ermal” e distrattamente si chiede cosa passi per la sua testa sotto a quei ricci scuri. Ogni tanto, si domanda come sarebbe toccarli: affondarci la mano, per poi giocherellarci con la punta delle dita, tirandoli leggermente e poi rilasciandoli. Non osa però parlare per rivolgersi a lui, che ostinatamente si rifiuta di distogliere gli occhi da dove li ha precedentemente posati, figurarsi all’altro ragazzo, Marco, che ha invece messo ben in chiaro che non prova che antipatia per lui.  
Gli unici rumori provenienti da loro sono gli scricchiolii provocati quando si muovono sui sedili caldi e appiccicosi, sistemandosi appena nel vano tentativo di porre fine alla sofferenza della calura, ma altrimenti è da mezz’ora che nessuno apre bocca o emette un qualsivoglia altro tipo di suono, sbuffi di Marco a parte.

Perfino Ermal, che di solito passa i viaggi chiacchierando a ruota libera o quantomeno canticchiando a mezza voce, se ne sta zitto, lo sguardo rivolto fuori dal finestrino e la testa appoggiata al palmo della mano, il braccio che sostiene puntellando il gomito contro alla portiera.

Marco gli ha sempre detto di non farlo senza bloccarla, terrorizzato dal fatto che possa aprirsi per errore. Sa che è una paura quantomeno irrazionale, perché vede davvero ardua la possibilità logica che una portiera si spalanchi per sua volontà o per puro caso,  ma  ciò non lo frena dal far  scattare la chiusura , cosa che però, questa volt a , non gli fa guadagnare un’occhiata infastidita ma divertita  da parte dell’amico.   
La cosa,  stranamente ,  lo fa arrabbiare .

Sa che in altre circostanze a quel punto starebbero già cantando insieme: Ermal l’avrebbe rimproverato ridendo per la sua voce terribile, come non manca mai di fare e lui avrebbe cantato più forte, solo per dargli fastidio. Avrebbe cantato e l’avrebbe osservato scuotere la testa riccioluta nella disperazione, un sorriso divertito a illuminargli il viso e a smorzare le sue parole e quell’espressione sarebbe stata l’unica cosa a non frenarlo dal mettere in mostra la propria incapacità canora, negandosi il piacere della voce altrui a favore della sua risata.  
Marco ha sempre pensato che Ermal avesse una bella voce, dal primo momento in cui l’ha sentito cantare. La musica li ha uniti quando parole sconosciute e lingue diverse non riuscivano a farlo, le cuffiette condivise durante gli intervalli diventate un’abitudine piacevole che avevano iniziato poi a conservare anche fuori dalla scuola. Ricorda ancora il primo giorno in cui Ermal ha messo piede in casa sua, quasi spaurito e confuso di fronte all’accoglienza calorosa di sua madre e dei suoi fratelli. Aveva stretto loro la mano come un adulto, perfino a quelli più piccoli di lui, le dita sottili e incerte che si muovevano delicatamente ma con una certa solennità. Sua madre gli aveva pizzicato una guancia con affetto e lui aveva fatto una faccia tanto sconvolta da farli scoppiare tutti a ridere, inclusa la sua sorellina minore, che l’aveva indicato divertita con un “tutto rosso!” molto sonoro che aveva avuto il solo risultato di farlo arrossire ancora di più. Era subito entrato nella famiglia e vi era rimasto, da quel giorno fino a quel momento.

Il silenzio,  comunque, ha regnato sovrano per una trentina di minuti quando Marco parla.

Quelle parole pronunciate all’improvviso, quindi, hanno il potere di attirare gli sguardi degli altri due occupanti della macchina all’immediato, come  un magnete con le calamite . 

Ermal sospira, voltandosi per guardarlo  e  annuendo appena  in segno di comprensione empatica.   
Sa che sono cinque ore e mezza che viaggiano : sono partiti da Bari quella mattina  presto , dir igendosi verso Roma per ritirare uno stupido cavo  per i loro amici  e hanno davanti ancora un bel pezzo di strada  da percorrere prima di arrivare alla loro destinazione . Hanno fatto solo una pausa  fino a quel momento  e  come se non bastasse l’afa e il nervosismo non hanno di sicuro un potere benefico su  Marco,  che oltretutto si deve sorbire l’ansia e lo stress che lo attanagliano sempre quando deve guidare in autostrada a lungo.   
“Va bene” dice solo “c’è un autogrill più avanti, vero?” domanda, cercando con gli occhi i cartelli che lo indicano, mentre Marco già annuisce  in risposta.

“Sì, c’è. Tra poco ci arriviamo. A te va bene, _Fabrizio?”_ chiese, calcando appositamente sul suo nome con una certa acidità e astio, indici del fatto che la sua opinione è ignorabile e in realtà non richiesta né necessaria.  
Fabrizio si limita ad annuire, stropicciandosi gli occhi: per la verità, anche lui ha caldo. Ha caldo e sete e a sua volta ha mal di testa per aver passato le ore precedenti sotto al sole, urlando e poi scappando. Se ci ripensa, ancora ha i brividi: non era inusuale o strano che a un corteo antifascista le cose degenerassero e si venisse alle mani, ma doversi ritrovare a dare un pugno in piena faccia a qualcuno per poi scappare dalla polizia che ti rincorre con i manganelli era un altro paio di maniche. Si chiede distrattamente se abbia un livido sul fianco, dove è stato colpito di striscio poco prima di riuscire a fuggire, ma non è di certo il momento di controllare: che figura ci farebbe se si mettesse ad alzarsi la maglia dal nulla?  
“Va bene, certo” dice, scacciando quei pensieri.

P ochi minuti dopo, stanno svoltando nel parcheggio dell’autogrill,  d ove Marco  posteggia e spegne la macchina, ponendo  bruscamente fine alle note di  _“Road Trippin’”_ a metà della seconda strofa.   
Sospira quando finalmente  scioglie la presa sul volante, le dita bianche e indolenzite che formicolano mentre le  distende con una  smorfia ,  iniziando poi ad  apr ire  e chiude re i pugni per cercare di riattivare la circolazione.  
“Mi serve del caffè” ammette piano, sperando vivamente che la caffeina lo aiuti con il problema del  mal di testa e gli doni un po’ della forza che sente che gli servirà per affrontare quell’ultimo tratto di strada: ancora un’ora e mezzo di sofferenza, se tutto va come deve. 

“Voi venite?” si rassegna a chiedere dopo un istante di silenzio. Accanto a lui, Ermal si stiracchia sul sedile, soffocando uno sbadiglio e sorridendo dietro alla mano tesa a coprirlo: Marco è stato cresciuto da una famiglia che crede fortemente nelle buone maniera e lasciare Fabrizio in macchina da solo probabilmente non gli sembra assolutamente una cosa carina né tantomeno educata da fare.  
_E poi meglio tenerlo d’occhio prima che gli venga in mente di rubare qualcosa,_ pensa Marco.

Non che abbiano poi molto, tolti i portafogli, che comunque si porteranno dietro, e qualche vestito.  
Si potrebbe portare via la macchina, però, lasciandoli a piedi e prendendosi pure tutto ciò che lì ha più un valore affettivo che effettivamente monetario. 

Lanciando un’occhiata attorno a sé, si rende rapidamente conto di quanti ricordi siano conservati in quella vecchia vettura: alcune cassette di sua madre, risalenti all’anteguerra e ormai inutilizzate, ancora giacciono lì, nel lato della portiera e nei piccoli spazi accanto al cruscotto. La sua tartarughina gli sorride da dietro lo specchietto, penzolando accanto al vecchio rosario di sua nonna, mentre i CD suoi e di Ermal sbucano da un po’ ovunque: dal cassetto di fronte all’amico, ancora aperto, dalla custodia abbandonata in grembo a lui, dal retro dei loro sedili, dal portavivande, perfino vicino alla leva del cambio ce ne sono alcuni. Su uno dei finestrini posteriori è appesa la tendina, ormai scolorita e con la ventosa che cede un giorno sì e l’altro pure, con disegnato Titti, quella della sua sorellina, usata per schermarla dal sole durante i lunghi viaggi, il suo seggiolino riposto per l’occasione nel bagagliaio. Un camion giocattolo, blu e rosso, giace ai piedi di Fabrizio, in mezzo alle briciole accumulate negli ultimi mesi e a qualche pezzo di lego perso per strada. Una bottiglietta di acqua, che sta lì da quando sono andati al cinema due settimane fa, sbuca da dietro il sedile di Ermal insieme ai biglietti usati. Nella portiera posteriore sinistra la manopola per il finestrino si è rotta mesi prima, rendendo impossibile tirarlo giù e Marco sa che sul vetro dello stesso ci sono ancora degli adesivi che aveva attaccato con sua madre quando era piccolo, raffiguranti dei dinosauri. Si capisce che è una macchina vissuta, ma ogni cosa, perfino le briciole delle merendine, la rende un archivio di ricordi, indelebili nella sua mente. Solo il pensiero di perderla gli fa stringere il petto in una morsa dolorosa e non dipende solo dal fatto che sua madre lo ucciderebbe a mani nude se succedesse, ma da tutto quello che gli verrebbe portato via.  
“Marco? Andiamo?” lo richiama Ermal, inarcando un sopracciglio davanti alla sua espressione:l’amico si è bloccato per qualche istante e lui gli rivolge un’occhiata interrogativa. Con la coda dell’occhio segue invece il movimento di Fabrizio, che in meno di due secondi è già fuori dall’auto. Si è sentito il suo sguardo addosso per tutto il viaggio ed è stato solo per testardaggine e orgoglio personale che non ha voluto dargli la soddisfazione di ricambiarlo. Eppure, quel sorriso complice che si sono scambiati prima è ancora impresso nella sua mente, come il fantasma della sua voce lo è nell’orecchio.  
Marco si riscuote e nota che l’altro tiene una mano sulla maniglia della portiera.  
“Prego?” chiede, guardandolo sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente.  
“Ho detto: andiamo?” ripete Ermal, senza prestargli troppa attenzione, gli occhi che già corrono ad osservare la sagoma altrui fuori dalla vettura.

Marco annuisce appena, arrossendo lievemente  nel constatare di essere stato colto a perdersi nei suoi pensieri, come succede spesso a scuola.  
“ S ì, scusami.  Ti avevo sentito.  È la stanchezza” dice,  slacciandosi la cintura prima di aprire la port a e  uscire dall’auto  a sua volta, prendendo una boccata d’aria che però risulta secca e afosa e non gli è di alcun tipo di sollievo, né ai polmoni né al corpo sudato.  
È così umido che sembra di essere immersi in un sottile strato di vapore,  che si appiccica alla pelle e soffoca il respiro in la gola, e si chiede  distrattamente  se  anche il camaleonte del loro compagno di classe si senta così  quando zampetta  nella sua teca.

Ermal, dal lato opposto, è sceso e guarda Fabrizio, che si sta stiracchiando allungando le braccia abbronzate verso il cielo. Braccia che non lesina di osservare, percorrendole lentamente con sguardo attento ancora una volta, soffermandosi sui tatuaggi che le ricoprono. È alto, il romano, alto abbastanza da superarlo leggermente, con le gambe lunghe e sottili, fasciate dai pantaloni scuri. Nota solo in quel momento quanto sia effettivamente coperto rispetto a lui e Marco, entrambi in maglia a mezze maniche e pantaloni corti. 

Fabrizio s i passa una mano tra i capelli, arruffandoli ancora di più. Un selvaggio, eccome come appare:  un selvaggio con più occhiaie che anni e che non ha la minima idea di che cosa sia un pettine.   
“Non hai caldo così?” gli chiede  Ermal , retorico, incrociando le braccia pallide al petto e avvicinandosi per fronteggiarlo, portandosi davanti a lui  con un sopracciglio lievemente sollevato.

Sente un rivolo di sudore scendergli lungo la schiena e uno scorrergli sulla fronte.

L’estate è arrivata presto quell’anno e ha portato con s é una calura terribile  che subito l’ha fatta etichettare come l’estate più calda degli ultimi dieci anni. Come l’estate prima. E quella prima. E quella prima ancora.   
“Non troppo” risponde Fabrizio  con noncuranza, strizzando gli occhi e abbassando leggermente il capo per guardarlo.  Per la verità , si sente morire per l’afa opprimente che  sembra  schiaccia rlo , ma ammetterlo sarebbe senza punto e comunque non può spogliarsi: non ha nulla da mettersi e togliersi la camicia probabilmente equivarrebbe  solo  a far notare quanto sudato realmente è. 

Sotto alla luce diretta, Ermal intanto sembra ancora più pallido:  d iafano, come un essere di un altro mondo, braccia e gambe che sembrano quasi riflettere i raggi solari. I ricci scuri si  arricchiscono di sfumature  più chiare e calde e guardandolo così da vicino nota quanto lunghe siano le sue ciglia. È alto per essere un ragazzino, ma non abbastanza per ché non debba alzare appena la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. Non si era sbagliato prima: sono profondi, di una maturità che sa non appartenere ai ragazzini che hanno avuto una vita facile  e felice . 

Vede degli occhi così tutti i giorni nel suo quartiere, con la sola differenza che nei suoi manca la disperazione di chi, ormai, si è arreso. No, pensa, quelli del ragazzino sono occhi da combattente. Lui è uno di quelli che non molla. Mai.  
Sorride appena a quel pensiero, addolcendo in automatico il proprio sguardo.  
Ermal lo nota: nota il modo in cui le iridi nocciola del ragazzo di fronte a lui passino dall’essere intense e penetranti, prese ad osservalo, a farsi cariche di una certa morbidezza, che assurdamente gli ricorda lo sguardo che gli rivolge sua madre, dolce e pieno.  
Fabrizio non può essere cattivo, decide, non con quegli occhi: è uno di quelli che sembrano tanto duri fuori, una bella scorza d’aspetto che usano per proteggersi, ma dentro hanno un cuore grande, grande e tenero.  
“Ermal! Romano! Andiamo su!” li richiama Marco, passando di fianco a loro e dirigendosi verso l’entrata. Si stanno di nuovo guardando, pensa stizzito. Di nuovo persi ad osservarsi come se appartenessero a un mini-cosmo dove lui, anzi no, il mondo, non esiste e ci sono solo loro.  
Ermal si volta, avviandosi, tornando alla realtà e Fabrizio lo segue, chiudendo il loro piccolo corteo.  
“Hai davvero picchiato un fascista?” gli chiede curioso l’altro, rallentando e spostandosi leggermente per permettergli di affiancarsi a lui. 

Fabrizio, del canto suo, annuisce leggermente, mostrandogli la mano  dolorante e  con le nocche livide: evidentemente,  deve aver tirato quel pugno più forte del previsto.  
Ermal la guarda, curioso, senza sfiorarla. Vorrebbe,  per la verità: prenderla, portarsela vicino, guardarla meglio. N on lo fa. Non lo conosce, sarebbe scortese.  Indugia sui segni della lotta, rossi e violacei, che sbocciano sopra alla scritta  _“pace”_ , creando un magnifico ossimoro sulla sua pelle.   
“Ti fa male?” domanda , osservando la mano e poi lui.   
“Un pochino. Ma non fa niente: sono abituato” ammette a malincuore, stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle.   
Marco, di fianco a loro, si volta per vedere a sua volta e poi sbuffa. Un rissaiolo. Ci mancava solo quella  ad aggiungersi al quadro disastroso che è la sua presentazione generale.   
“Che fai, incontri clandestini nei garage?” mormora, ironico, un sopracciglio che si alza mentre inclina appena la testa e scrocchia il collo, cercando di sgranchirsi un po’.  
“No io… abito in un quartiere un po’… ecco… un po’ disagiato”  risponde  piano Fabrizio,  nascondendo i segni della rissa portando la mano  a sfregarsi appena la nuca sudata, imbarazzato. 

Non è la sua cosa preferita, parlare del posto da cui viene.

Lui a ma la sua città, davvero. 

Ha imparato ad  apprezzare Roma per tutto quello che è, a partire dalle piazze  affollate di turisti, in centro,  per finire nelle viuzze che solo chi ci abita conosce e dove non sarebbe raccomandabile passare  da soli a sera tarda .  Ama le sue fontane, i suoi musei, le case mezze muove e quelle vecchie; le metro che non funzionano, i monumenti, i bus che non passano e quando lo fanno sono sempre mezzi scassati; ama il caos delle strade del centro, i teatri, l’Olimpico; i suoi negozi e ristoranti e sopratutto ama la sera, su di lei, la sera che la riveste di luci e la fa ancora più bella. Roma è viva, questa è l’impressione che ha Fabrizio: è un organismo pulsante, attraversato da storie e energia, nel giorno tanto quanto nella notte. E come tutte le cose che vivono, ha dei difetti, ma ciò non gli impedisce di  esserne innamorato.

Tuttavia, parlare di Roma e parlare di San Basilio sono due cose diverse e se sulla prima ha meraviglie da raccontare, sulla seconda non ha che parole amare.   
“Non fa niente” dice Ermal, lanciando uno sguardo di rimprovero a Marco nel mentre che parla “ B asta che non picchi noi”  aggiunge, pragmatico.   
“Non metto le mani addosso ai ragazzini” risponde Fabrizio, ridendo appena stancamente. E poi, di puro istinto, mentre varcano le porte dell’autogrill che si aprono automaticamente davanti a loro  quando si avvicinano , allunga  il braccio  verso la testa di Ermal, facendogli una  rapida carezza sul capo che smuove  i ricci scuri. Sono morbidi, pensa, morbidi e leggeri e quando leva la mano questi rimbalzano al proprio posto, tornando composti, nel loro ordinato caos.  
Un gesto che ha fatto tante volte,  in verità,  ma non si aspettava  di certo  la reazione  che Ermal  ha. Per la verità, nemmeno Marco se la aspettava: infatti, invece di scansarsi come pensava  avrebbe fatto -tanto che  dentro di sé aveva già cantato vittoria e previsto un memorabile “ M a che cazzo fai”  indignato  da parte dell’amico-non solo Ermal si lascia toccare, accettando quel  segno spontaneo di affetto  con un certo stupore stampato in viso, ma arrossisce violentemente, abbassando all’immediato gli occhi e sentendo un brivido percorrergli la schiena  e scuoterlo leggermente, ma visibilmente .

Con il capo chino si domanda cosa cazzo sia  appena successo, camminando verso la cassa senza osare guardare il ragazzo di fianco a lui e seguendo Marco.

L’aria. L’aria fresca che li avvolge una volta entrati e  che  strappa a tutti e tre un collettivo sospiro di sollievo.  Ecco,  a quella può imputare il brivido che l’ha scosso. Certo.  Logico.  
Tuttavia, s ebbene possa dare la colpa di quel suo  tremore alla frescura, non ha in realtà scuse per giustificare il fatto che le sue guance siano andate automaticamente a fuoco. E sopratutto, non h a una spiegazione logic a a quello che dall’esterno non si è visto, ma che  lui  ha sentito dentro: un’onda di incredulità che ha travolto la sua sicurezza, ritirandosi  poi  per lasciare nuda e ben visibile la spiaggia della  vergognosa consapevolezza di aver  anelato quel contatto per tutto il tempo in cui Fabrizio è stato con loro. 

Si sente arrossire ancora di più a quel pensiero, il suo stomaco stretto in una morsa di confusione e riempito di aggrovigliate sensazioni, tra cui ritrova lo spiazzante desiderio di ricevere nuovamente quella sorta di carezza che portava con sé una dolcezza affettuosa che ha distintamente avvertito.  
Non ha mai amato particolarmente l’essere toccato: a volte, ricerca un contatto fisico di sua volontà o lo accetta-più o meno di buon grado- da coloro con cui è a suo agio, mentre altri giorni la cosa lo infastidisce e irrita incredibilmente. Dagli estranei, comunque, tende a diffidare e odia quando si sentono in diritto di mettergli le mani addosso senza chiedere, fosse anche solo per picchiettargli sulla spalla. 

E poi c’è il fattore capelli. 

Capelli che, essendo ricci, hanno il particolare potere di attrarre la gente e, per chissà quale motivo, tutti li vogliono sempre toccare. Non ha mai capito perché, ma le persone si sentono in diritto di  dirgli ,  s pesso  e volentieri, che vorrebbero infilare una mano tra le ciocche scure che si ritrova in testa.  A lcun e  addirittura  la allungano senza consenso e con le dita stringono e tirano un ricciolo, guardandolo divertit e  mentre torna al suo posto e osservando  stupidamente  che è come una molla. Lui, del canto suo, si limita a uno sguardo scocciato e scioccato per lo più, mentre si scosta da loro con astio.  
Una volta, aveva  provato a chiedere a Marco cosa ci  fosse di così particolare nei  suoi  ricci  da spingere  le persone a  comportarsi in quel modo e di rimando  aveva ottenuto solo una scrollata di spalle. 

“Sembrano soffici” gli aveva risposto infine, dopo un attimo di riflessione “E quindi sembra piacevole l’idea di affondarci le dita”  
“Ma sono i _miei_ capelli” aveva ribattuto Ermal di rimando, squadrandolo.  
Marco aveva nuovamente scrollato le spalle.  
“Lo so” aveva detto e poi, arrossendo, gli aveva confessato che uno dei suoi primi pensieri quando si erano conosciuti era stato anche per lui quello riguardante uno scenario dove la sua mano andava ad incastrarsi in mezzo a quella matassa riccioluta. Sogno che alla fine si era realizzato con la benedizione di Ermal, che gli aveva spontaneamente concesso,  anzi, _chiesto,_ di farlo una sera di primavera, mentre erano accoccolati insieme sul suo divano a vedere un film. 

Da quel giorno, Marco ha sempre avuto libero accesso ai suoi ricci, cosa di cui ha saggiamente deciso di non approfittare troppo, conoscendo il limite della sua pazienza.   
Marco, però, è Marco e quella posizione di privilegiato che p uò toccargli i capelli a piacimento se l’ è guadagnata.  
Fabrizio, invece, non  ha fatto niente  per meritarselo: a malapena l o conosce , eppure lui si  è lasciato toccare senza provare il primordiale istinto di spostarsi malamente e mandarlo dritto a quel paese.

E questo, ancora non se lo spiega.  
Forse è che l’ha visto troppo simile a lui, forse è perché  _si sente_ così.  F atto sta che, ignorando lo sguardo scioccato di  M arco che lo fissa come se gli fossero spuntate due corna e un terzo occhio in mezzo alla fronte, si limita a sbuffare.

“Non siamo ragazzini” borbotta.

“ _Beh_ ” rimbecca l’amico, stringendo appena le labbra. Non è sicuro che possano davvero definirsi adulti, men che meno uomini. 

Vero è che sono abituati a cavarsela da soli, molto più che certi altri loro coetanei, ma Marco, del canto suo, non si sente così… vecchio. A differenza, tuttavia, di Ermal, che sa invece essere un’anima troppo pregna di vita e carica di pesi per essere giovane.  
Ci scherzano spesso su questa cosa, sul fatto che sia vecchio dentro, ma riconosce che Fabrizio in realtà lo intende in senso puramente anagrafico e di aspetto e su questo non può che dargli ragione: lui non dimostra i suoi diciotto anni nemmeno se ci si impegna a provarci ed Ermal invece sembra in qualche modo curiosamente sospeso nel tempo, tra quel momento in cui è troppo giovane per essere un uomo e quello in cui al contempo è troppo grande per essere solo un ragazzino.  
“Ermal” lo richiama, salvandolo dal suo stesso imbarazzo dato che è ormai tutto rosso in faccia, sulle orecchie e sul collo e guarda tutto meno che Fabrizio “Caffè?” chiede, mettendo mano al portafoglio che ha in tasca. È quasi il loro turno ormai. Incredibile come gli autogrill siano sempre affollati di gente: viaggiatori solitari, studenti, gruppi di amici e famiglie, tutti accalcati alla ricerca di vivande e un po’ di frescura e riposo.  
“Lungo” annuisce l’altro, mentre Marco, a malincuore, lancia un’occhiata interrogativa a Fabrizio “Tu?”  
Solo allora lui distoglie gli occhi da Ermal, che stava guardando con curiosità: l’ha visto arrossire e chinare il capo e ha sorriso sentendolo borbottare quella negazione di identità in tono quasi offeso, come se fosse un crimine o un’onta per lui essere definito in quel modo.  
“Mh?” dice, spostando lo sguardo sull’altro ragazzo, abbassando la testa. Si accorge solo allora che di loro tre è quello leggermente più basso, anche se la differenza con Ermal è così sottile che quasi non si nota. Il ciuffo di capelli castani gli ricade sul viso, appiattito dal caldo. Gli occhi nocciola, che risultano da cerbiatto indifeso nonostante siano pieni di fastidio, lo guardano in attesa di una risposta e solo allora registra che sono alla cassa, in attesa di ordinare. Si era un filino perso nuovamente ad osservare Ermal, insomma, notando il modo in cui le spalle appuntite risaltavano sotto alla maglia scura mentre le clavicole vi sbucavano, la pelle pallida che si tendeva sopra le ossa e creava delle piccole conche.  
“Ah, no, non per me” mormora, schiarendosi appena la gola secca e arsa dalla sete e solo allora, deglutendo e leccandosi le labbra, si accorge di quanto abbia bisogno di bere qualcosa “Non bevo caffè. Dell’acqua andrà bene, grazie”

Si stropiccia appena gli occhi stanchi con una mano, infilando l’altra nella tasca. Spera di avere qualcosa nel portafoglio, almeno per quella. Sempre che ce l’abbia, il portafoglio,  ch e non l’abbia  _perduto_ e a quel pensiero inizia a salirgli il panico, le dita che si fanno più febbrili mentre si tocca le tasche: cellulare, chiavi… portafoglio.  S ospir o di sollievo.

Ermal nel frattempo lo osserva,  curioso,  mentre Marco ordina- _un caffè lungo, un macchiato, una bottiglietta di acqua, grazie._   
“Come fai a vivere senza caffè?” gli chiede, inclinando appena il capo.  
Per tutta risposta,  Fabrizio lo guarda, incollando le iridi alle sue per un breve istante prima di scrollare appena le spalle con un sorrisino.  
“Non lo so, ma non mi piace berlo. Mi fa venire la tachicardia” spiega, mormora ndo un ringraziamento e  afferrando la bottiglietta  fresca che Marco gli tende.  
“La tua acqua, romano” lo apostrofa passandogliela ,  scorrendo poi  una tazzina di caffè  verso Ermal e prendendo la sua per  allontanarsi dal bancone  e lasciare spazio.   
Tutti e tre si dirigono ad un tavolino libero dove posano le rispettive bevande,  facendovi poi capannello attorno.    
“Non esagerare con lo zucchero” borbotta Ermal a mo’ di rimprovero, osservando l’amico che sta già versando la seconda bustina.  
Marco, per tutta risposta, sbuffa appena, mescolando con il cucchiaino mentre Fabrizio apre la bottiglietta e, con grande sollievo del suo corpo, ne beve quasi la metà a grandi sorsate.  
Nel mentre, tira fuori il cellulare, borbottando poi un’imprecazione quando si rende conto che è scarico. Probabilmente è il caldo, pensa: è un telefono vecchio e la batteria si è fritta giù da un po’. Con quaranta gradi percepiti all’ombra, non si stupisce che abbia dato forfait.   
“Se hai bisogno di chiamare qualcuno, dopo ti presto il mio”  
Alza lo sguardo stupito quando quelle parole gli arrivano da Marco e non da Ermal come si aspetterebbe , che nel frattempo invece si è messo il suo telefono all’orecchio.

“Grazie Campagnoli” mormora, sciogliendosi in un leggero sorriso riconoscente verso di lui.  
Non è un cattivo ragazzo: è solo uno di quelli che si preoccupano di tutto e che, avendo un po’ più di sale in zucca dei coetanei, giustamente si è allarmato alla sua brusca irruzione nella macchina.  
“È Montanari, non Campagnoli” replica lui, stizzito, ma non tanto quanto lo era prima.

“È lo stesso” soffia, divertito.  
Accanto a lui, Ermal non nasconde un sorriso a quello scambio, prima di attaccare la conversazione con “Mamma?” per poi proseguirla rapidamente in una lingua sconosciuta a Fabrizio, che di rimando rimane a fissarlo per qualche istante, perplesso.

Qualsiasi lingua sia, la parla fluidamente, abbastanza per fargli capire che non è una cosa imparata a scuola.  R iconosce che non si tratta né di inglese, né di francese o tedesco o una  qualsivoglia  delle classiche lingue che vengono insegnate alle medie e nei licei. Si domanda se non sia bilingue, per caso: figlio di genitori trasferiti  o do una coppia mista  che parlano  anche la  loro lingua madre in casa, come ne ha visti tanti a Roma.

Non è russo. Non è spagnolo. Non è nemmeno cinese o giù di lì.  Passa in rassegna le lingue di cui conosce il suono, scartandole pian piano una ad una.

Dal suo aspetto fisico, non gli  riesce ad assegnare una provenienza:  la sua pelle pallida e i ricci scuri non gli dicono nulla, non sono un indizio come potrebbero essere degli occhi a mandorla o una carnagione particolare. 

O ra che ci pensa, Ermal non è esattamente il più italiano dei nomi, ma  anche quello  non gli suggerisce nulla. 

Se lo domanda più per curiosità, che per  un reale motivo : lui non è nessuno per giudicare e anzi, vive in una città che è talmente multietnica che ormai quasi si stupisce di più quando qualcuno che conosce è romano  _romano_ da almeno una generazione . E poi  ovviamente anche perché una parte di  lui vuole sapere di più su quel ragazzino. Suo malgrado, infatti, si ritrova affascinato:  h a l’impressione che Ermal non viva dove vivono loro,  no. Lui  esiste  come pianeta a parte,  in  un piccolo universo parallelo che è suo e suo soltanto e lì le cose sono tutte  materialmente uguali , ma diverse  in prospettiva . Non ha propriamente senso, ma solo stargli vicino gli fa venire voglia di scoprire quel mondo che si cela dietro le sue iridi, che ora rivolge al tavolo mentre parla e con la punta del dito giocherella con i granelli di zucchero,  schiacciandoli e raccogliendoli . La sensazione che chiunque riesca ad entrar e nel suo universo sia un privilegiato è solo confermata dal modo in cui Marco lo osserva e  sospetta che, nonostante tutto, i loro sguardi non siano poi così diversi: sono entrambi attratti da lui come delle calamite e non possono-o non vogliono-opporsi alla cosa e sebbene Marco sia il fortunato che è sbarcato lì molto prima, una parte di sé è fermamente convinta che ci sia qualcosa che accomuna lui e Ermal che non può essere ignorat a .

“Albanese”  
La parola, nuovamente, arriva da Marco, che ora sta guardando lui.

È abituato a sentire l’amico parlare con la madre, ma non da meno ancora ogni tanto si blocca ad osservarlo,  comunque incuriosito. Ermal non parla mai la sua lingua madre, a meno che non parli con la sua famiglia o non debba imprecare. E, una volta, l’ha fatto per leggergli una poesia, cosa per cui considera la traduzione come un insulto.

“Sta parlando in albanese” gli dice di nuovo, in un bisbiglio “Ho visto che lo fissavi” spiega poi, scrollando appena le spalle.

Riconosce l’espressione incuriosita sul volto di Fabrizio: è la stessa che gli rivolgeva anche lui e che, tutt’ora, spesso si ritrova a riservargli. Non lo stupisce, in effetti. A dire il vero, molti restano affascinati da  Ermal , per quel che dice o anche solo per quel  _qualcosa_ che sembra  possedere.

“Sì. Ecco… senti” dice dopo mezzo secondo in cui è stato colto alla sprovvista e ha elaborato e assorbito quell’informazione “io… scusa per prima. Per la macchina, intendo. Lo so che probabilmente ti ho spaventato e ti sei fatto una bruttissima idea di me ma non intendevo… ecco… ho avuto paura anche io” ammette, distogliendo lo sguardo e stropicciandosi ancora il viso, gesto abitudinario che fa quando si imbarazza “Non mentivo quando dico che non vengo da un bel quartiere. Se la polizia mi avesse preso, probabilmente non sarei tornato a casa facilmente. Loro se la prendono, con quelli come me” tira appena su con il naso a quelle parole, rivolgendo un rapido sguardo ad Ermal, ancora intento a parlare, che ora però li sta osservando a sua volta, spostando lo sguardo da uno all’altro.  
Infatti, nonostante stia conversando con la madre, si accorge che i suoi due compagni di viaggio stanno parlando e, dato l’astio dimostrato da Marco verso Fabrizio, si stupisce nel ritrovarli a bisbigliare. Con Marco che, questa volta, osserva Fabrizio con un po’ di diffidenza, ma comunque senza la rabbia di prima.

“Perciò… scusa. Ma davvero, grazie. Mi hai salvato la vita, Mauro” gli dice, guardandolo, anche se quando pronuncia quel nome, volutamente sbagliato, arriccia appena l’angolo delle labbra. Lo fa anche per smorzare appena la serietà di quell’affermazione che, nel suo cuore, sa essere fin troppo veritiera. Ha i brividi se solo pensa a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se l’avessero preso. Lui, che non è nessuno, che non conta niente. Che è per loro la feccia di Roma. Non sarebbe stato né il primo né l’ultimo a tornare malconcio, o peggio, a non tornare o, peggio ancora, a non farlo sulle sue gambe, ma steso.  
“Sono Marco” risponde l’altro, alzando gli occhi al cielo con una punta di stizza e uno sbuffo, anche se un leggero rossore gli colora le guance  
“Fa uguale” mormora, facendo un rapido occhiolino ad Ermal.  
All’arrossire dell’amico, infatti, lui ha rivolto un sorriso nella sua direzione: anche Fabrizio ha evidentemente capito come prendere Marco per il verso giusto. Marco-anzi, _Macco,_ _il suo Macco_ che vuole sempre aiutare tutti. Che si prodiga per gli altri ed è contento quando riesce a fare qualcosa di buono. Che gli ha confessato di voler fare volontariato, che l’ha adottato all’immediato come fratello non appena l’ha conosciuto e lui non spiccicava mezza parola di italiano. Che pazientemente l’ha aiutato a imparare e adesso che è praticamente più bravo di lui  con le parole sorride sempre quando legge la sua roba o lo guarda scrivere.

Un ringraziamento e la consapevolezza di aver fatto qualcosa di giusto e subito  eccolo che  si scioglie.  
Ermal pensa spesso che Marco sia un po’ troppo  _puro_ per questo mondo, a differenza sua, ma poi pensa anche che gli vuole bene proprio perché è così, con il suo cuore smisurato e tutte le sue ansie da mamma chioccia.

Chiude la chiamata, infilandosi il telefono nella tasca.  
“Che avete da confabulare voi due?” domanda, appoggiandosi al tavolino con i gomiti e prendendosi il viso tra le mani calde.  
“Niente” risponde Marco, dedicandosi a bere il suo caffè.  
“Ringraziavo” dice Fabrizio, scrollando appena le spalle e poi guardandolo “Non sapevo fossi bilingue”  
“Non l’hai mai chiesto” ribatte Ermal, alzando le sopracciglia, divertito.  
“Comunque” aggiunge “sono bilingue per adozione, se così si può dire. Sono straniero, per la verità, nel senso che non sono nato qui, ma sto in Italia da...” alza per un secondo gli occhi, facendosi un rapido calcolo “Sei anni, ormai”

“Cazzo” si lascia scappare, anche un po’ troppo ammirato, ma non avrebbe senso, in fondo, nascondergli la sua sorpresa “Se non me l’avessi detto, non l’avrei capito. Voglio dire… parli bene. Non si sente, che sei straniero. Cioè, non che ci sia qualcosa di male ad esserlo, ma ecco, parli meglio tu di certi miei compatrioti” 

“Davvero?” chiede di rimando Ermal, illuminandosi “Eppure, so di pronunciare alcune cose in maniera… non sbagliata, ma Marco dice che do un’inflessione strana a determinati vocaboli,” gli dice, lanciando una rapida occhiata all’amico.

Fabrizio, del canto suo, inclina appena il capo: è solo allora, dopo che ne è venuto a conoscenza, che nota  davvero che il modo di parlare di Ermal è leggermente diverso da quello altrui, con alcune parole che nella sua bocca  non suonano come nella propria .

“Ora che lo so… sì, è vero. Dici alcune cose in maniera, come dire, particolare. Ma non è una cosa brutta, anzi. Mi piace. Ti distingue” osserva, giocherellando con il tappo della bottiglia “Sei anni. Quanti anni avete, quindi? Immagino che siate tipo… compagni di classe o qualcosa del genere”.  
“Ventidue” replica Ermal al volo, cosa che lo fa scoppiare a ridere all’immediato mentre Marco rimane bloccato con la bocca semiaperta e nel mezzo del suo annuire di conferma per il fatto che sì, sono compagni di classe.  
“Io vado in bagno” dice, arrendendosi al fatto che Ermal ha deciso da sé di portare avanti la conversazione con il romano da solo “Aspettatemi pure alla macchina. Prendo qualcosa da mangiare e poi ripartiamo” li avvisa, allontanandosi dal tavolo.  
“Voglio gli orsetti gommosi, ricordatelo” lo richiama Ermal, cosa a cui ottiene solo un leggero cenno con la mano di risposta “E tu non ridere, è vero” dice stizzito, guardando male Fabrizio.  
“Regazzì” risponde, osservandolo divertito “Ventidue anni ce li ho io e vado per i ventitré. Se tu hai la mia età, io so’ Robby Krieger”  
Ermal arrossisce di nuovo a quelle parole, distogliendo lo sguardo. Non sa perché mente. Una parte di lui, per la verità, non vuole che Fabrizio pensi che sia piccolo, o addirittura _troppo_ piccolo per… per qualsiasi cosa possa  pensarlo. Non che avrebbe ragione di farlo, no? Non c’è niente che Fabrizio potrebbe fare per cui lui sia troppo piccolo, _in ogni caso_. 

L’implicazione stessa di quel pensiero, di cosa esattamente v oglia dire e a cosa si riferis ca , gli causa un aumento del rossore. Che gli prende non lo sa nemmeno lui, ma se si ritrova quasi inconsciamente a fare pensieri del genere, un motivo ci deve essere  anche se , come la stretta che gli si è annodata nella pancia e nello stomaco da prima al suo tocco , gli è sconosciuto .  
“Quanti anni hai? Seriamente”  
“Ventuno”  
Fabrizio inarca un sopracciglio, perplesso. Perché faccia così non lo sa, ma è chiaro che non è la verità quella che esce dalla sua bocca.  
“Prova di nuovo. Sarai più fortunato” ironizza, sistemandosi le maniche della camicia che iniziano a cadergli lungo gli avambracci, ritirandole su.   
“Venti”  
Il secondo sopracciglio raggiunge il primo, mentre avvita la bottiglietta.   
“Ti ho chiesto quanti anni hai, non il conto alla rovescia per l’anno nuovo” borbotta, sporgendo una mano attraverso il tavolo per sfiorare la sua. Questa volta, Ermal, dopo il contatto iniziale, la ritrae velocemente, decidendosi infine a guardarlo, le labbra piegate in una smorfia di fastidio.  
“Ok, ne ho diciannove” ammette infine, arricciando il naso.  
“E ti costava tanto dirmelo subito?” replica, ritirando la mano e raddrizzandosi , adocchiando l’uscita e aspettando che Ermal si tiri su a sua volta  e lo aff ianchi prima di iniziare a camminare, infilandosi la mano libera nella tasca.

“Quindi c’avevo ragione” lo stuzzica, rivolgendogli un sorriso sghembo “Sei un ragazzino”  
Questo gli fa guadagnare uno sbuffo fintamente stizzito da parte di Ermal che, come prima, incrocia le braccia sottili al petto.

“Ridi ridi. Guarda che dico a Marco di lasciarti a piedi” ribatte, ma anche lui ha un ghigno sul viso che rispecchia quello altrui.  
L’aria calda li fa sbuffare entrambi mentre camminano nel parcheggio: sembra che, incredibilmente, la temperatura sia aumentata ancora.  
“Posso farti una domanda?” gli chiede di colpo Ermal, improvvisamente memore di una cosa, appoggiandosi al cofano rovente stando attento a non bruciarsi e infilandosi gli occhiali da sole che si era messo in tasca precedentemente uscendo dalla macchina.

A Fabrizio fa sorridere il modo in cui si atteggia, così, con le gambe tese e quegli occhiali anche troppo grandi per lui. Ma sta bene, comunque: l’aria da ribelle gli dona.

“Spara” gli dice, incrociando le braccia al petto a sua volta, piazzandosi di fronte a lui. Con il fatto che rimane appoggiato all’automobile, risulta più basso di lui di una spanna e gli viene facile stargli non troppo vicino, ma abbastanza da guardarlo dall’alto in basso.  
Dopo la reazione di prima, non si azzarda a invadere troppo il suo spazio personale, ma questa volta Ermal gli sorride, mordicchiandosi il labbro, segno che non gli sta dando fastidio.

Ed effettivamente, per Ermal quella vicinanza non è un problema, anzi. La usa per osservarlo, nascosto dietro le lenti scure, anche se di nuovo la strana sensazione di prima ritorna, unita a un calore che sa  non avere  nulla a che fare con l’afa e il sole. 

Non può negare il fatto che Fabrizio  sia  bello, in generale, e che lui lo trova tale.

Sarebbe un bugiardo se dicesse che non è così e, almeno con se stesso, ritiene di poter essere più che sincero. Non che si sia mai posto un problema su chi trov i bello. Ragazze, ragazzi… ha la tendenza a prendersi sbandate per chiunque, incluso un francese venuto a passare l’estate precedente  a Bari, dai nonni materni. Solo sbandate, però, che fin iscono lì e non diventa no  mai cott e seri e . Sbandate che riguard ano principalmente  persone che gli piacciono particolarmente a pelle.

A pelle, deve dire, Fabrizio gli piace, ma con lui qualcosa è diverso. 

Non ha una cotta per lui, no, come potrebbe: si conoscono appena, sarebbe ridicolo. E anche se non gli dispiacerebbe conoscerlo meglio, sa che è probabile che non accadrà. O forse sì. Non  lo può prevedere.  Ad ogni modo, più che  con i  suoi  sentimenti, Fabrizio fa casino con il suo corpo. 

Ecco la , forse, la cosa diversa. 

Ha sempre trovato esteticamente piacevoli le persone a cui è andato dietro, ma non ha mai provato per nessuno di loro il tipo di attrazione fisica che prova verso Fabrizio. Ecco, sì,  _quello_ è il termine giusto: attrazione fisica. E la cosa, oltre a confonderlo un po’, in realtà lo stuzzica:  è un ragazzo di diciannove anni, dopotutto, e non ha mai fatto mister o del fatto  che si masturba,  né mai ha avuto problemi ad ammetterlo . Normale amministrazione. Ha intavolato l’argomento con Marco, qualche volta, che però è sempre stato più restio di lui a parlarne:  arrossisce e scansa le sue domande o direttamente lo ignora, chiedendo pietà con lo sguardo . 

Lui, invece, non ha problemi a parlar ne . Va da sé che, come la maggior parte degli adolescenti, è anche  attratto dal l’argomento sesso. 

Tuttavia, non l’ha mai messo in pratica e non ne ha mai sentit a la particolare urgenza o bisogno: è una cosa che sa esistere, su cui si è documentato-tra le lezioni a scuola e altro tipo di materiale cartaceo e audiovisivo-e verso cui è curioso, ma non al punto da farne un chiodo fisso tale da sentirsi obbligato ad accelerare le cose. Non ha mai provato con nessuno un’attrazione fisica tale da spingerlo a voler avere quel tipo di rapporto e, se non si contano i baci, che invece ha dato e che, per le poche volte che è successo, ha sempre avuto piacere di dare, e l’imbarazzante momento in cui il suo bel francesino gli aveva infilato una gamba tra le sue nel vicolo sotto casa, non aveva  nulla a  contare come esperienza sulle sue spalle.

N on gli è mai importato,  a dire il vero . Non fino a quel momento, a quanto pare,  in cui si è ri scoperto a mentire sulla sua età e in cui si ritrova a guardare Fabrizio come non ha mai fatto  con nessun altro.

Fabrizio, con i l suo sguardo che ogni volta che gli scorre addosso gli annoda le viscere  e secca la bocca  e il cui tocco lo fa arrossire e rabbrividire.

Fabrizio  che lo guarda, strizzando gli occhi per la luce.

Del canto suo, anche se non può sapere cosa sta pensando Ermal, non riesce ad impedirsi di rimirarselo.

È davvero bello quel ragazzino, bello in un modo tutto particolare e affascinante e si sentirebbe anche  _sporco_ se non sapesse che ha diciannove anni. Sa di non essere il primo a guardarlo così né, immagina, sarà l’ultimo. 

Ha però notato una sostanziale differenza: lui e Marco guardano Ermal più o meno allo stesso modo, ma lui si comporta in maniera diversa con loro. Se da un lato è chiara la complicità e l’affetto che ha con il suo amico, che lui ovviamente non possiede perché frutto di anni di conoscenza, dall’altro ha ben stampata in testa la sua reazione alla leggera carezza di prima. Immagina di non essere nemmeno il primo con cui si comporta così: a diciannove anni, lui aveva già avuto la sua dose di esperienza e non si illude di poter essere l’unico ad aver pensato certe cose di fronte ad Ermal. Tuttavia, il modo in cui arrossisce e reagisce, in realtà gli fanno pensare anche che forse nessuno è passato dal pensiero astratto all’atto concreto e pratico con lui. 

Non lo sta giudicando per questo, davvero, ma non riesce a non essere appena stupito. Forse si sbaglia. Forse è solo timido, pensa, eppure qualcosa gli dice che non è così. Qualcosa che si nasconde tra le sue guance rosse e lo sguardo sfuggente e il leggero brivido che non è riuscito a mascherare. Non riesce a fermarsi dal pensare che sarebbe curioso verificarlo. Che gli  _piacerebbe_ verificarlo. Non che intenda mettergli le mani addosso senza permesso, sia chiaro, né vuole costringerlo a fare qualcosa che non si sente di fare. Tuttavia, a lui, invece, è ben chiaro che ci sia una sorta di attrazione fisica tra di loro e non dubita che anche Marco l’abbia notata data la sua reazione. Potrebbe provarci. Seriamente. Non ci ha pensato davvero fino a quel momento: precedentemente ha agito come gli veniva e senza malizia alcuna, ma ora che si ritrova così pensa che non sarebbe male farlo. Non sarebbe di certo un reato e se l’altro accettasse… meglio per entrambi.

“Prima” inizia Ermal, guardandolo, scacciando dalla testa quei pensieri dato che Fabrizio aspetta una risposta e senza saperlo riscuotendolo dai suoi “hai detto che volevi fare una considerazione. Quale era?” domanda, incuriosito.

Di rimando, Fabrizio lo fissa, in silenzio. Cazzo. Non si aspettava quella domanda e in automatico abbassa lo sguardo ad osservarsi i piedi. Non vuole dirglielo. Non è stupido, se ne sarà accorto, no? E se non l’avesse fatto, non sta a lui  dirglielo . L’altro povero ragazzo sembrava abbastanza disperato da quel punto di vista. Sospetta, per la verità, che la sua gelosia venga da una cotta che dura da un pezzo  e non vuole  di certo  essere lui quello che fa incrinare sei anni di amicizia. Oltre al fatto che non tornerebbe a casa vivo dato che Marco lo metterebbe sotto con la macchina.  
“Ecco” inizia, prima di guardarlo “Non me lo ricordo” opta, beccandosi però una smorfia.  
“Che bugiardo” risponde Ermal, sbuffando, fintamente offeso “Mi guarderesti se non te lo ricordassi davvero”  
“Ok, sì, me lo ricordo” mormora, alzando le mani in segno di resa insieme allo sguardo. 

Maledetto lui che non sa mentire.

“Me la ricordo, ma non te la voglio dire. Ce li hai gli occhi, no?” dice, avvicinandosi e allungando una mano per prendergli gli occhiali da sole e scoprirglieli, sfilandoli. Nel gesto, gli sfiora appena il viso, ottenendo di rimando un altro tremolio leggero. Se deve essere sincero, adora che faccia così. Lo trova… carino.  
“ _Usali_ ” mormora, mentre adocchia Marco che esce “Vedrai che capisci”

Marco li raggiunge rapidamente, tenendo tra le mani una borsa con altre bottigliette di acqua, biscotti e caramelle, da quel che può vedere.  
“Ti ho preso gli orsetti” annuncia, tendendo la borsa all’amico che si tira su e recuperando dalla tasca le chiavi della macchina “Andiamo” gli dice. 

Ermal, di rimando, guarda Fabrizio “Prima o poi me lo dirai” dice, salendo.  
Fabrizio sorride a quel tono di sfida, aprendo la portiera.  
“A proposito” dice, entrando nella macchina e chiudendola. Prende posto come prima, sul sedile posteriore, al centro, e si infila gli occhiali da sole di Ermal mentre Marco accende i motori “Mi chiedevo” continua, mentre partono e lui si allunga per rubare un orsetto dalle mani di Ermal, che già li ha aperti, accertandosi nel gesto di sfiorargli il palmo, per infilarselo in bocca “Dov'è che stiamo andando,  esattamente ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, io vi ringrazio di cuore  
> Ci terrei a conoscere la vostra opinione, per cui se ne avete voglia commenti, consigli e critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accetti.
> 
> -La cosa degli occhi da combattente l’ha detta Fabrizio lmao non io ma sono rimasta nel 30% dai  
> -La cosa di Fabrizio che nota dopo l’accento di Ermal è basato su una storia vera perché, se devo essere onesta, nemmeno io me ne ero mai accorta finché non ho saputo che era straniero. Solo nell’ultimo periodo, prestandoci particolare attenzione, mi sono data al riconoscere il fatto che ha davvero un’inflessione particolare su alcune parole, cosa che personalmente adoro (e il modo in cui dice “rambla” mi rende particolarmente debole, così, solo per farvelo sapere)  
> -Robby Krieger era il chitarrista dei The Doors  
> -La cosa del francese me la sono inventata ascoltando “rien ne va plus”  
> -Marco prende il caffè macchiato, come me. C'è tanto di me in questo Macco, a dire il vero, e per questo io gli voglio sempre un po' più bene.  
> -La descrizione della macchina di Marco mi è cara, spero piaccia anche a voi  
> -Mi sono presa la libertà di fargli mangiare orsetti gommosi come faccio sempre anche io  
> -Ragazzi, sì, 19 yo Ermal si guarda i porno, non scandalizzatevi
> 
> Also, io sono lenta. Non aspettatevi più di un capitolo ogni due settimane peeps. Sorry!


	3. Unrequited Love (& other clichés)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you and me, we talked for hours  
> Walked around and got you flowers  
> Free spirit and an artist too  
> I've been for someone like you
> 
> Not sure if we could call it a date  
> But I love your stories and how we relate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> In primis, ringrazio tutti voi che mi sostenete nella stesura di questa roba che io chiamo storia con le vostre parole e i vostri kudos.  
> Poi, ringrazio nuovamente Mina, senza cui il romanesco di Fabri non avrebbe senso manco per niente, e Silvia, che se non ci fosse stata non mi avrebbe fatto trovare il soprannome migliore di tutti i tempi.  
> Speciale menzione alla mia twinsie e a Andreina.  
> Sono ancora distrutta dall'angst di Infinity War, per cui ringrazio anche le disagiate che sul gruppo "io mi oppongo" non mi hanno fatto sprofondare nella depressione post visione.  
> Infine, ringrazio Camille, una delle mie autrici preferite che mi racconta cose storiche ed è stata un cuore con me.
> 
> Ultima cosa, voglio dedicare questo capito a Jo e Silvia, due patate preziosissime che hanno bisogno di credere un po' di più nel fatto che sì, a volte il karma fa un po' schifo, come dice Marco, ma le cose belle prima o poi arrivano e loro se le meritano tutte e sono fiduciosa del fatto che passerà anche questo periodo nero.

“ _But you and me, we talked for hours_  
Walked around and got you flowers  
Free spirit and an artist too  
I've been for someone like you  
  
Not sure if we could call it a date  
But I love your stories and how we relate”

 

L’aria fresca del condizionatore soffia nella macchina che sfreccia sull’A12, insieme a tutte le altre, con gran sollievo dei suoi tre occupanti, ormai completamente provati dal caldo straziante che li sta attanagliando da diverse ore, appiccicandosi alla loro pelle e togliendogli ogni forza non necessaria a rimanere a vegetare pigramente sui loro sedili, le gambe molli come spaghetti cotti e la mente ottenebrata dalla stessa patina di invisibile calura che avvolge tutto.

Mentre sta seduto mangiucchiando pigramente gli orsetti gommosi, che sotto alle sue mani tiepide che li tormentano si ammorbidiscono e sciolgono appena, rendendo le punte delle sue dita appiccicose, Ermal ripensa a una cosa che Marco gli ha detto circa un paio di anni prima.  
“Se i cervelli potessero sudare, a quest’ora nella mia testa starebbero girando la replica di Titanic” aveva sbuffato con tono lamentoso un afoso pomeriggio di Luglio.

Ecco, in quel momento Ermal finalmente crede di capire cosa volesse dire l’amico con quella precisa affermazione: si sente come se, nella sua testa, tutto fosse ovattato. Come quando la infili sott’acqua e questa, riemergendo, ti rimane poi nelle orecchie, tappandole fastidiosamente. Solo che, ad essere attutiti, non sono i suoni, ma i suoi pensieri, che sembrano quasi galleggiare in una sottospecie di denso strato di quella che ormai potrebbe essere gelatina celebrale tanto li sente pigri e pesanti.

Per questo, non ha la forza di riflettere ulteriormente su Fabrizio con lo stesso fare pragmatico che userebbe con altri: è giunto alla conclusione che, per una volta, vuole essere curioso seguendo il filo dei pensieri altrui e non il proprio.

Non è uno sciocco: ha notato lo sguardo di Fabrizio e i suoi gesti, il suo sfiorargli il viso, il toccargli la mano ben poco casualmente ogni volta che allunga il braccio per offrirgli le caramelle e lui le prende, il tutto accompagnato da un sorriso gentile e luminoso.  
La prima volta poteva essere una casualità, la seconda pure, ma passata la terza era definitivamente chiaro che stava seguendo uno schema prestabilito di risposta, una combinazione sfioramento-sorriso che, doveva ammetterlo, per una volta non gli dispiaceva che venisse utilizzata.  
Usava una sorta di strategia di… flirt, se così poteva azzardarsi a chiamarlo, e la cosa lo incuriosiva e divertiva al tempo stesso, spingendolo a ricambiare a modo suo e ad assecondarlo.  
Il tocco delle sue dita sul proprio palmo era, dopotutto, ben accetto, così come le occhiate e i sorrisi che si rimandavano.

Era quasi come un gioco: guardarsi, poi spostare gli occhi altrove, osservarsi senza che l’altro ne venisse a conoscenza, cercare di beccare ma senza farsi scoprire.

Fabrizio era avvantaggiato dalle lenti scure che gli nascondevano lo sguardo-e tra l’altro, i suoi occhiali da sole gli stavano proprio bene- ma in qualche modo, sfruttando lo specchietto, Ermal era riuscito più o meno a intuire come si spostava quando stava fissando lui e non il paesaggio o un qualsiasi altro punto della macchina.

L’ha fissato troppe volte nell’arco di un tempo veramente esiguo perché il vagare del suo sguardo sia casuale ma, invece di lasciarlo indifferente o infastidito, la cosa quasi lo lusinga: il ragazzo che si portano dietro, per quanto ha potuto capirne, ha tutte le carte in regola per essere uno per cui può prendersi una delle sue classiche sbandate, che Marco conosce anche fin troppo bene visto che tocca a lui sorbirselo tutte le volte che succede, ma in più prova verso di lui quell’attrazione tutta nuova che è in fondo fiero di vedere ricambiata.

Ermal è abbastanza cosciente di sé e sa di non essere brutto: è alto, magro, con i lineamenti forse un po’ troppo spigolosi per i suoi gusti, ma comunque proporzionati e armoniosi. Non si considera di una bellezza estrema, quello no. Di per sé, lui non si considera nemmeno bello, ma capisce perché agli occhi degli altri possa essere considerato come un ragazzo dall’aspetto abbastanza piacevole.

Marco aveva riso quando aveva usato quelle parole per descriversi. Di aspetto abbastanza piacevole, cosa c’era di male a considerarsi così?   
“Guarda che _sei_ bello” gli aveva detto lui, premendo scherzosamente la punta del suo pollice sulla pianta del piede che Ermal gli teneva in grembo. Lui, di risposta, aveva sbuffato, alzando gli occhi scuri al cielo.  
Ancora non è arrivato a vedersi così, a vedersi _bello,_ ma ciò non toglie che, per l’appunto, riconosce di poter destare un minimo di interesse. Quello che non si aspetta però è di vedersi rivolto questo interesse da qualcuno come Fabrizio che per lui rientra, al contrario di se stesso, nella categoria dei belli.

Gli è innegabile che lo sia e per questo, quando ha notato quel barlume di attrazione nelle sue iridi, ne è rimasto sì stupito, ma anche soddisfatto.  
Certo, non conosce ancora Fabrizio al punto da poter dire che tutto il teatrino che stanno mettendo in piedi porterà a qualcosa, ma comunque sia per quella volta decide davvero di lasciar perdere inutili giri pindarici di pensiero e pare mentali che perfino Macco, _mamma chioccia_ _Macco_ , la personificazione dell’ansia e dell’apprensione e del pensare troppo, gli rimprovera come inutili e dannose.

Non sa ancora come porterà avanti quel gioco, né come sceglierà di reagire a una eventuale prossima mossa di Fabrizio-mossa che almeno si augura compierà lui-ma il succo della storia è che, al momento, non ha né la voglia né la forza per focalizzarsi su un ipotetico dopo e quindi, sceglie invece di godersi quell’attimo, gustandoselo.

Per adesso, perciò, si limita a sbadigliare appena, nascondendo dietro alle dita che profumano di zucchero e frutta la bocca aperta e, mentre l’aria fredda lo fa rabbrividire piacevolmente, allunga una mano per posarla sul polso di Marco, richiamando la sua attenzione.  
“Titanic” bisbiglia una volta concluso lo sbadiglio, indicandosi la testa riccioluta.  
Marco distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada solo per mezzo secondo, rivolgendosi una rapida occhiata necessaria a capire.

Si stupisce appena nel constatare che Ermal ricordi quella cosa, piacevolmente per la verità: spesso l’amico si dimentica di cose che lui ha detto che gli sono parse _inutili_ o _poco degne di nota_ e pensava che una brutta battuta come quella gli fosse uscita dalla mente eoni prima, soppiantata da Pirandello o da qualche formula chimica, sicuramente più interessante per lui.  
E invece, Ermal a quanto pare se la ricorda e si ritrova a pensare, mentre annuisce divertito al ricordo che gli affiora nella mente, che forse ha ragione quando sospetta che in realtà Ermal _finga_ di non ricordare certe cose.

“Titanic” conferma con una risatina rivolta a lui, ignaro dello sguardo di Fabrizio che osserva quell’interazione con un sorriso a stirargli appena le labbra.

Se ne era uscito con quella frase un caldo giorno estivo sulla spiaggia di Bari, mentre stavano sdraiati sui teli umidi e impregnati di sabbia e salsedine sotto all’esigua ombra dell’ombrellone della famiglia di Marco, contendendosela pigramente, i piedi che calciavano leggermente quelli altrui e le spalle che si sfioravano mentre cercavano di stare vicini ma non troppo, di modo da avere ambedue il sollievo offerto dal riparo di tela e non invece il fastidio della vicinanza che li avrebbe fatti sudare ancora di più. Stavano mangiando un ghiacciolo a testa: Marco alla pesca, Ermal al limone. Marco ricorda fin troppo distintamente-e questo Ermal non lo sa e forse nella sua modesta opinione è meglio che non lo sappia- il momento in cui l’amico ha spostato il ghiacciolo dalla propria bocca, lasciandoselo colare addosso con sua gran sorpresa e senza fare nemmeno una piega.  
“Che stai facendo?” gli aveva chiesto, scioccato e di rimando aveva ottenuto solo una debole scrollata di spalle.  
“Fa troppo caldo” era stata l’unica cosa che gli aveva strappato infine come risposta, mentre il resto del dolce in parte scivolava lungo le sue dita in piccoli rivoli che proseguivano la loro corsa sul suo avambraccio, lasciando tracce appiccicose, aspre ma zuccherine, sulla sua pelle e in parte gli si depositava addosso, le gocce che saltavano brevemente nel vuoto prima di infrangersi inevitabilmente sul suo torace pallido e che ricordavano a Marco quelle d’acqua che spiovevano dalla grondaia sopra il davanzale della finestra di camera sua dopo un temporale.

L’aveva osservato per qualche istante, la bocca socchiusa e improvvisamente incredibilmente secca, ricomponendosi solo quando l’amico gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo interrogativo, abbassando con la punta delle dita della mano pulita gli occhiali da sole, costringendolo a guardare altrove e a girarsi sulla pancia con uno sbuffo.

Ermal non sa nemmeno che la sera stessa, una volta tornato a casa, si era chiuso in bagno mentre faceva la doccia e le gocce che si infrangevano sul piatto sbeccato e sulla sua pelle, dissimili in tutto da quelle del ghiacciolo ma che a lui le ricordavano comunque, avevano lavato via dal suo corpo, insieme al sale e alla sabbia, la vergogna cocente quanto il sole di quel pomeriggio, mentre la sua mano finiva in mezzo alle sue gambe e la sua mente correva a immaginare che quella dell’amico, con le dita pallide e sottili, non fosse stretta attorno a uno stecco di legno insensibile e ignaro della sua fortuna, ma alla sua carne viva e pulsante che tuttavia erano le sue dita a toccare e che sarebbe stata invece ben riconoscente di quel trattamento.  
Aveva serrato le labbra ermeticamente, stringendole, mordendosele, trattenendo gemiti che avevano la forma di un nome a lui ben conosciuto e fin troppe volte pronunciato.

Si era chiesto se, uscendo dalla sua bocca in quel momento, il suo modo di dire quelle cinque lettere sarebbe suonato tanto devotamente adorante quanto lo era la maniera in cui le accarezzava nella propria testa.

Non era la prima volta che si masturbava e non era nemmeno la prima volta che lo faceva sotto la doccia, ma se precedentemente dava alle sue fantasie d’amore e di sesso uno sfocato volto ipotetico, ora non poteva negare che si vedeva davanti, sotto alle palpebre chiuse che fungevano alla sua mente come schermo, il viso di Ermal, nitido come non mai.

Aveva giurato di non farlo, di non lasciarlo accadere mai, eppure, era successo: si era toccato pensando a lui, alle sue labbra screpolate dal sole e dal mare, ai ricci umidi e gonfi e agli occhi scuri che tanto amava guardare e in cui avrebbe desiderato perdersi anche in quell’attimo osceno.

Era venuto pochi minuti dopo, la schiena che premeva contro le piastrelle fredde alle sue spalle come i talloni facevano sulla ceramica, le dita dei piedi che affondavano tra la stoffa del costume abbandonato e i residui dei granelli di sabbia, arricciandosi quasi allo spasmo mentre il piacere lo coglieva.

Le sue lacrime, miste all’acqua che dal capo gli scorreva sul viso e poi sul corpo, ripulendolo dai segni del suo orgasmo, erano rimaste invisibili a tutti tranne che a lui e solo quando le sue gambe avevano ceduto e si era ritrovato seduto a terra aveva finalmente schiuso le labbra, liberando un singhiozzo che gli occludeva il petto da ormai troppo tempo, e aveva pianto, in bocca il sapore amaro della colpa e del sangue, e tra le dita nulla se non la disperata consapevolezza della sua personale sconfitta.

Quella giornata era stata la prima in cui Marco aveva realizzato una cosa importante: si era accorto che, per quanto la potesse ignorare e rinnegare, quella cotta che aveva era rimasta e non aveva fatto altro che intensificarsi, giorno dopo giorno.  
Lui quel seme infimo che si era piantato nel suo cuore l’aveva sepolto sotto alla ragione, sperando di soffocarlo, ma l’affetto e la dolcezza che Ermal esprimeva verso di lui, seppur in un modo tutto suo, l’avevano scaldato e nutrito e quello aveva messo radici ed era, nonostante l’asperità della certezza di un rifiuto che Marco gli buttava sopra nel tentativo di farlo morire prima di fare il danno, cresciuto fino a sbocciare in un timido germoglio di quello che sapeva essere ciò che viene chiamato amore.

L’aveva capito così, con la mano ancora leggermente appiccicosa e il sangue che dal labbro strappato gocciolava lungo il suo mento, facendo sbocciare fiori rossi sulla ceramica.

Un germoglio fragile, minuscolo, che però non aveva avuto il coraggio di strappare sul nascere e che, anzi, curava in gran segreto da quel giorno in cui l’aveva scoperto: non poteva permettersi di lasciarlo vedere agli altri, ma se lo teneva per sé, andava bene.  
Era come il Piccolo Principe con la sua rosa, pensava, solo che lui non era piccolo e non era nemmeno un principe e adesso che il germoglio era diventato un fiore bianco e luminoso, al punto che aveva faticato sempre più a tenerlo nascosto, si era accorto nel modo più duro che una rosa aveva anche le spine. Spine che gli si stavano conficcando piano piano nella carne, stringendo la presa attorno al cuore che le faceva da giardino, ricoprendolo, avvolgendolo, ferendolo e soffocandolo nel dolore, incuranti del sangue che iniziava a stillare macchiando i suoi petali altrimenti intonsi.

Incredibile come anche il ricordo più stupido e luminoso per lui porti con sé un’ombra soffocante, che gli stringe la gola e il petto, sempre di più, sopratutto ora che Ermal e Fabrizio stanno palesemente iniziando un flirt sotto ai suoi occhi.

Non che possa impedirglielo, sia ben chiaro, e non che in primis voglia: Ermal, per quanto bambino rimanga in certi suoi atteggiamenti, è per la verità il più adulto dei due e perciò perfettamente in grado di gestirsi da solo e ovviamente non sta a lui scegliere con chi può o non può flirtare.  
Tuttavia, anche se un po’ la cosa lo fa sentire in colpa, è felice del fatto che, per quanto sciolto sembri, Ermal è pur sempre Ermal e una sbandata come un’altra non sarà di certo sufficiente a portarlo via da lui, sopratutto considerando che, in fondo, Fabrizio verrà al più presto eliminato dalla loro vita.

Lo osserva, il romano in questione, mentre si allunga nuovamente a prendere un dolcetto dalla mano del suo miglio amico amico, e sospira appena.

Si sente davvero schifosamente egoista in quel momento, in un modo che non pensava possibile vedersi addosso.  
Cerca sempre di essere la persona migliore che può: cerca di non essere invidioso o geloso se Ermal o un altro compagno prende più di lui ai temi e in inglese, lo ascolta cantare e suonare con la meraviglia negli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalla sua voce e non importa che sia molto più bravo di lui in entrambe le cose; è felice quando lui è felice e se lo vede triste non è un peso cercare di tirargli su il morale. Negli anni tutti hanno capito che potevano trovare in lui un orecchio amico, pronto ad ascoltare, e la cosa gli ha sempre fatto piacere-nonostante Ermal gli abbia più volte detto che ciò spinge la gente ad approfittarsi di lui-ma sapere che una persona che lui ritiene così straordinaria e che lui considera, per ammirazione, sopra di sé, l’ha scelto come confidente, gli provoca un moto di affetto e di orgoglio. Tra tutti quelli che poteva scegliere, ha scelto lui, che si è conquistato la sua fiducia e amicizia con pazienza e di ciò Marco è davvero fiero.

Eppure, adesso, è bastato l’arrivo di un ragazzo qualsiasi a far vacillare tutte le sue certezze perché, per quanto ci provi a non essere geloso di lui, ora si rende conto di essere terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di perdere una persona così importante a scapito di qualcuno che, piombandogli tra capo e collo dal nulla, sembra aver già fatto breccia nella corazza che l’amico si è personalmente costruito.

Di tutti quei pensieri, ovviamente Ermal non ne sa nulla: osserva il sorriso sulla faccia di Marco e sorride di rimando, guardandolo illuminarsi.  
È vero che spesso si perde nei suoi pensieri e se anche qualche volta, con sua gran vergogna, non presta la dovuta attenzione alle parole dell’amico, riversandola invece su melodie inespresse che si rincorrono in note e strofe nel suo cervello, dall’altro lato fa tesoro di tutti i momenti che hanno passato insieme, partendo dal primo istante in cui si sono conosciuti.   
Marco spesso e volentieri resta in silenzio: non gli è ancora perfettamente chiaro se la maggior parte delle volte è per l’imbarazzo e la timidezza o perché ritiene di non avere nulla da dire, ma comunque sia quando parla seriamente non manca mai di ascoltarlo. Tuttavia, ha anche imparato che Marco a volte apre bocca per dire cose talmente assurde che non sa nemmeno come abbia fatto il suo cervello a partorirle. Dal nulla, eccolo che dice qualcosa di talmente buffo o insensato da spiazzarlo completamente e tendenzialmente, a dire il vero, quelle sono tutte cose che sono impresse a fuoco nella sua memoria.

In essa ci sono le chiacchierate a tarda notte passate a condividere domande esistenziali sul senso della vita e dell’universo, i pigri pomeriggi spesi ad interrogarsi su domande filosofiche al punto da non avere né capo né coda, dove Marco lascia lui a ingarbugliarsi in metafore astruse e pensieri che si accavallano l’uno sull’altro per poi dire la sua in una maniera tanto semplice e coincisa da stupirlo e farlo sorridere ma, oltre a tutto quello, ci sono le sue uscite come quella sul cervello set del Titanic.

Nota, nel mentre che ci pensa, che la faccia di Marco si è nuovamente incupita, curiosamente evidentemente per colpa sua questa volta, ma nonostante alzi le sopracciglia, perplesso, non ne fa parola, scegliendo di guardare Fabrizio che ancora attende una risposta e che, nel breve tempo dello scambio, ha preferito non dire nulla e osservarli.

In effetti, ora che ci pensa, l’hanno raccolto a Roma e da lì hanno proseguito dritti per la loro strada, senza curarsi del fatto che, dopotutto, il loro ospite non aveva la loro stessa destinazione e che, anzi, ad ogni minuto che passava lo stavano probabilmente portando sempre più lontano da casa.

Fabrizio del canto suo non aveva chiesto nulla durante il tragitto precedente, un po’ per l’agitazione che ancora regnava sovrana nel suo corpo, un po’ per la tensione e la paura che si erano sì dissipate, ma pian piano, lasciando i suoi muscoli a rilassarsi, il suo fiato a tornare regolare e la sua gamba a smettere di tremare mentre prima, punta a terra e tallone sollevato, la muoveva su e giù velocemente per scaricare l’adrenalina rimastagli addosso.

Tutte quelle emozioni se ne erano definitivamente andate, lasciandolo libero di pensare e rendersi conto di non avere la più pallida idea di dove fosse e dove Ermal e Marco fossero diretti, quando erano approdati all’autogrill e lui si era ritrovato stanco e disorientato, ma troppo impegnato a lasciarsi catturare da Ermal per prestare la dovuta attenzione a quel dettaglio.  
“Andiamo a Firenze” gli dice lui, voltandosi, combattendo con la cintura che gli preme addosso, premendogli su petto e spalla, infilandosi nella carne e nel tessuto “Per la verità noi veniamo da Bari, sai” lo informa, sorridendo appena.

Fabrizio si abbassa appena gli occhiali con la punta delle dita, per lanciargli uno sguardo stupito.

“Bari? È lontano. Che ce vanno a fa' du' regazzi' come voi a Firenze? ” domanda, sporgendosi per l’ennesima volta e lanciandogli uno sguardo interrogativo, lasciando uscire con la frase il suo essere romano.

Ora che il refolo fresco gli da un po’ di sollievo, si chiede distrattamente con quale lucidità e forza di volontà Marco abbia guidato fin lì da Bari sopportando quel caldo atroce.

Quando Ermal si era stufato dell’afa, ignorandolo e proclamando un sonoro “Montanari accendi questa cazzo di aria condizionata” in tono lamentoso, si era effettivamente chiesto perché quei due avessero scelto di morire all’interno della vettura facendo la stessa fine di un qualsiasi prodotto alimentare infilato in un forno ma poi, appena era stata accesa, aveva capito all’immediato senza alcun bisogno di domandare: il vecchio macinino su cui viaggiavano aveva iniziato a protestare rumorosamente allo sforzo richiestogli per combinare l’andare a una velocità adatta all’autostrada con il mantenere una temperatura umanamente accettabile, al punto che Fabrizio temeva che la povera vettura sarebbe collassata da un momento all’altro lasciandoli appiedati chissà dove.  
Tuttavia, l’aver lasciato la macchina ferma sotto al cocente sole estivo durante la breve sosta all’autogrill aveva fatto raggiungere all’interno dell’abitacolo il livello di calore si che sprigionava sulla superficie del sole e nemmeno Marco, che aveva il terrore di rompere l’auto della madre, si era sentito di rifiutare l’ordine nemmeno velatamente mascherato da suggerimento dell’amico, preferendo accendere e non morire a seguito di un suo svenimento alla guida.

“Dei nostri amici fanno un concerto. Hanno una band” lo informa Ermal, annuendo appena tra sé e sé, l’aria che gli fa ondeggiare dolcemente i ricci scuri “Suonano domani sera. Siamo passati per Roma perché avevano bisogno di un cavo lasciato a casa del chitarrista. Fanno cose tipo i Breakup Shoes, tutto molto indie rock insomma”  
Fabrizio scuote appena il capo, ascoltandolo parlare.

Non può negare che ora, dopo aver scoperto le sue origini, non riesce ad impedirsi di ascoltarlo con piacere, cogliendo le minime differenze nei suoni, nell’intonazione e nella pronuncia delle parole che, tutte insieme, vanno a creare una cadenza particolare ma melodiosa che gli fa quasi credere che invece di parlare stia cantando.

Ha una bella voce, pensa distrattamente, non troppo profonda ma nemmeno acuta. A modo suo è calda e avvolgente, delicata ma non debole: si fa sentire, quando è necessario.

“E avete intenzione di andarci dritti dritti a Firenze?” chiede, iniziando a preoccuparsi appena.

È evidente che Roma ormai è alle loro spalle e lui non è molto pratico di trasporti pubblici-contando poi che nella sua beneamata città perfino gli autisti un biglietto non sanno cosa sia e tutto ciò che concerne i bus e la metro sostanzialmente si basa su un sistema che sta in piedi da solo per pura fortuna e che ancora si chiede come è possibile che non sia collassato su se stesso visti tutti i problemi che ci sono-ma gli è abbastanza evidente che un treno per tornare a casa da Firenze è decisamente fuori dalla sua portata a livello di costi.  
Ne ha sempre e solo presi per spostarsi nei dintorni, talvolta nemmeno pagando il biglietto, sedendo su sedili instabili e fracassati in vagoni ricoperti da graffiti fuori e impregnati di odori poco piacevoli dentro, le cuffiette mezze rotte nelle orecchie e il rumore statico misto alla musica e al cigolio delle ruote sui binari ad accompagnarlo.   
Non ha mai visto un controllore, lì, ma un Frecciarossa sarebbe tutta un’altra storia: posti assegnati e biglietti che valgono quanto quello che lui spende mediamente per le bollette e la spesa in un mese.

Perciò, pensa che gli converrà capire qual’è la stazione più vicina a cui farsi lasciare per riuscire a tornare senza che ci sia la necessità da parte sua di vendersi un rene al mercato nero degli organi-per delle ferrovie che, per giunta, nemmeno funzionano come dovrebbero- anche perché non può pretendere che, tornando da Firenze, i suoi due compagni di viaggio improvvisato lo riportino a Roma.  
Non è nemmeno sicuro che lo _vogliano_ con loro: non è stato ovviamente esplicitamente invitato su quella macchina e se anche il clima ora si è calmato, ciò non vuol dire che gli debbano qualcosa in termini di favori dato che, anzi, ha già contratto un debito nei loro confronti per quel che lo riguarda. Dopotutto, nonostante non sia di certo una persona strettamente propensa a conformarsi alle regole e disposta a sottostare, non è privo di gratitudine e onore: riconosce benissimo che senza di loro ora sarebbe nei guai e pretendere di essere scarrozzato in giro è eccessivo dato che non ha nessun diritto per farlo e, tra l’altro, nemmeno un modo per ripagarli.   
A meno che non vogliano dei tatuaggi, chiaro, allora in quel caso potrebbe chiedere a sua sorella, ma non gli sembrano decisamente i tipi giusti per essere interessati a quell’offerta.

Lo fa quasi ridere il pensiero: Ermal ha una vaga aurea da ribelle, a dirla tutta, ma non ce lo vedrebbe a sporcare la sua pelle, intonsa se non per i nei scuri, con dei disegni-anche se, essendo onesto, lui sarebbe ben felice di lasciare alcuni tatuaggi violacei, temporanei ma visibili, sul suo collo, sulle spalle, le clavicole e magari anche sulle sue cosce-mentre Marco è troppo un bravo ragazzo per considerarla un’alternativa di ricompensa plausibile.  
“Perché, ecco” inizia quindi, guardando Ermal che lo fissa curioso, gli occhi scuri colmi di domande “Io non ho molti soldi, tornare da Firenze non mi verrebbe tanto bene. Se c’è una stazione vicino, mi ci lasciate e m’arrangio” afferma, grattandosi appena il capo sudato.

Di risposta, l’altro scuote appena il capo, i riccioli scuri che ondeggiano al ritmo del suo diniego.

“No, tra poco in verità ci fermiamo. Ad Ansedonia” lo informa e poi, un sorriso si apre sul suo viso, illuminandolo, gli occhi che si accendono all’immediato “Marco ha promesso di portarmi al mare” conclude, rispondendo alla sua muta domanda.

Pronuncia quelle ultime parole con un tono quasi trepidante. Sono venate da un’impazienza e da una gioia che, di colpo, sembrano incontenibili e che premono per uscire da lui. Stringe appena la mano sudata sul sedile e sembra quasi guardare Fabrizio aspettandosi che lui ricambi quel sorriso.  
Non ci vuole un esperto per capire che Ermal, qualsiasi sia il motivo, è davvero innamorato dell’immensa distesa di acqua salata di cui parla con così tanta emozione che Fabrizio si chiede se il suo corpo tanto sottile sia davvero in grado di reggerla.   
Comunque, si ritrova davvero a sorridergli di rimando mentre si avvicina ancora un po’ a lui.

“Ti piace tanto, eh?” dice, guardandolo annuire con entusiasmo quasi puerile prima di tirarsi nuovamente indietro “Comunque ok. Penso che da lì potrò trovare il modo per tornare” afferma, scrollando appena le spalle.  
“Non è un problema. Se vuoi seguirci, il chitarrista è per l’appunto di Roma. Immagino non gli darà fastidio darti un passaggio”

Ermal parla tornando a voltarsi, cercando con gli occhi quelli di Marco e la sua approvazione a quella frase.

Marco che, di rimando, lo guarda di sbieco e poi sospira, pensieroso.

“Credo di no. Tanto deve comunque tornare lì, non è che deve fare strada in più o deviazioni. È uno simpatico, non credo ci saranno problemi per lui. Solo che, Ermal” continua, facendosi appena preoccupato e confuso “Dove sta stanotte? Noi abbiamo la camera, ma lui? Non lo vorrai mica far dormire in macchina, spero”

Un po’ perché sarebbe scortese, un po’ perché ancora non gli è passata la paura che Fabrizio se la porti via, se deve essere onesto.

“Ma certo che no” ribatte lui, inarcando le sopracciglia prima di arricciare il naso e la fronte in una smorfia di concentrazione.

Certo, Marco ha ragione: non può lasciare Fabrizio a dormire in macchina, ovviamente, e loro hanno già una camera. Oltretutto, per la verità, non ha nemmeno ascoltato la risposta altrui che, a dirla tutta, avrebbe molto più senso se risultasse negativa: non c’è un valido motivo per cui Fabrizio dovrebbe venire con loro a Firenze, né tantomeno ne esiste uno degno di questo nome perché si fermi al mare.

Non sono amici, non ha nulla da fare lì con loro eppure, nonostante ciò, si ritrova a voler prolungare la presenza di quel ragazzo all’interno della sua vita. Forse perché ne è attratto in un modo tutto nuovo che ancora non si spiega, forse perché sente che Fabrizio gli somiglia più di tanti altri, forse anche perché crede che ci sia in lui qualcosa che vale la pena scoprire.  
Qualsiasi sia il motivo, non vuole che se ne vada subito e, mentre distende la propria espressione, pensa che un modo si può sempre trovare.  
“Possiamo chiedere a Nat di cambiarci stanza, oppure se non può ci stringiamo. Per una notte...” lascia la frase in sospeso, scrollando appena le spalle con indifferenza, come se la cosa non lo toccasse o preoccupasse minimamente.  
Già, per una notte, che problemi possono esserci? Al massimo si stringono. _Logico_ , pensa Marco. Certo. Si stringono significa che Ermal dormirà con lui e dovranno stare tutta la notte appiccicati per non cadere dal letto e praticamente nudi per non morire di caldo. A volte, Marco pensa che il karma sia una legge universale a cui tutti, senza eccezione, sono soggetti. Lui incluso. Con la sottile differenza che il suo karma non funziona alla “ciò che semini raccogli”, come per gli altri, ma come un boomerang di piombo che lui lancia e che la sfiga gli ritorna quando non guarda, facendoglielo finire dritto in faccia.

Di tutte le circostanze in cui avrebbe potuto dormire mezzo nudo con il suo migliore amico per cui ha una cotta colossale-proprio per la quale evita da mesi di dormire con lui nello stesso letto, a causa del terrificante pensiero di svegliarglisi accanto con un’erezione-deve ovviamente capitargli quella in cui un altro ragazzo, per cui suddetto amico mostra un palese interesse, deve alloggiare nella loro stessa stanza.

_Che vita di merda_ , pensa, mentre gli risponde borbottando “Sì sì”

Fabrizio, invece, è sempre più confuso dalla conversazione, che per la verità ha anche ascoltato solo per un quarto.  
Difatti, il suo sguardo è stato attirato da qualcosa che ha inavvertitamente calpestato mentre si sporgeva per guardare Ermal e che ha poi scoperto essere un pezzo di lego giallo, probabilmente appartenente a qualche fratellino o sorellina di uno dei due.

La cosa lo fa sorridere, perché si immagina Marco alle prese con qualche bambino urlante infilato in un seggiolino al suo posto.  
Nota anche un camion blu e rosso e si allunga per prenderlo, tirandolo su e rigirandoselo tra le mani: è un giocattolo vecchio, consunto, scolorito in certi punti e a cui mancano una ruota e lo specchietto sinistro, ma ciò è solo la prova del fatto che qualcuno ha passato le ore a giocarci al punto da volerselo anche portare in giro, segno di una evidente preferenza. Distrattamente si chiede se anche Marco non ci abbia giocato da piccolo e l’immagine di questo bambino dagli occhi nocciola che gli si para davanti un po’ lo fa sorridere e un po’ gli fa tenerezza: si ricorda come era essere senza troppe preoccupazioni per testa e la cosa, un po’, gli manca.

Lo posa sul sedile con delicatezza e solo allora, mentre mette giù il camioncino, si dà la pena di prestare attenzione ai libri che riposano accanto a lui, adagiati disordinatamente e che aveva notato anche prima, ma che solo ora decide di osservare.  
“Stanza? Nat?” domanda distrattamente, un’espressione confusa ad aleggiargli sul viso mentre gli lancia una breve occhiata prima di tornare alla sua esplorazione.  
Ce ne sono diversi: vede “ _Il fu Mattia Pascal_ ”, una copia così consunta che si chiede quante volte sia stata letta , “ _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio”,_ un’edizione così vecchia che crede appartenere direttamente alla nonna di qualcuno,la copertina nera e bordeaux con le lettere del titolo e un disegno incisi su di essa e colorati d’oro e distingue, da sotto alla pila, un altro volume che riporta il nome “ _Apuleio_ ”. Il libro che lo incuriosisce di più però è quello che porta come titolo “ _Dal big bang ai buchi neri. Breve storia del tempo”_ e che ha in copertina l’immagine di quella che sembra una nebulosa-o qualcosa del genere, non è un esperto-rossa e azzurra. Lo afferra delicatamente, rigirandoselo tra le dita. Sembra relativamente nuovo rispetto agli altri, ma comunque ha un’aria abbastanza vissuta. Forse è di seconda mano: lo riconosce perché anche lui ne ha diversi a casa. Ermal non gli sembra il tipo da far cascare del caffè su un libro, eppure il dorso di quello riporta i segni di una macchia inequivocabilmente riconducibile a quella bevanda; gli angoli sono appena rovinati, così come le pagine, che risultano leggermente ingiallite. Tutti dettagli che gridano mercatino dell’usato come nessun’altra cosa al mondo.

“Sì, Nat, la donna che gestisce il bed and breakfast in cui ci fermiamo a dormire stanotte. Conosce mia madre da anni, per cui ogni tanto ci fa il favore di prestarci una stanza per la notte senza farci pagare il prezzo intero. Non preoccuparti, troveremo un modo per sistemarti. A te piace il mare, comunque?”   
Ermal parla a raffica, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sbieco quando lo vede afferrare il libro: non gli piace che le persone tocchino le sue cose, sopratutto senza averne avuto il permesso.  
“Eh?” mormora Fabrizio, distolto dalla sua analisi, alzando gli occhi su di lui “Ao, regazzi, è tuo questo?” domanda, girando la mano per mostrargli la copertina.   
“Ti ho chiesto se ti piace il mare, _Fabrizio_ ” risponde Ermal, appena stizzito, arricciando il naso e calcando sul suo nome, pronunciandolo in maniera tagliente come a voler richiamare la sua attenzione “E sì, è mio. Sono tutti miei quei libri, tranne Orgoglio e Pregiudizio. Quello è di _Macco_ ”

Questa volta, calca il soprannome, che ancora non aveva tirato fuori davanti a Fabrizio, rivolgendo un’occhiata divertita all’amico e sorridendo appena.

Era nato, quel soprannome, proprio a causa sua:  a ll’inizio , non riusciva a pronunciare bene  il suo nome e aveva trovato la soluzione ai suoi problemi imitando la sorellina d i Marco che, come lui, aveva qualche difficoltà con quella “ _rc”_ e che, quindi, l’aveva sostituita con una doppia, andando a chiamar lo, per l’appunto, Macco. 

Una volta presa l’abitudine di chiamarlo così,  però, questa  era rimasta e si era trasmessa poi a tutti gli altri.

Marco intanto arrossisce all’implicito giudizio che Fabrizio si sta creando su di lui per colpa di quell’uscita da parte dell’amico e sbuffa, indignato. È un po’ un romanticone, sì, e allora? Non è colpa sua se Ermal si annoia a vedere Keira Knightley sullo schermo: lui adora quel film come anche quel libro e non c’è assolutamente motivo per cui essere giudicato in questo.   
“Ridi ridi. Intanto, quello è un classico. E poi, almeno io so leggere” ribatte, tutto rosso in viso e alzando il mento con un’arroganza che non si sente per niente di avere, tentando di mascherare il suo palese imbarazzo dietro quella leggera frecciatina.   
Resa sicuramente inefficace dal suo faccino, pensa Fabrizio osservandolo, mentre fa un sorrisino scuotendo appena la testa e poi rilasciando una risatina.  
“Guarda che _so_ leggere, Maurzio” replica, passando la punta del pollice lungo le linee sottili delle pagine e poi sul dorso leggermente ruvido  del libro che ancora tiene in mano “Non è la mia attività preferita, ma sono capace di farlo, grazie per la tua preoccupazione”  
“Marco” lo corregge di nuovo lui “Mi chiamo Marco”  
“Lo so come ti chiami, Martino” ribatte, nascondendo a fatica un ghigno alla vista del raddoppiarsi della sua indignazione.

Ermal,  beccandosi un’occhiataccia da parte dell’amico,  ridacchia a quello scambio di battute, che però a Fabrizio pare improvvisamente l’occasione perfetta per iniziare a tastare il terreno.

“Comunque sì” dice infatti, voltandosi verso di lui “Mi piace il mare. Non ci vado spesso, però mi piace. Ma meno di quanto piaccia a te. Ah, vediamo se ho capito come stanno le cose” annuncia, schiarendosi appena la gola, come se stesse per fare un discorso importante quando invece sta solo giocando e si intuisce bene dal suo tono “Astronomia. Interessante. Quindi, tu guardi il cielo, mentre Campagnoli-”  
“Montanari! Mi chiamo Montanari!” lo interrompe Marco, stizzito. Non può accettare la presa in giro, no, deve sempre e comunque correggerlo, cosa che lo fa sogghignare.

“Fa uguale dai. Dicevo, tu il cielo e Collinetta immagino...boh, non so, i film romantici?” sorride, facendo a Ermal un rapidissimo occhiolino quando lo vede soffocare un’altra risatina dietro la mano.

“Orgoglio e Pregiudizio è un film bellissimo” ribatte Marco, indignato “E gli attori sono molto bravi, per cui non vedo cosa ci sia di male nel fatto che mi piace guardarlo!” 

L’ “ _ecco_ ” finale,  in tono bambinesco, se lo è proprio risparmiato, insomma.   
E poi, storia d’amore o no, comunque Mr. Darcy ha un fascino tutto suo che non si può negar e: d i questo, lui è assolutamente  sicuro e nessuno potrà mai  convincerlo del contrario.

Solo allora, mentre ride di fronte alle facce di Ermal e Marco, una divertita e l’altra imbarazzata, Fabrizio si rende conto che c’è un sottile foglio infilato a mo’ di segnalibro all’interno delle pagine e, senza nemmeno pensarci, decide di tirarlo fuori, sfilandolo dallo spazio designatoli.  
“E questo cos’è?” chiede, scherzando.

Lo spiega, osservandolo attentamente: è un comune foglio bianco, stropicciato e mancante di un angolo, sopra il quale sono scritte un po’ a matita e un po’ a penna delle parole, alcune sottolineate, altre con una riga sopra. In certi punti sembra che Ermal abbia cancellato almeno tre o quattro volte le cose precedentemente scritte, il foglio rovinato e consunto dalla gomma. In mezzo a quel caos riconosce quelli che sono accordi di chitarra, cosa che lo fa sorridere. Quindi non è una poesia o un tema: quella che regge tra le mani è una bozza di canzone.

“Oh, componi?” domanda, girando il foglio per osservarne anche il retro che però risulta bianco e vuoto.

“Principino ricercato” lo apostrofa ironicamente, alzando finalmente lo sguardo, solo per notare Ermal che, dal suo sedile, si è voltato verso di lui e ora lo fissa con gli occhi a palla, il viso di un pallore livido, cereo, come se avesse appena visto il suo peggior incubo realizzarsi.   
Fabrizio non fa nemmeno in tempo a capire che cosa stia succedendo, per la verità. Non riesce nemmeno a collegare il cervello sufficientemente in fretta per avere la reazione emotiva umana della preoccupazione davanti alla sua espressione che, di colpo, se lo ritrova addosso. Letteralmente: al grido di “NO”, Ermal si è slacciato la cintura di sicurezza e si è inerpicato nello spazio tra i sedili anteriori, strappandogli con violenza il foglio dalle mani- che per la cronaca lui subito gli ha lasciato- per poi capitombolargli addosso nel momento in cui Marco ha sterzato bruscamente e inchiodato nella piazzola di emergenza. Ermal riesce a non colpirlo soltanto perché appoggia le mani ai lati della sua testa, attutendo così il contraccolpo della frenata, e quando realizza quello che ha fatto, il gesto che è stato troppo istintivo per essere calcolato, arrossisce di vergogna: un po’ perché si è letteralmente comportato come un pazzo, un po’ anche perché si ritrova a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Fabrizio, che lo guarda sconvolto. Occhi sbarrati, bocca semiaperta, le mani che, nota, si sono appoggiate in automatico sulle sue spalle per aiutarlo a fermare l’altrimenti inevitabile collisione tra le loro teste. Nel dizionario, sotto alla definizione di scioccato ci potrebbero mettere la sua foto.   
Con il fiato corto e le guance che scottano, Ermal stringe il pugno attorno al foglio nella propria mano, accartocciandolo. Sta tremando e la cosa è palesemente ridicola a degli occhi esterni, se ne rende perfettamente conto, ma quella è una cosa _sua_ una cosa _privata_ e Fabrizio non avrebbe dovuto, davvero non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno pensare di _osare_ toccarla.  
“Non-” inizia, la voce che quasi fa fatica ad uscire dalla morsa che si sente stringergli il petto. Chissà se ha letto le parole scritte lì sopra, se ha scorto quel pezzo di vita che sta cercando di dimenticare con tutte le sue forze, che sta provando a cancellare da se stesso riversandolo su quel foglio innocente, spettatore silenzioso della sua sofferenza.  
Viene però interrotto da Marco, la cui voce è invece ricolma di una rabbia tale che perfino Fabrizio si spaventa e sussulta.

“MA SEI IMPAZZITO?” urla, il viso rosso e le mani che tremano mentre si sporge dallo spazio tra i posti anteriori per guardare l’amico, le dita che stringe al bordo del sedile su cui è seduto.  
Non nasconde che, oltre alla rabbia, si è appena preso il secondo grande spavento della giornata. A sua volta, non ha fatto quasi in tempo a capire quel che stava succedendo: ha solo visto, con la coda dell’occhio, Ermal che si slacciava la cintura e poi una mano si era artigliata alla sua spalla mentre lui scavalcava tutto per lanciarsi verso Fabrizio posando, con suo grande orrore, il piede sulla leva del cambio.

Fortunatamente, era stato abbastanza pronto a sterzare e finire nella piazzola di emergenza, deus ex machina di quella situazione di merda in cui si era ritrovato, ma, comunque, aveva tagliato la strada a una macchina nel mentre e adesso, mentre fissa il suo migliore amico spiaccicato  addosso al romano che hanno raccattat o, che a sua volta lo guarda sconvolto, con in mano un foglio-un foglio, uno stupidissimo foglio, potevano morire tutti per uno  _stupidissimo cazzo di foglio-_ sente la rabbia esplodergli nel petto  e deve, davvero deve, buttarla fuori. 

“BASTA COSÌ” grida, agitando le mani “Adesso, basta! Passi l’invasione della macchina, passi il lancio della tartaruga, passino anche i tuoi capricci, Ermal, ma questa no, non me la dovevi fare! Che cazzo hai nel cervello? Volevi farci uccidere per caso? Ti rendi conto di quel che hai fatto, eh?”

Ermal, del canto suo, si è girato con la testa verso Marco, lasciandosi cadere una mano in grembo e usando l’altra per sostenersi nello sforzo della torsione, e sta a capo chino, gli occhi bassi e il labbro stretto tra i denti, senza il coraggio di replicare.

Lo sa che Marco ha ragione e sa anche che, dopotutto, è da quella mattina che lui e il destino stanno tirando la corda della sua pazienza. Era ovvio che dovesse esplodere, prima o poi, ma non pensava che la causa di ciò sarebbe stato un gesto che, ora, a mente più o meno fredda, sembra totalmente da imbecilli anche a lui: vero, era arrabbiato perché Fabrizio aveva toccato una cosa sua, ma questo non gli dava il diritto di rischiare di far fare un incidente stradale al suo povero migliore amico, che gli fa sempre da tassista e che si è sobbarcato l’impegno di portarlo  al mare e poi  fino a Firenze da solo, senza cambi nella guida e nascondendo tutto a sua madre, che crede siano in un paesino sperduto  vicino a Bari con  degli  amici.  
Perciò, ben sapendo che ha pienamente torto , si comporta come un bambino beccato con le mani nella marmellata o  come u n cucciolo sgridato dal padrone dopo che ha fatto il danno in casa: sta zitto, mettendo su la faccia più pentita che può, evitando di gettare benzina sul fuoco della sua ira.  
“Scusami” mormora quando lui finisce di parlare, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo. Sotto di lui, Fabrizio ancora non si muove, immobile: sta osservando Marco con gli occhi strabuzzati in una maniera che sarebbe quasi comica se non fosse  che la situazione di divertente non ha proprio nulla “Ora torno davanti e-” comincia  Ermal , voltandosi verso Fabrizio per tirarsi su e prepara rsi a spostarsi.  
“NO” lo interrompe di nuovo Marco, categorico. Il suo tono è secco e duro, che non ammette alcun tipo di contraddizione “Non ci torni davanti. Resti lì. Adesso, vi sedete composti e vi allacciate la cintura. Tutti e due, sì, anche tu romano” li istruisce, guardandoli con gli occhi nocciola ardenti prima di voltarsi.  
“Ma-” tenta di nuovo Ermal, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui con un’espressione indignata mentre Fabrizio, che gli lancia un’occhiata di rimprovero alla “Stai zitto”, lascia andare le sue spalle, tenendo le mani comicamente sollevate a mezz’aria mentre attende per vedere cosa ha intenzione di fare.

“ADESSO” ribatte Marco, girandosi di nuovo di scatto e lanciandogli uno sguardo che, se gli occhi potessero bucare, l’avrebbe ridotto a un colabrodo “Niente se e niente ma. Muoviti, voglio ripartire”  
Ermal lo guarda incredulo per qualche istante, la bocca socchiusa come a voler ribattere nuovamente. Tuttavia, dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, saggiamente la chiude, ingoiando orgoglio e rabbia, per poi guardare Fabrizio e arrossire nuovamente quando si rende conto di essere ancora praticamente seduto in grembo a lui.

Lui che ancora sta con le mani sollevate e la faccia di chi in quel momento vorrebbe tanto scomparire.   
“Scusa” borbotta, spostandosi di lato e scansandolo, non senza una certa grazia. Si siede accanto a lui,  premurandosi di  levare delle briciole dal sedile con il palmo della mano prima,  procedendo poi ad allacciarsi la cintura. Fabrizio, dopo qualche  altro  attimo di shock, segue il suo esempio. Non avrebbe pensato possibile vedere un’esplosione di rabbia del genere venire da Marco,  ma  la cosa che lo stupisce è che, improvvisamente,  si rende conto da sé che deve averla fatta grossa per aver scatenato quella catena di reazioni .  Q uando si volta verso Ermal lo trova con il viso girato rispetto a lui, rivolto al finestrino, le braccia portate verso il petto  e le dita  tremanti che ancora reggono quel foglio, motivo della loro  diatriba , ora stropicc iato e  mezzo strappato.

N on ha ancora capito al centro per cento cosa sia successo ma una cosa gli è chiara: non avrebbe dovuto compiere quel gesto tanto semplice che poi aveva assunto in pochissimo tempo le dimensioni di una catastrofe.

Nota che il ragazzino accanto a lui sta ancora tremando leggermente, la bocca, per quel poco che può vedere, contratta in una sorta di smorfia che sembra suggerire che stia trattenendo le lacrime.

Per la verità, è così: Ermal si sente incredibilmente stupido in quel momento, oltre che intimamente ferito da quel gesto tanto innocente. Sa che non ha senso prendersela così tanto, così come sa che Fabrizio non intendeva fare quel che ha fatto, ma le sue canzoni sono una parte della sua anima e non è piacevole trovarsi qualcuno che ti guarda dentro senza permesso. Sopratutto per lui, che è abituato ad avere attorno uno scudo impenetrabile di sarcasmo e riservatezza, rotto solo dai suoi sprazzi di impulsività come quello che ha appena avuto, e che abbassa consapevolmente solo quando scrive.

Aveva lasciato un po’ di spiragli per Fabrizio, ma ora si sente un idiota per aver tenuto la guardia bassa con lui. E per cosa, poi. Attrazione? Che stupido Ermal. Eppure, dall’altro lato, sa che il ragazzo al suo fianco ha agito con la migliore delle intenzioni, curioso, come lui, di scoprire di più della sua vita. Testardo com’è, non ammetterà mai esplicitamente di avere torto e aver fatto un’idiozia, ma si sente comunque in colpa per aver fatto arrabbiare Marco al punto da farlo urlare-lui, che non alza la voce con rabbia nemmeno quando i suoi fratellini ne combinano una più del demonio-così come un po’ si sente male all’idea di aver assalito Fabrizio in quel modo. È anche arrabbiato contro se stesso per aver agito così, d’istinto e senza cognizione di causa, dimostrando quanto in realtà tenga a un semplice pezzo di carta su cui però ha riversato qualcosa di così personale. Odia sentirsi così, con così tanti sentimenti contrastanti addosso, per cui evita di guardare i suoi compagni di viaggio, chiudendosi nel suo mutismo imbarazzato e arrabbiato.  
Marco gli getta una rapida occhiata dallo specchietto, controllando siano entrambi quieti e seduti con le rispettive cinture allacciate prima di stringere le mani sul volante e ripartire, immettendosi di nuovo nel traffico. Gli dispiace, a dire il verso, aver agito così: gli dispiace perché sa che ora Ermal si sente in colpa e che gli verrà da piangere ma, spossato com’è dal caldo e dagli avvenimenti della giornata, con in aggiunta il mal di testa che sta tornando, non ha la forza per preoccuparsene. Le sue esplosioni di rabbia, così rare ma intense, lo lasciano sempre sfiancato e adesso deve pure concentrarsi sulla guida per almeno un’altra mezz’ora, se non di più.  
Mentre la macchina riprende la sua corsa, su di loro cala di nuovo un clima di imbarazzo, non dissimile a quello iniziale e Fabrizio, dandosi dell’idiota, pensa che, questa volta, ha davvero fatto una grande, grandissima cazzata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -La nomina all’A12 non è inventata e nemmeno il tempo di viaggio. Secondo il santo Google Maps ci vogliono indicativamente 5 ore per andare da Roma a Bari e un paio per andare da Roma ad Ansedonia, dove i nostri beniamini si sono diretti. Sempre secondo Google, l’ultimo pezzo di strada va fatto sull’A12/E80 per cui ho preso in parola quello che mi ha detto lui.  
> -Marco è mio figlio e si merita più spazio in quanto Marco è tutti noi. Non lo vedrete mai in secondo piano nella mia ff e spero che questi dettagli su di lui possano piacervi  
> -Fabrizio, come me, quando è agitato porta il tempo con la gamba facendola tremolare come un dannato  
> -La storia dei biglietti dei bus di Roma è ispirata a una storia vera. Quando ci sono stata una mia amica chiese all’autista “scusi ma voi vendete il biglietto a bordo?” e lui rispose, con aria molto scioccata “il biglietto?” quindi ecco  
> -Il disagio dei trasporti pubblici italiani è potente in me  
> -E lo so, sono bitter per Trenitalia, ma da persona che viaggia spesso su treni che fanno tratte molto corte, non scherzo quando dico che ci sono vagoni coperti di graffiti e con olezzi insostenibili   
> -Nat è abbreviazione di Natyra, nome che ho trovato su Nomix. Perdonateme.  
> -La band che cita Ermal è quella della canzone che ha dato il titolo a questo capitolo.  
> -Il libro “Dal big bang ai buchi neri. Breve storia del tempo” ha davvero quella copertina, così come quello di “Orgoglio e Pregiudizio” è ispirato a una vecchia edizione che ho io. Apuleio è un autore che si legge in quarta/quinta liceo e che ha scritto un libro bellissimo intitolato “Metamorfosi” o “L’asino d’oro” che dir si voglia. Lo sto rileggendo e ho pensato di inserirlo (dategli una chance, la sua parte su Amore e Psiche è bellissima)   
> -C’è, di nuovo, un sottile riferimento a call me by your name, spero lo troverete.  
> -Fabrizio ha fatto la cazzata ma non perdete la speranza!  
> -Questo viaggio in macchina sta diventando più lungo dell’esodo ebraico ma, di nuovo, abbiate fede! L’abbiamo quasi concluso.


	4. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one  
> 'Cause most of us are bitter over someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> Siccome non volevo farmi il sangue amaro per l’Eurovision, ho deciso di postare prima, con la speranza che vada tutto bene e come augurio di Buona Fortuna ai meravigliosi MetaMoro.
> 
> Questo capitolo è per i Maccomari. Siete sempre una garanzia, vi voglio bene.
> 
> Grazie ancora a tutti voi che leggete e commentate e mettete kudos, siete preziosissimi e davvero importanti.  
> Buona lettura!

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one_  
_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone_

 

Fabrizio sa di aver fatto una cazzata. Ne è pienamente consapevole e, se deve essere onesto, è anche piuttosto sicuro del fatto che dovrebbe fare qualcosa per rimediare. A dirglielo non è solo la sua coscienza- parecchio pentita del gesto che ha compiuto e che, subito, ha dato il via libera al rimorso, che ora sta allegramente banchettando sui resti dell’ansia e della sorpresa, uccisi dalla colpa, come un avvoltoio farebbe con le carcasse- ma, sopratutto, è lo stato del ragazzino al suo fianco a spingerlo a voler agire.

Ermal non ha pianto, per la cronaca, e di questo è anche parecchio orgoglioso: non gli piace che gli altri lo guardino durante quell’atto che da molti anni vede spettatori solo la sua doccia e il suo cuscino, ormai perfino l’abbraccio di sua madre escluso dai posti in cui le sue lacrime vengono versate, e, anzi, è proprio una cosa che non sopporta. Farsi vedere vulnerabile non rientra nel massimo delle sue priorità, sopratutto con un estraneo di cui non sa nulla e che ha già dimostrato di poterlo ferire, seppur non intenzionalmente. E se anche fosse, non vuole la sua pietà, che già gli fa rabbia sentirsi addosso solo perché non è riuscito a controllarsi e si ritrova quindi in quelle condizioni proprio accanto a lui.

Probabilmente Fabrizio lo compatisce, forse pensa che sia un’idiota, e la cosa gli brucia non tanto nella coscienza quanto nell’orgoglio. Lui, che poteva mostrare il meglio di sé in quell’occasione, ha letteralmente dato del suo peggio, buttando alle ortiche tutta l’intelligenza e il pensiero logico e razionale che sa di avere a disposizione , prima esponendosi per lui di sua volontà e poi perché, vistosi fregato, ha reagito senza usare il cervello che di solito gli funziona anche abbastanza bene. “Suo figlio è davvero intelligente” dice sempre tutta fiera l’insegnate di scienze a sua madre. Chissà cosa avrebbe da dire, se lo vedesse ora. Bella intelligenza, sì. Ma almeno, ha voluto tenersi la soddisfazione di non farsi vedere piangere .

Per cui, seppur con difficoltà, si è trattenuto: ha tirato su con il naso qualche volta, mordendosi il labbro tremulo, traditore delle sue emozioni, e ha strizzato gli occhi forte, sempre di più, fino a sentire una fitta attraversarli, facendo in modo però che le lacrime che gli appannavano la vista venissero ricacciate indietro il prima possibile.

Nonostante ciò, non riesce a frenare il tremore che lo attraversa e anzi, lo lascia incredibilmente frustrato il fatto che non riesca a smettere di sembrare un piccolo diapason impazzito.

Cosa di cui, ovviamente, Fabrizio è ben conscio perché continua, seppur cercando di evitarlo, a lanciargli occhiate pentite e ad aprire la bocca per poi richiuderla, nel chiaro intento di iniziare una conversazione ma non sapendo bene cosa dire. Lo vede che ci è rimasto anche fin troppo male, non è stupido, ma davvero non sa come approcciarsi a lui e ha paura che, se gli rivolgesse la parola, scatenerebbe un qualcosa che non è sicuro di voler vedere. Una furia cieca che, sopratutto, non è nemmeno certo di poter e saper gestire: Ermal non sembra esattamente il tipo di persona che sa mantenere la calma se non lo si prende nel momento giusto e, oltre a quello, ha pure paura di partire nel modo sbagliato. Se non dice la cosa giusta, è probabile che qualsiasi spiraglio ancora aperto nella sua corazza si chiuda per sempre, e a questo lui non ci tiene. Certo è però che gli dispiace vederlo così, stretto nell’angolino della macchina come se volesse stare il più lontano possibile da lui, quasi ripiegato su se stesso, come un foglietto di carta che è stato troppe volte stropicciato tra dita nervose e che ora, anche se è stato allisciato, mantiene lo stesso le pieghe che lo fanno apparire più piccolo e fragile di quanto non sia.  
Lancia un’occhiata allo specchietto in cerca di aiuto, incrociando lo sguardo di Marco che, del canto suo, alza appena le sopracciglia.

Lui, deve ammetterlo, non muore dalla voglia di intervenire nuovamente in quel litigio, ma a sua volta è dispiaciuto nel vedere l’amico in quello stato. Sa che non è stata esattamente colpa sua, certo, e, per la verità, riconosce che è Ermal che ha reagito male, anche un po’ troppo. Vero, Fabrizio ha messo mano a cose che non gli riguardavano, ma sospetta che il romano l’abbia fatto con una sorta di innocenza totalmente ingiustificabile, si, ma difendibile: non intendeva offenderlo e lui per primo ha imparato a sue spese che ci sono un’infinità di modi semplici e banali di far scattare Ermal, sopratutto se non è in buona. La sua era, probabilmente, semplice curiosità, che si era ritrovato però a pagare cara.

Ermal è, pensa, un po’ come il mare: anche quando in superficie sembra calmo, non sai mai cosa nasconde sotto.

Marco ricorda di aver litigato con lui più di una volta per cose che alla maggior parte delle persone sembrano cazzate di poco conto, ma di una cosa è assolutamente certo: che sia di buono o cattivo umore, la sua roba non va toccata senza permesso e, pensa, Fabrizio l’ha appena imparato a sue spese.

Ermal, del canto suo, può sentire che anche il ragazzo accanto a sé non manca di essere attraversato da una tensione che lo spinge a muoversi, cambiando continuamente posizione, e a lanciargli occhiate poco nascoste e apprensive. Prima incrocia la gamba, poi la scrocia, poi si sfrega i palmi delle mani sudate sui jeans scuri, lasciandovi una leggera traccia umida. Si psporge in avanti, poi si tira indietro. Alza la testa, poi la abbassa, muove i piedi a tempo della musica e poi li ferma per ripartire seguendo un ritmo tutto suo. Toglie gli occhiali, ci gioca, li rimette, li tira su sopra i capelli e poi di nuovo giù sul naso lentigginoso. È davvero la definizione di nervosismo in quel momento, sopratutto perché sospira mentre si sposta, come un’anima in pena che non riesce a trovare pace, non importa come o dove si posi, e laconicamente lo riconosce in quel modo rassegnato. 

I continui sguardi feroci che Marco gli lancia dallo specchietto, poi, che sembrano intimargli non poco velatamente di muoversi a fare qualcosa dato che prima guarda lui e poi Ermal, muovendo la testa nella sua direzione come a dire “ _Eddai, ti prego, su_ ”, non aiutano a placare le sue ansie anche se, a dire il vero, i suoi occhi risultano quasi più colmi di una sorta di disperazione e richiesta di pietà e tregua che altro.

Sembra tanto sua madre quando cercava di fargli far pace con sua sorella e, non volendo intervenire più di tanto per non creare ulteriore discordia data dal puntarsi il dito a vicenda accusandola di fare le preferenze, si limitava a fargli smorfie e a cercare collaborazione da parte sua sfoderando i suoi occhioni supplicanti. Fabrizio sapeva che odiava vederli litigare e, se non altro, quella strategia da parte sua gli permetteva, da piccolo almeno, di credere di avere una sorta di scelta e di nobiltà in quel che faceva. Come se chiedere scusa fosse un favore che si innalzava a fare a lei, una sorta di onore che gli concedeva dall’alto della sua beneficenza- anche se da bambino ovviamente non sapeva cosa fossero né l’uno né l’altra e si limitava perciò a pensare di essere come uno dei cavalieri delle favole che tanto gli piacevano- e non una cosa che faceva oltre al suo testardo orgoglio di bambino perché si era già pentito di aver staccato la testa-poi prontamente rimessa a posto-della Barbie di Romina o di aver, accidentalmente, preso qualcosa di suo senza averne il permesso. Allora andava da lei e diceva “Scusami non lo faccio più” e la maggior parte delle volte la cosa si risolveva all’immediato con un abbraccio e i loro mignoli intrecciati, mentre prometteva che davvero, non l’avrebbe più fatto, più, mai più, _giurin giurello_. Dubitava però che quello sarebbe stato sufficiente con Ermal e si da un po’ del coglione da solo per averci anche solo pensato: ha quasi ventitré anni, non due. Alla fine, dopo qualche minuto di stasi, si passa una mano tra i capelli-e Marco e Ermal in realtà già da prima distrattamente si domandano come sia possibile che le sue dita vi scorrano così noncurantemente, nonostante la logica suggerirebbe che, a causa della frequenza di questo gesto, essi non siano altro che un cumulo di nodi in cui dovrebbe essere impossibile far passare anche solo uno spillo-lasciando uscire un nuovo sospiro e poi si schiarisce appena la voce, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il mento alle proprie nocche.  
“Ti ho offeso, principino?” mormora, guardandolo di sfuggita, cercando di tirar fuori un tono leggermente scherzoso e non venato dall’angoscia, tentando di superare la barriera impostagli: un muro di mattoni che, per ogni minuto che passa, sa che Ermal allarga e alza. Però, non appena nota lo sguardo che Marco gli rivolge, che sembra dire _“tu sei tutto coglione_ ”,e vede che l’altro si è irrigidito al suo fianco, scuote la testa, gli occhi castani che si abbassano subito, colmi di vergogna.

“Non era mia intenzione” continua, contrito “Mi dispiace” aggiunge poi.

Attende una risposta, che però non arriva: l’altro rimane immobile, nemmeno dandosi la pena di voltarsi verso di lui, cosa che gli fa fare un nuovo sospiro.

“Senti” ritenta, tirandosi su “Io… sono un coglione, ok? Ti stavo solo prendendo un po’ in giro, ma non con cattiveria, eh principino?” tenta di spiegarsi “Non c’è niente di male a comporre. Anch’io lo faccio, ogni tanto” offre, scorrendo gli occhi sulla sua figura “Non volevo offenderti, eh?” dice, annuendo appena a se stesso e allungando una mano verso di lui, verso i suoi ricci: gli viene istintivo, come se volesse consolare un bambino e il suo primo pensiero fosse quello di fargli una carezza. Ermal nota il gesto con la coda dell’occhio. Lo deve ammettere, da un lato è stupito dal fatto che Fabrizio abbia deciso di chiedergli scusa, ammettendo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, se non capendo, quantomeno riconoscendo il proprio errore, senza dare la colpa a lui e sopratutto senza nemmeno rimproverargli la sua reazione che, si rende conto da solo, era decisamente esagerata. Non ha voglia di farsi toccare, per cui lo scansa, arricciando le labbra in una leggera smorfia. Tuttavia, con una lentezza quasi esasperante, gira la testa verso di lui, osservandolo. Gli basta guardarlo per capire che è seriamente pentito: dopo che gli ha rifiutato la carezza, si è riportato il braccio in grembo e ora lo fissa, gli occhi colmi di preoccupazione e rammarico, le dita che si rigirano gli occhiali da sole che si è tolto prima e i denti che invece tormentano il labbro inferiore. Lo squadra per un istante, soffermandosi sulla sua gamba che, di nuovo, si muove nervosamente, prima di puntare gli occhi scuri dritti nei suoi.

“È roba mia, questa” mormora, piano, più piano di quanto vorrebbe in realtà “Non la devi toccare”

Fabrizio annuisce alle sue parole, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

“Va bene. Mi spiace”

Tiene un tono basso, quel tono così morbido che Ermal si chieda da dove gli venga fuori. Probabilmente dal petto, forse direttamente dal cuore. Curiosamente, si domanda come sarebbe posare la testa lìper ascoltarlo parlare in quel modo. Gli è ancora successo, con Marco: a volte, sul divano o a letto, è finito accoccolato addosso a lui, il viso premuto contro il suo torace, più largo e robusto del suo, e l’orecchio inevitabilmente a contatto con il suo petto. In quella posizione, poteva avvertirlo abbassarsi e alzarsi al ritmo del suo respiro. Poteva seguire il battito del suo cuore, ma sopratutto, amava mettersi così per ascoltarlo leggere: la sua gabbia toracica creavauna sorta di cassa di risonanza, che conferiva alle sue parole un tono più profondo e vibrato, intenso, che lo faceva sentire come all’interno di una bolla. Era una bella sensazione, che gli suggeriva un senso di protezione che non pensava di poter provare con qualcuno al di fuori di sua madre. Marco era sempre molto calmo e pacato mentre leggeva e lui, più di una volta durante i tardi pomeriggi passati in balcone, si era lasciato scivolare in quel limbo tra la veglia e il sonno, ascoltando quel caldo mormorio scaturirgli direttamente dal petto. Per una ragione a lui sconosciuta, si chiede come suonerebbe la voce di Fabrizio, già di per sé bassa, calma e pacata, in quel modo. Scaccia il pensiero dalla mente con un sospiro che cerca di far uscire il più seccato che può, ma che in realtà risulta solamente estremamente rassegnato, come se si fosse arreso all’evidenza di averlo già, in fondo, perdonato.

“Sono cose _private_ ” rimarca, arricciando le sopracciglia scure in una smorfia, mentre calca quell’ultima parola a sottolineare il suo errore, ancora una volta.

“Ho capito, sì” Fabrizio annuisce di nuovo, abbassando appena la testa nell’universale gesto del pentimento “Non sapevo cosa fosse, non avrei dovuto toccare” ammette, alzando le mani in segno di resa “Colpa mia, lo so. Scusami, davvero”

Di nuovo, si addossa tutta la colpa. Ermal pensa che gli ricorda vagamente un bambino che, candidamente, anche se non ha del tutto capito cosa ha sbagliato, ammette la marachella alla mamma e cerca da lei una rassicurazione e il perdono.  
Un attimo di silenzio si protrae nella macchina, mentre Marco lancia un’occhiataccia, ancora una volta di rimprovero, all’amico : se fosse a conoscenza dei suoi pensieri, non mancherebbe di fargli notare che tra i due è lui che, come al solito, sta agendo come un bambino che ricevute le scuse dall’amichetto che gli ha recato offesa, esita, crogiolandosi nel suo capriccio, mantenendo un broncio più per dispetto che per reale fastidio, lasciando l’altro sulle spine e con e le lacrime agli occhi a chiedersi se adesso non saranno più amici.  
Naturalmente, non hanno più l’età per quelle scemenze, e gli basta uno sguardo per sapere che ha capito da solo di aver esagerato e che, per la verità, non ha davvero nulla da perdonare a Fabrizio dopo quelle parole.

Eppure, lo sta osservando, imperscrutabile, solo per posargli addosso la tensione di un’attesa che l’altro, a giudicare dalmodo in cui lo guarda, sente già fin troppo bene.

Fabrizio non conosce Ermal, ma lui sì e sa che quello è il suo modo di fare: l’ha imparato a sue spese, mentre decine di volte sono rimasti in piedi, uno di fronte all’altra, lui con la sensazione di avere una spada di Damocle a pendergli sul capo e Ermal immobile che lo fissava, gli occhi scuri resi un imperscrutabile distesa di buio, vuota e fredda come potrebbe essere un cielo notturno senza né luna né stelle. Ricorda che, la prima volta che avevano litigato seriamente, avevano passato ben due minuti in quel modo, nel salotto di casa di sua nonna, il vecchio pendolo che batteva i secondi in un modo che alle sue orecchie risultava quasi dolorosamente rumoroso, e per ogni tic e tac la sua ansia aumentava esponenzialmente finché non era esploso in un “DI QUALCOSA” che era stato accolto da una lunghissima occhiata - e una parte di lui si era chiesta come avesse fatto a non sbattere le palpebre per tutto quel tempo mentre lui aveva gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime che iniziava a sentire minacciare di uscire e scorrergli sul viso - e poi da un flebilissimo “Mi dispiace, avevi ragione” così sottile che era paragonabile alla stregua del refolo di vento che stava facendo frusciare le vecchie tende ingiallite dal sole.

Da quel giorno, ha capito che se non è davvero offeso-o anche se lo è, per la verità-a Ermal piace avere l’ultima parola, sia per chiedere scusa o anche, addirittura, per dare ragione. Ma comunque, a chiudere la discussione deve essere lui.

Ormai crede che sia diventata una sfida personale tra loro due vedere chi regge meglio la tensione del silenzio ma, fino a quel momento, sebbene il suo tempo di sopportazione si sia esponenzialmente allungato anche grazie ai suoi fratellini, è sempre stato lui il primo a cedere alla tentazione di aprire bocca, intimandogli di esprimersi, comunque conscio del fatto che è Ermal stesso che sceglie come e quando-e se-porre fine alla sua agonia perché, per la verità, la maggior parte delle volte non è capace di imporsi su di lui efficacemente.

Il punto è che Marco non riesce ad essere minaccioso e lui, questo, lo sa bene: sì, quando si arrabbia, come è appena successo- e sono casi rari, rarissimi- di primo impatto il fragore delle urla può spaventare tutti, ma la sue esplosioni, sono, per l’appunto, esplosioni. Sono come un fuoco d’artificio che viene sparato dritto nel cielo: fanno un sacco di rumore e di luce, ma rapidamente svaniscono e se anche qualcuno ne rimane spaventato, ci vuole poco a capire che, in realtà, non è stato fatto del male a nessuno. Per qualcuno che lo conosce, poi, la cosa è ancora più evidente: nonostante quella volta sia riuscito a far tacere Ermal - cosa che considera una grande vittoria - le poche volte che si era davvero arrabbiato con lui all’altro era bastato rimanere in silenzio a capo chino ad ascoltarlo per poi, alla fine della strigliata, alzare lo sguardo e ricominciare il loro gioco in cui, inevitabilmente, era Marco a perdere.

Una volta, parlando con Ermal di un suo cosiddetto amico che passava il tempo però a prenderlo in giro, lui gli aveva puntato addosso gli occhi scuri, le pupille dilatate a causa della scarsa luce della sera che li facevano sembrare ancora più grandi e neri.  
“Sai Marco” aveva detto “Se tu volessi, sapresti bene come colpirlo per fargli male. Però tu non sei il tipo che fa queste cose”  
Non glielo aveva nemmeno domandato, l’aveva solo constatato tranquillamente, posandosi il mento sul palmo aperto della mano.

“Guarda che mi sono arrabbiato, oggi. Non hai visto?” aveva affermato, quasi deluso, guardandolo a sua volta. La loro pelle era tinta dalla luce aranciata del tramonto, che si rifletteva nelle sue iridi come scintille di fiamma.

Ermal gli aveva sorriso, dolcemente, una mano che era andata a levargli i ciuffi castani mossi dalla brezza salmastra da davanti gli occhi.  
“Ma si Marco, ho visto, ho visto” gli aveva detto “Però sai, hai una faccia tanto…” si era interrotto, osservandolo.

“Tanto?” gli aveva intimato di continuare, arrossendo a quel gesto e a quelle parole.  
“Tanto…” di nuovo, aveva fatto una pausa, corrugando la fronte nell’atto del pensiero prima di sorridergli "da patata, come direbbe Anna” aveva concluso.  
Anna, la loro compagna di classe. Anna, la bella Anna, dai capelli biondi che da bambina legava sempre in trecce che fermava alla base con elastici colorati, con attaccati alla base una coccinella o una farfalla, e che era una delle poche che all’asilo e alle elementari, tra tutti i loro compagni, non si prendeva gioco di lui, ma anzi, si ergeva a sua difesa. Nonostante fossero entrambi piccoli e magri, lui più basso di lei con sua gran vergogna, si metteva sempre in mezzo, facendogli da scudo umano-tremante e intimorito, ma pur sempre da scudo-dai bulli che lo prendevano in giro. Era la prima che accorreva per aiutarlo, chiedendogli con la voce di bambina pregna di preoccupazione se stesse bene. Allora lo tirava su e gli soffiava delicatamente via lo sporco dal ginocchio sbucciato, recuperava un fazzoletto profumato con disegnati i cuoricini dalla tasca del suo grembiulino bianco, con sopra un girasole ricamato a mano da sua nonna, e gli asciugava le lacrime con le manine paffute e appiccicaticce di qualche caramella che si portava sempre dietro. La prima ad accompagnarlo in bagno per lavarsi via il pennarello dalla faccia, la prima a togliergli qualsiasi cosa gli avessero messo tra i capelli, a volte passandoci le mani con un gesto affettuoso per cercare di non farlo rimanere male. La prima bambina che aveva chiamato amica e che aveva invitato a casa sua a fare merenda con il succo e il pane e nutella, tutto agitato per il timore puerile che lei, o sua madre, dicessero di no. Anna che si sedeva con lui a colorare in silenzio, che gli regalava la merendina ed era tutta occhi di cielo e mani sporche di terra mentre giocavano nei giardinetti sotto al sole del pomeriggio. Che si sporcava con il gelato e allora se lo leccava via dalle mani ridendo e poi rimproverava a lui di fare lo stesso.

Anna che gli aveva tenuto la mano il primo giorno di prima elementare, e tutti e due avevano sospirato di sollievo quando si erano ritrovati in classe insieme. Da quel giorno erano seguiti interi pomeriggi passati a fare i compiti e a guardare i cartoni animai, lei che a carnevale l’aveva convinto a vestirsi da André così che potesse fare Lady Oscar. Avevano pianto insieme guardando Fievel e avevano composto innumerevoli puzzle, sdraiati sul tappeto del salotto a casa di Anna o seduti sul lettino di Marco. La prima volta che aveva dormito a casa di qualcuno, era stato da lei. Non erano che bambini e una sera d’estate si erano appisolati sul divano mentre i loro genitori parlavano in sala da pranzo. Quando era venuto il tempo di andarsene, lei gli aveva stretto la mano. “Marco può restare mamma?” aveva chiesto e lui, alla fine, era rimasto. Quando avevano dieci anni, i loro padri gli avevano costruito insieme una casetta di legno sull’albero che lei aveva in giardino, che era diventata il loro rifugio segreto. Ci andavano a parlare e, con l’innocenza tipica dei bambini, si confessavano tutto, ogni più piccolo segreto e ogni più piccola stupidaggine. Alle medie erano poi stati separati, posizionati in due sezioni diverse, ma erano rimasti amici, trovandosi ancora a costruire fortini di cuscini e coperte e a mangiare un gelato insieme, cercando di capire qualcosa di matematica e scienze.

E poi, era arrivato Ermal.

Ermal che aveva rubato la sua attenzione per tutta l’estate di passaggio tra le superiori e le medie, un altro ragazzo che invece aveva rubato quella di Anna. Giovanni o Giacomo, non lo ricorda il suo nome.Ermal che, in breve tempo, era diventato il centro del suo personale universo, più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa. E non era solo il fatto che Marco fosse un ragazzo e Anna una ragazza, che stavano passando gli anni dell’adolescenza e che lei stava chiaramente iniziando a sbocciare al suo fianco senza aspettarlo. Lui, che sembrava sempre più piccolo di lei e quando andavano insieme ai giardinetti con i suoi fratellini, Marco aveva l’impressione che fosse lei la mammina e non lui, nonostante tutti gli osservassero che fosse davvero un bravo fratello. Forse perché lei per prima gli aveva insegnato come prendersi cura di qualcuno ancora prima di saper prendersi cura di se stessa, forse anche perché negli anni si era reso conto che a farli andare tanto d’accordo era il fatto che fossero entrambi possessori di anime affini, delicate, di quelle che caratterizzano le persone buone, buone come il pane, come diceva sua madre. Ma anche alle superiori si erano visti di nuovo divisi e tra lei impegnata con il suo ragazzo e lui che non poteva staccarsi da Ermal, avevano iniziato a vedersi sempre meno.

La vita che li aveva tanto resi affiatati in anni e anni, in pochi mesi li aveva resi due non estranei, ma amici che erano più come conoscenti, che si vedevano sempre meno e sempre meno si parlavano. Certo, conservavano grande affetto e stima l’un per l’altra, e c’erano sempre nei momenti di difficoltà-l’ammalarsi del gattino che avevano adottato insieme, il divorzio dei genitori di lei, la malattia e poi morte di suo padre, erano tutti avvenimenti che li avevano visti ancora uniti- ma senza che ne fossero troppo coscienti e senza una reale causa, tutto era pian piano cambiato e si erano allontanati come due barchette di carta lasciate alla deriva nel mare della vita. E se a loro due era toccato questo destino, era pur vero che dall’altro lato Marco era stato attratto dalla forza magnetica di Ermal e ogni giorno si era avvicinato sempre più a lui, inevitabilmente abbagliato dalla luce che da solo sapeva emanare.

Quando si erano ritrovati in terza superiore perché le loro sezioni erano state unite, lei era più una giovane donna che una ragazzina, e lui era ormai cosciente di non essere etero e di avere una cotta per il suo migliore amico. Eppure, per un qualche miracolo, era stato come se non si fossero mai separati e nel giro di pochi mesi erano tornati amici. In modo diverso da quel che era con Ermal, certo, e differentemente da prima, ma pur sempre amici.

E ora Anna era la compagna di classe che lo prendeva bonariamente in giro e gli passava i compiti di scienze perché Ermal si rifiutava di farlo senza che lui avesse almeno provato a farli. Che gli pagava un caffè alle macchiette quando lui le dava gli appunti di italiano, che ancora gli passava una mano tra i ciuffi castani e che gli tendeva il sacchetto dei taralli o delle schiacciatine, offrendoglieli durante l’intervallo. Anna che lo guardava sorridendo dall’altro capo della classe, ora con i capelli sciolti e resi ancora più chiari dal sole, sottili fili d’oro mossi dal refolo di vento che entrava dalla finestra aperta, tanto belli che una volta, mentre la guardava, aveva sentito Ermal al suo fianco sporgersi appena per sussurrargli “ _Erano i capei d’oro a l’aura sparsi che ’n mille dolci nodi gli avolgea”_ vicino all’orecchio. Marco non aveva inteso che lui in realtà stava guardando la compagna di banco di Anna, ma comunque aveva annuito, rabbrividendo appena. Non per le parole, ma per quel sospiro che l’aveva accarezzato.

Anna che era arrossita quando le aveva regalato un rametto di mimosa davanti a tutti, Anna che aveva ringraziato con un bacio sulla guancia quando le aveva teso il suo regalo di compleanno e poi gli era saltata al collo quando aveva realizzato che si trattava del biglietto per quel concerto che voleva tanto vedere e per cui lui aveva messo da parte i soldi dall’estate precedente perché fin da bambini avevano giurato che ci sarebbero stati insieme.

Anna che tutti sapevano avere una cotta per lui dai tempi immemori.

Cotta che avrebbe voluto saper ricambiare, perché lei era bella e buona, perché lo faceva ridere, perché sapeva sempre tirargli su il morale ed era intelligente e dolce e tutto quello che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare, ma che non poteva amare perché il suo cuore apparteneva già a qualcun’altro. Anna che dolorosamente dentro di se già lo sapeva, l’aveva capito: dagli sguardi, dai gesti, dalle parole.

Che poi era stata la prima a sorbirsi il suo coming out fatto a spezzoni, tra un conato di vomito e un singhiozzo, al diciottesimo di Gabbani. Lui, ubriaco e senza più ritengo dopo aver visto l’amico pomiciare con Silvia, seduto sul tavolo della cucina con le mani di lei nei suoi ricci scuri dove lui stesso aveva immaginato di affondare le mani, lei, impegnata a passargli una mano sulla schiena e a reggergli il capo.

“Ora passa Marco, ora passa. Bravo, butta fuori tutto” gli aveva detto, rassicurante, sebbene a sua volta non fosse completamente lucida e stabile sui tacchi che aveva messo.

“Non passerà Anna, non passerà” le aveva risposto, piangendo. “Fa male e non passerà” aveva ripetuto e lei aveva capito subito che non intendeva parlare dell’alcol che gli risaliva per l’esofago, bruciandogli la gola prima di riversarsi fuori. Quando aveva finito di vomitare, gli aveva passato un bicchiere d’acqua, si era tolta la sciarpa di seta per bagnarla nel lavandino e passargliela sul viso sudato e gli aveva sorriso tristemente, il mascara che le colava sulle guance insieme alle lacrime.

“Si tratta di lui, vero?” aveva chiesto e Marco aveva annuito e questo era bastato perché lei gli crollasse davanti sul pavimento del bagno, appiccicoso e umido. Il silenzio aveva accompagnato i suoi singhiozzie il tirare su con il naso di lui, Anna che si teneva la testa tra le mani tremanti e Marco che aveva reclinato la sua all’ indietro, poggiandola al muro.

“Mi dispiace” aveva detto, dopo qualche minuto in cui solo la musica lontana faceva compagnia al loro pianto e ai loro respiri “Io… non so se sono gay o no, credo di sì, ma so che lui mi piace, mi piace da impazzire e… mi dispiace di non avertelo detto prima Anna te lo giuro, ma non sapevo come….o quando…scusami”.k

Silenzio.

“Non lo sa nessuno, sei la prima persona a cui lo dico” aveva detto e anche lui era scoppiato di nuovo a piangere. Non sua madre, non Ermal, nessuno. Solo lei sapeva, solo la sua Anna, l’unica persona a cui saperlo avrebbe spezzato il cuore e l’unica a cui aveva saputo e voluto dirlo.

Anna che l’aveva guardato scuotendo appena il capo, cercando di asciugarsi le lacrime con i palmi delle mani e riuscendo solo a spargersi il nero del trucco colato su tutta la faccia arrossata dal pianto e dall’alcol. I bei capelli biondi, che quando era arrivata erano in piega perfetta, ora sembravano un ammasso floscio e sudato di nodi. Marco sapeva che, in quel momento, sebbene per differenti persone, lui era quello che più poteva capire quello che lei stava passando e gli dispiaceva che l’argomento fosse uscito così, quando entrambi non avevano la lucidità per parlarne seriamente.

Tuttavia, era come se un grosso peso gli si fosse levato dal petto: avere diciassette anni ed essere-probabilmente-gay senza che nessuno lo sapesse si era rivelato più arduo del previsto, con le zie che la domenica a pranzo gli chiedevano dove fosse la fidanzatina e lui che quando si parlava di ragazze con i compagni abbozzava solo delle frasi sentite e risentite tra i corridoi e i banchi di scuola, cercando di fare finta che l’argomento gli interessasse davvero e evitando di entrare nei dettagli personali. Non credeva che sua madre avrebbe reagito male, certo, e nemmeno pensava che Ermal se ne sarebbe fatto un problema, ma ovviamente non poteva parlare con il suo migliore amico della cotta che aveva per lui. Ma con Anna, ora invece poteva e solo questo pensiero bastava a farlo sentire meglio.

Certo forse era stato indelicato a parlargliene cosi, ma ormai il danno era fatto e, se doveva essere onesto, nei fumi dell’alcol la situazione gli sembrava in quel momento assurda e al contempo ridicola: come mai era possibile che fossero finiti a consolarsi a vicenda dopo che l’aveva fatta piangere mentre lei cercava di far smettere lui? Era paradossale. Comunque, erano entrambi un disastro. Così, aveva preso la sciarpa, l’aveva di nuovo bagnata e si era messo a pulirle gentilmente il viso, e quando lei l’aveva stretto, subito aveva ricambiato. “Ti voglio bene Marco” gli aveva sussurrato e in quell’abbraccio aveva provato dopo tanto tempo la sensazione di essere a casa.

Se Ermal era il mare, Anna quella sera era divenuta un porto sicuro e, si sa, ogni marinaio ha bisogno, qualche volta, di tornare con i piedi per terra. Anna, che gli era rimasta a fianco con un sorriso solo un po’ più triste e un rossore appena più imbarazzato a colorirle il viso, e che in quel momento era stata chiamata in causa perché amava dirgli, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia, che aveva una faccia veramente _patatosa, da gatto d’Angora._

Per questo, non mancavano le occasioni per cui, quando cercava di difendersi, non scatenava che il riso da parte dei suoi compagni e, con suo rammarico, anche nei suoi fratellini che, da quanto erano un po’ cresciuti, avevano ben presto realizzato che il suo essere più grande fisicamente e fare la voce grossa non equivaleva automaticamente a una reale fonte di minaccia da parte sua. Certo, con il tempoha imparato ad avere una certa di gentile autorevolezza nel gestirli, che di solito vale più di qualsiasi urlo perché, anche se Marco rientra nella categoria di quelle persone che quando si arrabbiano veramente faticano a ricacciare indietro le lacrime -e questo toglie ovviamente ancora di più l’aura minacciosa che possono avere- ha però il potere, almeno con loro, di riuscire a farsi ascoltare. Cosa che a volte funziona anche con Ermal dato che, per l’appunto, a volte i suoi non sono che capricci. Solo che Ermal è una versione molto più complessa, testarda e intelligente di qualsiasi bambino e, per questo, spesso è lui ad averla vinta.

E Marco ne era perfettamente consapevole.  
Infatti, aveva sospirato a quell’idea, rassegnato.

“Lo so” aveva detto infine, sconsolato “Ma che vuol dire allora quel che hai detto?”

La domanda gli era scivolata fuori dalle labbra con una sorta di curiosità feroce, come se bramasse di sapere il suo stesso segreto.  
Ermal aveva rivolto gli occhial punto in cui il sole stava tramontando per lasciar spazio alla notte.

“Niente niente” aveva risposto distrattamente, incantato dallo spettacolo di colori, luci e ombre che gli si parava davanti.

E la conversazione era morta lì, come gli ultimi raggi nel mare.

Quel caso, in cui non ha pianto, è stato quindi più unico che raro ma comunque, ora che si è calmato, è pentito: non ha ancora chiesto scusa, perché questa volta sente di aver ragione, ma sa che prima o poi lo farà.

Dopotutto, lui è fatto così.

Invece Ermal, che sta ancora guardando Fabrizio con finta diffidenza, è quello che sua nonna, veneta di sangue e di spirito e ancora fiera padovana anche dopo aver passato più di tre quarti della sua vita a Bari, definirebbe una _bronsa cuerta._

Una _brace coperta_ e mai espressione, per Marco, è mai stata più adatta per descrivere l’amico, tanto che gli sembra impossibile che qualcuno l’abbia creata senza pensare a lui.

Infatti, la sua rabbia somiglia molto a un incendio: parte pian piano ma se riceve il giusto nutrimento, arde con una forza spaventosa, infiammandolo dentro, accendendolo di una passione che fa brillare le sue iridi scure come tizzoni ardenti nella notte e, più qualcuno gli risponde - e questo equivale a gettar benzina sul fuoco, sopratutto quando si tratta di stronzate- più le sue fiamme si alzano, alimentate da chi vuole andargli contro che però, sostanzialmente, si ritrova a scavarsi la fossa-o prepararsi l’urna, dato l’argomento- da solo.

E poi, una volta che il fuoco si è spento, torna all’apparenza tranquillo e impenetrabile, ma Marco sa che, sotto alla cenere, continuano a bruciare a lungo i tizzoni, le _bronse_ , della sua stizza e del suo risentimento che, conoscendolo, sarebbe capace di portarsi fin nella tomba e che, se stuzzicate, riportano immediatamente fuori il suo ardore, riaccendendo nuovamente le fiamme prima sopite. 

Questo significa che, qualsiasi cosa sceglierà-e sa già che lo perdonerà, lo sa-Fabrizio dovrà stare molto attento alle sue prossime mosse se non desidera scottarsi nuovamente.

“Va bene” dice infine Ermal “Ti perdono”

Glielo concede con un tono accondiscendente, alzando il nasino all’insù, davvero da principino, ma non trattiene un leggerissimo sorriso insieme all’occhiata sghemba che gli rivolge.  
“Però, non devi mai più provare a fare una cosa simile” precisa.

Il sollievo di Fabrizio a quelle parole è tale che sembra riversarsi su entrambi come un’onda, la tensione che si scioglie come neve al sole, lasciando in automatico un sorriso a sbocciare sul suo viso, che si spiana dalle rughe di ansia che l’hanno accartocciato e attraversato fino a quel momento. Si raddrizza, ravvivandosi come un bambino a cui la mamma annuncia che la punizione è finita e che può tornare a giocare con i suoi amici, gli occhi castani che si ammorbidiscono nello sguardo al punto da sembrare quasi leggermente lucidi.

“Sì” dice subito, annuendo “Sì, sì certo, non lo farò più, ovvio”

La sua voce è venata dalla felicità, priva dall’angoscia opprimente che l’aveva oscurata prima, bloccandogliela in gola e facendola apparire ancora più pacata di quanto già non fosse di suo.

E poi, dal nulla, dopo quell’esplosione concitata, allunga la mano tatuata verso di lui, le dita tutte ripiegate verso il palmo tranne il mignolo che, invece, punta nella sua direzione.

Ermal lo osserva, spaesato, guardando l’arto che gli viene teso con lo stesso curioso interesse con cui guarderebbe una creatura aliena capitatagli di fronte per caso, alzando lo sguardo dopo un istante e puntandolo nel suo, corrugando la fronte pallida.

Di rimando, Fabrizio arrossisce appena, e getta a sua volta un’occhiata dubbiosa alla sua stessa appendice corporea, come se non capisse il perché si trova in quella posizione, e si porta l’altra mano ai capelli, abbandonando gli occhiali sulle proprie ginocchia per grattarsi appena il capo e toccarsi l’orecchio.

“Non… non hai mai fatto _giurin giurello_?” gli domanda, corrugando il viso in un’espressione a metà tra l’allibito e l’imbarazzato.

“Beh, sì” gli risponde l’altro, arricciando il naso prima di distendere i lineamentispigolosi in un’espressione rilassata e giocosa, quasi divertito da quel gesto così puerile eppure estremamente spontaneo.

 _“Quando avevo cinque anni_ ” aggiunge, dopo un secondo di pausa, coprendo l’ _“Ah, ecco, menomale”_ di Fabrizio.

Dalla sua posizione di tassista improvvisato, Marco emette quello che sembra un molto finto e molto poco credibile colpo di tosse, che curiosamente assomiglia molto, per suono e sillabazione, a un “Bugiardo”, che gli fa guadagnare un’occhiataccia da parte dell’amico e un sorriso complice da parte di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio che, però, riporta immediatamente la sua attenzione su Ermal quando sente una stretta attorno al proprio dito e deve abbassare lo sguardo e osservare i loro mignoli intrecciati per credere davvero al fatto che ha risposto a quel gesto infantile ma, da parte sua, sentito.

Quando alza gli occhi, si ritrova l’altro a fissarlo, le iridi scure che come magneti subito agganciano le sue, catturandole.

“ _Giuri_?” gli domanda, inclinandosi appena in avanti, il tono così solenne che potrebbe benissimo stare per annunciare la scoperta di un nuovo pianeta o di aver trovato la formula dell’immortalità e, guardandolo, Fabrizio riesce a leggere che, nonostante l’angolo delle labbra arricciato e il tono eccessivamente pomposo che indicano lo scherzo, sta prendendo quella promessa molto giudiziosamente e, da parte sua, non dovrebbe pensare di farla a cuor leggero.  
Stringe appena la presa sul suo dito, sporgendosi suo malgrado leggermente in avanti, colto dalla stessa improvvisa ombra di serietà che ha visto calare su di lui e che rende il tutto estremamente intenso mentre camminano in equilibrio sulla linea che separa lo scherzo dal prendersi anche troppo sul serio.

“ _Giuro_ ” risponde, il tono che imita il suo, greve di una severità che non dovrebbe contaminare quel rituale infantile e che, invece, li avvolge e gli si appiccia addosso quasi quanto l’umidità e il sudore “ _Giuro di non toccare mai più niente di tuo senza avere il tuo permesso"_

Dopo quelle parole, un secondo di silenzio, pregno di qualcosa di intangibile ma sicuramente sentito, aleggia tra di loro: il fantasma del loro passato, che si portano sulle spalle e sulla pelle, nel corpo quanto nell’anima, unito però a una sensazione nuova, intensa; un fuoco tutto diverso da quello che sono entrambi abituati a provare, che sprigiona un calore dolce, fonte di una tentazione che gli infiamma le guance e scalda i cuori.

Ermal si morde il labbro già rosso e martoriato, annuendo appena, e Fabrizio assurdamente pensa che sarebbe semplice, troppo semplice, sporgersi e colmare quella distanza esigua per sostituire i suoi denti con la propria bocca, che gentilmente avrebbe liberato la sua carne dal tormento inflittogli dal suo stesso proprietario per dargli in cambio un bacio.

Dal modo in cui lo sguardo altrui sfugge per cadere appena più in basso, capisce che non gli dispiacerebbe, anzi, probabilmente lo lascerebbe fare ben volentieri.  
E per Ermal è così, davvero: riconosce l’attrazione che li sta attraversando, così come riconosce il fatto che in quel momento quasi vorrebbe fare lui stesso il passo che li porterebbe a unire le loro labbra. Stringe appena di più la presa sulle proprie mente osserva quelle altrui, prima di tornare ai suoi occhi castani, specchio del suo stesso desiderio.

Basterebbe poco, davvero poco, ma nessuno di loro due sembra volersi smuovere dalla sua apparente staticità per metterli ambedue in movimento e condurli così al bacio, che sarebbe facilissimo da avere: chiudere gli occhi, inclinare il capo per incastrarsi e coprire una distanza così esigua che già possono sentirsi il respiro altrui addosso.

“Se vi prendete l’avambraccio, vi stringo anche il voto infrangibile di Harry Potter, già che ci siamo”

Sono le parole di Marco, intrise di sarcasmo al punto da risultare quasi infastidite, a risvegliarli da quell’attimo, entrambi che si ritirano leggermente, distogliendo lo sguardo, arrossendo, l’intensità di quel momento che, così come è arrivata, si perde e scompare, lasciandoli solo imbarazzati e con ancora l’ombra di quei pensieri paralleli e mai concretizzati che ora li fanno quasi vergognare.

“Grazie Montanari” ribatte Ermal, scocciato, arricciando il viso in una smorfia di fastidio “Sempre sul pezzo, tu"

Fabrizio ride appena, nascondendo il suo disagio passandosi il palmo della mano e le dita sulla coscia.

“Il che?” chiede, guardandoli alternativamente in cerca di spiegazioni.

“Il legame infrangibile. Quello che non si può rompere” ripete Marco, incredulo “Non hai mai letto Harry Potter?”

La sua voce ha un tono indignato, come se trovasse la cosa offensiva, oltre che impossibile.  
Fabrizio non fa nemmeno in tempo a scuotere il capo, però, perché Ermal sbuffa.

“Se non l’hai mai letto, non sprecare il tuo tempo”  
A quella frase, pronunciata con un astio quasi palpabile, Fabrizio gli rivolge la sua attenzione, guardandolo con un sopracciglio sollevato a mo’ di richiesta di spiegazione da parte sua.  
“Eccolo che parte” soffia Marco, rassegnato, mentre Ermal si raddrizza appena sul sedile lanciandogli una nuova occhiataccia.  
“Te la faccio breve” dice “I personaggi non sono male, alcuni sono meritevoli, ma altri sono degli emeriti deficienti, Silente in primis. Oltretutto, alcuni sono osannati senza motivo come eroi del mondo, quando sono, beh, degli stronzi. Ci sono incongruenze tra un libro e l’altro che l’autrice ha risolto in maniera orrida e anche abbastanza illogica e-no, Marco, non guardarmi così, la cosa delle giratempo è una cazzata” prosegue, notando la sua faccia e interrompendo la sua filippica solo per storcere il naso prima di tornare a Fabrizio “E, come se non bastasse, lei, l’autrice dico, è veramente una-”

“Ok Ermal abbiamo capito, grazie” lo interrompe Marco, appena stizzito.  
Gli ha letto lui i primi libri di Harry Potter, quando il suo italiano era ancora un po’ incerto-e poi lui ha finito la lettura da solo per questione di completezza- ma hanno sempre avuto opinioni discordanti, fin dall’inizio.

Fabrizio ride di fronte alla faccia di Ermal che, a fianco a lui, dopo essere stato interrotto, fa una smorfia che gli ricorda quella che aveva fatto suo cugino la volta in cui, da bambino, aveva accidentalmente messo in bocca una fetta di limone.

“No, non l’ho letto” conferma “Mia sorella sì, ne avevamo una copia, ma non è proprio il mio genere. So’ più per i fumetti” ammette, sorridendo appena e così, dal nulla, allunga nuovamente una mano verso il ragazzo al suo fianco “Tu sta bono dai. Non lo leggo, va bene, ma lascia um po’ di tregua al povero Martino”  
Questa volta, Ermal non si scansa, lasciandogli la libertà di affondare la mano nei suoi ricci dietro la nuca, e, vista l’opportunità ricevuta, invece di toglierla dopo avergli fatto una carezza, Fabrizio inizia a grattare appena il suo scalpo con la punta delle dita, osservando attentamente la sua reazione alla cosa, pronto a ritrarsi al minimo cenno di fastidio.

Con sua gran sorpresa, però, nonostante la faccia perplessa e il leggero irrigidimento iniziale, l’altro non protesta e, anzi, si scioglie sotto a quel tocco rilassando la schiena contro con um sospiro appena soddisfatto: Fabrizio non poteva saperlo, certamente quello è stato un gesto casuale dettato dalla sua spontaneità, ma ha comunque trovato uno dei suoi grandi punti deboli.

La cosa per cui si venderebbe e che a volte chiede a Marco con un filo di voce, mentre si accoccola addosso a lui: i grattini.

Certo non li accetterebbe da tutti ma, ancora una volta, quel ragazzo romano che solo pochi minuti prima l’ha offeso non solo si è fatto perdonare, ma si riconferma l’eccezione alla regola dato che non si scosta da lui.

Socchiude invece gli occhi, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, soffocandovi uno sbadiglio.

“Povero un corno, se vuole fare l’avvocato del diavolo che se ne prenda le conseguenze” ribatte, sorridendo appena, serafico, mentre si accomoda meglio sul sedile “Fumetti? Tipo cosa?”

”Tipo... tipo _Capitan America_ o _Spiderman_ ” gli risponde Fabrizio, divertito e intenerito dalla stanchezza che, come succederebbe a un bambino, sembra essergli calata addosso tutta d’un colpo.

“Facci un favore , fatti un pisolino ” ribatte Marco, ma c’è una sottile venatura di dolcezza che crepa il suo tono intriso di stanchezza e di quello che Fabrizio cataloga come una leggera incrinatura di dolore.

La verità è che quella scena, Ermal che si lascia coccolare da lui, ha davvero provocato una crepa nel suo cuore, ma è davvero troppo esausto al momento per darvi il giusto peso e la giusta attenzione, per cui la ignora mentre rallenta e poi si ferma, accodandosi alle macchine davanti a lui che formano una lunga colonna sotto al sole pomeridiano.

Sbadiglia a sua volta, stropicciandosi il viso con le mani sudate: è stanco, si può capire.

Come per Ermal, il mix che include tra i suoi ingredienti il caldo, poche ore di sonno, lo spavento, la rabbia e più di sei ore di viaggio, è sicuramente un potente sonnifero, tanto che a tenerlo su è solo quel caffè di prima e l’idea che deve guidare.

Per l’amico, a cui lancia un’occhiata voltandosi ora che può, invece non sembra esserci alcun tipo di problema: dopo essersi riaccomodato, ha posato la testa contro al sedile e all’angolo del finestrino e sembra lì lì per cedere al sonno, cullato dalle note di _Youth_.

“Temo ci vorrà un po’ più del previsto” annuncia Marco a Fabrizio, sospirando, gli occhi che evitano di guardarlo piú del necessario.

Bella sfiga, ritrovarsi fermi a quell’ora sotto gli impietosi raggi estivi e, per rendere il tutto ancora più tragicomico, a circa mezz’ora dalla meta.

Fabrizio annuisce, accomodandosi meglio a sua volta, lasciandosi scivolare un pochino più avanti con un sospiro e reclinando appena la testa indietro.

“Va bene” replica, accanto a lui Ermal che sospira un “Mhmh” di assenso.

Il sollievo di non aver fatto un danno permanente è l’ultima cosa che gli serviva per abbandonarsi al relax, cosa che fa con ancora la mano affondata in quell’ammasso morbido e leggermente sudato che sono i capelli di Ermal, senza smettere il suo movimento leggero.

Almeno, pensa, sono usciti tutti vincitori dalla discussione, chi più e chi meno.

Illesi, però, sicuramente no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete giunti fin qui, vi ringrazio come al solito. Fatemi sapere che e pensate, mi raccomando, critiche e consigli, ma anche apprezzamenti, sono sempre ben accetti.
> 
> Come al solito, note per rompervi le balle:  
> -tu sei come il mare volevo dirtelooooo eh penso il riferimento fosse chiaro  
> -mai provato ad appoggiarvi al petto di qualcuno mentre parla? Da piccola era una delle mie cose preferite.  
> -La madre di Fabrizio come la mia  
> -Anna. Anna non ci doveva essere, ma alla fine è entrata in questa storia da sola e ci è rimasta. Spero piaccia a voi quanto a me  
> -Silvia è stata programmata fin dall’inizio, prima ancora che si sapesse della rottura, quindi non fatevi strane idee e soprattutto lasciamo in pace quella povera donna che, vi ricordo, questo è un lavoro di pura fantasia  
> -Cameo a Gabbani perché gli voglio bene  
> -La faccia da gatto d’Angora di Marco è un gentile omaggio di Camille. Tvb my Cesare.  
> -Marco ancora una volta è me in più di una cosa, sia nel non riuscire ad arrabbiarsi senza piangere che nel chiedere scusa anche quando non è necessario e, se è per quello, nel mio essere affezionata ad Harry Potter.  
> -brace coperta è un’espressione che mi è rimasta in testa anni addietro e finalmente la posso usare yay  
> -Le opinioni di Ermal sul libro sono sue e sue soltanto, come autrice mi discosto dal pensiero del mio personaggio  
> -All hail the grattini


	5. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Сause you are loved  
> You are loved more than you know  
> I hereby pledge all of my days  
> To prove it so  
> Though your heart is far too young to realize  
> The unimaginable light you hold inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> MI SCUSO TANTISSIMO per questo ritardo atroce, ma ho iniziato a lavorare e adattarmi ai turni è stato più arduo del previsto, prometto che proverò a fare di meglio.  
> Also, però, ho avuto la conferma che avrò le ferie per l'Olimpico per cui, se qualcuno volesse incontrarmi, sarò lì il 16 Giugno.
> 
> Ringrazio come sempre le mie Maccomari, che si meritano tutto l'amore di questo mondo.  
> A Lily in particolare, però, dedico questo capitolo, perché con le sue parole mi scalda sempre il cuore.
> 
> Buona lettura!

_'"Сause you are loved_ __  
_You are loved more than you know_ __  
_I hereby pledge all of my days_ __  
_To prove it so_ __  
_Though your heart is far too young to realize_ _  
_ _The unimaginable light you hold inside"_

 

 

Ermal e Fabrizio dormono.

Da circa un quarto d'ora, se ne stanno in silenzio, l'uno accoccolato nell'angolo e l'altro semidisteso sui sedili, ambedue con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semiaperta, classico segno del fatto che, se non si sono addormentati, si sono quantomeno appisolati: come era prevedibile, il caldo cocente unito alle sicuramente non facili ore appena trascorse, aveva creato un mix soporifero a cui era impossibile resistere, che li aveva fatti sprofondare in quello stato in cui il leggero movimento dell'auto, i cigolii del volante e il rumore dell'asfalto sotto alle ruote, non sono che una piacevole colonna sonora di sottofondo a una stanchezza che ti attanaglia le membra, rendendole pesanti e incapaci di movimento, mentre la tua mente si spinge fino ai confini dell'irrealtà, vagando in uno spazio sospeso tra sonno e veglia.

Non che a Marco importi.

O meglio, gli importa, ma da un certo punto di vista è grato del fatto che non deve, per il momento, conversare con loro.

Marco è sempre stato un tipo silenzioso, uno di quelli che per la maggior parte del tempo tendono, invece che a parlare, ad ascoltare. Anna una volta gli ha detto che lui ricopre un po' il ruolo di _ragazzo da parete_ della situazione e anche se l'ha fatto con affetto, un po' la cosa l'ha stupito.  
In effetti, lei ha ragione, ma riflettendoci bene forse è questo il problema: lui ascolta sempre, e parla poco, ma così facendo ha acquisito la capacità di essere invisibile fino a che qualcuno non lo cerca.  
La gente, tendenzialmente, si ricorda di Ermal, non di lui.

Sono sempre in giro insieme ma è lui che sa farsi notare: senza Ermal, Marco non sarebbe altro che una figura come tante, un volto anonimo qualsiasi di una persona qualunque. L'ennesimo scontrino battuto, una fra le diverse tazzine vuote sul bancone, circondate da granelli di zucchero. Un altro dei sacchetti di popcorn serviti, l'ennesima busta per la spesa distribuita. Un nuovo resto da dare, un pacco da consegnare, un abbonamento da controllare. L'ennesimo biglietto da convalidare, un libro da restituire e uno da prestare. Un signor nessuno nella vita di qualcuno. Ma non Ermal. Non lui. Lui, che con quella luce che sembra irradiarsi dalla sua figura direttamente da dentro, attira inevitabilmente su di sé l'attenzione altrui.  
Lui, che è tutto lingua tagliente, risposta pronta e cervello in movimento, sprazzi di sorrisi e nuvole di ricci, zigomi affilati e labbra soffici strappate; che è bronci infantili e parole da uomo, camice stravaganti e gambe sottili, diretto, ma anche imperscrutabile.

Che è, in poche parole, molto più interessante di quanto Marco sarà mai.

Loro due sono, in questo, diametralmente opposti: lui ha il potere di non farsi notare mentre è difficile, se non impossibile, ignorare Ermal.

Questo gli è sempre andato bene: non ha mai amato trovarsi al centro dell'attenzione e sentirsi puntati addosso gli sguardi altrui, attenti spettatori e giudici delle sue azioni. Anche un'interrogazione lo fa sudare, la maglia che gli si appiccica alla pelle e la bocca che si secca, le parole che si aggrappano al fondo della sua gola e rimangono lì, sepolte, mentre il suo cervello fa tabula rasa perfino del suo nome. Odia sentirsi così e allora stringe tra le mani gelide e scivolose il bordo della sedia o l'orlo della maglietta, cerca un appiglio, un suggerimento, nella sbeccatura del rivestimento del banco o nella piega dei propri pantaloni e prontamente si ritrova, però, a pigolare un "non lo so" che fa compiere un sospiro alla professoressa di chimica e uno a Ermal che, accanto a lui, ha già scritto la risposta e cerca inutilmente di suggerirgliela.

Lui, invece, al contrario suo, ha l'attitudine involontaria e la straordinaria capacità di divenire punto di riferimento in un gruppo o in una conversazione.

Chiunque zittisce quando parla, _il mondo intero_ potrebbe farsi quieto solo per ascoltarlo, perché quel ragazzino tutto occhi, capelli e ossa porta con sé l'innato dono che hanno avuto i grandi oratori del passato, i condottieri gloriosi di un tempo e i politici di spicco di ogni epoca: quello di ammaliare le genti, di farle pendere dalle proprie labbra e tenere tutti tra le dita. Incantare il pubblico, lasciarlo a volere di più e Marco non è, di suo, immune a questo fascino. Passerebbe ore a sentirlo parlare, e già il fatto che lo possa fare e lo faccia non cambia che si ritrova, ogni volta che chiude la bocca dopo quello che è a tutti gli effetti uno sproloquio – o un monologo, che dir si voglia, perché una volta che Ermal parte, non lo si può fermare: deve buttar fuori il suo ragionamento, esporre, collegare, seguire un filo e poi agganciarsi a un altro, saltando da una parte all'altra con una logica che a volte sfugge pure a lui e poi concludere, forse, o rimanere ingarbugliato nel suo stesso labirinto – Marco si ritrova in silenzio, incantato, e aspetta che dica ancora qualcosa, una parola in più.   
Non si stancherebbe mai di ascoltarlo e, sorprendentemente, vale anche il contrario.

Sorprendentemente perché, in realtà, non è che lui preferisca l'ascoltare sopra al parlare, se deve essere onesto, ma se nel primo caso chiunque sa farsi sentire da lui, quasi nessuno è disposto a prestargli orecchio. È felice del suo ruolo, in un certo qual modo: non si fa problemi quando la gente viene da lui a chiedere di dargli ascolto e magari un consiglio, anzi, ne è felice. Il punto è che a lui non dispiacerebbe nemmeno parlare.   
Di cosa, non lo sa nemmeno lui. Forse di tutto quello di cui parla con Ermal o, magari, di tutto ciò di cui con lui non può discutere.

Ma a nessuno interessa davvero. Forse solo a Ermal e Anna, ma gli altri? Lo ascoltano, sì, ma solo quando l'argomento di conversazione sono i loro problemi, non i suoi.

Con Ermal, poi, ci sono due complicazioni fondamentali: di alcune cose non può parlargli e di altre, invece, non vuole.  
Ma se le prime possono essere ascoltate da Anna, per sua scelta le seconde nemmeno a lei vengono confessate e rimane quindi da solo a portarsele dietro, sperando che non diventino pesanti abbastanza da farlo affondare.

Ogni tanto, si chiede se a qualcuno, a parte loro e la sua famiglia, importi davvero di lui.

È un pensiero che gli sovviene distrattamente ogni tanto, mentre all'intervallo osserva Ermal chino sul banco, la punta della lingua che sbuca dalle labbra in segno di concentrazione, la fronte appena aggrottata mentre traccia su un quaderno testi e accordi. A volte, con la mano libera, piega appena le dita, come se stesse mimando la posizione che assumerebbero sulla chitarra e poi annuisce tra sé, mentre Marco se ne sta accanto a lui, in silenzio, scorrendo Instagram o Facebook.   
C'è poco da fare: in una bussola, pensa, Ermal sarebbe l'ago che indica sempre il nord, mentre lui sarebbe quello che indica il sud.  
Il primo viene seguito da tutti, cercato, preso come guida e indicazione. Il secondo, invece, ha l'ingrato compito di essere quello di cui la gente riconosce la presenza, ma a cui, se non si tratta di vederlo essere _in funzione_ dell'altro, non attribuisce una vera ragione d’esistere.   
Certo, all'ago del nord serve un corrispettivo, un bilanciamento, una sorta di negativo che possa dare la conferma dell'esattezza della direzione in cui punta. Ma di per sé, da solo, l'ago del sud non ha un’utilità vera e propria.  
In mancanza di una bussola, si cerca il nord per trovare il sud, e non viceversa.

Ricorda il giorno in cui, camminando per la scuola, erano stati bloccati da una ragazza mai vista prima, chiaramente più piccola di loro.  
"Tu sei Ermal, vero?" aveva chiesto, puntando l'amico, e al suo cenno di assenso i suoi occhi chiari si erano spostati su di lui "Allora tu devi essere Marco, no? Perché c'è il Vige che ti cerca, per quella cosa della chitarra, ha detto"  
Lui aveva annuito, ringraziandola con un sorriso appena accennato.

Non è raro che accada che qualcuno punti ad Ermal per trovare lui e la cosa non gli ha mai dato _fastidi,_ ma quella simbiosi che hanno creato non sempre gli risulta felice da gestire.   
A volte, si sente un po' come se avesse un'invisibile scrivania posta davanti a lui, dietro la quale sta seduto e su cui sta posata una targhetta che recita " _ufficio consigli"_ in lettere semplici ma eleganti, incise nel metallo lucido.

Per questo, come l'ago del sud, lui vive _in funzione_ delle persone e sopratutto, di Ermal.   
Pensa, a volte, che lui è davvero il suo negativo: frena la sua vitalità con la propria calma, alla sua irruenza e passione oppone la propria pacatezza e, ultimo ma non meno importante, bilancia la sua straordinaria unicità con la sua normalissima banalità.

Certo, non sono dei totali opposti, hanno un punto di contatto, una giunzione solida che gli impedisce di schizzare lontano l'uno dall'altro, che è costruita sulla base di ciò che li accomuna: la loro passione per la musica, l'affetto che hanno costruito e il loro essere, non per scelta ma necessità, gli uomini di casa da quando ancora uomini non potevano chiamarsi.

Ambedue amano la propria madre e i propri fratelli, entrambi si sono ritrovati a doversene prendere cura ed è innegabile che la reciproca solidarietà trovata, nata nelle sfortune offerte dalla vita, li abbia avvicinati ancora di più di quanto la musica stessa non abbia fatto.  
Ermal era già entrato nella sua vita da un pezzo quando suo padre era morto e di questo Marco sa di dover essere grato: senza di lui – e senza Anna- era consapevole che quella perdita sarebbe stata ancora più ardua da affrontare.  
Suo padre era già malato quando quel ragazzino tutto ricci e spigoli aveva messo piede in casa loro la prima volta e Marco era conscio del fatto che, come sua madre e i suoi fratelli, si era subito affezionato a lui, cosa di cui non aveva dubitato dal primo istante in cui aveva deciso di presentarglielo: sapeva che lo avrebbe adorato, se lo sentiva, ne era sicuro quanto lo era del sorgere e del tramontare del sole.

Certo, lui era sempre stato un uomo dal carattere schivo, poco incline al contatto fisico e Marco ricordava che, negli anni della sua infanzia, aveva faticato a capire i suoi silenzi e a trovarvi quell'affetto che sentiva esserci, ma che non riusciva a identificare.

Crescendo, poi, aveva capito.  
Aveva capito che l'amore di suo padre non era da ricercare nella grande interezza di parole superflue, ma nei dettagli: in quei piccoli particolari che, se dati per scontati, impedivano di vedere il reale attaccamento che aveva per loro, ma che invece, se considerati, permeavano tutta la loro vita di un sentimento vero e incondizionato, che la scaldava e rendeva dolce.  
E così, Marco aveva imparato a vederlo: nelle merendine che si trovava nella tasca della cartella a scuola quando non ricordava di avercele messe, nel quaderno che aveva dimenticato sul tavolo posato sulla sua scrivania, nell'ombrello infilato nello zaino quando il cielo era nuvoloso e lui non si ricordava di prenderlo credendo che il tempo avrebbe retto.  
Nei soldi lasciati sul mobiletto scolorito del salotto, accanto alla porta, quando c'era una gita da pagare o doveva uscire a prendere un gelato, nei postit sul frigorifero che gli ricordavano di passare a pranzare dalla nonna; nelle coperte ripiegate, nei fiori annaffiati, nelle ciotoline dei criceti sempre riempite e nell'acqua dei pesciolini rossi sempre pulita. Nelle scarpe da ginnastica preparate fuori insieme alla divisa di calcio per suo fratello, nella lista della spesa riscritta in una grafia grezza, squadrata ma leggibile, nei pomodorini tagliati e serviti prima che diventassero troppo maturi e nella mimosa lasciata sul tavolo insieme a un dolcetto per la festa della donna.

Non nel fragore eclatante, ma nel silenzio quell'affetto andava cercato e, puntualmente, veniva trovato: nonostante la pesante stanchezza che Marco sapeva permeare le sue ossa dopo ore e ore passate in cantiere, suo padre trovava il tempo per preoccuparsi per loro, per assicurarsi che stessero bene e che sapessero, nonostante fossero rari i momenti passati insieme, che gli voleva bene.

Da piccolo, aveva forse un po' sofferto, perché sentiva tra di loro una lontananza che, in realtà, era bastato un gesto ad annullare: una sera, Marco aveva sporto la testolina sul balcone della casa, osservando suo padre che, seduto ricurvo per la fatica del giorno e sghembo per la postura, pizzicava pigramente le corde della sua vecchia chitarra, una sigaretta che gli pendeva dalle labbra screpolate e la canottiera che lasciava intravedere le spalle bruciate, come il suo viso, dal sole.   
Aveva sempre la faccia arrossata, per il freddo o il caldo che fosse.  
L'aveva guardato con i grandi occhi nocciola - quelli di Marco erano fotocopia perfetta dei suoi- e gli aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi, cosa che lui aveva fatto a passetti piccoli e intimiditi.

Si era alzato per farlo sedere, tendendogli lo strumento perché lo prendesse.   
Poi, aveva aggirato la sedia per mettersi dietro lo schienale e sistemargli la chitarra troppo grande per lui sulle gambine tozze, che a stento toccavano le piastrelle scolorite, guidandolo per fargliela impugnare correttamente.  
Aveva quindi posato le mani grandi e ruvide sulle sue, con una spingendo le dita callose sulle sue, piccole e lisce, perché premesse le corde, con l'altra guidandolo perché le pizzicasse e quello era tutto ciò che ci era voluto perché Marco sentisse il suo cuore di bambino scoppiare di gioia e, alla fine, si era ritrovato a sorridergli mentre lui gli scompigliava i capelli dolcemente.  
Il giorno dopo, gli aveva fatto trovare sul lettino coperto dalle lenzuola blu un libro di esercizi con spiegazioni per bambini e una chitarra adatta alla sua statura di seienne.

D'estate, quando suo padre non doveva lavorare di notte per il suo secondo lavoro e non era troppo stanco, sedevano insieme sulla piccola terrazza e lui gli mostrava un nuovo accordo oppure lo ascoltava suonare e lo correggeva dove sbagliava.

Quando poi aveva imparato un po' meglio ad usare lo strumento, avevano iniziato a suonare insieme e a volte sua madre, dalla cucina, mentre era intenta a lavare o stirare, univa alle loro note la sua voce, cantando vecchi ritornelli imparati da ragazza.

La musica, ancora una volta, era riuscita nell’impresa di unire.  
I loro caratteri erano molto simili, su questo non c'erano dubbi, ma proprio per quello c’era stato bisogno di un collante che li spingesse a rimanere insieme per potersi capire.

Quando non suonava, suo padre era un uomo estremamente silenzioso: la sua presenza la avvertiva comunque, calda e rassicurante, accanto a sé, ma non era uno che amava perdersi in inutili giri di parole e in eclatanti gesti fisici d’affetto.

Era un uomo semplice, di istruzione quanto di stile di vita e pertanto, con la sua licenza di terza media e i piedi ben piantati a terra, preferiva non avventurarsi all’interno di complicate metafore ricolme di paroloni, che per Ermal sono invece delizia e pane quotidiano: a lui piaceva parlare di ciò che sapeva - quando ne aveva voglia e lo riteneva necessario- dicendo le cose terra terra, in modo diretto, onesto; a volte, forse, suonando un po’ brutale, ma rimanendo sempre comprensibile.  
Parlava semplicemente anche quando si trattava di emozioni, ma in quei casi preferiva, per lo più, non dire nulla.

Marco aveva imparato ad apprezzare quei silenzi calmi che si creavano tra loro, per esempio durante i tragitti in macchina, rotti solo dalla musica della radio, o durante le serate che passavano nel suo stanzino, suo padre che sistemava alcune cose – vecchi orologi per lo più – e lui che leggeva o si esercitava a suonare, il vecchio giradischi che faceva suonare in sottofondo qualche melodia.

Sua madre aveva insistito perché lo avesse lui, insieme a tutti i dischi che suo marito custodiva non con gelosia, ma con accortezza, considerandoli come il suo piccolo tesoro raccolto in una vita, da quando era ragazzo fino a quel momento.

Marco ricordava che, nonostante le sue mani fossero abituate a un certo tipo di fatica e di lavoro, aveva un tocco incredibilmente delicato mentre sfiorava le copertine per spolverarle appena, maneggiando poi i vinili con la stessa gentilezza che riservava ai fiori della moglie o ai due piccoli criceti dei figli.

Anche le rare carezze che gli faceva avevano una sorta di ruvida leggerezza, sorprendente e impensabile per un uomo che passava la vita a lavorare di forza, tirando su e abbattendo muri.

Tornava spesso a casa portandosi addosso l’odore della calce, che non spariva mai del tutto, neanche dopo la doccia, e rimaneva appiccicato alla sua pelle con un leggero sentore acre, che si mescolava a quello più fresco del dopobarba che usava mettersi la mattina e a quello più pungente del fumo delle sigarette, misto a un più debole aroma di menta dovuto ai filtri.

Non era, nel complesso, definibile come estremamente piacevole, Marco lo sapeva, ma lui aveva imparato, nelle notti da bambino in cui ruvide mani invisibili venivano a rimboccargli le coperte assicurandosi che dormisse bene, ad associare quel miscuglio di aromi al profumo di suo padre, quello che aveva sempre e che sembrava appartenergli ed essere solo suo.

Ogni stagione aveva poi i suoi profumi: l’inverno sapeva di zenzero e neve, di cenere e carbonella, di vento pungente e di arance; l’arrivo della primavera addolciva la sua pelle rovinata da anni di fatiche con il profumo corposo di terra bagnata, erba e fiori, misti a un leggero sentore chimico tipico del fertilizzante.  
Con l’estate, vi sbocciava il fresco odore dei pomodori colti da pochi, delle fragole dolci e dei meloni maturi, della salsedine marina e del cocco e infine, l’autunno cancellava pian piano quella dolcezza sostituendola con la pungente brezza di stagione, aria tempestosa e profumo di zucca e castagna.

Se Marco avesse dovuto descrivere suo padre, avrebbe potuto farlo proprio tramite le sue mani, che lo caratterizzavano e distinguevano da chiunque altro e, se avesse dovuto ridurlo a un solo elemento, sapeva che in quei palmi avrebbe potuto racchiudere la sua intera essenza.

Sua madre sarebbe stata tutta occhi, splendenti e docili, contornati da lunghe ciglia e da piccole rughe di espressione. I gemelli sarebbero stati rispettivamente piedini scalzi e capelli al vento e la sua sorellina, la più piccola e forse ammetteva, colpevolmente, da lui la più amata, sarebbe stata una schiera di dentini bianchi e dritti. Sua nonna una schiena ricurva, suo nonno un naso aquilino.

Ma suo padre, sarebbe stato le sue mani.

Mani che ogni tanto gli passava amorevolmente, seppur un po’ rozzamente, sul capo, regalandogli una di quelle sue carezze rudi ma sentite.

Non era mai stato tipo da contatto fisico, suo padre: sua madre gli aveva raccontato che, da giovani, anche solo tenerle la mano era un gesto che non faceva spesso.  
Era stato un corteggiamento inusuale quello che era avvenuto, silenzioso e discreto, proprio come loro. Lei lavorava in biblioteca, lui era passato a restituire un libro per conto del cugino e a cercarne uno nuovo e quello era tutto ciò che era servito: un paio di parole e due sorrisi, ed ecco che la settimana dopo si erano ritrovati a passeggiare insieme per Scandiano, paese dove lei viveva e lui era capitato a causa dei parenti.  
Per un anno si erano incontrai o lì o a Padova, a volte scegliendo la metà strada di Ferrara pur di riuscire a vedersi per qualche ora e si erano, come in una favola, innamorati l’uno dell’altra.

Sua madre gli aveva raccontato che lui veniva da una famiglia povera e lavorava nel cantiere con il padre e i fratelli per aiutare ma, nonostante ciò, riservava sempre qualche soldo per farle un piccolo regalo, fosse anche solo un nastro per i capelli o un fiore.

Poi, era successo che a Montanari padre e figli era stato offerto un lavoro a Bari e lui, pur di non abbandonarla, le aveva chiesto la mano per portarla con sé.

E così sua madre, con i suoi vent’anni e la sua piccola valigia, aveva detto sì ed era partita, scegliendo di studiare per esser infermiera in una città sconosciuta, con solo tanta buona volontà e una fede al dito a sostenerla.

All’inizio avevano vissuto tutti nella stessa casa: i suoi nonni, suo padre, i suoi fratelli e sorelle e sua madre.

Poi, una sorella si era sposata ed era andata a vivere al piano di sopra con il marito, l’altra si era trasferita al nord e dei tre fratelli maschi soltanto lui, il più giovane, era rimasto, mentre uno era scappato per amore e l’altro, il maggiore, era perito in guerra.

Sua madre aveva ventiquattro anni quando era rimasta incinta di lui.   
Era stato un caso, davvero, perché non stavano cercando un figlio, ma lei, raccontando di come quella sera stessero festeggiando il nuovo contratto di suo padre che gli avrebbe permesso di tirare economicamente un sospiro di sollievo e di come, nel mentre, lui avesse finito per essere concepito, gli prendeva spesso il viso tra le mani e gli sorrideva, dicendo che l’avevano amato sin dal primo istante in cui avevano saputo della sua esistenza.

Tra le altre cose, per un buffo scherzo del destino, Marco era nato non a Bari, ma a Scandiano: tornata in patria per far visita ai suoi pochi parenti, sua madre aveva ritardato il ritorno nella sua terra adottiva per godersi qualche giorno di riposo in più e, con tre settimane di anticipo e quello che suo nonno chiamava _il richiamo dei tortellini_ , Marco aveva deciso di nascere lì, nella città dove tutto era iniziato.

Aveva vissuto i suoi primi anni dormendo in un lettino stipato in fondo alla camera dei suoi, tra l’armadio e la finestra, nella piccola stanza con il terrazzo che dava sulla stradina di periferia dove abitavano e trascorrendo i pigri pomeriggi da neonato incosciente del mondo nella casa dei suoi nonni, curato da loro e dagli zii al secondo piano.

Per questo, aveva finito per avere un buffo accento che mischiava la parlata tipica barese con quella padovana e quella romagnola.

Non che gli fosse mai mancato qualcosa, lì: era cresciuto nell’affetto di un’intera famiglia, che era molto più di quanto alcuni bambini potevano sperare di avere.

_Molto più di quanto l’Ermal bambino avesse mai avuto._

Ermal che una notte gli aveva confessato, tra le lacrime e i singhiozzi, una storia, la _sua_ storia, che ora Marco in realtà faceva fatica anche solo a formulare come pensiero nella propria testa.  
Erano state parole, quelle, che gli avevano fatto male al cuore. Parole che erano di piombo e gli pesavano sul petto, impedendogli di respirare correttamente, e che erano state pronunciate sulla sua pelle perché il suo migliore amico, quella sera, si era lasciato stringere: aveva infilato il viso nell’incavo del suo collo in cerca di un rifugio e aveva bagnato di lacrime amare la sua maglietta, chiedendogli perdono per lo stato febbrile in cui versava mentre rigettava fuori tutto d’un colpo ciò che gli aveva tenuto nascosto in quei mesi.  
Era stata una notte, quella, dove entrambi avevano condiviso con l’altro un dolore profondo che, seppur derivante dalla stessa persona, aveva motivi di esistenza diversi e nonostante ciò, anche se non nello stesso modo, li stava egualmente consumando da dentro.

Tornando indietro, Marco sapeva che non doveva far fatica per individuare e indicare con precisione quale fosse il momento in cui aveva iniziato a provare quella sofferenza, così come sapeva anche che quell’attimo era, per la verità, estremamente recente.  
Quando non aveva che due anni, sua madre si era laureata e aveva trovato lavoro nell’ospedale che, essendo abbastanza lontano, raggiungeva in bus, perché all’epoca una macchina ancora non se la potevano permettere.

Ma qualche tempo dopo, il lavoro andava a gonfie vele per entrambi e così, avevano acquistato l’attico del condominio di famiglia, che in realtà somigliava a un vecchio cumulo di mattoni, tutto sporco e storto, come se un bambino avesse provato a impilarli l’un sull’altro come avrebbe fatto con i suoi legnetti giocattolo e, con le sue manine paffute e tremolanti, non ci fosse propriamente riuscito del tutto, sicché la struttura sì, stava in piedi, ma non proprio dritta e ti lasciava a domandarti se, effettivamente, in quel punto del globo le leggi della fisica funzionassero come in qualsiasi altro posto.

Sua nonna usava dire, quando Marco era ancora piccolo e troppo ingenuo per saperne qualcosa di ciò che fosse o meno reale, che in realtà quell’edificio era stato costruito da un ometto gobbo che viveva nel sottoscala e che, proprio per il suo essere pendente a destra a causa della sua natura di storpio, era convinto d’averlo costruito dritto come l’aveva immaginato.

Aveva smesso di raccontargli quella storia quando il lui bambino, che era dotato di una fantasia decisamente troppo fervida ed era pure un po’ boccalone, aveva iniziato a fare i _brutti sogni sull’uomo delle scale_ , cosa che sua nonna aveva liquidato con una scrollata di spalle, ignara del fatto che il piccolo Marco, quando la sera era da solo, faceva tutti i gradini del palazzone di corsa, arrivando in cima senza fiato e con le ginocchia come burro, il cuoricino che gli batteva a mille nel petto e la mano sudaticcia che cercava spasmodicamente e febbrilmente la maniglia, mentre con gli occhioni sgranati si assicurava che nessuno lo avesse seguito o che, in caso, fosse ancora indietro.

Sua madre aveva provato a dirle di smetterla di raccontargli vecchie favole e macabre sciocchezze, ma come qualsiasi nonna degna di questo nome, lei era andata avanti a narrare al suo prediletto nipotino storie d’infanzia che sapevano di leggende dal retrogusto di orrore.   
Ora, con il senno di poi, Marco si chiedeva chi avesse avuto l’idea di scrivere certe cose, ma se ripensava che pure la Disney aveva seriamente attentato all’infanzia di centinaia di bambini, non sapeva più che pensarne.  
Certo, adesso, quando metteva la sua sorellina sul seggiolone, lei poteva guardarsi Peppa Pig, un’innocente cartone con degli innocenti porcellini che giocavano insieme, mentre alla sua generazione erano toccate cerbiatte uccise dai cacciatori e volpi che venivano rincorse dai loro migliori amici cani, per non parlare poi del fatto che lui, bambino oltre che fantasioso anche sensibile, aveva versato, nella sua infanzia, più lacrime per colpa di Dumbo che per il resto.

Ricordava bene i giorni vissuti lì, dove il cortile era fatto di sabbia e di ghiaia e le lucertole scappavano al suono dei suoi passi che facevano scricchiolare i sassolini, rintanandosi nelle crepe dei mattoni rossastri seccati dal sole e scappando tra i fili di erba ingialliti.

Erano stati giorni felici, sicuramente: giorni che sapevano di corse in bicicletta e ginocchia sbucciate, di polvere e sole, di stivaletti di gomma e risate sotto la pioggia. Giorni di pane e nutella e bicchieri di latte, di videocassette e vecchie canzoni cantate con voci poco intonate e appena rauche. Giorni di strilli e risate, di giochi con Anna, di feste di compleanno con torte con candeline colorate e cori di “Tanti auguri” di voci infantili e fuori tempo. Erano i giorni dell’innocenza e della felicità, quelli che aveva avuto la fortuna di vivere e che, ora, aveva la sfortuna di rimpiangere, perché sapeva che non sarebbero mai tornati.

Alla veneranda età di sei anni, si era poi trasferito nella casa nuova, quella dove ancora ora abita, che avevano raggiunto con la macchina nuova di sua madre che lei, finalmente, aveva potuto comprarsi.

La casa, in realtà, era un appartamento in un condominio non troppo vecchio e non troppo nuovo, che però era dritto ed eretto verso il cielo, e non curvo e gobbo; che era bianco, appena riverniciato, con il balcone che non dava su una stradina lercia in periferia, ma su una via ricolma di piccoli negozi e portoncini sbiaditi dal sole, ricolma di musica leggera e chiacchiericcio allegro, e dal quale, guardando dritto, potevi vedere il mare, molto più vicino di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Quell’appartamento era anche abbastanza piccolo, sì, ma era accogliente e Marco aveva una sua stanzetta e quel luogo era quello che poi avrebbe imparato a chiamare effettivamente _casa_.  
Poi, quando lui aveva nove anni, sua madre era rimasta incinta di nuovo, di due gemelli questa volta, e la famiglia si era allargate e, c’era da dirlo, Marco aveva sempre amato i suoi fratelli.  
Erano cresciuti lì insieme, tra giochi e risate e allegria, ma poi, quando Marco aveva dodici anni e loro tre, era successo: il giorno in cui la sofferenza aveva iniziato ad insediarsi dentro di lui, mettendo un seme che non era mai, _mai,_ riuscito ad estirpare, era arrivato.

Il giorno in cui suo padre aveva tossito una volta di troppo, il giorno in cui lo avevano trasportato in ospedale e l’avevano messo in un letto per fare le analisi del caso e sua nonna li aveva raggiunti con l’autobus, nonostante quello fosse un viaggio infernale da fare.

Il giorno in cui, con una cartelletta in mano, un medico gentile aveva pronunciato parole di cui aveva solo intuito la gravità, ma che erano state comunque come un pugno in faccia perché, anche se lui non era che un ragazzino, la parola _cancro_ non gli era sconosciuta e, sopratutto, gli era ben chiaro che dovesse fargli tanta, _tanta_ paura.

Aveva lottato, suo padre.

Era sempre stato un lottatore, la vita che aveva avuto l’aveva dimostrato: mai fermo un attimo, sempre in movimento, sempre in cerca di qualcosa di meglio, non tanto per sé, ma per le persone che amava. Si era rimboccato le maniche fin da giovane e aveva lottato per dare a sua moglie una casa, per dare ai sui figli tutto ciò di cui avessero bisogno e insieme, entrambi avevano costruito qualcosa di meraviglioso. Qualcosa che aveva la forma di un futuro radioso che però, d’improvviso, si stavano vedendo tirar via da sotto i piedi.  
Marco, di quell’anno e mezzo, ricordava poco. Ricordava che, mentre suo padre non riusciva più a lavorare come prima e sua madre doveva fare i turni a orari scomodi, era sua nonna che lo aiutava a prendersi cura dei gemelli e lui, senza dire nulla, faceva quel che poteva.  
Da quel punto di vista, si era reso conto che sì, le persone avevano ragione: somigliava a suo padre e non voleva fare grandi gesti per dimostrare affetto, non ne aveva bisogno, perché lo faceva felice il pensiero di aiutare, di essere, per quel poco che poteva, utile.

Ermal era entrato nella sua vita in quel periodo- giusto qualche mese prima della diagnosi in realtà- ma Marco non li aveva presentati fino a dopo e ciononostante sapeva che, nel breve tempo che avevano passato insieme, suo padre si era molto affezionato a lui.

Gli chiedeva, a volte, _“Come sta Ermal?”_ con il suo tono un po’ roco e burbero, guardando altrove. A Marco faceva sorridere l’immagine di quell’omone grande e grosso che era impacciato a parlare di affetto al punto tale che evitava di rivolgere lo sguardo su di lui mentre gli chiedeva come stesse il suo amico.

Lo chiedeva a lui perché non voleva metterlo in imbarazzo, diceva, ma sospettava in realtà che fosse un modo, quello, di dimostrare la sua preoccupazione per lui senza però disturbarlo e, sopratutto, senza dargli fastidio.

All’epoca, Ermal ancora non gli aveva rivelato del tutto la sua storia, ma Marco sospetta che, con il senno di poi, i suoi avessero avuto un quadro già abbastanza preciso, anche senza bisogno di attendere una sua conferma, perché loro erano adulti mentre lui, al tempo, era solo un ragazzino.   
Suo padre l’aveva immediatamente preso sotto la sua ala, come se fosse un figlio adottivo e Marco a volte ancora si chiede se il suo intento fosse quello di essere una sorta di figura di riferimento o se volesse, invece, riscattare l’opinione che Ermal si era fatto, per dimostrargli che, sebbene spesso i mostri fossero padri, non tutti i padri erano, di per sé, mostri.

O forse, voleva solo regalargli un po’ di ciò che non aveva avuto, un affetto che era impossibile rimpiazzare e sostituire, ma che teneva comunque a fargli, in qualche modo, sentire.

Qualsiasi fosse il motivo, gli voleva bene, quasi quanto ne voleva ai suoi stessi figli, e Marco ricordava che, una volta, anche a lui aveva regalato una di quelle carezze ruvide che riservava solo a loro.

Era stato alla fine di un pigro pomeriggio che avevano passato a vedere un film, raggomitolati sotto le coperte.

Ermal si era stiracchiato, alzandosi dal divano.  
“Resti a cena?” aveva chiesto Marco e lui aveva scosso la testa riccioluta, in segno di diniego, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

“No, grazie” gli aveva risposto, stropicciandosi gli occhi assonnati, procedendo poi a spiegargli che toccava a lui quella sera mettere a letto i fratelli.

L’avevano accompagnato alla porta, suo padre che camminava lentamente e con fatica e, una volta che erano sull’uscio, lui gli aveva accarezzato dolcemente i riccioli e il viso, gesto che gli aveva fatto sgranare appena gli occhi scuri.  
“Sei un bravo ragazzo Ermal” gli aveva detto “Fa il bravo, mi raccomando”

Marco aveva sentito un brivido attraversarlo perché quelle parole erano intrise di tenerezza ma avevano, per la verità, un retrogusto amaro che sapeva d’addio.

Ermal l’aveva guardato per un breve istante, in cerca di spiegazioni che lui però non aveva saputo dargli, e poi aveva annuito.

“Certo, come sempre” aveva risposto, arricciando l’angolo delle labbra in quel sorrisino furbo che sfoderava a volte, ma che poi aveva addolcito insieme al tono “Grazie. Di tutto”  
Grazie di tutto era una frase di circostanza, che diceva ogni volta che usciva di casa. Anche la prima volta l’aveva balbettata, ancora un po’ incerto su quella lingua tanto estranea e quasi confuso dall’affetto che gli era stato riversato addosso in una sola giornata da quella famiglia sconosciuta.

Ma quella pausa, quella brevissima pausa, quasi impercettibile se non si ascoltava bene, aveva reso le ginocchia di Marco deboli e le sue mani sudate. Il cuore aveva iniziato ad andargli a mille nel petto e, di colpo, era di nuovo in cima a quelle scale di quel vecchio palazzone, che cercava la maniglia alla cieca, lo sguardo fisso sul muro sporco in attesa di un’ombra e l’orecchio teso in cerca di qualsivoglia rumore.

Solo che, questa volta, aveva l’impressione di essersi risvegliato lì. Di essere rimasto su quel pianerottolo per ore e ore e giorni e mesi, ma dormiente, con la guardia abbassata, e così non aveva sentito i passi ritmici e regolari rimbombare tra le pareti mentre qualcuno saliva i gradini scoloriti dal tempo ed ora che invece erano vicini e non poteva più ignorarli, aprendo gli occhi aveva scoperto che si, c’era una sagoma scura sul muro, che si ingrandiva sempre di più mentre il proprietario si avvicinava a lui.

Lui, che cercava la sua ancora di salvezza nella maniglia per aprire la porta di casa, così da entrarvi e tornare a sentirsi al sicuro.  
Ma Marco quella sera aveva imparato che la realtà non ha maniglie a cui aggrapparsi, né tantomeno porte da attraversare per chiuderla fuori quando è troppo spaventosa: ancora pochi gradini e si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa stesse arrivando.  
L’aveva imparato quando, dopo cena e dopo aver messo a letto i suoi fratelli da solo, suo padre si era fatto accompagnare in balcone per fumare una sigaretta, sordo alle proteste che facesse freddo e che non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Se l’era gustata lentamente, aspirando il fumo e buttandolo fuori a lunghi intervalli, tossendo piano ogni tanto, lo sguardo rivolto all’orizzonte e Marco che, dietro di lui, lo fissava.  
Poi, si era fatto riaccompagnare dentro e gli aveva chiesto di suonare insieme, cosa che avevano fatto in silenzio. Lui era troppo debole per farlo decentemente, ma a Marco non importava, non mentre le note di “ _Father and Son”_ vibravano nell’aria e sotto le sue dita.

Infine, gli aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi.  
“Vieni qui un momento Marco” aveva detto.  
Quando gli era stato di fronte, gli aveva posato le mani sulle sue spalle, aiutandosi per mettersi in piedi, e aveva puntato i suoi occhi dritti in quelli del figlio.  
Erano rimasti così per un paio di minuti, immobili, congelati in quell’attimo tanto importante quanto fragile e poi, suo padre aveva annuito, come se avesse visto in lui ciò che stava cercando.  
“Sono fiero di te” aveva detto in un soffio leggero e poi l’aveva, per la prima volta in vita sua, stretto in un abbraccio.

Suo padre non amava il contatto fisico.

Suo padre non abbracciava praticamente mai e sopratutto non in quel modo.  
Non stringendolo a sé con la poca forza rimastogli, posandogli le mani sulla schiena e tremando appena.

Non con la sua, di schiena, appena ricurva, con il mento ossuto appoggiato sulla sua spalla e non sospirando quasi di sollievo a quel contatto.

“Marco, ascoltami” aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio, con la voce roca e affaticata, ridotta a un mormorio “Io non mi sento per niente bene. Ho chiamato il dottore, prima, e sta mandando un’ambulanza. Ora scendo qua sotto, in strada, ad aspettarli, così mi portano in ospedale. Tu va in camera tua e mi raccomando, stai attento ai tuoi fratelli. Stanotte sei tu l’uomo di casa”

Quella notte non era mai finita e andava avanti ormai da cinque anni.  
Quando si erano sciolti, dopo quello che sembrava un secondo o forse un’eternità, Marco era andato in camera e, chiudendo la porta, con il viso rigato di lacrime che non sapeva di aver versato, aveva distintamente pensato che non avrebbe mai più rivisto suo padre tornare a casa.

Almeno, non sulle sue gambe.

Purtroppo per lui, aveva ragione: un paio di settimane dopo, il suo corpo aveva ceduto, e mentre Marco piangeva stretto ad Ermal che gli raccontava di un’infanzia dal sapore salato e ferroso di lacrime e sangue, suo padre moriva.

Così, su quel pianerottolo, con alle spalle una porta che si era fatta angolo senza uscita, Marco si era ritrovato ad affrontare un lutto che pesava quanto le responsabilità che sentiva cadergli addosso l’una dopo l’altra.   
Perché sua madre aveva trentotto anni, ed era vedova, con a carico tre figli e un quarto in arrivo, e lui, lui era un ragazzino di quattordici anni appena compiuti, che faceva la prima superiore ed era diventato, di colpo, _l’uomo di casa_.

E questo aveva spinto Ermal, che sapeva fin troppo bene cosa ciò volesse dire, a legarsi a lui ancora di più, come se anche Marco, più piccolo di lui di un anno, fosse uno dei suoi fratelli e così erano finiti a creare qualcosa che credeva non si sarebbe mai spezzato, un amore che sì, vivano in maniera diversa, ma comunque reciproca, e che niente avrebbe mai potuto portargli via.

O almeno, così aveva creduto fino a quel momento.

Fino a quando non c’era nessun Fabrizio che dormiva con la testa che pendeva verso quella del suo migliore amico - del suo fratello adottivo, _d_ _el ragazzo che am_ _a_ \- con le dita affondate nei suoi ricci scuri.

Per questo, il silenzio che si è creato in quella macchina è balsamo per le sue orecchie: perché almeno, può fingere di ignorarli. Può scegliere di non guardare in quello specchietto e di, invece, ascoltare la musica, stando zitto e immaginando di essere da solo a guidare per quella strada.

E davvero, vorrebbe essere migliore di così: vorrebbe lasciare andare quella gelosia che sente nascere dentro di lui, perché vuole bene ad Ermal, sì, e lo vuole proteggere, ma non può farlo se diventa lui la fonte del suo dolore.

Eppure, non ci riesce proprio a scrollarsi di dosso quel sentimento e, con un sospiro, pensa che si prospetta ancora una lunga, lunghissima giornata.

 

*

 

Un’altra mezz’ora è passata in quell’infernale fornace che è diventata l’autostrada ed è con un sospiro di sollievo che Marco vede le macchie davanti a lui riprendere la loro corsa a velocità regolare: in quei quarantacinque minuti ha macinato solo la metà della strada ma, se il traffico riprende a scorrere come sembra che stia facendo, in meno di una decina di minuti quell’agonia potrebbe finalmente finire.

Proprio in quel momento, prende con la ruota una buca – sempre meraviglioso constatare come i servizi stradali italiani siano efficienti e sicuri – causando, come conseguente reazione del sobbalzo della vettura, un improvviso risveglio di Ermal che, sussultando, fa svegliare anche Fabrizio.

Fabrizio che si tira su di scatto, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente, confuso, e che però, appurato che tutto è tranquillo con una rapida occhiata degli occhi scuri lucidi e non del tutto presenti, si asciuga l’angolo della bocca con la mano libera e, poi, torna ad appoggiarsi al sedile con un grugnito, richiudendoli e schioccando appena le labbra secche, deglutendo rumorosamente: aver dormito con la bocca socchiusa, con quell’afa e l’aria condizionata a palla, non è di certo un toccasana.   
Marco immagina che ambedue abbiano la gola secca e dolorante, quasi quanto la sua, e per questo recupera con una mano una bottiglietta d’acqua, tendendola ad Ermal perché la prenda.  
“Che è successo?” chiede lui, la voce arrochita dal pisolino e gli occhi scuri che si strizzano appena alla luce mentre il nasino si arriccia: ricorda di aver posato la testa contro l’angolo del sedile, ma non ha presente il momento in cui è effettivamente scivolato nell’incoscienza. Sa di aver sentito passare qualche canzone in sottofondo, ma sa anche che si è davvero, alla fine, addormentato.

Si stropiccia il viso, soffocando uno sbadiglio e sfregandosi poi gli occhi con il dorso delle mani.  
“Che ore sono?” chiede poi, guardando Marco e allungandosi per recuperare la bottiglietta che gli viene tesa con un sospiro: sente la schiena protestare a quel movimento e, se deve essere onesto, anche il suo sedere, che è posato su quel sedile da svariate ore, inizia a protestare per la prolungata immobilità.

Al gesto, Fabrizio, ancora mezzo appisolato a fianco a lui, solleva la mano che aveva tra i suoi ricci per lasciarlo muoversi – Ermal nota, con una punta di fastidio, che in quel punto ha i capelli sudaticci per colpa del prolungato contatto- ma poi, una volta che lo sente tornare di fianco a sé, ve la infila nuovamente, iniziando a grattargli con delicatezza il cuoio capelluto, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

Gli rivolge un’occhiata sghemba, ma divertita, notando che il loro ospite romano sembra sul punto di riprendere la strada verso le braccia di Morfeo e che quindi ha probabilmente compiuto quel movimento nel dormiveglia.

“’Giorno” bofonchia, anche se non apre gli occhi scuri e, anzi, si accomoda meglio con la testa sul sedile, schiudendo leggermente le labbra e respirando appena più profondamente, segno che in realtà non è pienamente consapevole di cosa gli succede intorno e sta, invece, scivolando di nuovo nell’incoscienza.

Riporta lo sguardo sull’amico che, alla guida, si sta mordicchiando il labbro, cercando un cartello o, quantomeno, fingendo di farlo, probabilmente per evitare di guadare loro.

Un angolo del cervello di Ermal riesce a pensare che Marco non ha per niente una bella cera, con le occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi nocciola, lucidi per la stanchezza, e il viso imperlato di sudore, che gli ha anche fatto appiattire il ciuffo di capelli castani.

Sembra anche stranamente pallido, considerato il caldo che fa.  
“Stai bene?” aggiunge infatti poi, mentre stappa la bottiglietta e ne beve un lungo sorso, arricciando il viso in un gesto di fastidio perché il contenuto è ormai tiepido.

Marco annuisce appena, stringendo le labbra.

“Ti sei addormentato. Cioè, vi siete addormentati. Sono le… due. Avete dormito per una quarantina di minuti” lo informa, schiarendosi appena la gola secca. Ha bevuto un po’ dell’acqua acquistata in autogrill mentre erano in coda, ma ciò non toglie che quell’afa opprimente gli fa venire voglia di bersi anche un intero scatolone di bottiglie da un litro l’una.  
Ermal annuisce di rimando, soffocando un nuovo sbadiglio e rimanendo mollemente appoggiato sul sedile.

Si, ha dormito, ecco perché si sente così fiacco: non ha recuperato il sonno perduto in quei giorni e non ha nemmeno riposato bene. Ha fatto solo una sorta di pisolino e questo non ha avuto altro effetto che quello di fargli crollare addosso tutto il torpore e la stanchezza dei giorni passati e di una buona dormita non ricevuta di cui avrebbe, effettivamente, bisogno.

“Quanto manca?” domanda, guardando la strada annoiato, dondolando appena una gamba.

“Dieci minuti” risponde Marco, prima di fare un cenno con il capo verso un punto imprecisato davanti a loro.  
“Tra poco c’è l’uscita per Ansedonia. Presa quella, qualche minuto e siamo arrivati” gli ricorda, e c’è una sorta di sollievo che permea quelle parole perché, ammettendolo solo a se stesso, può dirsi che è davvero contento che quell’esperienza da incubo stia per finire.

Certo, Fabrizio rimarrà sempre lì con loro, ma almeno non dovrà avercelo sotto gli occhi tutto il tempo mentre decide di flirtare con il suo migliore amico.  
“Ti sei annoiato?” domanda Ermal, osservandolo. Un po’ si sente in colpa per essersi addormentato e aver lasciato a Marco la responsabilità di rimanere sveglio da solo, ma dall’altro lato sospetta che a lui non sia esattamente dispiaciuto il loro improvvisato riposino.

“Un pochino, ma non fa niente” mormora di risposta, scrollando le spalle prima di sospirare.

“Marco?” chiede Ermal, osservandolo dopo quel lungo sbuffo che ha un retrogusto di disperazione.

“No, niente. Tutto ok. Voglio solo scendere da questa cazzo di macchina, E’” confessa dopo qualche secondo, accelerando leggermente senza nemmeno farci troppo caso.  
Ermal fa un piccolo cenno d’assenso, concordando silenziosamente con le sue parole e guardando fuori dal finestrino, ma dopo qualche minuto, batte appena sul vetro con la punta del dito.

“Eccola” dice, indicando qualcosa fuori “L’uscita”  
Marco annuisce, ringraziando nella sua testa tutto il calendario dei santi che conosce mentre finalmente, dopo ore e ore di caldo, sudore e agonia, prende quella stramaledetta uscita che ormai, nella sua testa, stava diventando un miraggio: la terra promessa del suo personale esodo che ora, fortunatamente, sta per giungere al termine.  
Ed è proprio mentre svolta che sente Ermal mormorare un “Ci siamo” che lo fa sorridere.

Lo mormora, improvvisamente completamente sveglio, con un tono impaziente, che lascia trasparire tutta la trepidante attesa che sta provando in quel momento e Marco non riesce davvero a impedire che le sue labbra si arriccino mentre rallenta e lo guarda tirare giù il finestrino- la tendina di Titti che era caduta chissà quanto prima- per cacciare fuori la testa, l’aria umida ricolma di odore salmastro che si infila all’immediato nella macchina, riempendola, rinfrescandola, e portando alla mente ricordi d’estati passate.

Chiude gli occhi, Ermal, godendosi il calore dei raggi del sole sul viso e respirando a pieni polmoni quella brezza famigliare che gli sposta indietro e fa ondeggiare i ricci scuri, un sorriso che va a dipingersi immediatamente sul suo viso.

Il gesto improvviso sveglia del tutto Fabrizio che, finalmente, si tira su e si stropiccia gli occhi, guardandosi poi in giro.

Riprendendo coscienza di sé, si ritrova ad osservare che stanno percorrendo una strada affiancata da verdi alberi e cespugli e da sterpaglie ingiallite dal caldo estivo, con muretti e separé che sbucano di quando in quando e oltre i quali, da un piccolo spiazzo libero da arbusti, nota una striscia di azzurro.  
“IL MARE”

L’urlo entusiasta proviene dalla sua destra, ma non fa nemmeno in tempo a voltare il capo che Ermal, liberatosi della cintura con un rapido gesto, lo scavalca, gettandosi dall’altro lato, premendo il naso contro il finestrino inagibile, gli occhi scuri d’improvviso ricolmi di luce.

Marco sospetta che, se potesse, aprirebbe la portiera per scendere all’immediato.

Fabrizio, ripresosi un secondo e fatto mente locale, si ritrova a guardare quel ragazzino con un sorriso che nota con un rapido sguardo essere comparso anche sul viso di Marco.  
Scuotendo appena la testa e passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati, slaccia a sua volta la propria cintura, sporgendosi piano verso di lui, fino a quando non si ritrova con il mento che poggia sulla sua spalla ossuta, il viso accanto al suo volto a guardare quell’immensa distesa d’acqua illuminata da raggi di sole che vengono riflessi dalla sua superficie, creando così un chiarore abbacinante e mille piccole sfumature e giochi di luce che sembrano farla scintillare come se ricoperto di perle.

Gettando un’occhiata al viso di Ermal, non può fare a meno di notare come anche lui sembri essersi illuminato, le sue iridi che riflettono e rispecchiano quello stesso mare di cui, lo capisce, è palesemente innamorato.

“Ti piace proprio il mare, eh?” osserva, quasi stupidamente, e si stupisce di quanto dolcemente pronunci quelle parole, impossibilitato a trattenere le sue labbra dall’arricciarsi all’insù.

Ermal annuisce, premendo appena i palmi contro la portiera per tenersi in equilibrio, mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
Vive al mare, in pratica, eppure gli manca sempre e quelle poche ore senza vederlo gli sono sembrate davvero un’eternità.

Rotea appena gli occhi verso il viso di Fabrizio, incrociando il suo sguardo e il suo sorriso, a cui risponde all’immediato.  
Sembra ancora più bello, con le lentiggini scure sparse sul viso e le iridi nocciola che appaiono ancora più chiare e dolci.

Si sorridono, prima di tornare a guardare fuori, verso il mare.

Dal sedile del guidatore, Marco finge bellamente di ignorare quella scenetta che farebbe invidia, per il suo grado di sdolcinatezza e il suo essere un cliché degno di Twilight, al peggior episodio trash de “ _Il Mondo di Patty_ ” - i gemelli l’hanno costretto a vederlo insieme a loro, qualche anno prima – e si concentra invece sull’accostare la macchina nel piccolo spiazzo erboso adibito a parcheggio, vicino al quale sorge il piccolo edificio dai muri rosati scoloriti dal sole e dalle imposte bianche appena ridipinte che non è altro che il bed and breakfast nel quale passeranno la notte.

“Siamo arrivati” annuncia, girando con un gesto secco delle mani sudate le chiavi.

E finalmente, la macchina ferma il suo movimento e il motore, dopo un ultimo sussulto sordo, tace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, se siete arrivati fino a qui, io vi ringrazio di cuore
> 
> -ragazzo da parete è un palese riferimento a “Noi siamo infinito”, che nel titolo originale e nel libro stesso richiama appunto questa immagine  
> -Scandiano, secondo Twitter, è davvero il paese di provenienza di Marco.  
> -io amo i tortellini, scusatemela.  
> -la nonna di Marco è ispirata alla mia vicina di casa, che da piccola mi ha causato non pochi incubi con le sue storie  
> -l’infanzia di Marco riprende la mia e quella di tutti noi. Disney, fatti un esame di coscienza.  
> -i film a cui Marco fa riferimento sono, ovviamente, Bambi, Red e Toby, e Dumbo.  
> -Father and Son è una canzone bellissima, andatevela a sentire  
> -la descrizione della strada è presa da Maps con la street view   
> -il Bed and Breakfast in questione, invece, non esiste ed è di pura mia invenzione 
> 
> Se aveste voglia di lasciarmi una critica o un commento, io sono sempre qui per ascoltarvi, mi fa molto piacere sapere cosa ne pensate  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


	6. Pausa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> ATTENZIONE  
> In questo capitolo si fa riferimento a sostanze stupefacenti e agli effetti che hanno, sia per l'assunzione sia per il post-assunzione. Non pretendo assolutamente di saperne qualcosa, per cui mi sono documentate tramite internet e raccogliendo informazioni da gente che ne sapeva più di me. Il riferimento alle stesse è fatto puramente a scopo narrativo. 
> 
> Ringrazio Cesare, che ha contribuito attivamente a questo capitolo in più di un modo, e le mie Maccomari, sempre presenti.
> 
> Questo capitolo è per Anna, perché ogni fan trovato mi fa piangere il cuoricino.

  _Ai miei lettori chiedo di prendersi una pausa per questa volta e di mettere in sottofondo soltanto il rumore delle onde del mare, unica colonna sonora di questo capitolo_

 

 

Dicono che non ci si rende davvero conto di quel che si ha fino a che non lo si perde. 

Il ragionamento, non sempre corretto ma in linea di massima attendibile, vale particolarmente per tutte quelle piccole cose che, proprio per il loro essere normali, vengono date assolutamente per scontate e, spesso, nemmeno considerate come un valore, ma semplicemente come una cosa dovuta.

Per esempio, stare con i piedi ben piantati a terra.  
Non nel senso dato dall'espressione metaforica indicante una consapevolezza della realtà tale per cui si considerano i fatti in maniera oggettiva e non ci si monta la testa, ma nel senso propriamente fisico del termine, cioè l'atto di avere le piante dei piedi posate sul suolo e sentire il peso del proprio corpo scaricarsi su di esse mentre si sta in posizione eretta.

Appena Marco si ritrova così, dritto dritto sotto al sole cocente del pomeriggio che gli scotta la nuca e fa lacrimare gli occhi, sospira di un sollievo che non pensava di poter provare per una cosa tanto semplice.  
Sospetta che i suoi compagni di viaggio provino, a giudicare dalle loro facce e dai loro sospiri, lo stesso sentimento che lo attraversa, ma per lui, che ha guidato per ore pigiando sull'acceleratore, la frizione e il freno, quello sembra davvero un paradiso.

Ora capisce cosa dovevano provare i marinai che, dopo mesi in mare, toccavano di nuovo terra - che fosse quella natia o una sconosciuta non aveva importanza-con una sorta di intrinseca commozione nel potersi sentire, finalmente lo sa, di nuovo umani con un semplice gesto.

Si porta le mani sulla schiena dolorante, piegandosi appena all'indietro e facendo una smorfia quando sente i suoi muscoli protestare vivacemente al movimento, le fitte di dolore che si irradiano per tutto il suo corpo e lo fanno improvvisamente sentire come se avesse centottant'anni e non diciotto.

Quando un’ombra si staglia accanto alla sua sull’erba ingiallita che cresce ostinatamente nel suolo secco spaccato dalla calura estiva, Marco gira il capo, volgendo gli occhi nocciola, che strizza per la luce accecante, verso Fabrizio.  
È più alto di lui e nonostante si trattino solo di pochi centimetri la cosa lo mette vagamente in soggezione.   
Probabilmente dipende anche dal fatto che non può fare a meno di sentirsi leggermente insignificante di fianco a lui. Lui, che tiene le braccia incrociate mollemente al petto e ciò consente ai bicipiti ornati dai tatuaggi di rimanere in bella vista.

Tiene un occhio chiuso, strizzando l’altro a causa dell’abbacinante riflesso che viene dalla distesa d’acqua di fronte a loro, cosa che gli storce il viso abbronzato e ricoperto di lentiggini in quella che Marco deve ammettere a se stesso essere una smorfia estremamente carina.

“Tutto bene?” gli domanda lui dopo un istante, girandosi a sua volta per osservarlo.

La domanda di per sé è retorica: per come è messo, tutto sudato e rosso in viso, basta guardarlo per capire che è provato dal viaggio, cosa che non stupisce per niente Fabrizio.  
Con un cambio nella guida, forse sarebbe stato possibile non sfinirsi troppo, ma da soli era praticamente un’impresa da pazzi quella che aveva compiuto e una parte di lui ammirava che quel ragazzino fosse arrivato fin li da Bari tutto da solo, sano e salvo.  
Marco annuisce, guardando di nuovo davanti a sé.

“Tutto bene” ripete, il tono stanco di chi non desidera altro che trovare il primo posto disponibile per dormire e buttarcisi immediatamente “E tu?”  
Fabrizio annuisce, seguendo il suo sguardo fino alla schiena di Ermal che, qualche passo avanti a loro, sta immobile, gli incavi dei gomiti appoggiati alla grezza recinzione di legno che delimita il parcheggio, le braccia lasciate mollemente a penzoloni e gli occhi rigorosamente rivolti al mare.

Fabrizio riesce a figurarsi la sua espressione, probabilmente non dissimile a quella che aveva prima, quando stava con il naso premuto contro al vetro del finestrino: stupita, incantata,  _innamorata._

Può quasi vedersi i suoi occhi scuri riempirsi del chiarore dei raggi riflessi dall’acqua cristallina, illuminarsi e risplendere di una luce che non viene dal fuori ma che, invece, si irradia da dentro di lui e d’improvviso prova l’istinto di avvicinarsi, per poterlo effettivamente  _vedere_ , ma non lo fa.  
Sceglie, invece, di rimanere accanto a Marco, scorrendo con gli occhi la linea della sua schiena leggermente ricurva a causa della posizione in cui si trova, il profilo delle scapole appuntite che preme contro al tessuto intriso di sudore della maglia, appiccicata al suo corpo come una seconda pelle, e i ricci scuri, accesi di riflessi castani, che ondeggiano dolcemente alla brezza marittima, profumata di sale e di sabbia.

Lo guarda inspirare profondamente, le sue spalle che si sollevano e tutto di lui che sembra quasi espandersi, fare spazio, per permettergli di accogliere dentro di sé l’essenza stessa del mare e ha l’impressione che il suo petto potrebbe dilatarsi all’infinito, come quell’attimo di tempo che gli sembra improvvisamente un’eternità.

Rimane così per un istante, trattenendo il fiato e l’aria salmastra nei polmoni, prima che le sue scapole si abbassino di nuovo, lentamente, in un sospiro che sembra portarsi via una tensione di cui non si notava l’esistenza se non vedendola sparire e osservandone l’assenza.  
Fabrizio pensa che Ermal in quel frangente deve avere stampata in faccia la stessa adorante contemplazione che sente aleggiare anche sulla propria e che vede riflessa in quella di Marco, mentre ambedue guardano lui che guarda il mare.  
Il solo pensiero gli fa sbuffare una leggerissima risata perché, ad essere bene onesti, quella è la cazzata più assurdamente romantica e al contempo stupida che abbia mai pensato in tutta la sua vita. Certo, non è uno che non sa essere romantico, se lo vuole, ma così si sfiorano livelli di supercazzola melensa che scrivevano le sue compagne di classe a quindici anni sul diario rosa glitterato di Hello Kitty.

Forse dovrebbe proporre ad Alessandra, la sua amica con il pallino per i  _blog_ e i  _social_ , di metterla su quel sito dove sa che passa tre quarti del suo tempo libero,  _Tumblr_  o come si chiama. O forse era Pinterest, una cosa così insomma.  
Il tipico sito dove ama guardare e salvare tutto ciò che chiama e ritiene “ _aesthetic_ _”_ , termine di cui a lui ancora non sono ben chiari né la derivazione, né il significato, né l’utilizzo.

Ma Alessandra è così,  _strana,_ con i suoi capelli castani e gli occhi che sembrano pozze d’ambra fusa, le lentiggini sparse sul viso minuto e le labbra sempre colorate di rosso. Con le sue gonne e i vestitini, i calzoncini strappati e le maglie di band sconosciute, le calze disegnate e una vitalità incontenibilmente e sorprendentemente grande considerato che nessuno si aspetterebbe che qualcosa del genere possa essere racchiusa dal suo piccolo metro e cinquantacinque di bassezza, come diceva lui per prenderla in giro.  
Se dovesse, per quanto ne ha capito, dare una definizione di quella parola, probabilmente indicherebbe lei.

E a lei sì che piacerebbe sentire il suo migliore amico dire che si è messo in adorazione alle spalle di un ragazzino per guardarlo guardare il mare. Ne sarebbe a dir poco deliziata.  
Riderebbe, certo che riderebbe.

Riderebbe di lui, levando al cielo la sua risata squillante, tenendosi una mano sulla pancia; riderebbe fino ad avere le lacrime a rigarle le guance e allora riderebbe ancora e ancora e ancora, pronunciando uno smozzicato “ _Quanto sei coglione_ ” a mezza voce.  
  
Se deve essere onesto, coglione ci si sente già da solo. Soprattutto mentre guarda Ermal voltarsi verso di loro con un sorriso smagliante a piegargli le labbra rotte e tormentate e, all’immediato, si ritrova a ricambiarlo.

Ha il viso ricolmo di quella che Fabrizio non saprebbe come altro definire se non pura meraviglia infantile, nei suoi occhi lo stesso incanto di un bambino che osserva i genitori dopo essersi trovato davanti l’albero con ai piedi i doni impacchettati la mattina di Natale.

Ora capisce perché Marco ha fatto tutta quella strada per portarlo lì. Può dire quel che vuole, certo, ma se gli ha promesso di portarlo al mare non l’ha fatto semplicemente per fargli un piacere.

Difatti, Marco non l’ha fatto per quello.

O meglio, l’ha fatto  _anche_  per quello, perché è un bravo amico- o almeno, gli piace credere di esserlo e finora nessuno mai l’ha ancora smentito su questo punto- ma niente ripaga quell’infinito viaggio come il vedere quell’espressione distendersi sul volto del suo migliore amico.

Il suo migliore amico che abita a Bari e il mare lo vede un giorno sì e l’altro pure, ma che prova per quella enorme distesa di acqua salata lo stesso profondo amore che lega due amanti e il non vederlo lo farebbe soffrire come se a venirgli negato fosse l’ossigeno.

Ermal ha il bisogno fisico di stare a contatto con il mare. Di inspirarne il profumo nell’aria che gli accarezza il viso pallido, di sentirne il gusto salato sulle labbra e percepirne la salsedine fargli pizzicare la pelle bruciata dal sole e le labbra screpolate e tagliate.

Ha bisogno di immergersi in quell’acqua spesso troppo gelida, che lo fa tremare e rabbrividire sotto al vento esterno che la gonfia di onde che si infrangono su di lui come sulla spiaggia, passando a scompigliare ombrelloni, bandierine e capelli.

Necessita di sentire il rumore di quel dolce sciabordio accarezzargli le orecchie prima di infilare la testa sotto e ritrovarsi così in un’ovattata bolla di silenzio, a filtrare dall’esterno, rompendo la superficie compatta sopra la sua testa, solo i raggi del sole che tagliano l’acqua per illuminare un fondale di alghe, sabbia e rocce, pullulante di minuscola vita.

Una volta, Ermal aveva detto a Marco che se il mare fosse stato una persona ne avrebbe fatto il suo amante e lui, di tutta risposta, aveva riso, replicando che, in effetti, era già così.

Davvero lui credeva che Ermal fosse, in qualche modo, l’amante del mare, perché come tale si comportava: impazziva e si struggeva se non poteva rivederlo, e d’inverno, pur di avere un contatto con lui, scendeva in spiaggia con le ciabatte e il giubbino, solo per affondare le dita nella sabbia fredda e umida, lasciando la risacca gelida a lambirgli i piedi in bagnate carezze; correva da lui ogni volta che poteva e a chiunque incontrava proclamava la sua bellezza, lasciando intravedere nelle sue iridi quell’amore troppo grande per essere nascosto e al contempo troppo puro per essere fonte di vergogna.

E quando gli dava la pena e il dispiacere di allontanarlo dal suo amato Adriatico barese, lo faceva con la promessa, in cambio, di portarlo su altri lidi e in altre acque, in quel caso il Tirreno, beandosi così della riconoscente felicità che attraversava il suo viso quando, dopo chilometri di cemento, città e nulla, giungevano infine a destinazione.

Ermal li guarda, ambedue che stanno in piedi a pochi passi da dove si trova, i visi arricciati per la luce e gli occhi puntati, curiosamente, verso di lui.

“Beh? Che avete da guardare voi due?” domanda, anche se nella sua voce non c’è traccia di un reale fastidio.  
Incrocia per un istante lo sguardo con quello di Fabrizio, gli occhi addolciti da qualcosa che non gli è chiaro e la pelle ambrata che sotto la luce del sole lo fa sembrare ancora più bello. Ciò lo fa arrossire e anche se vorrebbe imputare la colpa di quel colorirsi del suo viso al caldo cocente che si sente bruciare addosso sulla pelle e fin nelle ossa, sa che sarebbe una bugia bella e buona.  
Soprattutto quando non riesce a staccare gli occhi dai suoi avambracci e bicipiti, cosa che scatena sulle sue guance un incendio divampante di imbarazzo che subito viene alimentato da quella malizia leggera che attraversa lo sguardo di Fabrizio mentre si stringe appena di più le braccia al petto, flettendo i muscoli, segno che se ne è sicuramente accorto.

“Niente” gli risponde con una scrollata di spalle e un sorrisino leggero che gli incurva le labbra, mentre lo guarda diventare dello stesso colore di un pomodoro maturo.

Marco segue con lo sguardo quello di Ermal, incuriosito dal fatto che sia arrossito e non può che sospirare e roteare gli occhi al cielo al notare quella scenetta ridicola: il suo migliore amico decide di andare a fuoco per uno sguardo e Fabrizio, accanto a lui, si gonfia, tutto impettito, le braccia flesse a mostrarsi come un pavone pieno di sé al punto che, più che quel volatile, ormai potrebbe essere paragonato a un tacchino il giorno del ringraziamento a una tavola americana.

Dannato lui e i suoi maledetti bicipiti, pensa, incrociando a sua volta le proprie braccia al petto, lanciando un triste sguardo ai due rotolini pallidi che trova al loro posto e improvvisamente rimpiange con tutto se stesso il fatto di aver lasciato perdere quella stupida applicazione che aveva scaricato una volta per cercare di mettersi in forma e che, al terzo giorno di fatiche, muscoli doloranti e sudore, aveva bellamente disinstallato, ignorando la sua leggera pancetta e andando in cucina a spalmarsi la Nutella, che aveva nascosto lontano dalla sua vista, su una bella fetta di pane.

E ora se ne pente perché d’accordo, lui non è _grasso_  ma non è nemmeno  _magro_. O in forma o muscoloso o abbronzato o con le lentiggini o maledettamente carino come invece lo è il ragazzo che sta a pavoneggiarsi di fianco a lui, non senza un motivo e, per la verità, con molteplici ragioni per farlo.

Sono belli in modo diverso, lui e Ermal, ma è cosciente del fatto che lo siano entrambi e il solo pensiero gli fa sentire un peso schiacciargli il petto perché, se deve essere onesto, sarebbero di certo una bella coppia.  
Una coppia forse all’apparenza mal assortita, ma carina a vedersi proprio per la loro peculiarità di essere d’aspetto l’uno l’opposto dell’altro: Ermal pallido, il sottile viso intonso contornato dai ricci scuri che si sposava bene con la sua figura alta e longilinea, spigolosa e Fabrizio abbronzato, il viso lentigginoso più squadrato e la leggera barba che completava il quadro di un ragazzo-o per meglio dire  _uomo-_  ben messo e in forma.

In fondo, quindi, sarebbe stato carino vederli passeggiare mano nella mano, dita lattee e sottili strette in altre più robuste e ambrate. Un'immagine che sarebbe davvero dolce da immaginare, ma che gli risulta dolorosa al punto che il suo cervello se ne dissocia e sceglie quindi proprio quel momento per propinargliela contornata dalla musichetta della pubblicità, con tanto di  _“Do you ringo?”_  in sottofondo, cosa che causa in lui un moto di ilarità che non riesce a trattenere e perciò, dal nulla, Marco inizia a ridere tutto da solo, di quelle risatine isteriche che attirano gli sguardi degli altri ma che non puoi fermare o controllare.

Difatti, i suoi compagni di viaggio si voltano, incuriositi, guardandolo mentre, tutto da solo e senza alcun motivo apparente, ride e ride senza riuscire a fermarsi, una mano tenuta sulla pancia e gli occhi che pizzicano per le lacrime che premono per uscire.  
“Marco” esordisce Ermal, osservando l’amico contorcersi “ma che cazzo stai facendo?” gli domanda.  
Lui però non riesce a rispondere e quindi scuote appena la testa e barcolla in avanti, cercando di comunicare a gesti che in realtà non sa neanche lui cosa sta facendo.

Ed è proprio in quel momento che i suoi piedi scelgono di dargli il colpo di grazia: sente i crampi attanagliargli i muscoli, contraendoli dolorosamente, ma ciò, oltre a fargli uscire un indignato gemito di dolore, causa una nuova ondata di isterismo in lui. Insomma, oltre al danno, anche la beffa: non solo deve sorbirsi quelle scenette, no, deve pure farlo soffrendo e senza la possibilità di poter camminare via da lì e se quel momento tragicomico non è apice e rappresentazione della sua intera vita, non sa cosa altro potrebbe esserlo.

Di contro, Fabrizio guarda Marco, ormai ridotto a un accartocciato ragazzino in preda al riso e al pianto, e poi Ermal, in cerca di una spiegazione che non trova perché, per la verità, anche lui guarda il suo migliore amico come si guarderebbe un marziano appena atterrato a bordo di un’astronave azzurra a pois gialli.

“Ma ti senti bene?” chiede, avvicinandosi di un passo a lui che, in risposta, annuisce, mostrando però la stessa convinzione che hanno i suoi fratelli quando, beccati a combinare una marachella, hanno la faccia tosta di fingere, molto malamente, di non saperne assolutamente nulla.

"Tu sei tutto scemo Marco, l'ho sempre detto io" afferma Ermal, allargando le braccia nel classico gesto di rassegnazione che in quel caso significa “ _e che ci possiamo fare, è scemo così_ _”_  mentre lancia un'occhiata a Fabrizio che, perplesso quanto lui, sembra quasi avere una punta di preoccupazione negli occhi nocciola, come se stesse seriamente valutando l'ipotesi che Marco sia in preda a un qualche tipo di crisi isterica.

Per la verità, sta solo aspettando di vederlo contorcersi a terra, in preda alle convulsioni, da un momento all'altro ma dati i movimenti spasmodici del ragazzino non è nemmeno tanto sicuro che  _quell_ _i_  non lo siano.

Gli sembra di stare in una di quelle brutte commedie che si vedeva sua nonna al televisore, quelle in cui le cose che succedevano erano talmente assurde e inverosimili da risultare grottescamente ridicole ma, per ironia della sorte, in quel caso la situazione è più che reale e vera e non sa se aspettarsi che da qualche parte ci sia qualcuno pronto a saltar fuori urlando “ _Scherzo!”_ o se iniziare a preoccuparsi.  
Ermal, del canto suo, sbuffa, dando un colpetto sulla spalla sudata di Marco.

"Cazzo mi sembra di stare in The Office, dove sta la telecamera da guardare?" borbotta, causando un altro scoppio di risa in Marco che, ormai, è letteralmente piegato su se stesso, incapace di rimanere dritto.  
  
"Stai...zitto" riesce a dire, il viso ormai paonazzo e rigato di lacrime. Paradossalmente, pur trovandosi in una situazione veramente di merda- almeno per lui- non ha mai riso tanto in tutta la sua vita.  
Forse solo con Ermal, anche se non di certo per le orribili barzellette che l'amico va a pescare chissà dove -sospetta che alcune, per la loro volgarità, vengano direttamente dai porti di Bari - e che poi, se è in buona, gli propina, causando in lui la latente voglia di sfondarsi la faccia a furia di facepalm.

Ma avevano riso, insieme, qualche volta anche fino alle lacrime. Riso delle più disparate e assurde cose, partendo dalle figuracce pregne di ignoranza che facevano i loro compagni di classe e finendo con le ridicole cose che saltavano fuori quando decidevano di accontentare i rispettivi fratellini e giocare con loro a Taboo o ai mimi.

Però, sbellicarsi in quel modo in una situazione del genere è una cosa del tutto nuova e, in realtà, si fa così pena da solo che pensa che potrebbe anche mettersi a ridere di sé stesso. Se lo vede, il suo piccolo Marco interiore che, tutto rannicchiato in un angolo, se ne sta mogio mogio a guardarlo mentre lui, crudelmente, punta il dito e gli sghignazza dietro e no, anzi, direttamente in faccia, facendogli notare che cazzo di sfigato non sia.  
Sarebbe anche divertente se non fosse patetico dato che, in realtà, in qualunque modo la si guardi, quello sfigato è sempre e comunque lui.

Ermal, di contro, cerca di sventolargli una mano davanti alla faccia, per carpire in lui un qualche segno di reazione umana.  
"Niente" dice guardando poi Fabrizio che, preoccupato, ha fatto qualche passo avanti per avvicinarsi al quadretto ridicolo che li vede protagonisti "Mi sa che mi si è rincoglionito l'amico. Il caldo l'avrà rotto. Rip Marco"

Marco che, dato che non c’è limite al peggio, sceglie proprio quel momento per sobbalzare con un singulto. Presagio che, probabilmente per conseguenza della risata, gli è venuto il singhiozzo.

E infatti singhiozza ancora, rumorosamente, gemendo piano quando il movimento inconsulto gli causa un doloroso spasmo che gli attanaglia le membra e la gola.  
"Merda" geme, con il poco fiato rimasto, troncando nuovamente la risata con un altro singulto.

Ed Ermal, sconvolto, lo guarda, gli occhi che sembrano dovergli cadere fuori dalle orbite da un momento all’altro e le labbra socchiuse in una smorfia di stupore.

Basta un'occhiata, tra lui e Fabrizio.

Una sola, singola occhiata. E proprio non riesce, Ermal, davvero non riesce a trattenere quel sorriso che inizia a spuntargli sul viso, nemmeno mordendosi il labbro con forza e, poco a poco, le sue spalle iniziano a sobbalzare mentre anche lui viene contagiato dalla risata.

Ride perché la scenetta che si trova davanti è, dal suo punto di vista, tanto ridicola quanto esilarante e, subito dopo di lui, anche Fabrizio, passato il momento di shock, inizia a sghignazzare sommessamente.

In men che non si dica, sono tutti e tre presi a levare al cielo incontrollabili, insensate e rumorose risate, tenendosi le pance doloranti. Fa caldo, sono stanchi e tutto quello che riescono a fare è semplicemente quello.

" _Dhi erdhe, n_ _ë_ _fundoi_!"

È quella frase, pronunciata da una squillante voce femminile intrisa di note di allegria che interrompe il circolo di delirio che si è creato mentre, alzando lo sguardo lucido, Fabrizio mette a fuoco una donna che, mani sui fianchi e sorriso in viso, li guarda appena interrogativa.

Si tratta di una donnina di statura minuta- probabilmente non supera il metro e cinquanta-ma che emana una sorta di energia che sembra farla risplendere come un sole. Il viso appena squadrato, ma non per questo poco femminile, presenta due luminosi occhi neri, contornati da lunghe ciglia scure, e delle labbra sottili aperte in un sorriso luminoso che le contagia tutto il viso, arricciandolo in un intricato arabesco di rughe e pieghe di età e espressione. Si vede, da quelle presenti agli angoli degli occhi e della bocca, che è una che ride spesso.  
Se ne sta ritta sotto al sole, i capelli scuri legati in una coda mollemente appoggiata sulla spalla che sulle punte si arricciano in sottili volute disordinate, qualche ciuffo ribelle che le cade sul collo e la fronte imperlati da un leggero velo di sudore.

Le piccole mani sono chiuse a pugno e poggiano con le nocche sui fianchi sottili e stretti e la maglia scolorita che indossa lascia intravedere un sottilissimo filo di pelle appena abbronzata al confine con i pantaloncini.

"Che c'è da ridere tanto?" domanda lei e Fabrizio non riesce a non notare il forte accento con cui pronuncia in quelle parole che, si rende conto, è simile a quello di Ermal, solo che in lei è molto più pronunciato e evidente e non è quindi difficile intuire al volo che sia straniera.

Alla luce di quella rivelazione, si rende immediatamente conto che le parole da lei pronunciate al suo arrivo, che gli erano suonate tanto estranee e incomprensibili, probabilmente erano state semplicemente pronunciate in albanese.

Cerca di ricomporsi, raddrizzandosi a sua volta e soffocando gli ultimi scoppi di risa dietro al palmo della mano sudaticcia, mascherandoli con un leggerissimo colpo di tosse.

Del canto loro, gli altri due provano a fare lo stesso e finalmente anche Marco sembra riuscire a placare quello scoppio di immotivata ilarità che aveva poi contagiato tutti.

"Niente, lascia stare. E sì" risponde Ermal tossicchiando appena, Marco che a fianco a lui si asciuga la faccia arrossata dalle lacrime e dal sudore "Alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta" esordisce.

Si guardano per un istante e poi, quasi dal nulla, lei allarga le braccia mentre Ermal ci si tuffa, stringendola in un abbraccio.

"Nat" dice, dondolandosi appena sul posto, piegandosi per stringerla meglio "Che bello vederti"  
"Anche per me" risponde lei e dal suo viso davvero traspare una gioia che Fabrizio sa che non può che essere genuina.

Dato il tipo di affetto che si stanno dimostrando, è facile intuire che non solo si conoscano ma che, in realtà, siano in ottimi rapporti. Il tipo di rapporto che hai con un parente o, ancora più probabilmente, con quelli che sono vecchi amici di famiglia che impari a conoscere fin da quando sei in culla e che, da bambino, chiami zii perché tale è il livello di vicinanza che hanno. Gli risulta più che evidente che probabilmente si tratta di quel tipo di situazione, anche perché Ermal, di contro, ha un sorriso enorme che gli illumina tutto il viso dal primo momento in cui l’ha vista.  
Quando finalmente si staccano, l'attenzione di quella che a quanto pare è la famosa Nat del Bed and Breakfast, passa a Marco che, anche se ancora un po' singhiozzante, almeno ora si è calmato e la guarda imbarazzato ma contento.

"Marco" esclama lei, stringendolo a sua volta tra le proprie braccia sottile e costellate da piccoli nei scuri "Com'è andata la guida? Traffico?"  
"Un pochino" replica lui, scrollando leggermente le spalle e trattenendo a malapena un nuovo singulto "Ma alla fine tutto bene"

E poi, come era prevedibile, quegli occhi scuri cascano dritti dritti su Fabrizio che, guardandoli, non riesce a non sorridere appena, anche se intimidito.

"E tu? Tu sei nuovo" nota lei, avvicinandosi, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi mentre Ermal la supera annuendo in segno di conferma per andare a mettersi al suo fianco.  
"Nat, lui è Fabrizio" inizia, schiarendosi appena la voce, arrochita dalla risata precedente "Fabrizio, Nat"  
Li presenta muovendo la mano pallida- palmo all'insù e dita distese-tra loro due, indicandoli vagamente mentre pronuncia i loro nomi.

Lei, del canto suo, lo squadra nuovamente, questa volta con più attenzione, con un modo di analizzarlo che a Fabrizio ricorda quello di Ermal e che, a dire il vero, lo mette in imbarazzo, tanto che si dondola leggermente su se stesso, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.  
E, quando lei sposta lo sguardo su Ermal con un sorrisino leggermente malizioso, si sente arrossire violentemente. Tanto quanto-immagina-stia arrossendo il ragazzino di fianco a lui.

"Fabrizio" ripete lei e il suo nome sulle sue labbra suona al contempo dolce e duro, con quella zeta che vibra nella sua bocca in maniera del tutto nuova, addolcita ma sentita "Piacere"  
Allunga la mano verso di lui, che la prende timidamente, stringendola con delicatezza, come se avesse paura di romperla.

"Piacere mio" dice, sorridendole.

Nota che il suo sguardo indugia sulle sue nocche livide ma, nonostante le osservi, non fa nessun commento.  
"Che ti porta a bordo della macchina di questi due?" gli domanda, cercando con gli occhi una risposta.  
Marco sbuffa, spostandosi a sua volta al loro fianco per guardarla.

"La sua idiozia" risponde, guadagnandosi un'occhiata curiosa dalla donna che poi, quando Ermal sbuffa a sua volta, sposta gli occhi su di lui.  
"E' una storia lunga, ma in sintesi si è inerpicato nella nostra macchina perché lo seguivano i fascisti" risponde, scrollando le spalle ossute.

Lei sbatte le palpebre, guardandolo in cerca di una conferma e Fabrizio, arrossendo ancor di più, annuisce, portandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri e arruffandoli più di prima.  
"Già" dice solo, rendendosi conto di quanto, detta così, la cosa sembri ridicola e assurda.

"Capisco" dice solo lei, anche se sembra vagamente perplessa "magari me lo raccontate dopo a cena. Vi fermate tutti, no?"  
"Si" annuisce Ermal, guardandola e poi lanciando uno sguardo critico a Fabrizio "E ci sarebbe da dire che Fabrizio deve trovare un posto dove dormire. Non è che ci sta con noi, vero?"

“Se vi stringete, ci sta” è la riposta che ottengono, accompagnata da una leggera risata “Oppure, posso darvi la camera con il matrimoniale e il divano letto. È libera al momento e dubito arriveranno altri ospiti” riflette, passandosi una mano sul mento.  
“Sarebbe perfetto” replica Ermal, prima che Marco, che già stava aprendo bocca, possa intervenire.  
Il fatto è che a lui pare abbastanza ovvio che saranno lui ed Ermal a dividere il letto, ma non è poi così sicuro che l’amico sia dello stesso parere e l’ultima cosa che vuole è vedere quei due fare i piccioncini sotto al suo naso in un dannatissimo matrimoniale.   
Ma non potrebbero fare dormire Fabrizio in macchina? Ok che il caldo potrebbe potenzialmente farlo svenire-o peggio-ma di sera, lasciando giù i finestrini…  
Scaccia subito il pensiero, anche se il peso che si è appena posato sul suo stomaco rimane ben presente, ricordandogli che fino a quella sera, quando sarà coricato a fianco di Ermal, non se ne andrà via.

“Va bene, allora ve la vado a preparare” annuisce lei, guardandoli “Portate le vostre cose dentro? O scendete subito al mare?”

Cerca con lo sguardo il loro per una risposta e Fabrizio, del canto suo, guarda Ermal che, invece, sta rivolgendo uno sguardo supplice a Marco, che di rimando scuote la testa con un sospiro.

“Penso che andremo al mare” replica, dondolandosi appena sui piedi ancora dolenti, mentre Ermal sorride a trentadue denti.  
Era più che prevedibile che aspettasse soltanto quello: gli manca solo la coda per somigliare a un cucciolo di labrador che sta per ricevere la tanto agognata ricompensa sottoforma di cibo per aver fatto il bravo.

“Immaginavo” ride Nat, scuotendo appena il capo e osservando Marco che tira le chiavi della macchina a Ermal-che di contro, ha solo dovuto allungare le mani per chiedergliele-facendole atterrare nei suoi palmi.

Ermal ha gli occhi spalancati, ricolmi d luce, e annuisce mentre trotterella verso il bagagliaio per aprirlo e ripescare uno zainetto malandato: una delle cerniere non si chiude bene e manca del suo cordino. Il colore, prima acceso, risulta sbiadito e in alcuni punti macchiato in maniera indelebile. Alcune scritte in pennarello fanno capolino tra un angolo spiegazzato e l’altro e dei piccoli buchi stanno a indicare che vi dovevano essere delle spille appese un tempo. Qualche filo delle cuciture sbuca qua e la, donandogli un’aria sicuramente vissuta e più che mai trasandata.

Non che lo zaino che Marco recupera, seguendolo, sia meglio: anche quello porta i segni del passaggio tra le medie e le superiori e, oltre alle classiche scritte, ha perfino delle toppe e ancora qualche spilla che, cozzando con le altre, produce un leggero tintinnio metallico al movimento.

“Allora andiamo al mare!” annuncia Ermal allegramente, caricandosi sulle spalle magre il leggero bagaglio e stiracchiandosi appena, alzando le braccia verso il cielo in un gesto che nasconde una in realtà incontenibile gioia.

Si vede lontano un miglio che è impaziente, anche troppo, mentre ondeggia piano sul posto, osservando Marco che, nel mentre, cerca di appoggiarsi alla macchina rovente senza scottarsi per levarsi le scarpe a favore delle ciabatte che si è allungato a recuperare, infilando la testa nel bagagliaio e tirandone un paio anche a Ermal.  
Erano venuti preparati, insomma, e a Fabrizio viene il sospetto che sia stata di Marco l’idea di preparare bene le cose di modo che, una volta arrivati, potessero andare subito in spiaggia.

E difatti, in realtà è proprio così: pochi giorni prima di partire, Marco aveva raccomandato a Ermal di preparare il necessario, perché era ben conscio del fatto che, altrimenti, appena arrivati avrebbe iniziato a stressarlo per fargli tirare fuori la valigia per poi aprirla e iniziare a frugarci dentro tirando cose a destra e a manca.

“Tu non vai con loro?”

Fabrizio volta la testa per osservare la donna che gli si è avvicinata e, sorridendogli dolcemente, indica appena Marco e Ermal, un’espressione interrogativa dipinta sul bel viso minuto.

“Ah...” mormora, passandosi nuovamente una mano tra i capelli scuri, appena imbarazzato.

Non ha pensato a quel piccolo particolare.   
Non che abbia pensato a qualcosa se non a salvarsi la pelle mentre saltava su quella macchina, ma procedendo con il viaggio non ha assolutamente considerato il fatto che stava, a tutti gli effetti, andando al mare.

D’improvviso, gli sovviene il pensiero che probabilmente erano ormai quattro anni che, per la verità, non vi metteva piede.

Ricordava che quando era ragazzino ci andava in metro e treno con i suoi amici, salendo senza pagare il biglietto, arrivando ad Ostia di straforo e accampandosi sulle spiagge libere perché nessuno voleva tirar fuori due spicci per pagare un ombrellone.  
E poi, avevano iniziato a prendere la patente e allora si stipavano nelle macchine in maniera decisamente poco sicura, caricando più persone del dovuto e riempiendo il bagagliaio di cibo e bibite.  
A volte scendevano alla spiaggia di sera, portandosi dietro della birra di bassa qualità comprata nel supermercato sotto casa, quello dove tutte le cassiere ti conoscono e dove il gestore è probabilmente amico di un qualche tuo parente, e rimanevano sotto le stelle a ridere e cantare, mezzi ubriachi e mezzi ebbri di giovinezza e euforia.

Avevano poco, ma era più che abbastanza, e quando tornavano verso Roma, con la pelle scottata dal sole e pizzicante di sale e la sabbia ancora tra le dita e nei vestiti, Fabrizio si sentiva felice.

Finché tra le loro mani al posto delle sigarette erano iniziate a passare le canne e a quelle, poi, si erano aggiunti altri tipi di droghe.   
Migliori, più forti, più buone. Più pericolose.

E allora, qualcuno aveva mollato e qualcuno, come lui, era rimasto, all’inizio mettendosi in bocca un vaffanculo e un insulto che passava tra i denti con il fiato e una risata verso coloro che, ai loro occhi spavaldi, codardamente abbandonavano il branco, e poi invece ingoiando ogni volta una bestemmia mentre la forza di volontà di andarsene veniva a mancare.

Li compativano, all’inizio, battendosi pacche su spalle fragili che credevano da giganti e passandosi l’ennesimo spinello, perché in fondo, erano loro i forti: quelli che restavano, quelli che se ne fregavano. Della legge, della salute, forse anche di loro stessi.  
Venivano tutti dallo stesso quartiere, lui e i ragazzi che sedevano su quella spiaggia a tarda sera, fatti di una felicità artificiale, sintetica, che sarebbe presto scaduta nella tristezza che accompagnava spesso i loro ritorni, e li ammantava di amarezza- se verso la loro vita o le loro azioni Fabrizio non l’avrebbe saputo dire- e di stanchezza, non solo per le ore di sonno mancate, ma per quelle di vita buttate.

Mentre guidavano lasciandosi l’alba alle spalle per rientrare in una Roma non ancora addormentata- perché Roma non dormiva mai- ma impigrita, sprofondavano man mano nell’ansia che li attanagliava, il cuore che batteva a mille nel petto, eco di un’eccitazione che a loro non rimaneva più addosso ma che il loro corpo ancora percepiva e il rumore sordo che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie sembrava più il tamburo del boia piuttosto che quello di trionfo.

Fabrizio ricordava che all’inizio non ci aveva fatto caso al tremolio, al sudore che gli imperlava la fronte e alla leggera ansia che gli afferrava lo stomaco, attribuendoli al caldo, alla stanchezza, alla vaga paura -comunque, per quanto fingessero o ne dicessero, sempre presente- di essere beccati dalla polizia mezzi ubriachi e mezzi fatti, con gli occhi lucidi e quella come unica lucidità rimastagli, ché di quella mentale non ne avevano poi molta.

Parlavano e parlavano, in quelle sere, ma non si dicevano davvero nulla e le parole che invece avrebbero dovuto pronunciare rimanevano incastrate nelle loro gole e venivano fatte scivolare via dall’alcol e soppresse insieme alla loro coscienza nel tempo di un respiro fumoso che gli riempiva i polmoni, o in quello necessario a deglutire o sniffare.

Ed era tutto iniziato per gioco, per scherzo, una sera, perché qualcuno al tabacco e all’erba aveva sostituito  _qualcos’altro_ e di quelli che erano rimasti nessuno aveva voluto tirarsi indietro e così tutti avevano finito per provare.

Una sola volta, un tiro e basta, che poi erano diventati due, poi tre, e poi più che passarsi tra tutti si smezzavano in coppia e infine ognuno doveva avere la sua dose perché fosse soddisfatto e nessuno di loro aveva pensato che fosse un male o un problema finché, un disastro dopo l’altro, non avevano dovuto rendersene conto per forza e anche così qualcuno era rimasto per poi, per la verità, rimanerci e basta.  
  


Beati quelli che avevano lasciato prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima che fossero dipendenti, prima che fossero  _innamorati,_ di una sostanza o di una persona o, in qualche caso, di entrambe.  
Rabbrividisce a quei pensieri inopportuni che si rincorrono nel suo cervello, e di colpo torna la sensazione di sentirsi braccato, preda del suo stesso corpo e della sua stessa mente, che erano suoi ma non lo sono più e incontrollabili gli si rivoltano contro, il cuore che batte forte rimbombandogli nelle orecchie mentre i suoi pensieri sono anelli di paranoie che si allacciano uno dietro l’altro, formando una catena che lo imprigiona e lo trascina a fondo.

_Perché non aveva lasciato prima perché non era stato abbastanza forte perché non aveva dato ascolto a chi gli voleva bene e bene davvero e perché invece ne aveva dato a chi si era dimostrato più volte un coglione e uno stronzo perché però a qualcuno avrebbe dovuto importare perché sarebbe stato meglio lasciare quando farlo sembrava peggio che rimanere perché non era un codardo perché invece un codardo lo era perché non sapeva prendersi le sue responsabilità perché voleva solo andare in ospedale perché si sentiva morire e il panico lo attanagliava e perché-_

“Fabrizio?”   
La voce di Ermal lo riporta alla realtà, al sudore che gli imperla il viso e appiccica la maglia alla schiena per il sole cocente che splende nel cielo limpido estivo, alle labbra screpolate perché  _ha sete_ e agli occhi che gli bruciano per il riflesso della luce sulle onde che si infrangono in lontananza, il loro sciabordio leggero che gli arriva alle orecchie rassicurante.  
Lo guarda, riscuotendosi, gli artigli dell’ansia che si allontano lentamente dal suo stomaco e nasconde il leggero tremolio delle dita infilandosele nelle tasche con un’indifferenza che sa di non avere perché, guardando Ermal, arrossisce al pensiero di essersi evidentemente perso via per qualche istante.

E lui, sicuramente, l’ha notato.  
Come avrebbe potuto non farlo: andava tutto bene, stavano parlando e sentiva i piedi finalmente liberi dalla loro prigione sudaticcia mentre li infilava nelle ciabatte, la macchina rovente che gli scottava i polpacci mentre si appoggiava ad essa per non perdere l’equilibrio e di colpo lo sguardo di Fabrizio si era fatto vuoto, distante.

 _Lontano_.

Come se non fosse lì, come se fosse stato trasportato da un’altra parte e si era bloccato sul posto, impallidendo, cosa che gli aveva reso spontaneo chiamare il suo nome per riportarlo alla realtà, come faceva Marco con lui quando lo vedeva troppo  _perso._

Pero a volte nei suoi mondi, a volte nella musica, ma a volte in ricordi che non avrebbe voluto avere e che tornavano però a tormentarlo di tanto in tanto, con tutta la paura, l’ansia e il dolore che si portavano appresso.  
Forse non sta bene, forse è solo stanco, ma dubita che sia quello ad aver fermato Fabrizio.

Non che possa saperlo con certezza né, per la verità, quella è il luogo e il tempo per chiederglielo e per cui, rivolgendogli un’occhiata vagamente perplessa, lascia perdere, appuntandosi mentalmente di eventualmente tirar fuori l’argomento più tardi, in caso l’occasione giusta si presenti.

Per il resto, scrolla le spalle.  
“Vieni o no al mare?” gli chiede, imbeccandolo verso la giusta direzione per riprendere la conversazione.

Del canto suo, anche Marco, il cui occhio sempre attento che ha imparato ad affinare ancora di più a causa dell’amico aveva colto quel piccolo momento di blocco da parte del romano, non dice nulla, limitandosi a fissarlo curioso in attesa di una risposta a quella domanda.

Ha capito benissimo che, come succede a volte ad Ermal, anche Fabrizio aveva divagato in posti solitamente segregati della sua mente ma, non sapendone nulla, non si azzarda a dire qualcosa, ascoltando il saggio consiglio datogli da Bambi fin da bambino:  _quando non sai cosa dire, è meglio se non dici niente._

Frase che ha sempre pensato sarebbe molto utile a certa gente e sicuramente il principio che racchiude, se osservato da tutti, porterebbe sicuramente un miglioramento all’interno del mondo.

Da quando aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi un po’ agli argomenti della politica, aveva capito che avrebbe davvero voluto che più persone rispettassero quella regola invece di far arieggiare le proprie bocche.

Lui, quindi, credendoci fermamente, la rispetta e, pertanto, se ne sta zitto, spostando gli occhi nocciola tra l’uno e l’altro, guardando Ermal che guarda Fabrizio che osserva qualcosa ai suoi piedi.

 _Che al mercato mio padre comprò,_ pensa, ironico, attendendo anche lui una risposta.

“Sì” risponde Fabrizio schiarendosi appena la voce roca “io… non ho il costume” ammette infine, abbassando gli occhi sulla punta delle proprie scarpe, imbarazzato.

“Oh. Vero” il tono con cui Ermal pronuncia quelle parole è di uno stupore deluso e amaro, perché effettivamente si rende conto che Fabrizio non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, che quello era stato un caso e che, ovviamente, non aveva previsto che quel giorno avrebbe fatto una gita al mare.

Marco, del canto suo, si sente un po’ uno stronzo,  _ancora_  -quella deve essere la giornata internazionale di Marco Montanari che si sente in colpa per cose umane che in realtà lo riguardano perché anche lui lo è ma non vuole accettarlo o ammetterlo con se stesso – ma non riesce ad impedirsi di sentire un moto di sollievo e felicità a quelle parole.

Se non ha il costume, non verrà al mare e se non ci viene potranno essere soli, lui ed Ermal, come era stato programmato fin dall’inizio, come era sempre stato.

_Come avrebbe dovuto, in fin dei conti, essere._

“Ma non è un problema” aggiunge Fabrizio, sorridendo mesto, allungando e alzando le mani a fare il classico gesto del metterle avanti per correre ai ripari dato che Ermal ha già aperto bocca per protestare “Rimango qui e vi aspetto, davvero”

Non che voglia o sia particolarmente entusiasta dell’idea, ma non vuole arrecare troppo disturbo ai due ragazzini che, pur non essendo obbligati a farlo, l’hanno infine accolto tra loro e si sono proposti di tenerlo con loro fino a quando non avesse trovato un passaggio-che loro stessi gli stavano rimediando- per tornare a Roma.

Ragazzini che ha sconvolto salendo senza invito nella loro macchina, che ha fatto litigare e che, in fondo, non sanno nemmeno bene cosa pensarne di lui. Poi, in quel tragitto, è pure riuscito ad offendere uno e a far arrabbiare l’altro per conseguenza della prima azione e mentirebbe se dicesse che ambedue le cose non lo stanno facendo sentire un po’ in colpa.

  
Specialmente, non vuole infastidire ulteriormente Marco che nel mentre, alle sue parole, si è acceso come un albero di Natale.  
Ecco, non è un problema: Fabrizio può rimanere lì, non deve essere nemmeno lui a proporre quella soluzione che, altrimenti, probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di esprimere.

Peccato che il tutto duri tre millisecondi dato che, ancora prima che Ermal possa protestare-perché lo adocchia, con la cosa dell’occhio, che sta per farlo-Nat scuote appena la mano, sventolandola davanti a sé.

“Assolutamente no, con questo caldo qui non ci stai. Ti presto un costume di mio figlio” dice, sorridendo a trentadue denti, cosa che causa una improvvisa e repentina inversione dei loro umori: Ermal si accende e Marco si rabbuia di nuovo, calciando un sassolino con la punta della scarpa mezza rotta che si guarda, abbassando il viso per nascondere la delusione lampante che sente attraversalo.

Il mondo, no,  _l’universo,_ ce la deve avere con lui, non c’è altra spiegazione, mentre a quanto pare quello deve essere il _“a Fabrizio va tutto bene- day”_

“Fantastico!” esclama Ermal, sorridendo a Fabrizio: la prospettiva di abbandonarlo lì mentre lui andava al mare con un Marco palesemente esausto e anche vagamente indisposto da tutto ciò che era successo non lo rallegrava molto perché sapeva, per la verità, che lui stesso avrebbe in quel frangente mal sopportato le raccomandazioni da mamma dell’amico.  
  
Marco, che lo guardava sempre con preoccupazione mentre lui scalava gli scogli, lanciandogli una sequela di “Attento!” e maledizioni varie mentre lo osservava con la paura di vederlo cadere e rompersi la capoccia o un osso contro alle rocce scivolose e frastagliate, ricoperte da conchiglie rotte che inevitabilmente finivano per tagliargli i palmi e le piante dei piedi e graffiarlo quando, senza farlo apposta, scivolava sulle alghe, procurandosi anche qualche bel livido.  
Marco che appena si alzava il vento e la temperatura scendeva mentre la sera si avvicinava, lo andava a recuperare per portarlo fuori dall’acqua prima che si ammalasse, guardandolo brontolando qualcosa sulla sua idiozia e sull’infilarsi la sua intelligenza in posti innominabili.

Marco che odiava sentire i granelli di sabbia tra le dita e nelle scarpe, che subito dopo il bagno doveva lavarsi di dosso la salsedine e che, per la verità, aveva anche un pochino paura dell’acqua alta in cui non toccava e non vedeva il fondo, non perché non sapesse nuotare ma perché, forse stupidamente, diceva di non sentirsi a suo agio nel non sapere cosa celasse quella distesa d’acqua sotto di lui.  
Forse un branco di meduse assassine pronte a pungerlo, forse uno squalo pronto a mangiarselo o, più probabilmente, qualche paguro indifeso terrorizzato dalla sua presenza.

In ogni caso, Ermal in quel momento non ha né voglia né bisogno di sorbirsi le sue paranoie e per questo sorride, spostando lo sguardo su Nat mentre Fabrizio, guardandola a sua volta, arrossisce appena.  
“Sicura? Non voglio disturbare...” mormora, venendo però zitto da un nuovo gesto della sua mano.  
“Ma figurati.  _S’ka problem_. Nessun problema. Mi fa piacere” gli risponde, mentre Ermal inclina appena il capo.

“A proposito, ma Gent c’è?” domanda, guardando alle sue spalle come se si aspettasse di veder sbucare l’amico da un momento all’altro, come al solito sorridente e pronto a salutarlo con un abbraccio.  
“No,  _zemer,_ non c’è. È in vacanza con i suoi amici. L’hai mancato di poco, l’altro ieri era ancora qui” risponde lei, sconsolata e quasi dispiaciuta dal dovergli dare quella notizia.  
“Gent è mio figlio. Sarebbe Eugent, ma quello è un soprannome” spiega poi allegramente a Fabrizio, prima di mettersi nuovamente le mani sui fianchi “Bene allora! Se mi segui ti prendo il costume. Voi due, intanto, volete venire a portare dentro le vostre cose? A questo punto fatelo, almeno non dovete spostarle dopo”

Ermal guarda Marco, incrociando lo sguardo con il suo che, davanti al quesito che gli legge nelle iridi scrolla appena le spalle e annuisce “Ma sì dai… a ‘sto punto...” mormora, girandosi rassegnato verso il bagagliaio per iniziare a scaricare a malincuore i borsoni che si sono portati mentre Ermal, avvicinatosi a Nat, inizia a chiacchierare amabilmente con lei in albanese.

Anche alle orecchie di un non conoscitore della lingua Fabrizio nota all’immediato come i loro accenti siano profondamente diversi, così come l’inflessione che mettono nel tono della voce. È, in qualche modo, il rovescio della situazione precedente: sentendoli parlare italiano, è Ermal che ha una parlata più sciolta, mentre in albanese è chiaro che è lei che si distingue maggiormente.

Fabrizio si avvicina lentamente a Marco, guardandolo.   
“Vuoi una mano?” chiede, leggermente imbarazzato, indicando con un gesto vago il bagagliaio aperto e Marco, di risposta, gli posa sul palmo aperto la cinghia di uno dei borsoni.  
“Porta questo” gli risponde lui, senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia.

Fabrizio sospira, annuendo appena e facendo un passo indietro prima che Marco, sbattendo il portellone per chiuderlo, glielo tiri dritto in testa.  
“Andiamo” dice, avviandosi verso gli altri due, passandogli vicino senza alzare gli occhi.

“Andiamo” ripete Fabrizio, seguendolo, mentre vedendoli arrivare Ermal e Nat si incamminano, il primo rallentando leggermente per aspettarli.  
Rimane qualche passo indietro per poterli osservare, Marco e Ermal che camminano spalla a spalla, le maglie sudate appiccicate alla schiena, i piedi che sollevano piccoli sbuffi di terriccio secco mentre passano, mentre Nat in testa, che fa strada.

Ermal ride, dando una piccola pacca sulla spalla a Marco che, di rimando, gli da una leggera spintarella, causando in lui un’altra risata.

Distrattamente, mentre si sistema meglio la cinghia del borsone sulla spalla, Fabrizio si chiede che cosa abbia a che fare lui con il loro mondo e la risposta che gli sovviene, semplicemente è:  _niente._

Nella loro piccola bolla non c’è spazio per uno come lui, ed è per questo che il suo esserci entrato di prepotenza rischia, in realtà, di farla collassare ed esplodere, esponendo al mondo qualcosa che fino a quel momento avevano cercato di celare, un fragile equilibrio che si erano costruiti e in cui si erano rinchiusi per evitare, lo sa, il confronto che non volevano avere per evitare di rovinare le cose.

Ma ormai è lì e la curiosità è troppa per cui, dopo essersi passato nuovamente una mano tra i capelli, accelera il passo e li raggiunge, mettendosi alla destra di Ermal, completando lo schieramento e vedendosi rivolgere un sorriso da parte sua.  
  
Ed è ricambiandolo che pensa che, forse, un posticino lì se lo può anche ritagliare.

O forse, possono creare anche loro una bolla tutta loro.

_Un posto che, per una volta, potrebbe magari definire casa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui. Se mai voleste darmi un parere, io sono ansiosa di sapere che ne pensate e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
> Piango pensando che un pezzo di questa cosa è stata scritta mentre mi recavo a Roma in treno per andare all'Olimpico a vedere Fabrizio.
> 
> E come al solito, alcune doverose note e precisazioni:
> 
> -la cosa delle supercazzole nasce dall'intervista di Ermal a radio subasio  
> -sì, Alessandra è quella Alessandra, della canzone. La sua descrizione è basata puramente su headcanon e non pretene di rappresentare la vera Alessandra.  
> -Slessandra e Tumblr in pratica siamo tutti noi  
> -l'altezza di Alessandra è la mia  
> -NUTELLAAAA  
> -il meme di the office lo amo dovevo scusate  
> -Taboo è uno die miei giochi da tavolo preferiti  
> -"Siete arrivati, finalmente!" è la prima frase di Nat.  
> -la seconda è "nessun problema"  
> -Zemer è una parola che significa, in questo contesto, tipo tesoro  
> -Le parole in albanese sono tutte frutto di Camille, per cui ringraziatela con me!  
> -Sempre a Camille si ringraziano le informazioni sulla droga che Fabrizio si faceva con gli amici. Speed, per chi fosse interessato a saperlo subito, perché verrà nominata poi.  
> -Eugent altri non è che il cantante dell’Albania dell’Eurovision, che io amo


	7. Little Town Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she comes, that little town flirt  
> You're falling for her and your gonna get hurt  
> Yeah, I know it's so hard to resist  
> The temptation of her tender red lips  
> But you can get hurt, hur-hur-hurt  
> Yeah, you can get hur-hur-hur-hur-hurt  
> Foolin' around with that little town flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: in questo capitolo si toccano again alcuni argomenti un po' pesanti, incluso l'autolesionismo.
> 
> Ringrazio: Camille e Asia, le mie piccole rocce che mi spingono a non cestinare tutto anche quando vorrei. Ivan, perché la frase di Fabrizio in romano stretto altrimenti io manco me la potevo sognare. E voi, cari lettori, perché mi aspettate sempre con pazienza e incontrarvi dal vivo e sentirvi chiedere della mia storia, o anche sentirvelo fare online, è qualcosa che mi scalda il cuore. 
> 
> Buona lettura!

_Here she comes, that little town flirt_  
_You're falling for her and your gonna get hurt_  
 _Yeah, I know it's so hard to resist_  
 _The temptation of her tender red lips_  
 _But you can get hurt, hur-hur-hurt_  
 _Yeah, you can get hur-hur-hur-hur-hurt_  
 _Foolin' around with that little town flirt_

 

_Qui si respira._

È un pensiero, quello, che sebbene non espresso ad alta voce da nessuno di loro, tutti sentono comunque di condividere mentre traggono una boccata d’aria e la rilasciano poi sottoforma di un sospiro che ha il suono del sollievo.

L’aria fresca, spinta dalle pale del condizionatore che ronza sopra le loro teste in un mormorio ritmico e costante, aleggia sulle loro pelli accaldate dal sole e lucide a causa del leggero strato di sudore che le imperla, facendoli rabbrividire.  
Fabrizio si passa il dorso della mano tatuata sulla fronte quasi bollente, ritraendola ancora-per quanto possibile-più bagnata di prima.

L’edificio che li aveva accolti era moderatamente piccolo, ma ben tenuto: il giardinetto davanti alla porta era ricolmo di fiori e nonostante la calura che ne ingobbiva gli steli, facendone ricadere le corolle colorate in una sorta di perenne inchino agli ospiti, il dolce profumo che si spandeva nell’aria, resa quasi vibrante da quell’atmosfera afosa, era piacevole da sentire.

Dopotutto, non si voleva essere scortesi, ma la verità era - e se ne rendevano conto tutti e tre- che l’olezzo che stavano emanando rassomigliava, nel complesso e a voler essere molto gentili, a quello dei cassonetti della spazzatura che si trovavano per le strade e che, durante i caldi mesi estivi, davano il loro meglio in quanto a fragranza: un odore di marcio e spazzatura, misto a qualcosa di chimico e plastica surriscaldata, che appestava l’aria per interi isolati.

Forse non arrivavano _fino a quel punto,_ ma era piuttosto palese che le loro magliette non fossero sicuramente impregnate del nuovo profumo di Dolce e Gabbana.

Alcune api ronzavano pigramente attorno ai petali, infilandocisi poi in mezzo come un uomo tra le gambe dell’amante, con ferma gentilezza ma operosa passione, per poi ritrarsi una volta soddisfatte, ebbre del dolce polline che lì avevano raccolto, le zampe sporche e i ventri gialli e neri tondi e pieni.  
Ermal le aveva osservate, gli occhi scuri che ne avevano seguito il volo per un qualche istante mentre Marco, mezzo passo avanti, si era fermato per spingere con la punta del dito arrossato un piccolo scarabeo che, ribaltatosi probabilmente a causa di un atterraggio mal riuscito, ora stava steso sul guscio colorato che gettava riflessi irridei alla luce, muovendo spasmodicamente le zampe scure alla ricerca della salvezza.  
Appena tornato dritto, era volato via e Fabrizio aveva strizzato gli occhi per guardarlo sparire, un puntino lontano contro al cielo terso divenuto infine indistinguibile.

Nel giardino si apriva un piccolo sentiero puntellato di sassolini: arida ghiaia che scricchiolava sotto le loro suole mentre camminavano e che portava all’ingresso della struttura.

Quattro piani, piccole finestre con ante bianche- ridipinte da poco a giudicare dal colore lindo e privo di imperfezioni- che rilucevano sotto ai raggi del sole e spuntavano dalla facciata come tanti occhietti inquisitori; alcune, più alte delle altre, erano accompagnate a dei piccoli balconi con la ringhiera in ferro battuto, che sporgevano dalle pareti gettando la loro ombra sui muri rosati scoloriti dal sole e dai vari agenti atmosferici, adornati anche da qualche piccola crepa, sui quali si arrampicavano pigramente un paio di piccoli gechi che, al loro passaggio, non avevano mosso zampa, contrariamente alle piccole lucertole spiaggiate sui muretti del giardino che invece si erano subito tuffate tra i fili d’erba rinsecchiti e i vasi rovinati.

Una piccola tendina si allungava sopra la porta, svolazzando a causa della brezza afosa che la scuoteva.

Fabrizio si era appoggiato meglio la cinghia del borsone sulla spalla mentre Ermal, di fianco a lui, aveva tirato appena con le dita quelle dello zaino, cercando di staccarselo dalla schiena sudata a cui si era appiccicato.

C’era una scritta sulla tendina, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a leggerla prima che la porta, che brillava sotto alla luce del sole, venisse aperta da Nat: un varco verso un interno carico di promesse di frescura, un anelito d’aria che li aveva tentati all’immediato e quando la donna li aveva invitati ad accomodarsi loro, ormai stremati, avevano accettato ben volentieri quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere la salvezza tanto agognata.

Una volta entrati avevano strizzato gli occhi ancora ciechi a causa del riflesso abbacinante del sole, sbattendo le palpebre per riuscire a mettere a fuoco nella penombra quello che era, a tutti gli effetti, un piccolo atrio con una postazione per il check-in, costituita da un semplice bancone in legno chiaro su cui erano appoggiati un computer, talmente grosso e vecchio che Ermal si era ritrovato a pensare che quello che stava a casa sua e che doveva dividersi con i suoi fratelli - _o meglio, litigarsi,_ perché ci fosse volta che Rinald non volesse starsene lì per delle ore a cazzeggiare con P aint- seppur di seconda mano e comunque _vecchio_ in confronto a quello poteva benissimo passare per la tastiera di comando per il lancio dello Sputnik, un portapenne senza alcuna biro al suo interno, un piccolo campanello che faceva molto sitcom degli anni 90 e un vasetto in vetro ricolmo di caramelle; dietro c’era un semplice muro bianco, su cui erano appese delle chiavi e dei volantini riguardanti feste e eventi in spiaggia e nelle vicinanze, visite guidate, annunci per escursioni e compagnie di taxi.

Nel complesso, però, per quanto semplice e spartano sia, l’ambiente è pulito e fresco e dà l’impressione, insieme al pavimento formato da assi chiare e alla luce che filtra dall’esterno attutita dalle tendine bianche, di essere dignitosamente curato, oltre al fatto che emana un’atmosfera per la verità accogliente, particolarmente grazie ai divanetti stipati in un angolino sulla sinistra e alla musichetta che proviene da una piccola radio accesa, rendendo il tutto molto _domestico._

Marco prende con le dita il tessuto della propria maglia, tirandolo per staccarla dalla pelle a cui ormai si è appiccicato al punto da farne praticamente parte, posando a terra il borsone che portava sulla spalla dato che stava iniziando a sentire la cinghia scavare nella sua carne a causa del peso che vi gravava sopra.

Si passa i palmi sudati sul viso, senza ovviamente ottenere alcun risultato se non quello di farsi ancora più schifo, collassando su uno dei divanetti in hall con uno sbuffo.

Ermal, del canto suo, ha già infilato una mano nella boccia delle caramelle, raccogliendone un paio con le lunghe dita e scartandole per mettersele in bocca mentre Nat, aggirato il bancone, ha aperto un’agenda a fiorellini e Fabrizio sospetta che, in realtà, a questo punto il computer sia più per far scena che altro.

Scribacchia qualcosa, la punta della penna precedentemente infilata tra le pagine che scorre sulla carta con un grattare leggero.  
“Bene, la camera è vostra” dice, allungandosi per staccare una chiave e relativo anello in cui è infilata e a cui sta appesa una semplice targa tonda trasparente con un numero nero stampato sopra da un chiodo appena arrugginito.  
“Vi raccomanderei di fare i bravi, ma so che non è necessario” ride, posandola nel palmo di Ermal che gliel’ha prontamente teso “E’ già sistemata, quindi se volete potete lasciare le vostre cose e poi scendere in spiaggia. Vado un secondo a prendere il costume per te, Fabrizio” gli dice, sorridendogli mentre aggira il balcone e si dirige a passo spedito lungo il piccolo corridoio alla loro destra, scomparendo in breve tempo dalla porta a vetri che si trova in fono e dà sul giardino.  
Ermal la segue con gli occhi scuri fino alla fine del sentiero e, quando gira l’angolo, si volta verso Fabrizio con un sorriso, facendo un piccolo cenno con il capo.  
“Come ti sembra?” gli domanda, avvicinandosi leggermente a lui.

“Simpatica” risponde, scrollando appena le spalle “Sembra una tosta” aggiunge poi, inarcando appena l’angolo delle labbra in un sorrisino quando Ermal annuisce.

“Lo è” risponde, avvicinandosi ancora un po’ a lui, dondolandosi appena sui piedi. Gli lancia una lunga occhiata e Fabrizio scuote appena la testa, sbuffando una risatina mentre Marco, alle sue spalle, rotea gli occhi al cielo per l’ennesima volta. Si chiede se Ermal abbia intenzione di continuare ancora a lungo a mangiarsi con gli occhi il passeggero abusivo che hanno raccattato ma, a giudicare da quel che sta succedendo davanti a lui, nessuno dei due ha intenzione di smettere.

Nessuno perché anche Fabrizio ora ricambia quello sguardo, lasciando scorrere il proprio sulla sagoma del suo migliore amico.  
Fabrizio che scenderà al mare con loro, mettendosi in costume.

Fabrizio, in costume.

Con la sua pelle ambrata, le lentiggini e il suo fisico asciutto ma tonico che già dalle braccia si intuisce che deve avere.

Fabrizio che già così, coperto da vestiti decisamente troppo pesanti e lunghi per la stagione, ha catturato l’attenzione del suo migliore amico che, a dirla tutta, non sta sicuramente messo peggio di lui.  
Perché, se deve essere onesto-e Marco si considera, in fin dei conti, una persona piuttosto onesta quando si tratta di ammettere cose a se stesso. Certo, a volte ci vuole il suo tempo, ma alla fine della fiera solitamente lo è-Ermal di certo non manca di nulla sotto quel punto di vista.  
E poi c’è lui.

Lui, con la sua pelle pallida che si arrossa ma non si abbronza mai davvero e il suo fisico morbido, decisamente diverso da quello tonico di Fabrizio o da quello secco e magro di Ermal.  
Lui, che sa già che si sentirebbe, in confronto a loro, inadeguato.

Non solo fisicamente, ma anche a livello di situazione, perché già li vede, quei due, a trattarlo da terzo incomodo mentre danno attenzione solo all’altro e non per cattiveria, ma per lo stesso motivo che in quel momento li vede stare a pochi palmi di distanza mentre parlottano di musica: per quell’attrazione che li spinge l’uno verso l’altro e che sembra non volersene andare.

Il solo pensiero di vederli in atteggiamenti decisamente _più intimi_ gli provoca la nausea e sente lo stomaco chiudersi.  
No, non è pronto per quello, decisamente non lo è.  
Un conto è l’ipotesi o, eventualmente, il sapere che Ermal è da qualche parte con un'altra persona, ma essere lì ed assistere con i suoi occhi alla prolungata agonia che gli proporrebbero sarebbe semplicemente devastante per lui.

Sente il cuore stringersi in una morsa al pensiero che, di contro, lasciarli soli vuol dire sicuramente levargli l’impiccio della vergogna e dell’umana decenza che imporrebbe loro non solo di avere un contegno-o quantomeno provare ad averlo-di fronte a lui, ma anche di non ignorarlo e tagliarlo fuori.  
Tra le due opzioni, però, la più dolorosa resta ancora quella di vederseli davanti, per cui si schiarisce appena la voce, attirando su di sé la loro attenzione.  
Ermal inarca un sopracciglio, osservando Marco che se ne sta seduto sul bordo del divanetto, le spalle ricurve che sembrano farlo accartocciare su se stesso.  
“Io… sono stanco” annuncia Marco, guardando prima uno e poi l’altro “Credo che andrò a dormire un po’”

Sia Ermal che Fabrizio aggrottano le fronti all’unisono- _come una coppietta,_ pensa-prima di scambiarsi una breve occhiata che ha da parte di uno la forma della domanda “ _ma che dice davvero? Lo lasciamo qua?”_ e dell’altro la risposta _“Lascia stare”._

“Se vi va bene, ovviamente” aggiunge, anche se una parte di lui deve mordersi la lingua per non aggiungere che vede ardua la situazione opposta: in fondo, in quel momento lui è semplicemente un ostacolo, se ne rende perfettamente conto e non crede che nessuno dei due abbia la particolare voglia di insistere troppo per fargli cambiare idea.  
E infatti, Ermal inclina appena il capo “Sicuro?” gli chiede, ottenendo in cambio solo un cenno d’assenso mentre Marco si passa una mano tra i ciuffi castani ormai ridotti a qualcosa di inguardabile.  
“Sicuro. Andrò di sopra a farmi una doccia e poi riposo e… vi raggiungo dopo, magari?”

Ermal scrolla le spalle appuntite, avvicinandosi per mollargli la chiave.

“Come preferisci” dice solo, guardandolo curioso prima di voltarsi al suono della porta che si riapre.  
“Ecco qui!”  
Nat sta tornando a passo di carica, tendendo tra le mani un costume nero che sventola, con l’aria vittoriosa di chi ha conquistato la medaglia d’oro alle olimpiadi, nella loro direzione mentre li raggiunge.  
“Ecco caro” dice, tendendolo verso Fabrizio, scostandosi un ciuffo scuro ribelle dietro l’orecchio “Dovrebbe andarti bene. E ti ho portato anche queste” aggiunge, allungandogli anche un paio di ciabatte “Sono di mio marito. Credo siano abbastanza grandi”  
“Grazie” risponde lui, prendendoli con riconoscenza e sorridendole “Davvero, mille grazie, andranno benissimo”

E, nel caso non fosse così, se li farà andar bene comunque perché l’alternativa sarebbe rimanere in quei pantaloni e in quelle scarpe che gli stanno facendo più caldo del necessario in una situazione in cui la temperatura sta già dando il meglio si sé.

“Magari vado a metterli” aggiunge, adocchiando la chiave in mano a Marco ma, prima che possa fare qualcosa, Nat indica una piccola porta in legno con su scritto sopra “ _riservato al personale_ ”.  
“Puoi cambiarti lì se vuoi” lo guida lei quasi con una sorta di tenerezza a incresparle la voce mentre gli fa metaforicamente strada con il braccio verso la porta e lui si avvicina, guardandoli tutti prima di entrare: Ermal gli fa un piccolo sorriso sghembo, che lui ricambia, mentre Marco evita accuratamente di rivolgere lo sguardo nella sua direzione.  
Apre la porta e se la chiude alle spalle, osservando quello che è una sorta di piccolo ripostiglio e cerca a tentoni l’interruttore, facendolo scattare, illuminando gli scaffali in ferro ricolmi di prodotti per pulire e attrezzi da giardinaggio. Sposta appena un carrello con il piede mentre avanza, respirando l’odore chimico dei detergenti e appoggiando il costume su un piccolo spazio libero di una mensola, mettendosi poi a togliersi le scarpe e i pantaloni per cambiarsi e deve ammettere che, in fin dei conti, è un sollievo levarsi di dosso il tessuto ormai madido di sudore e appiccicato alla pelle delle sue gambe – cosa che tra l’altro lo mette in difficoltà nel toglierli.

Fuori, Nat osserva Ermal con un sorriso: è sempre stata una donna intelligente e di certo non è facile farsi sfuggire il modo in cui quei due si guardano.  
“Carino il vostro amico” dice infatti, guardando poi Ermal arrossire appena a quelle parole che sa non essere rivolte a lui, ma che hanno anche un sottinteso che non può ignorare.

“Non è nostro amico” borbotta Marco a bassa voce, tanto che si chiede se effettivamente l’abbia detto e se, sopratutto, gli altri due siano riusciti a cogliere la forma di quelle parole nel basso mormorio che gli è scaturito dalla gola.

Si è levato le ciabatte e ora, con qualche difficoltà, si sta rimettendo le scarpe, non perdendo nemmeno tempo a slacciarle e sopportando il dolore sordo alle dita della mano che sta usando come leva per infilarle.  
“Io vado in camera” dice, alzandosi dopo aver finito, perché non è davvero intenzionato ad aspettare che Fabrizio torni, davvero non lo è.

Non per vederlo in costume, bello come il sole e sorridente, che si avvicina al suo migliore amico squadrandolo maliziosamente mentre questo ricambia il favore.

E quindi, salta su come una molla, raccogliendo le ciabatte da terra e infilandole nel borsone, rivolgendo un’occhiata ad Ermal, che ora lo guarda confuso.

“Non avevo spazio dove infilare le scarpe e mi servivano le mani libere” replica alla sua muta richiesta di spiegazioni, prodigandosi per mettersi tutti gli zaini e i borsoni addosso, sulle spalle e tra le mani, cercando di raccattare tutta la loro roba per portarla di sopra mentre Nat lo guarda perplessa.  
“Ma come, non ci vai al mare tu?” gli chiede infatti, sgranando appena gli occhi scuri quando lui scuote la testa in cenno di diniego.  
“Sono stanco, vorrei riposare un po’”  
Le rivolge un sorriso fiacco, decisamente poco realistico, che non ha nulla a che fare con quello che invece si sta aprendo sul volto di Ermal, luminoso e sincero, mentre guarda Fabrizio fare capolino dalla porta con indosso la sua maglia e il costume che, a quanto pare, gli va decisamente bene.  
“Eccoti qui!” esclama Nat, annuendo con soddisfazione alla vista del suo operato “Guarda un po’, che figurino. Ti sta proprio bene” cinguetta, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi e spostandosi appena per rimirarlo mentre lui, tenendo i jeans appallottolati in una mano e le scarpe nell’altra, si dondola appena sul posto, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, chiaramente imbarazzato.  
“Sì, va tutto benissimo” dice, schiarendosi la voce “Grazie ancora” balbetta.

“Ma di niente caro, di niente”  
Osserva Ermal che, con un ghigno stampato sul viso, lo fissa soddisfatto.

“Hey” lo accoglie, facendogli un piccolo cenno con la mano.

“Hey” rimanda sorridendo, avvicinandosi appena a lui mentre Marco gli passa di fianco, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

“Io salgo” borbotta, avviandosi verso le scale, tirandosi su a fatica un borsone che continua a scivolargli dalla spalla.

“A dopo” dichiara, iniziando a sparire a passi lenti e pesanti su per i gradini.  
“A dopo” mormora Fabrizio, guardando la sua schiena sudata fino a che gli è possibile e seguendolo con gli occhi finché non scompare.

Una parte di lui si sente in colpa: è pur vero che non ha detto lui a Marco di non venire in spiaggia ma sa anche che, essendo logici, è palese che è colpa sua se ha fatto quella scelta e, per quanto possano ignoralo, è una cosa di cui tutti e tre sono coscienti.  
Certo, fingere che non sia così è facile, sopratutto tra lui e Ermal, ora che sono ambedue presi a pensare al sollievo che proveranno quando arriveranno all’agognato mare ma, se dovesse scommettere, punterebbe tranquillamente tutto ciò che ha sul fatto che Marco non li raggiungerà più tardi: cerava solo un modo per andarsene senza sembrare troppo pietoso o infantile e la cosa, in fondo, gli spiace.  
Ermal non si da nemmeno la pena di rispondergli e quando si volta Fabrizio lo trova a guardarlo con un sorriso entusiasta e gli occhi brillanti per la gioia.

“Allora” domanda, allargando il sorriso in un ghigno furbo “Pronto per la spiaggia?”

 

 

 

Fa caldo. Parecchio caldo.

Nonostante più si avvicinino e più il vento li investa, l’aria salmastra che penetra nei loro polmoni si rivela talmente secca che non è che sia di aiuto o doni sollievo contro al sole impietoso che batte sulle loro teste.

Fabrizio si scherma gli occhi con una mano, osservando Ermal che, di fronte a lui, gli sta facendo strada in silenzio.  
Nota solo in quel momento che i pantaloncini che ha indosso sono in realtà direttamente il costume e scuote appena il capo, sorridendo.

“Non dovresti metterti la crema, tu?” lo richiama, notando come i raggi si riflettano sulla sua pelle pallida, ottenendo però in cambio uno sbuffo che ha la forma di una risata.  
“Ma va” gli risponde lui, facendosi dondolare appena lo zaino sulla schiena, tirando le bretelle per staccarselo di dosso per l’ennesima volta “Io non mi scotto, mi abbronzo”

“Se lo dici tu” ribatte, scrollando le spalle e affiancandosi a lui mentre Ermal volta il capo per rivolgerli un’occhiataccia.

“Che c’è, non mi credi?” domanda, prima di alzare appena l’angolo delle labbra in un sorrisino che racchiude una punta di provocazione e solo un pizzico di malizia.

“Sei preoccupato per me?” chiede, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla contro alla sua, talmente piano da essere quasi impercettibile.  
Fabrizio sbuffa, scuotendo nuovamente la testa in un cenno che, più che il diniego, indica, insieme agli occhi alzati, il suo finto e divertito disappunto.

“Ti credo, ti credo” replica, alzando la mano per scompigliargli scherzosamente i ricci, gesto che l’altro, questa volta, accetta, scostandosi appositamente con un secondo di ritardo di troppo, ridendo, come un bambino che sfugge al dispetto dell’amichetto eppure tremando appena appena, come aveva fatto prima.

Dopo quello scambio, rimangono di nuovo in silenzio, che però differisce molto da quelli pesanti e imbarazzati che si erano creati in macchina: questo risulta invece confortevole, quel tipo di silenzio che si viene a creare quando non è che non si ha niente da dirsi, ma non si sente la necessità di farlo. In fondo, non c’è bisogno di riempire di parole inutili qualcosa in cui si sta già bene.

Camminano fianco a fianco fino a che l’erba non si dirada completamente e il terreno, piano piano, si trasforma dapprima in farinosa ghiaia e poi, infine, in sabbia: granelli caldi che scivolano dentro le ciabatte, scottandogli i piedi, e nuvole polverose che si alzano dietro di loro ad ogni passo.

Il mare ormai gli si staglia davanti, immenso e luminoso, il suo respiro lento che gli rumoreggia nelle orecchie mentre la risacca si ritrae e poi si infrange sul bagnasciuga, portando con sé gusci di conchiglia e sassolini che ruzzolano sulla spiaggia, alcuni che poi scivolano di nuovo indietro e altri che invece riescono a rimanere sul litorale, seppellendosi sotto alla sabbia oppure incastrandosi tra altre pietruzze e frammenti lucidi e taglienti rimasti lì una volta calata la marea.

“Dove stiamo andando?” domanda Fabrizio dopo qualche istante notando che Ermal, invece di fermarsi, si sta dirigendo alla loro destra e cammina, andando avanti imperterrito.

Alla sua domanda, distoglie gli occhi che aveva posato ad osservare il mare per specchiarli nei suoi, allungando un braccio per puntare il dito a mo’ di indicazione. Fabrizio volta la testa, seguendo una linea immaginaria che va da lì fino alla formazione rocciosa che si trova in fondo alla spiaggia e che, svettando contro al cielo, chiude il litorale, isolandolo da ciò che si trova dall’altro lato.

“Là, esatto” gli conferma Ermal mentre aggira scocciato un pallone e delle cartacce, probabilmente abbandonati lì dai ragazzini che, qualche metro più in là, si stanno divertendo in acqua.

“Spero per loro che le raccolgano, dopo” brontola, rivolgendogli uno sguardo severo che quelli sembrano non notare.

Ha sempre odiato la gente che lascia rifiuti in spiaggia, riducendo le belle distese di bianca sabbia a discariche dove gli innocui, ma pur sempre inquinanti, mozziconi di sigaretta si mischiano alle carte di gelato e ai pericolosi cocci di bottiglia lasciati dai giovani che, di notte, fanno festa bevendo birra e accendendo falò.

Rifiuti che poi finiscono anche in mare, sporcandolo e, lentamente, uccidendolo.

Per ogni busta di plastica che vede tra le onde quando nuota gli vengono i brividi ricordando quando, da bambino, aveva visto un documentario che mostrava delle tartarughe soccorse perché questi le stavano soffocando dato che, scambiandoli per cibo, esse avevano cercato di ingerirli.

“Imbecilli” borbotta ancora accelerando il passo, sorpassandoli.  
A parte loro e qualche altra persona- comprendente un paio di signore e qualche ragazza che prendono il sole stese su salviettoni colorati con addosso gli occhiali da sole e i loro bikini più o meno striminziti, un altro gruppetto di giovani e un paio di nuotatori lontani- non c’è nessuno a cercare refrigerio in quel caldo pomeriggio, forse perché l’orario e l’afa incoraggiano più al riposino nella fresca penombra delle case che al buttarsi in acqua fuori, dove il sole scotta e la luce è anche fin troppo accecante.

“Si chiama Spacco della Regina, quello” lo informa Ermal, indicando nuovamente con un cenno del capo la grande fenditura del promontorio soprastante, che scende a picco sul mare.

Man mano che si avvicinano, rocce di diversa misura e ricoperte di alghe si ergono nell’acqua, più o meno vicine al litorale o, a volte, direttamente sullo stesso, mentre più avanti esse diventano veri e propri agglomerati, cumuli che donano un aspetto aspro alla costa.

Degli scogli, alcuni dei quali abbastanza imponenti, sbucano a largo vicino a quella che è un’insenatura nello spacco.

Prima di arrivare al punto in cui la sabbia viene ormai praticamente sostituita dai sassi, Ermal si ferma, posando lo zaino ai suoi piedi e accoccolandosi per aprirlo, rivolgendogli poi un’occhiata.  
“Qui va bene?” chiede.  
Fabrizio d à una rapida occhiata in giro: si sono allontanati sufficientemente per essere moderatamente distanti da tutti gli altri, ma non abbastanza perché diventi scomodo sedersi o impossibile stare in mare senza rischiare di farsi male.

Sorride appena, annuendo.  
“Mi sembra perfetto” approva e ride quando Ermal sorride e gli risponde “Bene, perché io non avevo intenzione di spostarmi ancora”  
“Sei terribile” gli rimanda e questa volta sono le sue di parole ad essere accolte con una risata.

“Forse” gli concede lui, tirando fuori un asciugamano blu che stende per bene, posandovi lo zaino per tenerlo fermo prima di rialzarsi.  
Sfila le ciabatte abbandonandole sulla sabbia, posando le piante dei piedi sul tessuto scuro per non scottarsele.

Poi, afferra la propria maglia, levandosela con un rapido gesto e gettandola dentro alla sacca, prima di guardarlo in attesa che lui faccia lo stesso.  
Fabrizio lo osserva per un istante, percorrendo la sua pelle pallida con attenzione, posando gli occhi su ogni piccolo neo che riesce a trovare, che sia sul suo addome piatto o nell’incavo del gomito o addirittura lì, minuscolo, sulla sua clavicola.

Lo guarda arrossire appena, anche se non distoglie lo sguardo, sporgendo invece il mento appena in fuori, come in segno di sfida, gesto a cui risponde con un sorrisino.

Si è accorto ovviamente dell’occhiata che gli ha rivolto: del fatto che l’ha studiato, accarezzandolo con lo sguardo, non semplicemente guardandolo, ma in realtà osservandolo, come a volerne imparare ogni dettaglio a memoria.

Non che lui non faccia lo stesso: non appena Fabrizio si decide a levarsi la maglia, con stampata in viso quell’espressione strafottente che sembra suggerirgli di godersi lo spettacolo e al contempo prenderlo in giro per il fatto che ha tutta l’aria di chi ha intenzione di farlo _,_ non riesce a non mangiarselo con gli occhi, partendo dalle spalle larghe e robuste spruzzate da leggerissime lentiggini, passando per il petto e finendo sugli addominali, curandosi di non tralasciare i tatuaggi prima nascosti ora svelati e esposti al suo sguardo.

Vorrebbe poterci passare la punta delle dita, ripassandoli all’infinito per impararli a memoria e non tanto per far piacere a lui, quanto per curiosità sua perché sebbene da un lato creda che non farà mai una cosa del genere a se stesso, dall’altro trova quei disegni stampati sulla pelle estremamente affascinanti.

E su Fabrizio, poi, ancora di più.

Fabrizio la cui pelle ambrata e macchiata d’inchiostro scuro assume tutta una sfumatura più calda sotto alla luce del sole, così come gli occhi nocciola che strizza per cercare di guardarlo, schermandosi il viso con la mano ferita con scarso successo.

Più passa il tempo e più le sue nocche si fanno livide e Ermal si chiede quanto brucerà il sale del mare a contatto con la pelle sbucciata e arrossata.

Deglutisce rumorosamente, cercando di darsi un contegno: in effetti, Fabrizio è davvero _bello,_ sì, ma la cosa che lo stupisce -e vagamente lo turba, perché quando mai ha fatto pensieri del genere- è che più di tutto in quel momento, vedendolo così _solido,_ si chiede come sia dormire con lui in una qualche giornata pigra dove il mattino sa di pioggia e non vuoi far altro che rintanarti sotto le coperte, le sue braccia avvolte attorno e il suo petto premuto contro alla schiena, i corpi annodati in intreccio che in qualche modo risulterebbe sicuramente rassicurante e protettivo e non costrittivo o invadente.

Scuote appena la testa, levandosi quell’immagine dal cervello prima di fare una smorfia esageratamente infastidita quando nota che, conscio del suo sguardo, Fabrizio si sta pavoneggiando ancora, come aveva fatto prima al parcheggio.

“Sbruffone” gli rimanda, dandogli le spalle.

“Andiamo dai” lo richiama poi, avviandosi verso il mare e cercando di camminare in fretta per non scottarsi con la sabbia.

Fabrizio lo guarda camminare via, buttando a sua volta la maglia nello zaino e facendogli fare qualche passo, osservando attentamente la sua schiena nuda e i pochi nei che ornano anche quella prima di seguirlo, mordendosi la lingua per trattenere l’imprecazione che gli sale spontanea quando sente quanto effettivamente siano caldi i granelli sotto ai suoi piedi, cosa che lo induce ad accelerare appena l’andatura per andare a cercare sollievo nella parte umida e fresca poco distante dall’acqua.

Avvicinandosi, nota qualcosa che prima non aveva visto: ci sono alcune sottili linee bianche vicino alle sue scapole, che riesce a scorgere solo perché sono lievemente in rilievo rispetto alla pelle sottostante e la forte luce vi batte direttamente.

Non ha dubbi sul fatto che siano cicatrici perché ne ha già viste altre: più spesse, di altra forma o colore, ma sempre cicatrici rimanevano. Alcune venivano dalle risse, altre da incidenti-cadute in bici di bambini, un bicchiere mandato in frantumi, la pentola bollente toccata per sbaglio, il motorino che sbanda per le strade bagnate- altre da interventi; certe dalla guerra, fosse essa stata combattuta in frontiera, per le strade o in casa e altre ancora, invece, da se stessi.  
Ne ha viste di ogni tipo e il bordo frastagliato delle sue gli fa credere che non siano lì per un intervento che ha dovuto affrontare, ma è anche vero che altre ipotesi non ne può fare con certezza dato che, per quanto ne sa, potrebbe pure essere cascato dal triciclo da bambino.  
Anche perché, da quel che può vedere, sono effettivamente vecchie di anni e non recenti e, data la posizione, è altamente improbabile che siano state auto inflitte.

Ne ha ancora viste, di quel tipo, tra la gente delle sue strade: su ragazzi e ragazze, ma anche uomini e donne, senza più speranze; senza futuro, consumati prematuramente, troppo stanchi della vita, troppo deboli per ribellarsi e destreggiarsi in quella giungla dove a contare era la legge del più forte, che a sua volta lì però cercava solo la sopravvivenza.

Come non gli erano nuovi i segni delle siringhe-visti non solo sulla pelle altrui ma anche sulla propria- non lo erano nemmeno le cicatrici e le ferite degli autolesionisti, sparse sui polsi, sulle braccia e sulle cosce.

 _Le cosce di Alessandra, pallide, quasi ceree nella luce fredda del bagno di sua madre, tanto quanto il suo viso, rigato di lacrime come le gambe sottili lo erano di sangue, i suoi singhiozzi che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie mentre il disinfettante versato sulle ferite_ _le_ _bruciava e le gocce rosse che cadevano giù macchiavano il fondo sbeccato di quella vecchia vasca vuota in cui sedevano vestiti; la stessa in cui, fin da bambini, avevano fatto il bagno insieme e chi lo sapeva che ci sarebbero finiti così, un giorno, lui mezzo fatto e lei mezza distrutta, ambedue chiedendo all’altro “ma che cazzo stai facendo?”senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta che, lo sapevano, nemmeno a se stessi riuscivano a dare._

Ma quelle no, non gli somigliano e una parte di lui, per pura sensazione che non ha nulla a che fare con la logica, si ritrova a pensare che riguardino qualcosa di brutto.  
O forse, quel pensiero dipende dal fatto che Ermal, al suo fianco, si sia voltato di scatto verso di lui, ostentando un sorriso che però ha una traccia di nervosismo che non riesce a celare del tutto e Fabrizio si rende conto che deve essersi accorto che le stava fissando in maniera un pochino troppo ossessiva per non essere palese il fatto che si stava facendo delle domande sulla loro origine.

In effetti, mentre camminava verso l’acqua, Ermal inizialmente aveva sorriso, sentendo lo sguardo di Fabrizio percorrerlo nello stesso modo in cui sapeva che aveva e avrebbe ancora fatto a sua volta con lui, ma quando gli si era affiancato e aveva sentito pesare addosso il suo silenzio e le sue perplessità, un senso di disagio l’aveva colto e, immediatamente ben conscio di dove si erano posati i suoi occhi, aveva sentito l’improvviso desiderio di rimettersi la maglia o come minimo stringersi le braccia al petto perché, di colpo, si era sentito troppo _nudo_.

Scaccia quelle sensazioni nascondendole dietro a un sorriso che serve solo a farlo voltare verso Fabrizio, non tanto per rivolgerglielo, ma per non lasciargli più in bella vista la propria schiena.

L’idea che possa comunque chiedergli qualcosa lo innervosisce: legge nelle sue iridi nocciola il senso di preoccupazione e curiosità che l’ha invaso, la voglia di sapere mista alla paura di farlo, perché Fabrizio non è stupido e se è vero quel che dice sulla sua provenienza deve avere un minimo di riserve a chiedergli che cosa gli sia successo.  
E in effetti non apre bocca, scegliendo invece di ricambiare il suo sorriso con uno altrettanto imbarazzato, distogliendo poi lo sguardo e puntandolo sull’acqua che ora lambisce le dita dei loro piedi.

Non è che non sia curioso, quello no, ma data la sua espressione si rende conto da solo che sarebbe maleducato e inopportuno domandare: gli darebbe fastidio, lo metterebbe in una posizione scomoda e se proprio Ermal ha qualcosa da dirgli può benissimo farlo da sé dato che ha la facoltà di parlare e di decidere di cosa metterlo o meno al corrente.

L’ultima volta che ha cercato di indagare sulla sua vita, poi, è finita male.

Dopo l’episodio del libro, non intende violare di nuovo la sua privacy per qualcosa che potrebbe, a tutti gli effetti, essere una cazzata così come un argomento estremante delicato e non gradito.

Pertanto, muove appena le dita nella sabbia, facendo una smorfia quando un guscio preme contro al suo tallone, spostando il piede e guardandolo come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale.

“Non è un po’ freddina?” chiede dopo un istante, rialzando gli occhi verso Ermal che, di fianco a lui, sembra improvvisamente più rilassato.

Difatti, ha trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento, in attesa della fatidica domanda - _come te le sei fatto quelle?-_ che però, a sorpresa, non arriva e alle sue parole, che cambiano definitivamente argomento, chiudendo quel momento, non riesce a trattenere un breve sospiro di sollievo.

Una parte di lui non crede che potrebbe mai parlarne così, senza preparasi, a cuor leggero-sebbene con Marco la cosa sia successa tutta d’un colpo, quel peso che si portava dentro diventato così insostenibile che era esploso senza alcun preavviso in una notte fatta di lacrime e tempesta-e oltretutto con un estraneo che, per quanto senta affine a lui, non sa se potrebbe o meno capire e sopratutto come potrebbe reagire ma, se proprio deve essere onesto, un’altra piccola parte del suo cervello culla l’assurda convinzione che, invece, con Fabrizio potrebbe farlo.  
Che potrebbe semplicemente aprire la bocca e far uscire quelle parole che si è ripetuto a mente un’infinità di volte, mentre può invece contare sulle dita di una mano quando le ha pronunciate ad alta voce.

 _Vuoi sapere come mi sono fatto quelle cicatrici?  
_ “Freddina?” domanda invece, inarcando un sopracciglio in maniera scettica.

_Te lo dico se vuoi._

“Ti sembra freddina, questa?” ride, scuotendo il capo riccioluto e osservando divertito l’espressione di Fabrizio, perplessa e diffidente, rivolta all’acqua, come se questa gli avesse fatto un’offesa personale.

“Beh…” si sente rispondere.

Passa un istante in cui pondera con attenzione cosa dire e poi lo guarda, inclinando la testa “Un pochino?” azzarda.  
A lui d i sicuro non sembra calda.   
_Non è complicato da spiegare, sai._

“Ma per piacere” Ermal parla con una smorfia, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scavalcando una roccia stando attento a posare il piede per far leva sulla stessa su una parte senza alghe, onde evitare di scivolare.

Inizia a camminare, lasciando che il mare gli lambisca le caviglie e poi le gambe fino agli stinchi pallidi.

_Mio padre mi picchiava, ecco tutto._

Si volta per guardarlo, arricciando il naso per colpa del riflesso abbacinante del sole sull’acqua che gli fa storcere il viso in una smorfia e facendogli un cenno, levandogli così dalla vista i segni di una mano che non aveva mai avuto affetto per lui, ma solo dolore, sordo e ingiustificato.

Dal suo posto sulla spiaggia da cui non si è mosso, Fabrizio lo osserva incerto, come se si stesse chiedendo se davvero ha intenzione di proseguire e Ermal ride, ride mentre anche le sue ginocchia scompaiono oltre la superficie.

“Dai, coraggio!” lo invita, sventolando il braccio nella sua direzione verso di sé “Vieni!”

_Picchiava me e anche mia madre._

Fabrizio lo guarda, stagliato dritto contro al cielo estivo, limpido e azzurro, e non riesce a trattenere un piccolo sorriso mentre, anche se ancora con un po’ di diffidenza, comincia ad addentrarsi a sua volta in acqua, rabbrividendo ad ogni passo che lo porta più vicino a lui e sempre più ammollo.

Aveva ragione, è fredda.

“Io più in là non ci vengo” dichiara una volta che anche lui si ritrova immerso fino alle cosce ambrate, osservando criticamente Ermal che, del canto sua, ha arretrato ancora di qualche passo e ora lo fissa sorridente, con i fianchi stretti che sbucano dal pelo dell’acqua solo di poco.

“Ma davvero?” domanda, scettico, inarcando un sopracciglio

“ _Codardo”_ lo provoca, scagliandogli quella parola con un fare a metà tra lo scherzoso e il serio.

“Manco p'er cazzo’” Fabrizio alza un dito verso di lui, sventolandoglielo davanti in segno di diniego. La conosce quella tecnica, non è la prima volta che la vede e se davvero pensa di poter ferire il suo orgoglio in quel modo si sbaglia di grosso.

“Nun me fiondo nell'acqua ghiacciata solo pe fa vedé che m'aregge” dichiara, alzando il mento quando nota che lui, di rimando, sta scuotendo il capo come una madre farebbe davanti al figlio che, ostinatamente, si rifiuta di fare una cosa che non c’è nessun bisogno di aver paura di fare. La situazione ha tirato fuori la parte più romana di lui, che aveva ricacciato giù fino a quel momento, ma intuisce che anche se Ermal non avesse colto parola per parola, ha quantomeno capito il senso della frase.

Anche perché sta ridacchiando, probabilmente divertito dal suo sfoggio linguistico.

_E anche mio fratello. A nche lui si è preso qualche schiaffo. Non lo vedo da tanti anni, quell’uomo, però fa ancora male pensarci ._

Gliele dirà mai, quelle parole? Probabilmente no.  
Potrebbero, però, e solo il fatto che sia possibile, anche se solo nella sua testa, è qualcosa lo lascia a metà tra il perplesso e il meravigliato.

Rimangono immobili per un istante, il silenzio che li accarezza insieme al vento secco, profumato di salsedine, che spira dal mare verso l’entroterra.

Fabrizio rabbrividisce, pensando che come minimo si prenderà l’influenza se rimane così, fermo, metà al sole e metà immerso nel gelo, con l’aria che gli passa addosso e nessuna idea di quel che vuole davvero fare, se tornare sulla spiaggia, fare il bagno o rimanere lì, a metà strada tra i due mondi, come uno di quegli scogli che vede sbucare più in la.  
Solo che le rocce, quantomeno, non soffrono il freddo e non possono prendersi una bronchite.

 _Smettila, anche i bambini fanno il bagno al mare. Non ti prenderai niente_ si dice, ma comunque incrocia le braccia, sfregandosele appena con i palmi aperti e caldi.  
Di fronte a lui, Ermal lo guarda, gli occhi schiariti dalla luce strizzati per cercare di vederlo e i ricci che danzano nella brezza, carezzandogli il viso pallido.

Anche lui è scosso da dei leggeri brividi, segno che non è indifferente al freddo come vuol far credere, anche se non sembra soffrirlo particolarmente.

Sopra le loro teste, un qualche uccello gracchia il suo canto.

Vicino alla sua coscia, Fabrizio nota una vespa immobile che galleggia e immerge la mano per allontanarla da lui, nel remoto caso in cui fosse ancora viva; il sale brucia sulle sue nocche ferite, storcendogli il viso in una smorfia.   
“Me lo dici adesso?” gli chiede Ermal tutto d’improvviso, rompendo l’accenno di quiete che avevano creato.  
“Eh?” risponde, alzando e inclinando appena il capo, confuso dalla sua domanda.  
Davvero non capisce che cosa voglia che gli dica dato che più che parlando si stavano solo stuzzicando e quelle parole, venute dal nulla e senza nessun contesto, per un attimo non hanno nessun tipo di significato per lui. Non le riconduce ad alcuna conversazione che hanno avuto in albergo o sulla spiaggia e pertanto si limita a fissarlo perplesso, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Quello che stavi per dire prima. In macchina. La tua considerazione. Me la dici?” specifica Ermal, indirizzandolo con i ricordi al momento imbarazzante in cui Marco l’aveva guardato, supplicante, dal sedile del guidatore.  
Per un attimo, il fatto che pensi ancora a quello lo lascia basito al punto che rimane completamente bloccato sul posto, la bocca schiusa nella massima espressione di comico stupore, simile a quella tipica dei cartoni animati, prima che una risata lo scuota.  
Ride, inclinando la testa al cielo, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

“Ancora con questa storia?” chiede, guardandolo e passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri “T’ho detto no e no resta” chiarisce.

Alle sue parole, Ermal si imbroncia, propinandogli una smorfia bambinesca di disappunto.

“Dai” insiste.

“Ho detto no”  
“Si”  
“No”  
“Dimmelo”  
“No”  
“Invece si”  
“No!” esclama Fabrizio, alzando la voce di un tono, ma senza farvi apparire della rabbia: ad accompagnare la parola è solo un’intonazione di stupita incredulità e divertimento dato che gli sembra di essere tornato all’asilo, quando litigava con sua sorella per decidere chi dovesse avere il pastello a cera azzurro che tanto piaceva a tutti e due.

“Guarda che ho una sorella, posso andare avanti tutto il giorno” lo avverte.

“E io ne ho due, di fratelli, per cui non sfidarmi” replica Ermal, gonfiando e sgonfiando le guance con uno sbuffo prima di portare appena indietro il braccio “Dai. Dimmelo”  
“No”  
Fabrizio osserva con preoccupazione la sua mano, messa a coppa vicino alla superfice dell’acqua.

“No eh” dice alzando i palmi aperti, come a volersi dichiarare disarmato.

“Parla, forza. Cosa volevi dire?” domanda nuovamente Ermal, sporgendosi appena verso di lui.

“Ho detto di n-AO” urla di indignazione quando l’acqua gelida gli viene tirata contro, bagnandogli il petto e le braccia che teneva rimanessero asciutte.

“Regazzi!” lo richiama, ma non fa in tempo a finire la parola che già un altro schizzo lo raggiunge.  
“Ebbbbasta!” replica e, con la forza di chi per ripicca si abbassa all’imbraccio delle armi altrui, tira a sua volta l’acqua salata verso di lui, guardandolo soddisfatto mentre porta le braccia magre e pallide a cercare di schermarsi dalle gocce gelide ed è solo quando le abbassa che capisce di aver fatto un grave errore perché, guardando nei suoi occhi, vede la scintilla che gli fa intendere che da quel momento in poi è guerra.

Cosa immediatamente confermata anche dalla nuova metaforica secchiata che gli arriva addosso e questa volta, dato che Ermal ha usato ambedue le braccia, si ritrova ad assaporare il gusto del sale sulle labbra e a strizzare le palpebre con gli occhi che bruciano e lacrimano.  
Ricambia il favore alla cieca e nel giro di un secondo stanno combattendo così, tirandosi l’acqua senza nemmeno essere pienamente coscienti di dove l’altro sia, Fabrizio con la testa voltata, il mento che poggia sulla propria spalla e le palpebre serrate, e Ermal che si è messo di fianco, cercando di proteggersi saltellando a destra e sinistra.

Basta un minuto e già gli schizzi gelidi li hanno ormai inzuppati ed è solo per una pura questione di principio che vanno avanti, perché nessuno di loro vuole arrendersi.

 

“Tregua”

È Ermal a chiamare la tanto agognata fine di quella diatriba fanciullesca, alzando le mani con il fiato corto, i ricci appesantiti dall’acqua che gli cascano sugli occhi e un sorriso sulle labbra che non riesce a levarsi nonostante tutto.

Fabrizio è ben contento di concedergliela mentre annuisce in segno di accordo.  
“Tregua” ripete, alzando appena il viso mentre cerca di regolarizzare il respiro, strizzando gli occhi ciechi a causa della luce diretta e delle lacrime.

Quel ragazzino lo vuole morto, poco ma sicuro.  
Sente il fianco dolergli, perciò se lo afferra, premendovi le dita della mano nel vano tentativo di attenuare le fitte sorde che lo attraversano, ignorando quelle alle nocche.

Ormai è immerso quasi fino alla vita: devono essersi spostati mentre facevano gli imbecilli.

Quando abbassa la testa, Ermal si è avvicinato e lo guarda, gli occhi scuri puntati addosso a lui, il labbro inferiore, rinchiuso tra i denti, il cui angolo trema appena, come se stesse cercando di trattenere un sorriso, la scintilla di divertimento che cerca di nascondere ben visibile però nelle sue iridi.

“Che stai a fa?” gli chiede, guardandolo interrogativo e appena sospettoso: la faccia che sta facendo non promette assolutamente niente di buono.

Ermal fa un altro passo verso di lui, senza rispondere, e poi un altro e un altro ancora.  
Ed è quando apre la propria espressione in un ghigno che Fabrizio realizza quel che vuole fare e sgrana gli occhi, cercando di arretrare.

“No” intima, facendo un passo indietro per cercare di scappare “Nun ce prov-”  
Gli è addosso prima che finisca la frase: gli si lancia contro, avvolgendo le braccia pallide e fredde attorno a lui, stringendolo, il petto che aderisce contro al suo fianco, una gamba che si aggancia alla sua vita e l’altra che si avvolge attorno alla sua mentre cerca di fargli perdere la stabilità premendo con il tallone contro al suo polpaccio e Fabrizio ha solo qualche secondo per registrarlo perché, dopo uno stallo durato il tempo di un respiro, perde l’equilibrio e di colpo tutto il suo mondo si fa freddo e bagnato, l’acqua che gli entra nel naso e che non ingerisce solo perché ha d’istinto chiuso la bocca.  
L’unica soddisfazione che ha nell’attimo di panico che lo attanaglia quando si ritrova sotto la superficie con il sedere che per poco tocca il fondo, è che ha d’istinto stretto le braccia attorno a lui, afferrandolo, e perciò lo tira giù con sé, condannandolo al suo stesso destino.

Per un secondo, nessuno capisce più quale braccio sia di chi e chi dei due stia facendo cosa: Fabrizio sa solo che ambedue si divincolano cercando di vincere la lotta a cui hanno dato inizio senza successo, fino a che lui tocca la sabbia del fondale con i talloni e si dà una spinta, facendoli riemergere così, ancora attaccati l’uno all’altra e boccheggianti.

Ermal tossisce una risata, i ricci completamente zuppi appiccicati al viso, e Fabrizio annaspa, inclinando la testa all’indietro e staccando una mano da lui per passarsela tra i capelli, levandoseli di dosso e pettinandoli all’indietro, l’altra che però rimane fermamente appoggiata con il palmo e i polpastrelli alla sua schiena e sulla scapola ossuta.

“Certo...che sei proprio ...un coglione” ansima, chiudendo gli occhi, premendovi leggermente sopra la punta delle dita tremanti mentre respira a fondo, cercando di calmare i battiti impazziti del suo cuore: per un secondo, il suo cervello si era scordato del fatto che poteva benissimo rialzarsi in piedi, se lo voleva, e lo shock dell’impatto inaspettato con l’acqua gelida rispetto alla sua temperatura corporea gli aveva fatto pensare che sarebbe annegato come un deficiente in neanche un metro e mezzo di profondità di un placido e calmissimo mare.

_Va tutto bene, non stai morendo. Non sei annegato, ti fa male respirare perché ti sei spaventato. Non stai avendo un attacco di qualcosa, il tuo cuore batte così perché ti mancava l’aria, è normale, ora appena l’ossigeno torna in circolo e ti calmi si calma anche lui. Non stai per avere un infarto. Respira. Piano, non ansimare. Non è asma, non ti ha punto niente, la vespa di prima l’hai mandata via e poi era morta, sei tu che stai facendo storie per niente. Non sei sotto shock, non sei in ipotermia. L’acqua non è così fredda da ucciderti, stai tremando perché ti sei cagato sotto come un imbecille._

Viene distratto dal suo mantra di paranoie e rassicurazioni, che si suona e si canta da solo, dal fatto che Ermal, ancora aggrappato e abbarbicato a lui, continui a tossire senza tregua e la cosa ha il potere di distrarlo parzialmente dalle preoccupazioni verso la sua incolumità.

Abbassa la mano, raddrizzando il capo e aprendo gli occhi per guardarlo.

“Hey” lo richiama, passandogli le dita tra i capelli per tirargli indietro le ciocche fradicie, scoprendogli il viso pallido “Hey, tutto bene?” chiede, una nota di panico nella voce che tradisce la sua apprensione.  
Ermal del canto suo annuisce, staccandosi appena per battersi con forza un palmo sul petto e poi annuisce di nuovo, anche se con le lacrime agli occhi, cercando la voce per rispondergli con un roco “Ho bevuto” di spiegazione.

Il fatto che Fabrizio si sia attaccato a lui l’ha colto così impreparato che ha respirato a bocca aperta mentre la testa gli finiva sotto e di conseguenza si è ritrovato a cacciar giù un quantitativo abbastanza ingente di acqua salmastra, che ora lo sta facendo tossire perché gli è andata di traverso.

“Che schifo” riesce a dire, cercando di bloccare una risata che di certo non aiuta la sua causa nel non continuare a soffocare.

Nonostante il fondale sia relativamente basso, sono immersi fin alle scapole, perché Fabrizio sta tenendo le ginocchia piegate per reggere meglio Ermal, l’acqua salata che aiuta ad alleggerire il suo peso già scarso che comunque gli risulterebbe poco difficile sostenere.

Gli batte delicatamente la mano sulla schiena, cercando di aiutarlo in un qualche modo di dubbia utilità.  
“Ao regazzi” lo richiama “Respira perché io nun ce tengo a morì” gli dice scherzosamente, anche se preoccupato, e Ermal capisce che si riferisce al fatto che Marco, venendo a conoscenza della sua prematura dipartita a causa di quello stupido gioco da bambini, avrebbe probabilmente soffocato Fabrizio con il cuscino per la sua irresponsabilità nel tenerlo d’occhio.

O gli avrebbe stretto la mano.

Al momento non è certo di quale delle due opzioni preferirebbe e ha il vago sospetto che anche la seconda abbia una buona percentuale di probabilità di accadere.

Scuote appena il capo, Fabrizio che di nuovo gli scosta con apprensione i ricci da davanti agli occhi, guardandolo e aspettando che finisca di tossire, continuando a dargli leggere pacche come se fosse un bambino che si è ingozzato con la merendina e non un ragazzo che si è fatto andare di traverso il mare per fare lo sbruffone.

Alla fine, dopo qualche altro minuto di sputacchi vari, finalmente Ermal deglutisce e smette di tossire, respirando con la bocca aperta a pieni polmoni e tirando su leggermente con il naso più di una volta mentre, pian piano, si riprende.

“Fatto?” gli domanda Fabrizio dopo qualche istante di silenzio e lui annuisce, rivolgendogli infine un sorriso.

“Tutto ok” rimanda, schiarendosi la voce arrochita, sistemando più comodamente il braccio che gli circonda la spalla, spingendo fino a quella opposta per reggersi, e usando l’altro per fare lo stesso identico gesto che aveva fatto prima lui: infila la mano tra i capelli mori che ha sul capo, scorrendola verso la nuca, pettinandoli così all’indietro, levandoglieli dalla fronte con quella che assomiglia più a una carezza che ad altro.

Salvo poi vederli immediatamente tornare ribelli a puntare un po’ ovunque.

Sorride alla cosa, intrecciando le proprie dita dietro al suo collo.

Sorriso che Fabrizio ricambia mentre gli accompagna un ricciolo che sta già riprendendo la sua forma dietro l’orecchio, sfiorandone inavvertitamente-ma nemmeno troppo- il lobo.

È solo in quel momento, con i nasi che quasi si sfiorano, che ambedue si rendono conto di quanto siano vicini e di quanto, per la verità, quella posizione sia estremamente intima e quindi, per loro che si conoscono da davvero troppo poco, inappropriata.

Rimangono in silenzio qualche istante, rossi in viso e con gli occhi che si cercano a intermittenza per poi fuggire ovunque tranne che in quelli altrui e né l’uno né l’altra capiscono se l’imbarazzo derivi dal guardarsi o dal non riuscire a farlo.

Potrebbero baciarsi, volendo, ma nessuno dei due sembra avere il coraggio di farlo e entrambi, in mancanza di un avvicinamento dell’altro, non sono sicura che sia un desiderio condiviso.

Una nuova folata di vento li fa rabbrividire.

Fabrizio si chiede distrattamente se tremerebbe in quel modo se posasse le proprie labbra sulle sue, ma non riesce a raccogliere il coraggio per annullare quella distanza.  
Contrariamente a quanto aveva pensato prima, in macchina, la non presenza di Marco non lo sta aiutando: si sente, stupidamente, in colpa.  
Sa che se lo baciasse ora poi non sarebbe capace di fermarsi: lo farebbe ancora e ancora, lì, in mare, sulla spiaggia, in albergo, all’infinito e già legge negli occhi dell’altro ragazzino una delusione ancora più amara della precedente perché un conto è uno sguardo e un conto sono i baci.

Certo, non venendo con loro gli ha dato il via libera eppure…  
Ed Ermal, poi. Cos’ha da dare a quel ragazzino che lui non può dargli? Niente.  
Cos’ha poi da offrirgli se non due giorni di stupido e pazzo baciarsi, cercando di battere il tempo con il loro sfiorarsi che però, lo sa bene, sarebbe destinato a consumarmi e ad avere una scadenza perché, finito anche l’ultimo secondo a loro disposizione, non si rivedranno più.  
E forse, se non fosse che quello che ha tra le braccia è un ragazzino, non gli importerebbe così tanto, e allora lo trascinerebbe sul bagnasciuga per baciarlo; lo spoglierebbe, toccandolo per sentirlo gemere, osservandolo nella sua interezza, prendendolo lì, su quel telo blu scolorito abbandonato sulla spiaggia, in doccia, tra le lenzuola ruvide e profumate di fresco tipiche degli hotel, e perché no, anche di notte, in mare, accarezzati dalle onde e dalla luce della luna.

Ma Ermal _è_ un ragazzino e lui, di responsabilità, non ne vuole, perché li conosce, i ragazzini, e se non sarà lui a baciarlo, non sarà cosa: così almeno si guarderà da essere quello che da il via agli eventi, scatenandoli contro di loro.

Non sa perché improvvisamente abbia paura della cosa, ma lo mette a disagio l’idea di essere _il primo_ a farlo.

Abbassa lo sguardo, in attesa, e il gesto, di rimando, toglie ad Ermal la sua sicurezza: Fabrizio non gli sta guardando le labbra come faceva in macchina e anzi, distoglie lo sguardo da lui come se fosse imbarazzato.  
Ha fatto qualcosa di male? Forse ha letto male i segnali?

Arrossisce al pensiero che forse ha sbagliato nel vedere quel desiderio che lui sente di provare anche negli occhi altrui. Forse si è solo fatto prendere troppo dalla situazione assurda in cui sono capitati.

Certo è che, in verità, potrebbe benissimo sporgersi e baciarlo comunque, verificando la sua reazione, di ricambio o di rifiuto, ma guardandolo preso a osservare tutto tranne che lui, non se la sente di farlo.  
Un rifiuto farebbe più male del dubbio.   
Scioglie lentamente la presa che aveva sulla sua vita e sulla sua gamba, posando i piedi a terra, tirandosi indietro pian piano.

Fabrizio del canto suo non lo ferma e lui infine, facendo un piccolo passo indietro, lo lascia andare, separando le proprie mani e sfilando le braccia dalla sua posizione per staccarsi definitivamente.

“Perché” dice, schiarendosi di nuovo la voce e riempiendo il silenzio imbarazzato ancora prima che si crei “non andiamo un po’ più a largo e nuotiamo verso gli scogli?” propone, indicando un cenno del capo i suddetti, prima di guardarlo “Sai nuotare, _vero_?”

L’ultima frase, pronunciata con ironica preoccupazione e ornata da un ghigno divertito, ha il potere di smorzare qualsiasi tensione si fosse creata o potesse potenzialmente generarsi.

Non che Ermal sia del tutto sicuro che effettivamente ci sarebbe stato imbarazzo tra loro senza quel suo improvviso prenderlo in giro: è stato un po’ come quel momento in macchina, con la sottile differenza che, se là gli era chiaro che ambedue avrebbero voluto _qualcosa_ ma Marco era intervenuto a interromperli, in quel caso, nonostante la mancanza del fattore _terzo_ , l’intesa non c’era stata e ambedue avevano preferito lasciar correre.

Non c’era niente di male, in fondo.

 _Dopotutto, hanno ancora tempo, no?_   
“Certo che so nuotare” sbuffa Fabrizio, immergendo nell’acqua anche le spalle, scrollandosi di dosso quei pensieri scomodi di prima. Tanto ormai non può più fare nulla anche se, nel sollievo, una parte di lui si sta pentendo perché sapeva di desiderarlo tanto quanto se non più di lui dal primo momento in cui l’ha visto.

Ma va bene, va bene così. Magari dopo.

_Tanto non c’è fretta._

Ermal gli sorride, imitandolo, e anzi abbassandosi ancora un po’, il suo mento che sfiora la superficie quando parla.  
“Gara a chi arriva prima?” domanda, ghignando.

E quando Fabrizio ghigna a sua volta, si gira, iniziando a nuotare a lunghe bracciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, io vi ringrazio di cuore.  
> Ci terrei a conoscere la vostra opinione, per cui se ne avete voglia commenti, consigli e critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accetti!
> 
> Al solito, alcuni appuntini.
> 
> -Lo Spacco della Regina è un luogo reale, ho cercato di avvicinarmi il più possibile alla realtà guardando svariate foto e leggendo diverse descrizioni. Mi scuso se non risulta al 100/100 come il luogo vero e proprio, ma non essendoci mai stata ho delle limitazioni anche io.  
> -Se mi volete male per Alessandra...beh. Riservate l'odio per dopo.  
> -Sono due idioti raga, io che vi posso dire, non odiatemi per questo slow burn.


	8. Summer's Almost Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Summer’s almost gone  
> Summer’s almost gone  
> Almost gone  
> Yeah, it’s almost gone  
> Where will we be  
> When the summer’s gone? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> TW: In questo capitolo ci sono di nuovo accenni ad argomenti pesanti, quali abusi domestici e attacchi di panico.
> 
> Ad ognuno di voi, perché davvero senza le vostre letture sarei solo una che racconta storie al vento.  
> Buona lettura!

“ _Summer’s almost gone_

 _Summer’s almost gone_ __  
_Almost gone_ __  
_Yeah, it’s almost gone_ __  
_Where will we be_ _  
__When the summer’s gone?_ ”

 

 

“Sta attento. _Attento”_

È con un certo orrore dipinto sul viso che Fabrizio osserva Ermal spostarsi dallo scoglio su cui è  accucciato a quello che gli sta di fronte, guardando fisso il suo piede posato in una piccola conca nella roccia ruvida e umida, domandandosi cosa cederà per prima, se la sua caviglia o i bordi taglienti resi friabili dagli agenti atmosferici che vi hanno imperversato per anni e anni.

Ermal, del canto suo, non lo degna di uno sguardo, troppo concentrato nel suo lavoro di mantenere l’equilibrio.  
Fabrizio sente il battito del suo cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie mentre Ermal si dà lo slancio e trattiene il respiro vedendolo barcollare appena allargando le braccia, allungando istintivamente le proprie verso di lui, come se dalla sua posizione potesse fare qualcosa ed essergli effettivamente utile.  
Sospira di sollievo quando si rimette dritto e lo guarda raggiante dall’alto della roccia, rivolgendogli un sorriso che sa di misfatti e di soddisfazione.  
Ha la stessa espressione di un bambino che, commettendo una marachella, si vede scansare per un soffio il pericolo di fare il danno e quindi, soddisfatto delle sue gesta e reso ancora più arrogante dallo scampato disastro, si sente estremamente fiero di se stesso, al punto che gongola, esattamente come sta facendo lui in quel momento.

Fabrizio scuote appena il capo, un piccolo sorriso a increspargli le labbra  mentre lo osserva .  
“Sono attento. E stai tranquillo, l’ho già fatto un sacco di volte” gli risponde, strizzando gli occhi per guardarlo nonostante il riflesso del sole sull’acqua .  
Fabrizio se ne sta  appollaiato su uno scoglio che sbuca appena dal mare: le onde che ne lambiscono parte della superficie esposta e le alghe che vi sono sopra, probabilmente formatesi durante l’alta marea durante la quale è chiaro che rimanga sommerso, gli donano l’aspetto di un’isola in miniatura, come quelle che si vedono nei modellini.

A lui non piacciono, le alghe. Non gli piace che siano così viscide e umide  e scivolose , ma tra il sedersi sulla nuda roccia tagliente e un cuscino  formato da quello schifo verde ma tutto sommato soffice… beh, sicuramente non ha intenzione di pungersi il sedere, ecco.

Tuttavia, è chiaro che è a disagio, perché cerca di stare seduto senza starci davvero, le gambe immerse nell’acqua sottostante fino  ai polpacci e i piedi che premono contro a un’altra roccia sommersa per cercare di non appoggiarsi a quella che dovrebbe  fungergli da sedia improvvisata, nonché  da postazione di vedetta.  
Erano arrivati lì abbastanza spossati, essendo che ambedue avevano continuato a far si dispetti tra loro per cercare di svantaggiar si: lui tirava le caviglie sottili di Ermal per riportarlo indietro quando lo superava, frenando lo , e l’altro, del canto suo, gli si attaccava al braccio e lo spintonava  appena per cercare di levarselo di dosso.

Il luogo si era rivelato più lontano del previsto e loro avevano anche fatto avanti e indietro  diverse volte per rincorrersi tra le onde, lottando  per assicurarsi la vittoria o per vendicarsi di qualcosa che avevano appena subito .  
Al fiato già accorciato per lo sforzo del nuoto era stato tolto anche quello che avevano usato per le risate e così si erano ritrovati a galleggiare a pancia in su ,  ansimanti e con la milza dolorante, chiedendosi nuovamente una tregua.

“Sono arrivato prima io” aveva insistito Ermal, mentre Fabrizio scuoteva stancamente ma ostinatamente il capo, rimettendosi dritto e muovendo piano mani e piedi per rimanere a galla vicino a lui.  
“Bugiardo. So’ arrivato prima io” aveva risposto, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da parte dell’altro.

“Ma se quando ho toccato questa roccia tu stavi ancora a metà strada!” 

Ermal si era indignato,  sfoderando dal suo vasto repertorio  una smorfia da bambino indispettito che aveva fatto  nuovamente scoppiare a ridere Fabrizio.

Non aveva potuto fare nulla al riguardo, nonostante la sua milza stesse pulsando dolosamente sotto alla sua pelle e quei movimenti  inconsulti  non facessero altro che farlo soffrire più del dovuto.  
“Tutto bene?” aveva chiesto Ermal, notando la sua faccia stranita e arricciata in un’ espressione di fastidio che aveva tr oncato la sua risata, quella calda e appena roca che a lui piaceva tanto sentire e che nonostante fosse un suono nuovo gli era già divenuto gradito e familiare.

“Sì, mi fa solo male...” aveva sbuffato, indicandosi in malo modo il fianco, ed era stato quindi Ermal a fargli cenno di trascinarsi verso la roccia alla sua destra.  
“Sediamoci un attimo” aveva proposto, salendoci con facilità e tendendogli una mano perché facesse lo stesso.  
Fabrizio l’aveva afferrata, sentendo le proprie dita ghiacciate e appena intorpidite stringersi attorno alle sue mentre cercava con i piedi un appiglio per inerpicarsi, trovandolo poco dopo e mettendosi quindi seduto al suo fianco, seppur con una smorfia di disgusto quando aveva sentito le alghe viscide scivolargli sulla pelle.  
Erano rimasti così per qualche istante, immobili, lasciando che il sole cocente riscaldasse nuovamente le loro pelli umide sulle quali piccole gocce d’acqua scivolavano giù, cadendo dai loro capelli sui loro visi, sulle spalle e lungo le schiene, lasciando dietro di sé tracce salate del loro passaggio, i loro respiri che si mischiavano allo sciabordio delle onde e alle grida degli uccelli sopra le loro teste.

La pelle gli pizzicava  e formicolava per la salsedine e Ermal si era leccato le labbra, sentendo ne in bocca il gusto salato e amaro.

Aveva guardato la formazione di scogli davanti a loro, alzando il viso  per seguirne il profilo , indicandoli poi con il dito.  
“Ci saliamo?” aveva chiesto, girandosi verso di lui e picchiandogli appena contro con una spalla, ottenendo da parte di Fabrizio uno sguardo terrorizzato che  era stato più che sufficiente per esprimere  tutto quello che  aveva da dire sulla questione  e  che l’aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere.

Sembrava davvero sconvolto dalla sua proposta, come se non fosse una cosa  _normale._

Per quanto lo riguarda va , non  sarebbe stata sicuramente la prima volta  che lo faceva, anzi: fin da bambino si è sempre arrampicato sugli scogli, fregandos ene dei gusci rotti e dei bordi appuntiti e frastagliati delle rocce, sedendovisi sopra e catturando  a mani nude  granchi e altri animaletti per mostrarli vittorioso agli amici o a sua madre, alzandoli al cielo come Rafiki con Simba e strillando per ottenere la loro  attenzione e approvazione.

Nessuno glielo aveva mai impedito, né mai era stato rimproverato, anzi: era una cosa totalmente ordinaria vedere lui e gli altri bambini aggrappati alle rocce  e salirci e scenderci  come piccole cozze iperattive, arrampicando vi si per poi tuffarsi  in mare,  facendo a gara a chi era il più veloce a scalare quelle vette insidiose  e sfidandosi per vedere chi aveva il coraggio di tuffarsi da un’altezza maggiore .

_Certo, poi le aveva prese quando era caduto. Sopratutto le prime volte, da_ _piccolo_ _: scivolava in acqua_ _tagliandosi_ _mani e piedi, sbucciandosi le ginocchia e storcendosi le caviglie, e allora tornava alla spiaggia in lacrime, soltanto però per venire accolto da aspri_ _insulti_ _e mani arrabbiate. I lividi che gli fiorivano sulla pelle in quel periodo non erano opera esclusiva delle rocce frastagliate_ _e_ _invece che conforto, come tutti gli altri bambini, lui non riceveva altro che_ _ulteriore_ _dolore e urla._ _Be_ _n presto aveva imparato che era meglio rimanere a piangere in mezzo al mare, piuttosto che tornare indietro a “prendere il resto” , o, in alternativa, non cadere affatto. S_ _e succedeva s_ _i medicava poi da solo, chiuso in bagno, appiccicandosi i cerottini colorati sui piedini_ _feriti_ _e puntualmente il giorno dopo era ancora là, in mare, con l’acqua che gli faceva bruciare i tagli peggio del disinfettante e i gusci rotti di conchiglia che aprivano nuov_ _i graffi_ _a cui non dava un reale peso nonostante tutto._

Alla fine, aveva imparato il fatto suo: dopotutto, una volta individuato un sentiero più o meno sicuro, era abbastanza semplice ripercorrerlo.

Il problema si poneva nel momento in cui ci si trovava in territorio sconosciuto ma, con un po’ di attenzione, Ermal era sicuro che non ci sarebbero stati problemi  per lui.

Perciò si era alzato, mettendosi in equilibrio sull e alghe scivolose per iniziare  poi  ad avvicinarsi allo scoglio davanti a lui,  rivolgendo un sorriso divertito al suo spettatore  prima di inerpicarcisi sopra sotto al  suo sguardo allibito,  Fabrizio che, invece di seguirlo, era rimasto a fare l’Ariel della situazione, tormentandosi le dita l’un con l’altra e mordicchiandosi il labbro, già in ansia per il destino del suo compagno di nuotate, nemmeno lo stesse guardando partire per la guerra.

Per ogni passo che faceva, sussultando quando pestava uno spuntone di roccia o un guscio, Fabrizio si agitava, corrucciando la fronte, concentrato, come se pensa ndo abbastanza forte “ _non cadere non cadere non cadere”_ gli avrebbe impedito di farlo.  
Certo era che Ermal sembrava ben sapere il fatto suo: si arrampicava con un’agilità che non mancava di una certa eleganza e osservandolo sembrava davvero facile compiere quella scalata, come se al posto di scogli taglienti non stesse  salendo altro che i gradini di casa sua.

Ora se ne sta  ritto  in cima  a uno di quei maledetti ammassi rocciosi ,  proprio  sul b ordo , cosa che provoca non poca tachicardia a Fabrizio, che già se lo vede scivolare in mezzo alle due rocce e rompersi davanti a lui come un fantoccio di porcellana ed è per questo che si tira su quando lo vede tastare con un piede davanti a lui, sporgendosi appena nella sua direzione.  
“Ermal, quella non è una buona idea” lo richiama, cercando di nascondere il tono angosciato della sua voce  con scarso successo .

Non è sua madre, non ha il diritto di dirgli cosa è o non è una buona idea fare, questo è vero: tuttavia, non ci tiene a ritrovarsi a doverlo recuperare in mare con un braccio rotto per portarlo in spiaggia, sempre ammettendo che cadendo non si spacchi quella capoccia dura che si ritrova.

“Non cado, prometto” gli aveva risposto lui senza nemmeno guardarlo, concentrato sul suo compito.  
Sta saggiando l’angolo e la resistenza della roccia davanti a lui, valutando quanto sia pericoloso e fattibile quello spostamento: sicuramente non è semplice, le due differenti pendenze rendono la cosa complicata e, come se non bastasse, quello è l’unico punto di passaggio possibile. Scivola appena in avanti, e si rende conto che non può appoggiarsi all’unica sporgenza orizzontale e vicina disponibile, essendo quella ricoperta da frammenti taglienti. Deve fare un piccolo salto, cercando di posare il piede destro nell’aria piatta immediatamente soprastante. Non impossibile, no, ma sicuramente non di facile attuazione.

_Una volta era seriamente caduto. Aveva voluto fare troppo lo sbruffone e non aveva calcolato bene le distanze e aveva mancato in pieno l’appoggio, cascando nella fenditura tra le rocce. Fortunatamente lo spacco non era né alto né profondo, e così si era ritrovato inginocchiato in mare e abbracciato allo scoglio di fronte a lui_ _,_ _che aveva preso in pieno con la faccia. Gli ci erano voluti cinque minuti buoni per rialzarsi, pieno di graffi e di tagli, il sangue che gli colava su un occhio, accecandolo, e il sapore ferroso dello stesso in bocca. Tremante e spaventato, era riuscito a tornare sulla riva facendosi trascinare dalle onde, ancorando le mani ferite sul fondale basso e arrancando così, spingendosi avanti metro per metro. Casa di sua nonna distava cinque minuti dalla spiaggia. Cinque minuti che di solito percorreva in due. Aveva impiegato un quarto d’ora a tornarci, un ginocchio che cedeva ogni due passi e la testa che gli girava per la botta presa, l’adrenalina l’unica cosa che lo teneva in piedi. Quando era entrato_ _sua_ _madre aveva urlato. Guardandosi allo specchio, aveva capito perché: il suo viso era una maschera di sangue. Si era fatto un piccolo taglio sulla fronte e uno più profondo sulla guancia, che era livida e gonfia tanto quanto il suo occhio e in generale tutto il suo corpo sembrava un campo di battaglia. Al pronto soccorso, però, non ci era arrivato con un solo occhio nero, e nessuno dei medici si era spiegato come i segni sulle sue spalle potessero essere stati provocati dalla caduta, dato che rassomigliavano anche fin troppo a delle impronte di dita._

Non ci tiene a ripetere l’esperienza di sfracellarsi la faccia contro le rocce, per cui questa volta cerca di valutare bene quel che sta facendo.

Nonostante tutto, una piccolo pezzo del suo ego gioca sicuramente la sua parte quando si tratta di prendere quel tipo di decisioni: non vuole di certo fare la figura del coglione rischiando di farsi male, ma non vuole nemmeno farla finendo a sembrare un codardo tornando indietro.

Pertanto, dopo un altro secondo di valutazione, con la punta rosata della lingua che gli spunta tra le labbra serrate, si da la spinta per attraversare. 

Fabrizio lo guarda preoccupato e non senza un motivo: Ermal posa sì il destro sullo scoglio, esattamente dove voleva, ma l’altro gli scivola e lo sente tirare un’imprecazione incomprensibile di dolore quando la gamba gli sbatte sulla roccia insieme ai palmi che usa per parare il colpo, la pianta del piede sinistro che nel frattempo striscia contro il bordo frastagliato del guscio di una conchiglia rotta.  
“Ermal!” esclama, arrancando appena verso di lui, immergendosi nel mare freddo a contatto con la sua pelle calda lo fa tremare, ma non è quello a cui bada al momento, nonostante una vocina di sottofondo nella sua testa gli sta già urlando che finirà a prendersi la polomonite.  
“Ao, tutto bene?” lo chiama ancora, avvicinandosi allo scoglio e cercando un appiglio stabile e rialzato sott’acqua per rimettersi in piedi, guardandolo già terrorizzato all’idea che si sia rotto qualcosa e che ora tocchi a lui tirarlo giù da lì.

Lui che non è che non ha voluto salire sullo scoglio solo per paura dei tagli e delle infezioni conseguenti che avrebbe potuto prendersi, ma anche perché soffre  un pochino  di vertigini e temeva che sarebbe rimasto bloccato lì in cima con un terrore primordiale e ingiustificato appiccicato addosso, le sue membra incapaci di muoversi e Ermal che avrebbe dovuto dannarsi per riportarlo  in mare .

“Sto bene!” la sua voce, anche se appena soffocata, giunge alle sue orecchie, provocando in lui un moto di sollievo che non pensava di poter provare mentre lo guarda tirarsi su e girarsi, sedendosi così sulla punta, levigata dagli agenti atmosferici.

“Sicuro? T’apposto?” gli chiede, osservandolo, le iridi nocciola che lo percorrono centimetro per centimetro alla ricerca di lesioni interne o esterne irreparabili e di segni di traumi e rotture di ossa.  
Fortunatamente, non nota nulla di troppo terribile e viene rassicurato dal suo annuire convinto.  
“Tutto ok” gli sorride, facendogli il gesto con i pollici, alzandoli, chiudendo dietro alle dita tremanti i palmi arrossati e pulsanti di dolore che ignora bellamente così come ignora la coscia, su cui vede già l’ombra di un livido sotto al costume che si è sollevato.

Ignora anche il proprio piede, mentre Fabrizio segue invece con lo sguardo le gocce di sangue che scorrono fino al suo tallone prima di cadere giù, colorando di rosso le rocce e la calma acqua sottostante.

“Ti sei tagliato” lo informa, indicandolo vagamente con le mani che tremano.

Per un attimo, si era davvero spaventato.

Dannazione a quel ragazzino, gli farà venire un infarto se continua a spaventarlo a quel modo: prima lo infila sott’acqua  procedendo a rischiare di soffocare , poi quasi casca rompendosi la testa. Sono tutte cose che, insieme a quel quasi bacio di prima, hanno causato un’accelerazione improvvisa dei batti del suo cuore e non è sicuro che il suo muscolo cardiaco possa reggere tanto in una sola giornata e a così poca distanza.

Sì, gli verrà definitivamente un infarto se farà altro di scellerato.

_Ricorda la prima volta che aveva pensato di avere un infarto. Era seduto in macchina con gli altri, alla fine di una serata che era stata veramente disastrosa: due di loro avevano vomitato, uno era svenuto e lui aveva addosso una nausea che non riusciva a levarsi, contornata da un gran mal di testa. Aveva iniziato a domandarsi che cosa avesse che non andava: non sentiva il bisogno di rimettere, eppure si sentiva così stranito che gli sembrava di avere il mal di mare, mentre tutto il mondo ondeggiava attorno a lui. Il braccio gli formicolava e non aveva avuto la lucidità necessaria_ _per_ _pensare che la colpa fosse della strana angolazione in cui lo teneva, passato dietro alle spalle di un amico che, con il suo peso, lo stava schiacciando. No, doveva essere colpa sua, doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava in lui. Il sudore freddo gli aveva ricoperto la fronte mentre sentiva l’ansia invadergli il petto e il cervello, facendolo impallidire e togliendogli la capacità di ragionare. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore impazzito rimbombargli nelle orecchie e sotto le costole; posandosi una mano sul petto lo sentiva battere a mille, quasi dolorosamente. Gli ricordava quella volta che, da bambino, aveva preso in mano un micino nato da poco e aveva sentito il suo battito impazzito contro al palmo della piccola mano. “Ha paura” gli avevano detto e in quel momento anche lui si era ritrovato ad averne. Non capiva perché stesse così male: sapeva solo che stava rantolando e il respiro gli si incastrava in gola_ _e_ _il suo cuore correva e correva e quando gli avevano chiesto se stesse bene aveva risposto di getto “No, credo di star avendo un infarto”. Avevano riso. Avevano tutti riso, ma per lui non c’era niente di divertente. Non lo stavano prendendo sul serio e lui non stava bene. Il panico l’aveva assalito in un istante: sarebbe morto lì, su quella macchina che puzzava di birra e di vomito, soltanto perché i suoi amici, fatti e ubriachi quanto lui, non riuscivano a capire la gravità della situazione. Sentiva le proprie vene pulsare sul collo mentre si piegava appena avanti, in cerca di quell’aria che lì sembrava improvvisamente troppo poca e soffocante per bastare. O forse era colpa sua, dei suoi polmoni, che si erano stretti per non fargli ricevere più ossigeno e nemmeno volendo riusciva a farli dilatare e allora aveva annaspato, sentendosi morire, e aveva stretto tra le dita il sedile consunto che aveva davanti, dondolandosi appena avanti e indietro in cerca di un sollievo che non stava arrivando. Sudava e piangeva e ricorda di aver balbettato parole come “ospedale” e “per favore”. Non sapeva cosa stessero dicendo gli altri di lui, ma certo era che in ospedale non ci era mai arrivato. Aveva pensato di morire, ma non era successo, e, alla fine, i suoi polmoni avevano scelto di collaborare, lasciandogli incamerare un po’ d’aria finalmente. Era stato scaricato davanti a casa con il respiro ancora irregolare e il petto stretto in una morsa dolorosa. Ci era voluta un’altra ora prima che si calmasse del tutto e anche quando era successo gli era rimasto addosso il sottile sudario della paura, che l’aveva accompagnato per tutta la notte, in cui non si era addormentato se non per brevi periodi, troppo terrorizzato dall’idea di morire nel sonno._

Ermal, del canto suo, alza un sopracciglio, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di sufficienza e finta indifferenza.  
“Ah, sì?” gli chiede, come se non fosse consapevole del dolore sordo e bruciante che gli attraversa la pianta del piede, cosa che gli fa guadagnare un’occhiataccia da parte di Fabrizio che, viso corrucciato e mano aggrappata a una sporgenza, sta direttamente sotto e davanti a lui.

“Sì” ribatte, indicando di nuovo il sentiero di pelle strappata e sangue che si dipana sulla sua pelle “Stai anche sanguinando, Ermal”

Ermal tira su la gamba, piegando il ginocchio e posandosi il piede su quello dell’altra, inclinandolo verso di sé e osservando con finto stupore il taglio che lo attraversa.

“Oh” dice, con un tono che è tutto fuorché sincero, aggrottando il bel viso in una smorfia di disappunto falsa come una moneta del monopoli “Non me ne ero accorto”.  
La finta innocenza che trabocca dalle sue parole, venate anche da una forte nota ironica, fa scuotere il capo a Fabrizio, che non si capacita di come quel ragazzino non prenda sul serio il fatto che si è effettivamente ferito nel fare la sua bravata.

Marco li ammazzerà. Li ammazzerà nel sonno e poi li cuocerà a fuoco lento per fare un bel brodo di deficienti.  
Non sa perché ha tanta paura di quel ragazzino.

O forse, più che paura, quello che prova è il timore, venato dal rispetto per chi non solo è riuscito a sopportare quel bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta che ha davanti senza farlo fuori di sua mano e senza restarci secco, derivato dal fatto che sa che Marco è iperprotettivo nei confronti dell’amico e, visto il bene che gli vuole, non potrà non prendersela con lui, almeno in parte, per il disastro che ha appena combinato  Ermal .

Dopotutto, lui è più grande, dovrebbe essere quello con la testa sulle spalle.

Sospetta, per la verità, che se al suo posto ci fosse stato Marco,  avrebbe probabilmente tentato di impedirgli di salire sugli scogli, pur ammettendo che era altrettanto probabile, se non certo, che Ermal avrebbe fatto di testa sua comunque, senza nemmeno proporglielo, ma più realisticamente iniziando la scalata prima ancora che  l’altro potesse avvertirlo di fare attenzione.

Sorride al pensiero di Marco che, mogio e rassegnato, se ne sta seduto sugli scogli a guardarlo, contrariato, mentre Ermal ride e si prende gioco dei suoi sguardi di disapprovazione tagliente che soltanto una madre saprebbe lanciare meglio.

“Bugiardo” gli dice solo e il ghigno che riceve di risposta è sufficiente a fargli capire che ha ragione.

Lo guarda far penzolare i piedi nel vuoto, allungandosi alla sua destra come se volesse prendere qualcosa.

“Dai scendi” lo richiama “Quello va medicato”

Di contro, Ermal scuote il capo riccioluto,  tendendo una mano verso di lui.

“Guarda Fabrizio” dice, mostrandogli il palmo aperto. Gli viene difficile vedere bene, ma si sporge appena avanti, notando che, al centro della sua mano, riposa un piccolo guscio rotondo.

“Che è?” domanda, perplesso.  
“Continua a guardare”

Si sente un idiota, ma obbedisce e, qualche secondo dopo, un’antennina fa capolino da sotto la conchiglia striata di marrone. Poi un’altra e poi la punta di qualcosa si srotola fuori fino a che sul suo palmo umido, raggrinzito dall’acqua, non si trova una lumachina che , spaesata, si muove appena di qua e di là, causando un moto di infantile ilarità nel ragazzo che l’ha raccolta.

“Fa solletico” gli dice, sporgendosi ancora un po’ e il cuore di Fabrizio fa una capriola all’idea che soltanto pochi centimetri lo separano dal salto nel vuoto, sicuramente breve, ma che terminerebbe in un mare sopra e sotto al quale sbucano e si celano rocce appuntite.

“La vuoi tenere?” gli domanda.

Guarda l’animaletto strisciargli addosso con confusa ma pacata agitazione, scuotendo appena la testa.

“Io...no”  
“Perché? Ti fa schifo? Guarda che non ti fa male” insiste Ermal, osservandolo con un cipiglio corrucciato. I suoi fratelli erano sempre stati ben contenti di prendere qualsiasi creaturina lui gli recuperasse, sulla terra o in mare, studiandola con occhi curiosi e mani infantili e non vede perché per Fabrizio dovrebbe essere diverso.

“Dai, prendila” dice, gesticolando appena verso di lui “Ti assicuro che è innocua”  
“Va bene, va bene” replica, sconfitto e troppo terrorizzato dai suoi movimenti e dalla sua posizione per opporsi più di tanto “Sta’bbono che adesso m’avvicino io” 

Un passo dopo l’altro, piano piano. Una roccia e poi un’altra, così, cercando di non farsi male e non scivolare.

Alla fine, dopo qualche minuto, la lumac a viene depositata al sicuro nel suo palmo, mentre Ermal si tira, per grazia divina,  finalmente indietro.

“Allora?” gli domanda mentre Fabrizio la guarda e sente scivolare sulle proprie dita e sul dorso della sua mano “Non è carina?”  
“Se” ammette, piano. In effetti fa solletico, ha ragione, ma ciò non toglie che vedersela addosso gli provochi un piccolo brivido di ribrezzo. 

Tutto ciò che striscia e salta e sbava e fa le  _cose_ che quegli animaletti fanno, lo fa rabbrividire. Anche perché sono sicuramente veicolo di un sacco di malattie, no? Gli insetti. Che pungono e mordono e si posano su chissà cosa prima di venirti addosso. Che schifo.

“Sì, sei stato bravo. Mo’ scendi. Ti devi medicare” dice di nuovo, chinandosi per immergere il palmo nel mare, lasciando l’animaletto a scivolare giù, lontano da lui. Gli parla come se fosse un bambino, guardandolo mentre si alza sbuffando.

“Perché? L’acqua di mare disinfetterà il tutto da sola, non c’è bisogno di correre” replica, spostandosi per prendere un paguro, questa volta, afferrandolo per il guscio e guardandolo ritrarcisi dentro spaventato.  
“Non hai paura che si infetti?”  
Le parole di Fabrizio gli giungono alle orecchie non venate di ironia come si aspetterebbe, ma colme di una genuina preoccupazione e apprensione, cosa che lo spinge a girarsi per guardarlo.  
“No” risponde, posando di nuovo l’animaletto sullo scoglio “Non è la prima volta che mi graffio sugli scogli e non mi è mai successo nulla” 

Scrolla appena le spalle, sorridendogli.  
“Sei  davvero  così preoccupato per me,  _Bizio?”_ dice, appioppandogli quel nomignolo dal nulla, cosa che fa sbuffare Fabrizio.

“Bizio” ripete, incredulo, inarcando un sopracciglio “Seriamente?”

“Sì. Bizio. Mi piace” gongola, come se fosse effettivamente soddisfatto della cosa. 

E lo è, in verità, perché è riuscito a tirar fuori qualcosa che possa dargli fastidio che pero alle sue orecchie suona stranamente bene: c’è un che di affettuoso in quelle sillabe, una presa in giro amorevole che rimarca un po’ quella che si sente nel suo tono quando chiama  _Macco._

_Macco e Bizio: non male come accoppiata di soprannomi._

Gli sorride abbastanza sfacciatamente, alzando il mento “ _Carino, no?_ ”

Il tono lascia il dubbio che il complimento sia rivolto a lui, cosa che lo fa arrossire  lievemente .

“Va bene, niente medicazione. Ma scendi uguale, te prego” lo richiama ancora, torcendosi le mani.

Non lo vuole su quegli scogli, non con il rischio che possa  cadere o scivolare e farsi ulteriormente male ad ogni secondo che  ci passa  sopra .  
“Che dici, principino? Vieni qui?” chiede ancora a una sua mancata risposta, fissandolo.

È solo dopo una lunga occhiata impenetrabile che Ermal annuisce, voltandosi per apprestarsi alla discesa.

 

 

“Non ti fa male?”  
“No, Bizio”

“Sicuro?”  
“Sicuro”

Per tutto il tempo che Ermal ha impiegato a scendere dal suo piccolo trono di roccia, Fabrizio ha trattenuto il fiato, guardandolo posare i piedi in anfratti e sporgenze così piccoli che si è seriamente chiesto se fossero  reali oppure frutto della sua immaginazione.

È stato stressante, quantomeno per lui, che ad ogni passo si chiedeva se il successivo sarebbe stato quello falso che avrebbe causato una rovinosa caduta.  
Per fortuna, niente era andato storto e prima che potesse morire per asfissia Ermal l’aveva raggiunto, facendo una smorfia quando le sue ferite erano state bagnate dall’acqua salata: non deve essere piacevole  per lui  e il pulsare delle sue nocche glielo ricorda costantemente.

Eppure, fa finta di nulla, sguazzando gli attorno come un pesciolino,  apparentemente completamente a suo agio.

Fabrizio sospetta che più che da una reale assenza di dolore ciò dipenda dal fatto che non ha intenzione di ammettere la sconfitta, ma si chiede come sia possibile che nemmeno una smorfia deformi il suo viso, nemmeno per un istante.  
Visto da vicino, il taglio che ha sul piede ha un aspetto peggiore che da lontano: i bordi della ferita sono abbastanza netti, ma copre la metà della pianta e continua a sanguinare nonostante tutto. È più o meno superficiale, ma c’è un punto vicino alle dita in cui, probabilmente a causa dell’appoggiare del suo peso, la conchiglia -o quel che era- è affondata di più nella carne, tagliandola in profondità.

Svariati piccoli graffi, presenti anche sui palmi delle mani, le fanno da contorno, ma non sembra essersi fatto ulteriori danni.

Scuote appena il capo, Fabrizio, osservandolo immergersi e poi tornare su al suo fianco.  
“Non sei stanco, principino?” domanda, muovendo le braccia in maniera più sostenuta e sospirando quando lo vede fare un cenno di diniego con il capo.

No, certo che no. Non è stanco. Come può essere stanco, lui. Ma quando mai.  
“Perché, tu sì?” domanda Ermal, alzando un sopracciglio “Sei stanco,  _nonnino?”_

Lo osserva, i capelli scuri che vanno in tutte le direzioni possibili e immaginabili sfidando ogni legge fisica e gravitazionale dell’universo, le spalle larghe appena arrossate dal sole pomeridiano così come il viso, dove-incredibile ma vero-le sue lentiggini sembrano essersi ancora di più accentuate.  
Gli sorride, guardandolo tenersi a galla un po’ convulsamente.

“Hey! No, certo che no” dice, quasi offeso.

Se deve essere onesto, Fabrizio è stanco: non è abituato a nuotare così a lungo, contrariamente al ragazzino che si ritrova di fronte, e quindi i muscoli iniziando a dolergli e anche se lo fosse la temperatura dell’acqua, unita al vento, gli ha intirizzito le membra e inizia a sentire freddo.

L’afa  è calata, il caldo soffocante di prima è sparito,  lui trema  e guardandosi i palmi delle mani nota che sono rugosi come quelli di un vecchio. 

Ermal lo fissa con un sopracciglio inarcato, non bevendosi la bugia che gli è appena stata propinata, mentre lui muove il piede appena spasmodicamente, cercando di scacciare l’irrigidimento che ha sentito attraversargli il polpaccio per un istante.

Non ci tiene ad avere un crampo lì, abbastanza lontano dalla riva e senza alcun soccorritore vicino, per cui fa un cenno con la mano, muovendola ad indicare  _così così._

“Ok, un pochino sì” ritratta, alzando gli occhi al cielo al ghigno divertito di Ermal 

“Gua’” dice, mostrandogli il palmo prima di indicare anche i suoi, che mostrano lo stesso segno di rattrappimento “Perché non torniamo un po’ sulla spiaggia? Mh?” 

C’è un po’ troppa speranzosa supplica nel suo tono perché Ermal possa negarglielo, per cui annuisce, girandosi appena per puntare verso la distesa di sabbia che brilla sotto i raggi del sole qualche metro più in là.

E poi, ha usato le mani rugose come criterio per  sapere quando è ora di  uscire dall’acqua, esattamente come i bambini, e invece  di dargli fastidio la cosa lo intenerisce non poco.

Gli ricorda Marco con i suoi fratellini quando insistono per rimanere ancora nella vasca da bagno e lui ha bisogno che ne escano.   
“Va bene, ma vedi di non affogare prima di arrivarci” lo prende in giro, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Ce sto a prova, regazzì” è l’unica risposta che Fabrizio si sente di dare prima di seguirlo, nuotando con un pacatissimo stile a cagnolino, nemmeno minimamente elegante quanto le bracciate di Ermal, che fendono l’acqua come se nella vita non avesse imparato a fare altro.

 

 

Spiaggiato.

Fabrizio non crede di aver mai capito quel termine meglio che in quel momento, con il petto poggiato sulla sabbia umida del bagnasciuga e le gambe ancora lambite dall’acqua, la risacca che gli porta via il terreno soffice da sotto le ginocchia e i piedi per poi restituirglielo con la successiva onda.

Tiene le braccia leggermente aperte, come le labbra socchiuse che incamerano ossigeno a grandi respiri.

Poggia il viso sulla spiaggia, girandolo di lato, osservando Ermal che, sdraiato affianco a lui, lo guarda con un leggerissimo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sei morto, nonnino?” gli domanda, allungando una mano per premergli l’indice contro la guancia barbuta.  
“Mi sa… di sì” gli risponde, ridendo appena.

Era partito bene, con calma, nuotando senza sforzarsi, ma poi Ermal aveva iniziato a provocarlo, facendo avanti e indietro, superandolo di diverse bracciate prima di tornare verso di lui- _come un cucciolo di foca esagitato, cazzo-_ e la cosa l’aveva stancato al punto che aveva iniziato a sua volta a nuotare a stile, dando il via ad una  nuova gara che l’aveva visto perdere a un paio di metri dalla spiaggia a causa di un crampo che l’aveva colto mentre correva nell’acqua,  Ermal che gli zoppicava dietro con una tenacia veramente da ammirare.   
E quindi,  dopo qualche saltello, era collassato lì, di schiena, agonizzante per il dolore al polpaccio e boccheggiante per lo sforzo.

“Sembri una tartaruga spiaggiata” gli aveva detto Ermal, accomodandosi seduto accanto alla sua gamba.

“Posso?” aveva chiesto indicandola per poi, al suo cenno di assenso, prendersela in grembo per aiutarlo a tenderla, massaggiando piano la zona contratta con la punta delle dita fino a quando lui non aveva alzato il pollice.

“Così vabbbene” aveva detto e quando Ermal l’aveva lasciato andare si era girato, mettendosi più comodo e mormorando “Grazie”

“Non c’è di che” gli aveva risposto lui, leggero, prima di sdraiarsi lì vicino, osservandolo curioso.

A ncora lo fissa, un braccio piegato sotto alla testa per sostenerla e le dita dell’altra mano affondate nella sabbia umida per mantenere l’equilibrio.

“Certo che sei buffo” osserva, strizzando gli occhi.

Sì, è buffo quel ragazzo con troppi tatuaggi e troppo poco fiato, e la cosa non gli dispiace.

Fabrizio ride di nuovo all’osservazione, una risata roca e breve.

“Meno male” replica, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre “Almeno non faccio piangere” 

Tocca a Ermal ridere, scuotendo la testa e causando una dispersione di gocce dai suoi ricci ancora  zuppi . Si  mette seduto , portandoci la mano  pulita e  sfregandoli con forza per liberali un po’ da tutta l’acqua che hanno catturato.

Somiglia un po’ al cane dei suoi vicini, che quando si bagna poi si scuote tutto per asciugarsi.   
Sorride al pensiero,  girandosi e tirandosi su a sua  volta .

Rimangono seduti in silenzio per qualche minuto, Ermal con le ginocchia raccolte al petto e Fabrizio con le gambe ancora tese verso il mare.

Sbadiglia Fabrizio, impigrito dalla nuotata e dal caldo del pomeriggio, e poi si alza, cosa che gli fa guadagnare un’occhiata incuriosita da quegli occhi scuri che  si è trovati puntati contro fin troppe volte durante quella giornata.

“Dove vai?” gli chiede Ermal, perplesso.  
Non che abbia molti posti dove andare, dopotutto.  
Quel che ottiene è una vaga indicazione verso le loro spalle, dove riposa l’asciugamano che ha steso precedentemente.  
“A fa’ quello che fanno i vecchi” replica, sorridendo quando il suo sguardo si fa ancora più confuso.

“Vai a metterti il catetere?” gli risponde, ironico, inarcando le sopracciglia, salvo poi rilassare l’espressione quando le dita di Fabrizio si fanno strada tra i suoi riccioli, scompigliandoli dolcemente.

“No” ride “A riposarmi” esplicita, prima di tendergli la mano “Vieni anche tu?”  
Ermal osserva il palmo aperto che gli viene offerto, nuovamente perplesso da quel gesto tanto spontaneo che Fabrizio fa senza pensare minimamente, e per un istante si chiede se non dovrebbe alzarsi da solo e basta, scansandolo, evitando di prendergli la mano prima che si ricrei una situazione simile a quella precedente.

_Anche se non gli dispiacerebbe, in fondo._

Dopotutto, avevano mancato un’occasione che, in fin dei conti, avrebbero potuto cogliere e Ermal se ne era reso conto per bene prima quando, da sopra gli scogli,  aveva osservato quel ragazzo tecnicamente sconosciuto che si preoccupava tanto per lui, chiedendogli di scendere e di tornare al sicuro.

Fabrizio l ’aveva guardato con apprensione, si, ma anche con una sorta di dolcezza nascosta, che ammorbidiva le sue iridi ricolme di preoccupazione.

Si era pentito improvvisamente di non averlo baciato.

Se l’avesse fatto, sarebbe sceso e raggiungendolo avrebbe potuto posare le labbra sulle sue, scusandosi così della sua irresponsabilità e dello spavento che gli aveva fatto prendere.

Invece di sprecare tutto quel fiato a rincorrersi tra le onde come due bambini, avrebbero potuto consumarlo da ragazzi, a furia di baci.

_Quanto, quanto stupidi erano stati, a buttare quelle ore così, nel gioco e nella delizia infantile, quando avrebbero potuto addolcirle di effusioni al sapore di sale._

Si riprende dai suoi pensieri soltanto quando un piccolo colpetto di tosse imbarazzato da parte di Fabrizio lo riporta alla realtà: l’altro infatti lo sta osservando, in attesa di una sua reazione e, notandolo perso a guardargli le dita, lo richiama così, appena perplesso dalla cosa.

Ermal, del canto suo, dopo essersi riscosso gli sorride e, con una sicurezza che non sente di avere, posa la mano sulla sua, stringendo le dita attorno a quelle di Fabrizio mentre si tira in piedi senza apparente difficoltà,  nonostante il dolore sordo che gli attraversa un piede.

Fabrizio che non riesce a nascondere il suo stupore quando si rende conto che si stanno dando la mano e che, invece di lasciarla una volta alzato, Ermal gliel’ha  invece  presa più saldamente.

Osserva per un secondo quell’intreccio bianco e ambrato che hanno creato, sorridendo senza volerlo e ricambiando la gentile stretta mentre  si gira e punta il telo blu,  t rascinandoselo dietro.

Se deve essere onesto, Ermal si sta sentendo un po’ un idiota: il suo cuore ha fatto una capriola  quando ha sentito la leggera pressione delle sue dita contro le proprie e si è sentito arrossire come una dodicenne alle prime armi.  
Non che di per sé vada molto lontano da quel concetto, però non è di certo la prima volta che prende per mano qualcuno, ovviamente, solo che la delicatezza che mette Fabrizio in quella presa è un qualcosa che gli è nuovo e il sorriso che sboccia sul suo viso appena scottato  dal sole contagia anche lui, che deve mordersi il labbro per trattener ne uno altrettanto grande.

Lo segue senza dire una parola, rimanendo mezzo passo indietro per osservare il punto di congiunzione che hanno creato e che annulla in qualche modo quello spazio che c’è tra loro senza però incatenarli in qualcosa di troppo intimo o pretenzioso che ancora non si sentono di esplorare.

Una volta arrivati  alla loro postazione , Fabrizio si volta verso di lui, guardandolo, gli occhi ricolmi di dolcezza che tradiscono un filo di imbarazzo che però ignora.  
“Ci stendiamo un po’?” 

A sua sorpresa, è Ermal a proporlo e perciò non gli resta che annuire in segno di approvazione mentre si siede,  spostando lo zaino con la mano libera,  senza spezzare quel legame che hanno crea to,  il piccolo passo avanti compiuto dall’altro  che  gli consente di non lasciarlo andare. 

Dopotutto,  dormire non farà male a nessuno dei due, anche perché le occhiaie scure sotto  gli occhi  di Ermal denotano una stanchezza pregressa che sa che è impossibile che quel pisolino in macchina gli abbia tolto.   
Lo osserva, ancora una volta, dal basso verso l’alto, il suo cipiglio concentrato così in contrasto con la situazione che gli fa scappare una piccola risatina mentre lo tira appena verso di sé, per farlo accomodare a sua volta.

Ermal, di risposta, si lascia cadere elegantemente davanti a lui, le ginocchia che affondano nella morbida sabbia e una goccia che gli attraversa il collo e poi il petto, fino ad incontrare il bordo del costume.

Fabrizio reclina appena indietro la schiena, sostenendosi sui gomiti, senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo.  
Non sa cosa stia pensando, ma il modo in cui lo osserva gli fa intendere che le rotelle del suo cervello stanno girando e producendo qualcosa.  
“Che c’è?” gli chiede, ed è con un’azzardata ma audace lentezza che muove il pollice sul dorso della sua mano, accarezzandolo, scorrendo piano sulle nocche e tra le piccole conche che le separano, saggiandone la morbidezza ma anche la spigolosità dovuto alle ossa sporgenti. 

Da quel gesto ottiene un respiro profondo, ma non sa se quella reazione sia un bene o un male dato il modo impenetrabile con cui Ermal lo osserva, le iridi scure puntate nelle sue che però non lasciano intravedere assolutamente nulla.  
Ermal, di fatto, non sta pensando.  
Sta solo assaporando quella sensazione, quella del suo pollice appena ruvido che scorre sulla propria mano, in una carezza troppo leggere per essere considerata erotica o seduttiva, ma troppo lenta e dolce perché possa essere equivocata per un gesto puramente amichevole.

E sospira, sospira perché si ritrovano nuovamente bloccati in un attimo che potrebbe voler dire tutto e niente e ancora, nonostante quello che si è detto prima, non trova la forza di annullare quella distanza.

Basterebbe poco, davvero poco: sporgersi appena avanti, chiudere gli occhi e far incontrare le loro labbra non richiederebbe più di qualche secondo e a sua stessa sorpresa porta perfino la mano sulla sua guancia, lentamente, saggiandone la ruvidità contro al proprio palmo e sorride ndo appena a quella sensazione pungente, mordendosi il labbro per la concentrazione assolutamente non necessaria con cui lo sta facendo.

Si inclina appena in avanti, sperando di ottenere un qualche segno di approvazione, ma Fabrizio non si muove: non si tira indietro, questo no, ma nemmeno dà cenno di venirgli incontro per assecondarlo.

Lo capisce, lo capisce ora che cosa sta pensando.

Sta pensando che lo vuole baciare e mentirebbe a sé stesso se dicesse che il pensiero non l’ha attraversato ma, come prima, si ripete che deve essere lui a dare inizio alla cosa. 

È un pensiero stupido, infantile, che non ha alcun tipo di senso a voler essere onesti, ma è  _lì lì_ per farlo quindi non importerà, giusto? Lo farà e basta e allora potrà ricambiare, tirandolo a sé, infilando una mano nei suoi ricci  scuri  e posando l’altra sulla sua schiena, perché no, magari anche lasciando che gli si accomodi in grembo, con le ginocchia  puntate  ai lati dei suoi fianchi e le sue labbra finalmente,  _finalmente_ sopra le sue e-

Il viso di Ermal  collima contro l’incavo del suo collo, la punta del suo naso che gli sfiora la mascella e le sue labbra appena schiuse che soffiano un respiro caldo e appena accelerato sul suo collo.

Sbatte le palpebre, chiedendosi quando la sua traiettoria abbia effettivamente deviato per farlo finire lì e sopratutto domandandosi il  _perché_ della cosa, ma non da meno abbassa lo sguardo senza scostarsi da lui.

“Hey” chiama piano, incantato dalle sue ciglia scure che gli sfiorano le guance sottostanti “Cheffai, principino?”  
“Posso...possiamo riposare accoccolati? Io… sto comodo, così” mormora lui, in un tono così flebile che Fabrizio si chiede se effettivamente quello che ha sentito sia vero o meno.  
Ermal, del canto suo, si sta maledicendo mentalmente in almeno tre lingue diverse.  
Stupido, stupido lui, che credeva di poterlo fare, di poterlo baciare così eppure, ancora una volta, la mancanza di un vero e proprio incoraggiamento da parte sua gli ha tolto l’ultimo briciolo di volontà necessaria a farlo.

Non capisce, davvero non capisce: Fabrizio gli sta mandando segnali contrastanti e non sa quale prospettiva sia peggiore, quella per cui è lui che si sta inventando tutto e allora riceverebbe un rifiuto netto  o quella per cui invece stanno solo sprecando del tempo,  _tempo prezioso,_ perché nessuno dei due riesce effettivamente a fare qualcosa.

Forse, quella che lo spaventa di più riguarda, improbabile ma non del tutto impossibile, una presa in giro da parte di Fabrizio: che si stia comportando in quel modo solo perché lo diverte vederlo dannarsi?  
Ma no, no, non ci vuole credere e nemmeno può farlo perché il modo dolce in cui l’ha sfiorato prima non può essere finto e tutto quello che ha sentito in quei piccoli tocchi che si sono scambiati non può essere frutto di una messa in scena.

E allora perché, perché Fabrizio non si smuove? Perché ogni volta che l’attimo sembra essere perfetto percepisce in lui una certa esitazione che lo spinge a bloccarsi?  
Forse nemmeno lui sa quel che vuole davvero, forse anche lui è incerto sul da farsi? 

Perché una parte di Ermal incerta lo è di sicuro: è combattuto tra il desiderio bruciante di baciarlo, sperimentando quell’attrazione che sente verso di lui dal primo momento in cui l’ha visto, e quello invece di non rovinare tutto, di non complicare le cose. Di non cedere, di non cadere, in qualcosa che potrebbe diventare o un disastro o una meraviglia, ma finché non inizia non si potrà mai sapere. 

Allora tentenna, cercando di rimandare quella decisione, anche se sa benissimo che ogni minuto sprecato è un minuto perso che non riavranno indietro.  
Probabilmente, se sapesse quale è il problema di Fabrizio, si sentirebbe uno sciocco, ma visto che non lo sa continua a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non riesce ad afferrare che però dipende da lui.  
Non riesce davvero a capire perché se l’attrazione è reciproca, come pensa che sia, Fabrizio non faccia nulla per contraccambiarla.  
_Perché non gli mostri che lo desidera, aiutandolo a colmare quella distanza esigua che però da solo gli sembra troppo grande da percorrere._

L’unica cosa che gli è chiara, al momento, è che Fabrizio lo sta trascinando giù con sé, sdraiato, mentre si accomoda sull’asciugamano per riposare.  
Non lo scansa, anzi, lo avvolge con il braccio, posandogli una mano sulla schiena e permettendogli di usare la sua spalla come cuscino, stringendoselo contro con delicatezza e creandogli uno spazio al suo fianco in cui potersi tranquillamente sistemare.

Cosa che fa, giacendo sulla pancia e appena di fianco, un braccio intrappolato sotto al proprio corpo e l’altro che posa quasi con timore sul suo petto, osservandolo dal basso verso l’alto in attesa di una reazione di rifiuto che però non arriva e anzi, Fabrizio, seppur con gli occhi chiusi, ha le labbra tese in un leggerissimo sorriso e quando lui muove appena il capo per incastrarlo meglio nell’incavo del suo collo alza appena il viso, lasciandogli più spazio.

Ermal osserva la propria mano poggiata sul suo petto, il contrasto che le sue dita pallide creano con la sua pelle ambrata e con l’inchiostro nero dei tatuaggi.

Ne sfiora uno con la punta delle dita, percorrendo i bordi del disegno con accurata pazienza.

Poi passa a un altro e a un altro ancora e quando si stanca della cosa chiude gli occhi, continuando però a disegnare arabeschi senza senso sulla sua pelle, con un movimento leggero e quasi impercettibile.

Del canto suo, le dita di Fabrizio fanno lo stesso sulla sua schiena, percorrendola dolcemente in punta di dita, lasciandovi carezze gentili che non hanno nessuna pretesa se non quella di coccolarlo, o almeno così pare a Ermal.

“Comodo, principino?” domanda a bassa voce, quasi a non voler disturbare quella quiete leggera che si è creata, calando su di loro come una soffice coperta che li isola e li protegge dal mondo.  
“Mh-mh”

Quel basso mormorio d’assenso è l’unica risposta che ottiene, ma tanto gli basta perché  Ermal non si sta tirando indietro ma anzi, sembra che si stia rilassando in quella stretta.

Anche se rischia di dargli fastidio, gira appena la testa posando il mento sul suo capo, i ricci che gli solleticano il viso.  
Sono appena umidi, ma sorprendentemente soffici e profumano di vento e di salsedine, come la sua pelle.

Una parte di lui sa che anche le sue labbra avrebbero lo stesso sapore.

Scaccia quel pensiero disegnando un piccolo cerchio sulla sua spalla ossuta e rilasciando un sospiro che sa appena di stanchezza.

“Il tuo mento punge”

Ermal si lagna di quella cosa a mezza voce, come un bambino piccolo e una dolce risata di Fabrizio fa sussultare le sue dita al ritmo del suo petto.  
“Scusa” mormora, spostandosi appena per non far gravare il peso della propria testa sulla sua “Così va bene?”  
“Così si”  
La voce di Ermal è bassa, appena pastosa, come quella di chi si sta lentamente addormentando e Fabrizio non osa disturbarlo ulteriormente se non per mormorare un ultimo “Bene” di conferma.

Dopodiché, rimangono solo il mare e i gabbiani a fare da colonna sonora a quell’abbraccio.  
I  minuti passano, il respiro di Ermal si infrange sulla sua pelle lento e ritmico come le onde sul bagnasciuga e Fabrizio crede davvero che si sia addormentato finché non sente le sue labbra sfiorargli il collo mentre dice “Mi canti qualcosa?”

Sbatte le palpebre a quella domanda venuta dal nulla, appena perplesso.  
“Sicuro? Non è che so’ bravo” chiede, aprendo gli occhi a abbassandoli per rivolgergli uno sguardo  interrogativo.

Ermal non si scompone, rimanendo perfettamente immobile come un gatto accoccolato al sole, troppo impigrito e comodo per lasciare che qualcosa di così banale lo spinga a muoversi. 

“Ma smettila. Ti ho sentito prima, in macchina. Non sei male”

La verità è che è bravo.   
Anzi, la verità è che da quando ha sentito la sua voce roca scontrarsi direttamente contro al suo padiglione auricolare mentre gli cantava quelle poche parole, desidera sentirlo cantare ancora.  
Vuole sentire quel tono basso e graffiante riverberare nel suo orecchio, diffondersi nel suo cervello e penetrargli nelle ossa ancora e ancora, fino ad esserne completamente saturo, perché vuole che quel brivido che l’aveva attraversato su quel sedile torni.

E certo, non può gonfiare il suo ego dicendogli che è davvero bravo, no, ma può dirgli che non è male ed è quel che fa infatti.

_L’unica pecca è che la sua pronuncia inglese è fortemente influenzata dal suo accento da romano de Roma, ma in fin dei conti non gli dispiace troppo._   
Fabrizio s orride, scostandogli un riccio che gli è cascato davanti agli occhi chiusi e gli solletica le ciglia dietro all’orecchio, annuendo appena.  
“ Va bene.  Che vuoi che canti?” domanda,  pensieroso, temendo inoltre che scelga qualcosa che non conosce.   
“Non lo so. Scegli tu”  è la  sola  riposta che ottiene.

“Mh… qualcosa dei The Doors?” chiede, pescando il primo gruppo che gli viene in mente.  
“Non li conosco. Fammi sentire qualcosa”

Mente.   
Mente perché lo sa chi sono e lo sconvolgimento che attraversa Fabrizio alle sue parole è così evidente che riesce a stento a trattenere una risatina.  
“Non li conosci” 

Il tono di Fabrizio è veramente incredulo e quasi  _offeso_ e questo lo spinge a mordersi il labbro per non scoppiare mentre lo prende ancora in giro.

“No”

“Non conosci i The Doors”

“Esattamente. Mai sentiti nominare”

“ _Mai?”_

“Mai”

“Ma che davero?” 

Il marcato accento con cui dice quelle parole strappa una piccola risata a Ermal, che però persevera nella sua presa in giro,  s emplicemente perché lo diverte sentire quella nota indignata nella sua voce che però non riversa del tutto su di lu i, scioccato all’idea  che non conosca quel gruppo .

“Davvero. Ma che ne so io della tua musica da nonnino” mormora ancora, provocandolo appena “Fammi sentire, su. Così se mi piace poi li ascolto, no?”

Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, che Ermal usa per stiracchiarsi appena prima di riaccomodarsi su di lui, Fabrizio si schiarisce appena la gola con un colpetto di tosse e poi inizia a canticchiare piano, a bassa voce.

“ _Summer’s almost gone_

 _Summer’s almost gone_ __  
_Almost gone_ __  
_Yeah, it’s almost gone_ __  
_Where will we be_ __  
_When the summer’s gone?_ ”  
Le parole escono dalla sua bocca roche ma armoniose, spandendo una melodia bassa nell’aria.

Si sente davvero un vecchio al pensiero che quel ragazzino che ha tra le braccia non conosca uno dei suoi gruppi preferiti, anche se si domanda se Ermal non lo stia prendendo un po’ in giro e basta, dato che se la stava bellamente ridendo mentre gli parlava.  
Stupido Ermal, non ci crede che non li conosce.

Non può crederci.

Se davvero non li conoscesse, non si meriterebbe quella sorta di ninna-nanna improvvisata che gli sta regalando.  
O forse sì, dato che non è sicuro che avrebbe comunque il coraggio di negargliela: ha sempre amato cantare e, quando può, non si tira di certo indietro dal farlo.  
Solitamente canta nella sua stanza, sotto la doccia, mentre sta steso sul letto con vicino Alessandr a, la sua voce si unisce alla propria.

_ Prima cantava molto ai falò in spiaggia, suonando quella vecchia chitarra che era impossibile accordare per bene che possedeva ormai da troppo tempo. _

_ Cantava insieme ai suoi amici, quando ancora erano ragazzi non ingenui e nemmeno troppo felici, ma sicuramente meno tristi e non impegnati a farsi. _

_ Cantava perché gli piaceva e quando finivano la canzone, tutti insieme applaudivano il loro stonato coro, alzando della birra a brindare alla notte estiva, giovane e piena di possibilità, esattamente come loro. _

_ L’aveva rotta, quella chitarra.  
Spaccata con le sue stesse mani in preda a un raptus di disperazione e di rabbia quando si era accorto che le dita gli tremavano tanto da non riuscire a premere le corde  e il cuore gli batteva tanto forte nel petto, accelerandogli il respiro al punto che non aveva il fiato necessario a emettere due parole cantate di fila. _

“ _We had some good times_ __  
_But they’re gone_ __  
_The winter’s comin’ on_ _  
__Summer’s almost gone”_

Finisce la canzone con un sospiro dolente e il tono impastato di lacrime che ha versato anche fin troppe volte e mentre si asciuga il viso con il palmo della mano libera, ringrazia che il respiro di Ermal sia tanto lento e regolare da fargli capire che si è addormentato  definitivamente.

In effetti, è scivolato nel sonno quasi immediatamente, più o meno alla fine del primo ritornello, cullato dalla voce di Fabrizio e dallo sciabordio delle onde.

Lo osserva per un secondo, le labbra rosse schiuse e i lineamenti rilassati: sembra ancora più piccolo così, un bambino che si è appisolato dopo aver sguazzato in acqua.

Sorride alla cosa,  osando e  posandogli un rapido bacio leggero tra i ricci prima di riaccomodarsi e chiudere gli occhi a sua volta.

È questione di pochi secondi prima che il buio lo inghiotta, trascinandolo in un sonno calmo e senza sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui. Se mai voleste darmi un parere, io sono ansiosa di sapere che ne pensate e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
> Solo un piccolo appunto:  
> -i The Doors sono realmente un gruppo che piace a Fabrizio   
> -C'è un piccolo riferimento a Schegge visto che è una delle mie canzoni preferite ;)
> 
> Per il resto, questa volta vi ricordo che potete seguirmi su instagram e twitter e credo anche pinterest (bacheche sulle au che ho creato con le mie partner in crime everywhere) come @tiynerdkitten  
> Trovate invece i miei tumbrl qui: https://themetamorosnsquadtwins.tumblr.com/  
> http://atinynerdkitten.tumblr.com/


	9. Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E la notte si prende quello che vuole  
> E non lascia quasi niente  
> È che siamo soltanto persone sole  
> Perdute fra la gente  
> Poi mi sveglio di notte con gli incubi in testa  
> E una valigia già piena da un anno che mi detesta  
> E non crescono i fiori, è vero, dove cammino io  
> Ma nemmeno è tutto nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> TW: In questo capitolo ci sono accenni all'abuso di sostanze, io lo dico onde evitare, nonostante non siano trattati approfonditamente, ma vengano citati
> 
> Mi scuso inoltre in anticipo perché questo capitolo sarà molto di passaggio. Avevo intenzione di comporre un unico capitolo più lungo del solito, sforando massimo di 2k, ma quando sono arrivata a 12k senza vedere la fine, mi sono resa conto che la cosa non si poteva assolutamente fare.  
> La cosa buona è che vi posso dire già una data per la prossima uscita, ovvero il 25 Agosto.
> 
> Ringrazio Samuele, che è un cuoricino e mi aiuta con le frasi romane di Bizio.  
> Buona lettura!

_E la notte si prende quello che vuole_  
_E non lascia quasi niente_  
_È che siamo soltanto persone sole_  
_Perdute fra la gente_  
_Poi mi sveglio di notte con gli incubi in testa_  
_E una valigia già piena da un anno che mi detesta_  
_E non crescono i fiori, è vero, dove cammino io_  
_Ma nemmeno è tutto nero_

 

C'è qualcosa che gli sta dando fastidio.

Preme contro al suo avambraccio, pungendolo e impedendogli di rimanere nello stato di agognato riposo in cui si trovava.

Non è una sensazione particolarmente dolorosa, ma rigirandosi nel sonno per mettersi più comodo ci è finito addosso e ciò l'ha risvegliato.

Prova ad ignorarlo, cullandosi nella dolce sensazione del dormiveglia che cerca di trattenere con tutte le sue forze, ma il persistente fastidio gli impedisce di farlo.

Rassegnato, Fabrizio sospira, gettando fuori tutta la sua esasperazione e il suo risentimento: non si faceva una dormita decente da almeno due settimane e quando l'occasione di riposare si era presentata, così invitante ai suoi occhi, non aveva potuto fare a meno di coglierla e non senza un certo sollievo.

Sapeva che c’era un motivo per quell’improvviso picco.

Di per sé, non era mai stato il tipo che dorme molto: sua madre gli aveva raccontato che fin da bambino rifiutava i pisolini che solitamente accompagnavo quell'età, a meno che non fosse così stanco da collassare da solo. Allora, si avvicinava a lei con in una mano il suo giocattolo preferito e nell'altra una copertina azzurra che spesso si tirava per tutta casa, le diceva _“Ninna”_ e si raggomitolava da solo sul divano o sul primo posto morbido disponibile, chiudendo poi gli occhi e addormentandosi seduta stante.  
Gli altri giorni, invece, spesso si addormentava la sera sul tardi, per poi svegliare i suoi genitori la mattina presto, andando nel loro letto, inerpicandocisi sopra e infilandosi tra loro due, posando la testolina sul petto di suo padre, a volte infilando le ditina sottili nei capelli di sua madre e se loro non si svegliavano all'immediato, a lui bastava sentire la loro presenza per rimanere lì senza fare rumore e senza disturbare, con il ciuccio in bocca e giocando con il suo robot di plastica.

Sua madre affermava che anche da piccolo era così: che seppur incapace di camminare e parlare, piangeva la mattina, presto, e non smetteva finché non veniva preso in braccio. Non ci voleva altro: bastava la sensazione di essere stretto al petto da qualcuno per calmarlo e se la luce dell’alba ancora colorava il cielo delle sue tenui sfumature, era sufficiente portarselo a letto perché lui li lasciasse riposare ancora qualche ora, rimanendo sveglio ma senza piangere, facendo solo qualche versetto contento se gli veniva regalato un bacino o una carezza, o anche solo se la luce proveniente dalle imposte socchiuse creava un disegno sul muro e sulle lenzuola che lui trovava divertente. A volte sua madre lo sedeva nel piccolo box che avevano recuperato grazie ai vicini: era di terza se non quarta generazione, essendo passato tra vari nipoti e cugini, ma era ancora decente e funzionale e di certo i suoi non avrebbero mai rifiutato un dono del genere. 

Allora, se messo lì, gattonava o zampettava in giro, giocando da solo.

Non era mai stato un bambino che aveva bisogno degli altri per divertirsi: soffriva la solitudine, ma non in maniera eccessiva. Era più quel tipo di infante che, messo in un posto, veniva ritrovato anche ore dopo nello stesso. Un bambino quieto, insomma.

Certo, portato in cortile con i figli dei vicini, correva, saltava e giocava fino allo sfinimento, ma non era un terremoto ingestibile per tutto il tempo.

Gli bastava percepire che ci fosse qualcuno, lì, vicino, anche nell’altra stanza, per essere quieto e tranquillo, ma se rimaneva completamente solo, sopratutto da piccolo piccolo, non c’era santo che tenesse: iniziava a frignare e poi pian piano aumentava il volume del suo lamento e alla fine piangeva e urlava fino a quando qualcuno non lo veniva a recuperare.

Non gli piaceva stare da solo. Sua madre diceva che era un bimbo pauroso: che non gli piaceva il buio, i gradini troppo alti e il rumore della ventola della cucina. Non gli piaceva l’angolo del corridoio, il suo armadio con l’anta socchiusa e il portone scricchiolante del loro palazzone. Non gli piacevano i cani che abbaiavano quando passavano davanti ai giardini, le urla dei vicini al piano di sopra e i clacson incazzati delle macchine che si rincorrevano in strada.

Crescendo, aveva imparato a gestire queste paure, ma Fabrizio era fermamente convinto che questa sua natura l’avesse fortemente condizionato nel diventare ipocondriaco: tutta l’irrazionalità dei suoi terrori infantili era tornata alla ribalta, conglomerandosi in un unico mostro nero che l’aveva inghiottito nelle sue fauci senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di capire che doveva scappare, divorandolo, masticandolo, riducendolo in pezzi, tanti pezzi, per poi risputarlo fuori, non senza intrappolarlo però sotto la sua orrenda mano, i suoi artigli che gli strusciavano addosso facendogli sentire la morsa del terrore, a volte graffiandolo, a volte solo lasciandolo inerme per la paura, il mostro pronto a riprenderlo ogni qualvolta avesse voluto, per infilarselo di nuovo tra i canini aguzzi, masticandolo ancora, e così via, all’infinito, lasciandolo a chiedersi quando avrebbe smesso di giocare con lui per inghiottirlo definitivamente nel suo stomaco nero che sapeva di sconfitta e di morte.

L’ipocondria gli aveva tolto molto del già poco sonno che aveva.

Quando la notte se ne stava sdraiato a letto, pensando di dover morire da un momento all’altro, non riusciva a scivolare nel piacevole oblio del sonno: cadeva, piuttosto, in un febbrile dormiveglia, popolato da incubi e visioni che lo facevano risvegliare di soprassalto, ancora più sfinito e spossato di prima, il terrore e la stanchezza che lo intirizzivano fin nelle ossa.

Alle notti passato sveglio a causa delle uscite innocue tra adolescenti, si erano aggiunte quelle che passava incapace di chiuder occhio per la carica datagli dalla droga e infine, erano arrivate quelle in cui a tenerlo in piedi erano solo le sue paure e i sensi di colpa.  
Se le prime due cause erano state eliminate, la terza aveva pian piano imparato-più o meno-a gestirla. Certo, aveva ancora una lunga strada da fare perché certe volte non importava dove fosse nascosto: il mostro veniva a prenderlo comunque. Sapeva che aveva ancora gli artigli affilati affondati nel suo cervello, che si divertiva a muoverli, torturandolo, avvelenandolo, ma, poco a poco, aveva cercato di farlo retrocedere, di levare quella stretta soffocante dalla sua scatola cranica e dal suo petto, un dito alla volta, con i suoi tempi.  
Non c’è fretta, si diceva, anche se quando si ritrovava ancora una volta bloccato dietro a quel muro che inevitabilmente si era costruito tra lui e il mondo esterno senza più la forza di batterci i pugni e le mani, con le nocche che sanguinavano e le braccia troppo stanche per alzarsi una volta in più-se non per affondare nei suoi capelli a nascondere un viso rigato di lacrime e stanco, troppo stanco, per tutto- un po’ desiderava che finisse. Non importava come, bastava che finisse tutto, nel bene o nel male.

Certo era che anche quel muro non era stato tutto costruito dalla sua malattia. Ad ognuno i suoi meriti e le sue colpe _: il primo mattone ce l’aveva posto lui._

L’aveva fatto quando aveva preso la prima canna e ne aveva aggiunto un secondo quando, da quelle, era passato ad altro, e un terzo quando aveva iniziato a essere sempre fatto, costantemente sospeso in quello stato di euforia da cui stava diventando sempre più faticoso e raro scendere, perché il mondo era troppo e lui non voleva sentire il dolore che si provava stando con i piedi per terra.

Ne aveva messo un altro quando aveva allontanato i suoi genitori, le litigate che scoppiavano in casa così frequenti che aveva finito per andarsene per il loro bene-anche se in realtà era stato suo padre a prenderlo un giorno e dirgli “forse è meglio se te ne vai, Fabrizio”, con un tono duro che sapeva di amaro dolore, ma che non aveva vacillato nemmeno un istante mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

Fabrizio, dentro di sé, sapeva che era per il meglio. Che non poteva continuare a tornare a casa ubriaco e fatto alle sei di mattina, rimettendo il contenuto del suo stomaco vuoto sulle scale o chiudendosi a piangere in bagno. Che non poteva obbligare sua madre a lavargli i vestiti che puzzavano di alcol e vomito, che non poteva obbligare suo padre a tirarlo su per metterlo a letto. Che sua sorella non meritava di venire trattata male perché lui era irritabile perché non fatto e suo fratello non doveva sopportarlo mentre urlava nel sonno o delirava balbettando cose senza senso perché il suo cervello era completamente fottuto.

Nessuno di loro meritava di pregarlo di smetterla e non meritavano le crisi di astinenza e quelle in cui era invece fatto e forse era lui, lui che non meritava loro, perché li amava, gli voleva bene, ma l’unica cosa che aveva saputo fare era stato deluderli e fargli del male, mollando la scuola, lasciando il lavoro nell’officina abusiva del padre e anche tutto ciò in cui aveva sperato in favore di che cosa, in fondo? Di quello che credeva amore, che pensava giusto, e che invece non lo era e che, ora, con il senno di poi, non ha che il sapore del rimpianto e il retrogusto amaro della colpa.

Ma all’epoca non poteva saperlo, così aveva fatto un borsone, gettandovi qualche vestito e quel poco che aveva, lasciandosi indietro tutto ciò che era la sua infanzia e la sua vita, per trasferirsi direttamente nella bocca dell’inferno, sotto al tetto di chi diceva di amarlo e non faceva altro che distruggerlo.

Sua madre l’aveva pregato, aveva pianto, ma lui non era mai tornato indietro.

Gli mancavano. Gli mancavano, tutti loro. Gli mancavano le cene in famiglia in cui suo padre, le mani che sapevano ancora di officina e la pelle su cui aleggiava un leggero sentore di sudore e olio dei motori, scompigliava i capelli a tutti e tre i figli prima di sedersi a tavola, chiedendogli come avevano passato la giornata.

Gli mancava parlare con sua sorella di tatuaggi e di ragazzi e con suo fratello di musica e ragazze.  
Gli mancava sua madre, la sua carbonara che l’aveva aiutata a preparare fin da bambino, la sua voce dolce e stanca mentre parlavano e le sue mani che gli aggiustavano la maglia a volte prima che uscisse di casa.  
Gli mancavano le feste di quartiere seduti al tavolo tutti insieme, le passeggiate alla sera, le vacanze di un giorno al mare, in cui ancora si divertivano a raccogliere conchiglie sulla spiaggia e a fare castelli di sabbia e piste per le biglie, tracciandole con le dita sul bagnasciuga.  
Odiava che fosse successo. Odiava che nella rabbia e nella paura avesse fatto uscire dalla sua bocca parole che altrimenti non avrebbe mai pronunciato. Parole cattive, parole che ferivano e che aveva rivolto alle persone che più amava al mondo, lanciandogli addosso accuse che avrebbe dovuto rivolgere a se stesso ma che, non avendo la forza di sostenere sulle sue spalle sottili e deboli mentre era già messo in ginocchio dalla vita a nemmeno vent’anni, aveva scaricato addosso a loro, cercando un sollievo che non aveva trovato perché al peso delle stesse si era sostituito quello dei sensi di colpa, macigni ancora più appuntiti e pesanti da portare che l’avevano schiacciato, lasciandolo a testa china e con i palmi affondati nella terra arida del suo futuro, di cui non rimaneva nulla se non la secca e brulla certezza di una sua prematura e meritata dipartita.

Ad ogni litigio aveva messo un nuovo mattone che loro ad un certo punto non avevano più avuto la forza di levare e alla fine quel muro si era concretizzato, alto e forte davanti a lui, e non aveva avuto la forza di abbatterlo, trovandolo troppo solido perché potesse farcela, sopratutto indebolito com'era.  
E invece di scappare, provando a costeggiarlo per vedere se poteva aggirarlo, aveva invece continuato a costruirlo, la droga e l’ipocondria che gli avevano dato man forte, braccianti operosi e diligenti costruttori di mattoni fatti di paura e quando si era ritrovato solo, separato da tutto ciò che aveva sempre amato e conosciuto, a nulla era valso batterci contro i pugni e i palmi, urlando e implorando.

Ci aveva provato, a buttarlo giù. A volersi bene, a smettere, una, due, tre volte, ma all'inizio a nulla erano valsi i suoi tentativi disperati. Ci era voluta una palla di cannone per aprire la breccia dalla quale Alessandra si era affacciata e gli aveva preso la mano, stringendola forte per non lasciarlo andare, ed era stato in quella stretta che aveva trovato la forza di ribellarsi, cercando di fare del suo meglio per demolire, pezzo per pezzo, ogni sua paura, dipendenza e insicurezza.

Certo non era così semplice: quella cannonata era riuscita ad aprire uno spiraglio sul mondo che gli aveva permesso di vedere oltre, di vedere un domani che non pensava avrebbe mai rivisto e di iniziare così a lavorare per tenerlo aperto e allargarlo ma, anche se ci era riuscito, ciò non voleva dire che la battaglia fosse finita. Aveva ancora tante, troppe cose da sistemare, troppi mattoni ancora da demolire e camminare sui calcinacci del passato non significava che essi non potessero ancora ferire e fare del male.  
Sopratutto ora, quando l’anniversario di quel primo crollo si avvicinava: sentiva che ciò di cui aveva pensato di essersi liberato tornava a sgusciargli sotto i piedi, rendendogli la via impervia e difficile camminare senza sanguinare, vecchie cicatrici che si riaprivano e bruciavano esattamente come la prima volta.

Per questo non era stato capace di dormire bene in quelle settimane e, con lui, Alessandra: rimanevano per ore stesi a letto insieme, lei con la testa posata sul suo petto e lui che le accarezzava piano la schiena, stringendo il suo corpo spigoloso e fin troppo ossuto tra le braccia, sfiorandole la ossa sporgenti e le ciocche scure, a volte passando piano le dita sulle cicatrici sottili che le ornavano la pelle, in una carezza che voleva essere di conforto e di conferma che anche lui ricordava la loro sofferenza, che era rimasta ancorata ai loro animi, nonostante tutto, e se per la maggior parte del tempo riuscivano a ignorarla e nasconderla, tra di loro sapevano di potersi lasciare andare, particolarmente quando si avvicinavano quelle giornate che risvegliavano tutto ciò che cercavano di tenere sepolto anche quando erano soli.

E allora non dormivano, rimanendo in silenzio o parlando di tutto e niente, solo cercando di riempire il vuoto doloroso che sentivano aprirsi e pulsare nei loro petti, sostenendosi a vicenda.  
Dopotutto, era questo che facevano i migliori amici, no? E loro lo erano. 

Certo, erano stati anche amanti, loro due.

Non compagni, no, ché di relazioni non avevano mai voluto sentirne parlare tra di loro: erano sempre stati amici, fin da bambini, e così erano rimasti- nonostante le premesse ad un certo punto non fossero poi così buone perché continuassero ad esserlo.  
Essere amici non gli aveva mai impedito di baciarsi sulla panchina mezza rotta del parchetto con l’erba ingiallita dal sole, durante i caldi giorni d’estate, le bocche che sapevano di fumo e di gelato, le dita di Alessandra che si stringevano sul tessuto della sua maglia e le proprie che andavano a infilarsi nelle ciocche scure che le ricadevano lungo tutta la schiena.  
Non erano che ragazzini e Alessandra rideva quando qualcuno li additava come “ _bella coppietta_ ”.

Rideva forte, scuotendo la testa, guardandolo con la consapevolezza di chi sapeva che sarebbero stati incompatibili come coppia, e ironicamente rispondeva “Certo, destinati al matrimonio fin dalla culla proprio” cosa che faceva ridere anche lui.  
  
Fabrizio non ricorda la prima volta che si sono baciati. Forse è stato per scherzo, forse per gioco o magari per semplice curiosità.

Probabilmente nella stanza di Alessandra, in uno di quei pomeriggi di sole in cui andava a casa sua più per abitudine che per reale necessità- memore delle merende che condividevano da bambini- e restavano sdraiati sul suo letto a chiacchierare, le persiane abbassate che chiudevano la stanza in una penombra dolce, la luce che entrava dalla finestra che man mano diventava sempre più soffusa e aranciata mentre il tramonto si avvicinava.

E lei era bella, bella davvero, con i raggi del sole morente che le accarezzavano la pelle appena ambrata e i capelli arruffati che si tingevano di sfumature calde come la cioccolata d’inverno.  
Probabilmente era stato più che naturale per loro avvicinarsi e scambiarsi un bacio dolce, pigro, che sapeva d’affetto e di burrocacao al cocco, perché non ricordava una volta in cui non gli fosse stato semplice baciarla.  
Alessandra aveva sempre affermato che le piacevano i baci e, quando era stato il momento, non aveva mai nascosto che le piaceva il sesso.  
Lo proclamava con naturale e spontanea leggerezza, alzando il nasino lentigginoso e con una sorta di fierezza nello sguardo ambrato, che sembrava invitare chiunque a provare a metterle addosso un qualsivoglia tipo di stereotipo solo perché cambiava spesso compagno o compagna di letto.

Alessandra viveva d’ardore. Non c’era niente che facesse con pacatezza perché lei niente di pacato aveva.  
Era un fuoco sempre accesso, ardente e sfavillante, energia pura imbottigliata in quel minuscolo spazio vitale che era il suo corpo dalla vita stretta e i fianchi sottili, le clavicole sporgenti e la frangetta scura che non era mai in ordine.

E a Fabrizio piaceva, piaceva da impazzire quel suo modo di fare e non poteva evitare di baciarla, nonostante fossero _solo amici_ , perché era come se lei lo invitasse a farlo, con quei suoi sorrisi e quella sua risata allegra e calda.

 _Era come se la vita stessa lo invitasse a baciarla._  
E lui, lui non sapeva dire di no.  
Allora le avvolgeva un braccio attorno alla vita e la attirava a sé per posare le labbra sulle sue, anche solo per un istante, facendola ridere. A volte era lei che, mentre erano seduti fuori in qualche bar, un po’ brilli e un po' stanchi, si alzava per aggirare il tavolo con grazia, prendendo la mano che Fabrizio le tendeva per accompagnarla verso di sé, sedendosi poi sulle sue ginocchia per baciarlo, facendo scomparire il suo sorriso furbo in quel gesto dolce.  
Si baciavano per un solo istante o per interi minuti e Fabrizio amava scorrerle il palmo della mano sulla schiena, mentre lei passava le dita sulle sue braccia o sul suo petto.

E un giorno, si era ritrovato ad accarezzarle la schiena nuda, pelle contro pelle, lei che gli stava seduta in grembo e lo baciava e carezzava a sua volta. Lei che aveva sorriso quando lui aveva esitato nel levarle il reggiseno, scuotendo appena la testa.

“Fabrizio” aveva detto “guarda che siamo amici, ma nessuno ci impedisce di farlo se ci va” gli aveva detto, provvedendo poi a levarselo lei stessa e prima che potesse raccapezzarsi totalmente della cosa, la schiena di Alessandra non era più sotto ai suoi palmi, ma contro al materasso e lui stava tra le sue cosce, lasciate scoperta dalla gonna poco elegantemente sollevata, i suoi talloni che gli premevano nella carne e a risuonargli nelle orecchie i suoi gemiti e sospiri.

Non facevano mai l’amore, perché si volevano bene, loro due, ma non si amavano.

Facevano solo sesso eppure, nonostante fosse ridotto alla pura carnalità, quell'atto non aveva, tra loro, nulla di osceno o disdicevole.  
Facevano sesso sul tavolo della cucina- con i pantaloni e i boxer alle ginocchia, il vestito arrotolato sulle cosce e le mutandine ancora appese a una caviglia, sollevata perché le sue gambe gli circondavano i fianchi, stretti in un abbraccio dove le dita afferravano la stoffa sulla schiena altrui e affondavano nel tessuto quanto nella carne delle spalle, le bocche aperte a cercare un respiro che sembrava mancare sempre e comunque - facendolo tremare a causa del ritmo sincopato e forsennato che imponevano con i fianchi, come lo facevano a letto -nudi, con le lenzuola che frusciavano attorno ai loro corpi che si muovevano dolcemente, quasi pigramente, le loro labbra unite in baci affettuosi e le dita che si intrecciavano e stringevano quando non erano impegnate a tracciare sentieri delicati in punta di dita sul corpo altrui-con tutta la calma del mondo.

Avevano smesso quando le circostanze li avevano allontanati e le loro strade si erano apparentemente divise, prima perché lei aveva lasciato la compagnia per mettersi in salvo e poi perché i suoi continui rimproveri agli occhi di Fabrizio l’avevano trasformata in una seconda mamma con cui litigare.  
Una mamma più aggressiva, senza peli sulla lingua, che gli sbatteva in faccia i suoi errori e che lui si sentiva quindi in diritto di attaccare a sua volta.  
Si erano fatti del male tante, troppe volte e quando si erano riavvicinati l’attrazione che avevano condiviso si era spenta: si erano visti troppe volte distrutti e fragili per poter volere dall'altro una carnalità che non fosse quella del sostengo di due mani intrecciate e di un abbraccio in cui trovare riparo.

Oltretutto, inizialmente la sua ipocondria-che riacquistata la lucidità si era improvvisamente acuita- gli aveva impedito di avvicinarsi anche solo blandamente a un altro essere umano per scambiare con lui qualcosa di più che non fosse l’aria e una stretta di mano.

Alessandra invece in quel periodo era debole, fragile, _spenta._

_Vederla così era stata una delle cose più terribili. Non trovare la solita luce nei suoi occhi ambrati, ma guardarli essere tristi e spenti, le sue belle labbra piegate all'ingiù invece che aperte in un sorriso luminoso e i suoi capelli raccolti in una coda molle che quasi non si curava nemmeno di rifarsi o spazzolare. Lei, che ciarlava sempre e con la sua sola presenza occupava un intero universo, divenuta un’ombra silenziosa e invisibile, che Fabrizio temeva di veder scomparire da un momento all'altro._

Non che lui stesse meglio, con le crisi per l’astinenza e il panico che gli attanagliava il petto un giorno sì e l’altro pure e la sua paura quasi folle di mettere piede fuori casa. Che non aiutava di certo Alessandra dato che anche lei si era chiusa, inizialmente, tra le quattro mura della sua stanza, rifiutando di uscirne. Fabrizio era venuto a sapere, poi, che stava già male prima dell’avvenimento che aveva portato al crollo definitivo. Si era ritrovato ad odiarsi per essere stato un amico così pessimo. Per non aver notato, quando lei veniva a parlargli cercando di farlo ragionare e rifiutandosi di lasciare andare definitivamente la speranza anche quando lui le urlava contro e non voleva capire, delle sue spalle troppo sottili, della sua vita ancor più stretta e del suo viso un po’ più magro, un po’ più cupo. 

_Ma dopo quella notte di Giugno, le cose erano cambiate definitivamente. Inizialmente, in peggio per entrambi e poi, fortunatamente, in meglio. Si era quindi ripresa, certo, ma ancora oggi, guardandola bene, si poteva trovare un’ombra scura nei suoi occhi, che compariva e li adombrava nei momenti più inaspettati. E per Fabrizio, valeva la stessa identica cosa. Sopratutto la notte, sopratutto quando quel periodo si avvicinava: le occhiaie livide che spiccavano sui loro volti seri, più marcate e accentuate del solito, scurivano i loro visi e il loro sguardi, i loro lineamenti appesantiti, come i cuori, da una colpa che non sapevano alleggerire, ma che condividevano._

Per questo, i momenti in cui riuscivano a dormire e a farlo serenamente oltretutto, erano, in quel periodo, rari e, perciò, sempre ben accetti.

Si preme le dita sulle palpebre ancora chiuse, sbadigliando, scegliendo di rimanere per un ultimo secondo a cullarsi in quell'oscurità priva di incubi e mostri che l'aveva accolto dolcemente non sa quanto tempo prima.

Non ha effettivamente la più pallida idea di quanto sia passato dal momento in cui si è addormentato: si sente decisamente rigenerato, ma anche un po' frastornato, le membra appesantite dal caldo e dalla stanchezza, esattamente come i suoi pensieri, che si rincorrono nel suo cervello lentamente e pacatamente, come se fossero immersi nella melassa.

Fa fatica a ragionare, complice anche il sottile strato di sonno che gli è rimasto appiccicato addosso: gli pare che qualcuno gli abbia aperto la scatola cranica per frugarci dentro, spostando e togliendo, lasciandogli in cambio solo un cervello intorpidito e un gran mal di testa.

È per questo che ci impiega un attimo più del dovuto a notare che cosa effettivamente ci sia di strano in quel che gli sta attorno, a spiegarsi quel senso di mancanza che sapeva di provare ma che non era sicuro di sapere a che cosa fosse riferito: voltandosi, aveva allungato il braccio alla ricerca di Ermal, per stringerselo vicino, cercando nel calore dei loro corpi accoccolati un riparo dai leggeri brividi che lo stavano scuotendo a causa della brezza fresca che spirava dal mare, trovando però solo il vuoto ad accoglierlo.

Apre gli occhi, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre.

Deve aver dormito per circa un paio d’ore, perché ad accoglierlo non è il sole abbacinante del primo pomeriggio, ma il chiarore tenue della sera, con le sue luci smorzate e la leggera penombra che sta iniziando a calare.

Si passa una mano sul viso, stropicciandoselo, girandosi sulla schiena con uno sbuffo leggero, le sue ossa che scricchiolano che gli ricordano che, nonostante tutto, Ermal ha parzialmente ragione: nonostante sia da poco diventato un uomo, si sente già vecchio, nel corpo dolorante provato dalle troppe notte insonni e dai vecchi vizi quanto nello spirito.

_Ha fatto e visto cose che non avrebbe dovuto. Cose che l’hanno segnato, provato, fiaccato, distrutto, deluso, lasciato ferito e amareggiato, nei confronti di se stesso e della vita, e teme che lo sguardo e le cicatrici di Ermal abbiamo da raccontare una storia forse diversa dalla sua nel contenuto, ma identica nella sostanza._

Getta una rapida occhiata al suo fianco e finalmente capisce a cosa debba essere imputata la fonte del fastidio a cui ha a posto fine solo voltandosi: sul piccolo spazio di telo precedentemente occupato da Ermal ora riposano una schiera di conchiglie di diversa forma e colore, tutte però intere e accuratamente sciacquate dalla sabbia, intonse e rilucenti sotto agli ultimi raggi di sole della giornata.  
Sorride appena guardandole, rendendosi conto che deve averle raccolte e pulite lui e scuote appena il capo: quel ragazzino smetterà mai di sorprenderlo?

Ora però si ritrova a chiedersi dove sia e una punta di panico lo attraversa: se fosse tornato sugli scogli da solo? Non gli sembra uno sprovveduto tale da farlo, ma comunque l’idea non gli risulta così improponibile, per cui si tira su-forse un po’ troppo in fretta data la leggera vertigine che lo attraversa- per cercarlo.

Con suo gran sollievo, non è difficile trovarlo: se ne sta a qualche metro di distanza, ritto come un fuso, con le onde che gli accarezzano i polpacci e lo sguardo rivolto all'orizzonte e al sole calante, che discende pian piano per finire poi a spegnersi nel mare.

Ermal, di fatto, non aveva dormito molto: data la posizione in cui si era appisolato, si era risvegliato abbastanza in fretta, nemmeno un’ora dopo, con il braccio che gli formicolava e i muscoli del collo dolorosamente irrigiditi.

Oltretutto, aveva caldo. Caldo perché il corpo di Fabrizio era come una stufetta e lui, oltretutto, se lo stringeva addosso. A causa di ciò, tutti i punti di contatto tra di loro erano risultati umidi e appiccicosi del sudore che la loro vicinanza e l’afa pomeridiana avevano creato.

Si sentiva la bocca secca e impastata, la testa gli doleva e quando si era mosso cercando di sistemarsi, la sua coscia e il suo piede avevano protestato alla cosa, ricordandogli che si era fatto male, prima.

Aveva rivolto uno sguardo al ragazzo al suo fianco, ritrovandosi a sorridere notando quanto pacifico e rilassato fosse, con le labbra socchiuse e la fronte non più corrugata, il suo respiro lento e profondo che gli solleticava il viso e i ricci.

Era rimasto a rimirarselo per un attimo, leccandosi le labbra secche, sentendo il sapore ferroso del sangue in bocca quando un piccolo taglio che si era fatto mordendosele si era riaperto.

Era bello, Fabrizio, proprio bello.

Aveva percorso i suoi lineamenti con lo sguardo, soffermandosi sulle sue leggere lentiggini, trovando perfino l’ardore di sfiorarle con la massima delicatezza che era capace di usare dato che non lo voleva svegliare: si meritava in fondo quel riposo che stava avendo e non voleva di certo essere lui a negarglielo.  
Ci aveva provato a riaccomodarsi, scegliendo per il male minore di rimanere a sudare, sì, però almeno steso comodamente, ma non aveva funzionato: non aveva trovato una posizione che gli fosse congeniale e alla fine, seppur con il timore di disturbarlo, aveva deciso che sarebbe andato a farsi un altro bagno mentre lui rimaneva lì a dormire.

Si era mosso lentamente, con attenzione, levandosi pian piano e, quando era stato libero dalla sua stretta, era scivolato via, alzandosi e subito scappando verso l’invitante distesa d’acqua.

Arrivato in riva al mare si era fermato per valutare i danni: al primo passo, aveva sentito una fitta e guardando le tracce che aveva lasciato dietro di sé, gli era subito stato chiaro che il sottile strato di sangue rappreso e sabbia che aveva chiuso il taglio sulla pianta del suo piede si era spezzato, riaprendo la ferita.

Si era affrettato ad immergerlo immediatamente nell'acqua, infilandosi le corte unghie nei palmi già doloranti quando il bruciore improvviso l’aveva attraversato, irradiandosi dolosamente per tutta la sua gamba fino al suo cervello.

Fabrizio poteva anche essere vagamente esagerato, ma su una cosa doveva dargli atto di avere ragione: avrebbe dovuto disinfettarsi quel taglio e anche il prima possibile.

Dopo aver respirato profondamente un paio di volte, si era calmato e aveva alzato l’orlo del costume con dita appena tremanti, salvo poi riabbassarlo all'immediato per coprire alla sua stessa visto il livido violaceo che gli macchiava la pelle.  
Merda, Marco si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiato con lui.

Salvo poi prendersene cura, certo, perché Marco era sempre stato così : se lui si faceva male, se la prendeva, dicendogli “ _Ecco visto avevo ragione non avresti dovuto!_ ” con un tono concitato che però non aveva nulla di vittorioso ma che anzi, nella finta spavalda certezza di avere ragione, nascondeva invece l’ansia e la paura che si fosse ferito seriamente.

Allora, se poteva lo trascinava a casa, accompagnandolo o, all'occorrenza, sostenendolo quasi di peso, tutto ciò inizialmente anche di fronte al minimo graffio, sordo alle sue parole quando gli intimava che non c’era necessità di creare un tale dramma per un piccolo taglio che quando varcavano la soglia di casa Montanari già non sanguinava più.

All'inizio, Marco non aveva nemmeno capito la sua reticenza nel mostrare i lividi o i graffi che si procurava giocando come un qualsiasi altro ragazzino della sua età, che però si era ben presto dissipata quando aveva capito che al posto di urla e botte avrebbe ottenuto solo rassicurazioni e cure da loro.

_Ricordava i pomeriggi da bambino seduto sul suo tavolo o sul suo letto, con sua madre che gli medicava le ferite e il suo migliore amico che lo guardava con apprensione e gli teneva la mano, sopportando le strette che gli infliggeva per mantenere la sua maschera di stoica resistenza quando il disinfettante bruciava troppo. La mamma di Marco era infermiera e gli sorrideva mentre gli metteva un cerotto qui e un po’ di crema e una benda là, rivolgendogli parole gentili e quando finiva gli carezzava dolcemente il viso, dicendogli “Ecco fatto, come nuovo”_

Crescendo, Marco aveva integrato alla sua preoccupazione la caratteristica imprescindibile e marchio di fabbrica di qualsiasi madre: gli sguardi.

Anche quella volta, l'avrebbe insultato silenziosamente, guardandolo con disapprovazione, i suoi muti rimproveri dipinti sul tondo viso corrucciato in una smorfia che tra tutto il resto non sarebbe stata in grado di nascondere un po’ di apprensione.

Perché Marco era sempre abbastanza apprensivo con lui, esattamente come lo era con i suoi fratellini: lo lasciava fare, sì, perché la maggior parte delle volte Ermal riusciva a far passare anche la più pessima delle idee se non come buona almeno come innocua, ma questo non gli impediva di riempirlo di rassicurazioni e rimproveri, come, appunto, una seconda mamma.

Una volta, Lele gli aveva raccontato che, dopo aver bevuto – e da qui la necessità di un racconto di una terza persona- aveva piazzato un bacio sulla guancia a Marco, che gli stava raccomandando di coprirsi prima di uscire, dicendogli “Quasi quasi dico a mia madre che può chiedere di ritirarsi in pensione: che bisogno c’è che lavori anche lei quando ho già te Macco”

A quanto pare l’amico non l’aveva presa troppo bene, diventando color rosso fuoco e balbettando qualcosa sul fatto che sì, ok, però la giacca se la doveva mettere uguale.

Ci avevano riso tutti, alla sua reazione, così come aveva fatto lui quando gli era stato riferito e perfino ora, ripensandoci, un leggero sorriso gli aveva piegato le labbra.  
Mamma Macco.  
Dove sarebbe finito senza di lui, proprio non lo sapeva.

Per puro istinto, prima di entrare in acqua si era voltato di nuovo, osservando la spiaggia per tutta la sua lunghezza, attentamente.

Una parte di lui, per quanto piccola e sciocca, sperava che, nonostante tutto, Marco avesse tenuto fede a quella rinuncia che gli aveva propinato sottoforma di rassegnata possibilità e che avesse deciso, quindi, di raggiungerli davvero in spiaggia.  
Non c’era.

Ovviamente, perché non era nei programmi fin dall’inizio, ma aveva voluto crederci, anche solo per un secondo, troppo abituato ad averlo attorno per non avvertire, ad un certo punto, la sua mancanza.  
La verità era che Marco non gli era mancato poi così tanto.  
Che in quelle ore, trascorse sulla spiaggia e in mare con Fabrizio, non gli era sembrato che qualcosa fosse fuori posto.

Ora che ci faceva caso, che lo notava, sì, sapeva che la sua assenza la sentiva: che quel vuoto al suo fianco aveva permeato tutto il pomeriggio appena passato, ma non era stato così pesante da essere significativo perché l’altro non l’aveva riempito, ma l’aveva trascinato lontano, in un altro mondo dove non c’erano Ermal e Marco, ma solo Ermal e Fabrizio.

Un posticino che era, effettivamente, tutto loro, dove la presenza altrui, lo sapeva, sarebbe risultata non spiacevole e malvoluta, ma comunque ingombrante e a tratti anche impeditiva, se non imbarazzante.

Mentre si tuffava in acqua, era arrossito al pensiero che Marco fosse sceso in spiaggia e avesse trovato loro due a giocare in acqua o, peggio, addormentati abbracciati sulla spiaggia, ma la riteneva un’ipotesi alquanto improbabile.

Conoscendolo, si era probabilmente rintanato nella loro stanza, scegliendo di farsi una doccia e sistemare con cura le poche cose necessarie alla loro sopravvivenza per la nottata: i pigiami, ben piegati sopra i letti, gli spazzolini-uno giallo e l’altro verde-e magari le loro scarpe messe sul davanzale della finestra, a prendere un po’ d’aria.  
Gli dispiaceva pensare che anche lui non avesse potuto godersi quella giornata, ma dall’altro lato, un po’ egoisticamente, era felice di aver avuto l’opportunità di passare quel tempo da solo con Fabrizio.  
E mentre l’altro dormiva, aveva avuto la possibilità di nuotare un po’ senza nessuno attorno e, una volta arrivato al largo- con un po’ di fatica a causa del piede- si era steso, allargando braccia e gambe, rimanendo così a galleggiare sulla superficie ad occhi chiusi, il sole a illuminargli il viso e le onde ad accarezzargli il corpo, il loro respiro leggero che gli rimbombava ovattato nelle orecchie immerse, ricongiungendosi a quello stato di serenità che soltanto il mare sapeva dargli.

L’aveva sempre amato, fin da bambino: vi aveva sempre trovato un conforto e una pace che andavano oltre tutto ciò che potesse trovare sulla terraferma, e così aveva maturato per quella distesa enorme un amore che si estendeva a tutte le sue forme, dalle acque placide e cristalline di un pomeriggio estivo fino a quelle tempestose e scure nei temporali autunnali; da quelle gelide e grige, specchio del cielo d’inverno, a quelle che riflettevano i colori tenui dell’alba, soffici e rosati come le nuvole che sembravano cotone, o quelli violenti del tramonto, che gettavano tonalità di rosso e scuro arancio sul mare sottostante mentre questo si macchiava del crudo delitto di spegnere, ancora una volta, il sole.

Avrebbe voluto nuotare ancora, ma la gamba gli pulsava troppo dolorosamente, per cui aveva scelto di tornare indietro, preferendo sedersi sul bagnasciuga, aguzzando la vista e immergendo le dita tra la sabbia molle e bagnata per pescare le conchiglie più carine che potesse trovare, con il guscio intero e screziato da tanti differenti colori, iridescenti sotto alla luce del sole.

Dopodiché, quando il suo compito di raccoglierle e pulirle accuratamente gli era venuto a noia e il vento più fresco della sera aveva cominciato a far rabbrividire la sua pelle ancora umida e bagnata da un’acqua più fresca di prima, le aveva portate sulla spiaggia, stendendole sul telo accanto a Fabrizio-che ancora dormiva beatamente con la guancia premuta contro la stoffa e la bocca socchiusa, immagine che gli aveva strappato un sorriso- perché asciugassero, prima di recarsi di nuovo dal suo amato mare, mettendosi a guardare l’orizzonte mentre pian piano si avvicinava l’ora del tramonto e il sole si abbassava, pronto a sparire dietro a quella linea immaginaria.

“Ao”

Distolto dalle sue riflessioni, si volta a quel richiamo, guardando Fabrizio che lo sta raggiungendo soffocando uno sbadiglio dietro al palmo della mano.  
Evidentemente, deve essersi svegliato da poco, perché ha ancora gli occhi gonfi di sonno e la faccia un po’ confusa da quel che gli sta accadendo attorno.

Non era passato molto da quando l’aveva raggiunto con le conchiglie e teme che  quel suo improvviso risveglio sia stato per colpa sua.  
“Buongiorno” lo accoglie, sorridendogli ironico, prima di inarcare appena un sopracciglio “Ti ho svegliato io?” chiede, quasi contrito.

Fabrizio, del canto suo, si affianca a lui, entrando in acqua di qualche passo e stropicciandosi appena il viso, scuotendo il capo.

“No” gli dice, prima di sorridere leggermente “Una tua conchiglia sì” dice, mostrandogli il braccio dove ha stampato sulla pelle il motivo ondulato del guscio.

Ermal lo osserva, passandovi piano la punta delle dita, osando quel contatto leggero a cui Fabrizio non si sottrae, osservandolo.

Deve aver fatto di nuovo il bagno, pensa, perché ha i ricci umidi.

“Scusa” gli dice, ottenendo di risposta solo una scrollata di spalle.

“Non fa niente” mormora, allungando una mano per scompigliargli i capelli prima di ridere e passargli una mano attorno alle spalle, attirandolo appena a sé, pronto a chiedergli ironicamente se avesse deciso di fare ancora il pesciolino piuttosto che il principino, ma non appena le loro pelli vengono a contatto sobbalza, guardandolo allarmato.  
“Ermal, ma sei 'n pezzo de ghiaccio!” esclama, inizialmente alzando appena il braccio, rifiutando il contatto per puro istinto prima di appoggiarlo nuovamente sulle sue spalle, tirandoselo delicatamente contro, rabbrividendo ma sfregandogli il palmo contro l'avambraccio gelido.  
“Sei impazzito?” gli dice, cercando di scaldarlo come può, allarmato dal fatto che sia davvero così freddo sotto alle sue dita “C’è anche il vento, ti ammalerai così”

Ermal sbuffa appena, stupito da quel suo gesto, ritrovandosi premuto contro al suo petto. Cosa che lo fa arrossire ma, effettivamente, non appena viene a contatto con la sua pelle calda rabbrividisce : ha decisamente più freddo di quanto si fosse reso conto di provare e Fabrizio per una volta non ha tutti i torti.  
Tuttavia, finge di essere scocciato, gonfiando le guance prima di sgonfiarle con uno sbuffo “Non fa poi così freddo” dice, testardo, con il labbro inferiore che però trema appena, cosa che fa scuotere appena il capo a Fabrizio.

“Ma se stai tremando. Principino, sarà meglio tornare. Ti devi fare la doccia calda e il tuo piede va medicato” insiste.

Si sta preoccupando per lui e neanche poco : tra la ferita e il freddo, non sa cosa sia peggio, l’ipotesi di un’infezione o quella della febbre.

Certo, una cosa peggiore c’è: le due cose combinate.

Rabbrividisce a sua volta a quel pensiero, guardando Ermal che, scostatosi appena da lui, ha arricciato le labbra in un broncio infantile.

Non che lui non sappia, per l'appunto, che Fabrizio ha ragione, ma si incaponisce di non dargliela vinta, per cui scuote appena la testa in segno di diniego.

“Voglio rimanere a guardare il tramonto” replica, alzando appena il mento nella sua direzione e Fabrizio sospira appena quando trova nel suo broncio un microscopico sorriso che gli fa intendere che lo sta prendendo in giro.  
“Troppo tardi. Andiamo” gli dice, facendogli cenno di seguirlo mentre prova a voltarsi, ma Ermal si divincola dalla sua presa.

“E se io volessi nuotare ancora?” lo sfida, facendo due piccoli passi all’indietro, provocandolo.  
“Vuoi morire congelato?” ribatte Fabrizio, inarcando un sopracciglio prima di fare un passo verso di lui.

“Vieni qui” dice, sorridendo quando riconosce nel suo scostarsi un atteggiamento infantile che sa di gioco più che di rifiuto “Dai Ermal” dice, avvicinandosi ancora, guardandolo arretrare leggermente, ma senza una reale intenzione di scappare.

“No” ribatte però, allungando la lingua nella sua direzione, gesto che fa scoppiare a ridere Fabrizio per l’incredulità della cosa: un diciannovenne gli sta facendo la linguaccia in spiaggia mentre si fa rincorrere come un bambino che fa i dispetti al fratello maggiore.  
Dire che le cose erano estremamente strane ma divertenti non andava decisamente lontano dalla realtà.

“Ermal” lo richiama ancora, sporgendosi appena di più in avanti, tendendosi verso di lui “Tanto ti prendo” lo avverte, osservandolo guardarsi in giro con attenta circospezione prima di buttarsi alla sua sinistra con uno scatto, cercando di superarlo senza farsi prendere e lanciando un urletto quando Fabrizio scatta a sua volta, cercando di afferrarlo tra le proprie braccia.

È ancora un gioco puerile quello che si crea tra loro due per quei pochi istanti, ma allo stesso tempo è di nuovo un modo come un altro per stabilire un contatto senza nessuna vergogna, le mani di Fabrizio che si posano sulla sua schiena e sul suo fianco quando urla “Preso!” tirandolo su come se non fosse altro che un sacco di patate, caricandoselo addosso.  
“Fabrizio! Peso, ti farai male! Mettimi giù!” protesta, anche se ancora scosso da una risata e con un nuovo urlo fintamente terrorizzato incastrato in gola.

“Seh” aveva risposto l’altro, tenendoselo invece sulla spalla e trascinandolo a riva una volta per tutte, fino al loro telo, dove lo deposita perfino con una certa grazia nonostante il movimento piuttosto brusco che gli fa perdere l’equilibrio, tanto che casca poi in ginocchio al suo fianco.

“Allora principino” gli chiede, osservandolo, passandogli gentilmente le dita sulla fronte per scostarvi i ricci ancora umidi “Andiamo a sistemarci?”

Ermal si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, guardandolo per qualche istante prima di annuire appena.  
“Ma solo se stasera torniamo qui a vedere le stelle”  
Gli impone quella clausola con un sorriso leggero a illuminargli il volto, un sorriso di bambino e caramelle, e Fabrizio non può non accettare, nonostante sappia che quello non è altro che un ricatto bello e buono da parte sua e che Ermal, nuovamente, non sta facendo altro che un capriccio-ingentilito nella forma e addolcito dalle sue labbra curvate all'insù e dallo sguardo che gli rivolge, ma pur sempre di quello di tratta.

“Questo è un ricatto” afferma e Ermal ride leggermente, annuendo appena.

“Sì, lo è” ammette, osservandolo inclinando appena il capo.  
Gli piace l’idea di stuzzicarlo in quel modo, anche se scendere in spiaggia a vedere le stelle era già nei suoi programmi, perché se già tante volte l’aveva fatto vicino a casa con Marco o con i suoi fratelli, non c’era nulla di male a farlo anche lontano da Bari.  
Anzi, si erano portati apposta un telo appena più grande, lui e Marco, per potercisi sedere insieme, e in quel momento Ermal si ritrova con due pensieri contrastanti in testa: il primo è che se si stringono possono tranquillamente starci tutti e tre – e l’immagine delle loro ginocchia che si sfiorano, così come le loro spalle, non è per niente malvagia per il suo cervello, anzi, gli risulta quasi piacevole- il secondo è che uno di loro due si sentirà in dovere di rinunciare: sarà o Marco o Fabrizio, non entrambi – e a quel pensiero, si ritrova egoisticamente a sperare che, se proprio deve andare così, sia il suo migliore amico a tirarsi indietro perché, effettivamente, quando gli ricapiterà di guardare le stelle con Fabrizio?  
“Va bene” acconsente lui, la voce calda ancora arrochita dal sonno, mentre gli sorride appena “Ma in cambio mi devi dire cosa ci sarà sopra la nostra testa”

Alza un sopracciglio a quelle parole, ironico, trattenendo malamente il proprio divertimento.  
“Azzardo un pronostico : il cielo?” dice, scoppiando a ridere quando Fabrizio sbuffa, incredulo, stuzzicandogli appena il fianco con la punta delle dita quando continua a prenderlo in giro “L’atmosfera? Lo spazio?”  
“Stronzo” rimbecca lui, guardando Ermal contorcersi appena e ridere sotto di lui “Lo sai che intendevo dire”

Ermal annuisce, spegnendo l’ultimo accenno di risata in un sorriso.  
“Avevo capito, sì. Va bene, Bizio, ti farò vedere qualche costellazione” gongola, entusiasta, prima di tirarsi su, così in fretta che rischiano quasi di darsi una capocciata se non fosse che Fabrizio è abbastanza veloce a tirarsi indietro.  
“Andiamo?” chiede, tendendogli una mano, aspettando che lui si rimetta in piedi perché gliela prenda e lo aiuti a fare lo stesso.

Si infilano nuovamente le loro magliette e le ciabatte, il telo viene scosso e rimesso nello zaino e, quando sono pronti, mentre iniziano a camminare sulla sabbia ormai intiepidita e non più bollente per tornare, Fabrizio sbatte le palpebre, un pensiero che gli attraversa improvvisamente il cervello.

“Ma… Marco?” chiede, confuso, guardandosi attorno come se l’altro ragazzino potesse effettivamente sbucare da sotto la sabbia o comparire davanti a loro in una nuvola di polvere e glitter.  
Ermal lo guarda, voltando appena il capo, un angolo delle labbra che si solleva in un modo che ricorda fin troppo un ghigno perché la sua sia una risposta effettivamente seria.  
“Chi è Marco?” dice infatti, cosa che gli guadagna l’incredulo scoppiare a ridere da parte di Fabrizio, che scuote appena la testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli castani mentre, suo malgrado, si diverte alle spalle del poverino.  
“Lo sai come lo chiamo io questo? Esser stronzi”

Ed Ermal, di tutta risposta, accelera appena la sua andatura zoppicante, nascondendo il suo sorriso nel capo appena chinato in avanti che è tornato a volgere davanti a sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui. Se mai voleste darmi un parere, io sono ansiosa di sapere che ne pensate e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!
> 
> Alcune piccole notine: 
> 
> -Facciamo un attimo di ordine cronologico, così vedete che non mi sono rincoglionita del tutto. Questi sono arrivati ad Ansedonia verso le due e un quarto, ora che si sono sistemati sarà passata diciamo mezz’ora, quindi sono arrivati al mare per le tre/tre e un quarto. Ammettendo che abbiano fatto i pesciolini da quel momento fino alle quattro e mezza/cinque, Fabrizio si sveglia attorno alle sei e mezza/sette. VOILA’.  
> -Nel capitolo sono racchiusi diversi riferimenti a diverse canzoni, divertitevi a trovarli tutti (poi farò un post su tumbrl così vedete se li avete azzeccati tutti quanti ;))  
> -Il pezzo su Alessandra vi potrà sembrare senza senso perché so che volevate i MetaMoro ma vi assicuro che nel prossimo capitolo li avrete in abbondanza e avrete anche un po' di Macco, perché dai, ammettetelo che vi manca quanto manca a me.  
> -Il riferimento all'eurovision l'avrete colto tutti immagino
> 
> Vi ricordo che potete seguirmi su instagram e twitter e credo anche pinterest (bacheche sulle au che ho creato con le mie partner in crime everywhere) come @tiynerdkitten  
> Trovate invece i miei tumbrl qui: quello degli hc (https://themetamorosnsquadtwins.tumblr.com/ ) e quello personale (http://atinynerdkitten.tumblr.com/)


	10. Che ne sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che ne sai, che ne sai della voglia se  
> Non ti lasci andare mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> Questo capitolo è per voi tutti, ma anche per me.  
> Ci tengo a spendere due paroline che non siete obbligati a leggere, ma che comunque voglio dire.  
> Ermal e Fabrizio sono arrivati un momento buio. Tanto buio. Stavo in università che non mi rendeva per niente felice, stavo male per tante cose e mi spaventata quanto in breve fossi tornata indietro a uno stato di depressione che non provavo da mesi.  
> Sono arrivati e tante cose sono cambiate.  
> Grazie a loro e alla loro musica ho conosciuto un sacco di persone meravigliose, che mi vogliono bene e mi sostengono sempre.  
> Ho avuto un'estate pazzesca, a dir poco.  
> Ho viaggiato, visto più concerti di quanti avrei mai potuto pensare e oggi, quando questo capitolo verrà pubblicato, c'è il mio ultimo concerto per questa estate, ovvero quello di Ermal.  
> Io sono grata, per tutto questo.  
> Per voi, per loro, per tutto ciò che ho avuto e sto avendo.  
> Ho ripreso a scrivere, cosa che ritenevo impossibile, e dopo più di 70k e 10 capitoli ancora sono qui a farlo, rendendomi conto di quanto mi fosse mancato.  
> Essere arrivata qui è importantissimo per me e davvero non ho parole per ringraziare tutte le persone che mi hanno incoraggiato e sostenuto.  
> Per cui, davvero, per me e per voi.  
> Grazie  
> Buona lettura

_Che ne sai, che ne sai della voglia se_  
_Non ti lasci andare mai_

 

“Cazzo che bello”  
L’acqua leggermente tiepida ma comunque fresca della doccia è un balsamo ben accetto sulla sua pelle seccata dalla salsedine e dal sole ed è con quel commento a mezza voce fatto solo per se stesso che Fabrizio chiude gli occhi e reclina indietro il capo, permettendole di scorrervi e bagnare i suoi capelli castani.

Non gli erano serviti che alcuni minuti per tornare in albergo, contando anche il paio in più che si erano aggiunti rispetto all’andata a causa della momentanea zoppia di Ermal, dovuta al taglio che si era fatto.

Fabrizio si era, molto blandamente per la verità, proposto di portarlo in spalla, se avesse voluto e se il dolore fosse stato troppo, ma lui gli aveva, per tutta risposta, lanciato un’occhiataccia che valeva più di mille altre parole.  
“No” aveva detto, secco, alzando il mento e il nasino con fare da principino altezzoso, serrando appena le labbra “Ce la faccio benissimo da solo”  
Testardo fino all’ultimo, insomma, ed effettivamente alla fine era arrivato lì con le sue gambe.

Non senza varie smorfie e parecchi borbotti, certo.

Nella hall erano stati accolti dalla penombra del luogo e dalla voce solare dell’uomo dietro al bancone, che li aveva salutati, presentandosi poi a Fabrizio come marito e comproprietario del Bed and Breakfast, tendendogli poi le chiavi della loro stanza.

Ermal si era accigliato, inclinando il capo, e l’uomo aveva riso davanti al suo smarrimento.

“Marco è con mia moglie nel giardino sul retro. Qualcosa a proposito del rinvasare qualcos’altro, non me ne intendo. Benedetta donna, se non ci fosse lei a tenerlo in ordine, temo che là dietro somiglierebbe più a un cimitero che ad altro” aveva spiegato ridacchiando, sfregandosi una mano tra i corti capelli neri, appena imbarazzato “Comunque, Nat mi ha detto di ricordavi che tra un’ora c’è la cena. Siete nostri ospiti, stasera” aveva aggiunto.  
Lui e Fabrizio si erano scambiati un’occhiata appena perplessa nell’apprendere che Marco non era in camera come avevano immaginato, ma poi Ermal aveva scrollato le spalle, ringraziando e prendendo la chiave.  
“A dopo allora” aveva detto, sorridente, superando il bancone.  
“Ci offrono sempre la cena quando veniamo. Sono entrambi ottimi cuochi, ti piacerà” aveva detto a Fabrizio, sorridendogli.

Due piani di scale e mezzo corridoio dopo, stava aprendo la porta della loro stanza, permettendo a entrambi di affacciarcisi.

Il posto era piccolo, ma profumava di fresco e di pulito. Le pareti bianche, candidamente intonse, si sposavano perfettamente con il legno chiaro dell’armadio nell’angolo e dei due comodini, posati ai lati opposti del letto matrimoniale alla loro sinistra-dalle lenzuola azzurre, due asciugamani per persona, perfettamente ripiegati, posati sul fondo in due piccole pile ordinate-che faceva da padrone nella stanza. Sul lato destro, a fianco dell’altro e separato dallo stesso solamente da uno stretto passaggio, c’era un letto singolo -  le lenzuola, sempre azzurre, erano però stropicciate e mancavano, sul fondo, gli asciugamani, cose che presupponevano che Marco avesse sia fatto la doccia che effettivamente riposato. La porta finestra, situata direttamente davanti a loro, era leggermente aperta e affacciava su un piccolo balcone: le tende bianche con ricami azzurri, mosse dalla leggera brezza, lasciavano intravedere le sbarre di ferro battuto, per terra quelle che dovevano essere le loro scarpe. Sulla sinistra, una piccola porta socchiusa doveva condurre, a intuizione, al bagno della camera.  
La stanza non era per niente calda, probabilmente grazie al ventilatore che ronzava appena sopra le loro teste, compiendo il suo costante movimento circolare.

Entrando, avevano scoperto che i borsoni erano stati abbandonati ai piedi del letto matrimoniale, seppur con una certa cura, ordinatamente messi l’uno in fianco all’altro.

Fabrizio aveva sorriso notandolo, mentre Ermal aveva chiuso la porta dietro di loro con un sospiro.  
“Stanza dolce stanza” aveva detto, osservandola, rivolgendo poi la sua attenzione all’altro che era andato ad aprire la porta del bagno, rivelando uno spazio piccolo piastrellato d’azzurro e sviluppato in un rettangolo, contenete un lavandino con un piccolo specchio sovrastante, un water, il bidet e sulla sinistra, nell’angolo, la doccia, il vetro opaco ancora adornato da alcune goccioline d’acqua. Lì vicino, un piccolo gancio per le salviette già ne reggeva una che, immaginava, doveva essere quella utilizzata da Marco.

Nel piccolo contenitore cilindrico posato sul lavandino, vicino al sapone, erano stati infilati un dentifricio e due spazzolini. Per terra, c’erano due tappetini, uno messo sotto al lavandino e uno-che somigliava più ad un asciugamano come tessuto-posto all’uscita della doccia, ancora umidiccio e con i segni del passaggio dell’altro ragazzo, che probabilmente l’aveva messo lì sia per evitare di bagnare che di scivolare.

Un piccolo asciugacapelli da parete rimaneva agganciato alla destra dello specchio e Fabrizio, non trovando più nulla da osservare, si era tirato indietro, guardando Ermal che, del canto suo, era rimasto in piedi vicino alla finestra, guardandosi attorno.  
“Prima tu” aveva detto, indicando appena la doccia con un cenno del capo e ricevendone in cambio uno di diniego.  
“Fai pure” gli aveva detto, puntando le braccia sui propri fianchi “Non ho né fretta né freddo”

Fabrizio aveva sospirato, corrucciando appena le labbra: se sulla fretta non poteva dargli del tutto torto, dall’altro lato sapeva che stava palesemente mentendo. L’aveva toccato, prima, aveva sentito quanto la sua pelle fosse gelida e sospettava che l’aria fresca della stanza di certo non stesse aiutando la sua causa nello scaldarsi.

Per cui, aveva a sua volta scosso la testa, avvicinandosi a lui “No” aveva insistito “Prima tu”  
Ermal aveva inarcato un sopracciglio.  
“No, tu”  
“Tu”  
“Fabrizio, vai per primo!”  
“Cor cazzo!”  
Si erano squadrati entrambi per alcuni secondi, stando l’uno di fronte all’altra, Ermal con le braccia ai fianchi e Fabrizio con le proprie incrociate al petto, ambedue consci del fatto che si erano avvicinati mentre parlavano.  
“A ragazzì” aveva proferito poi, bloccando sul nascere la protesta che sapeva che stava per fare dato che l’aveva visto schiudere la bocca per parlare e lasciando uscire nell’enfasi del momento la sua parlata e il suo accento romano “Stamme a sentì bene. Sta vorta non c'ho intenzione de ascoltatte: 'a doccia te a' fai prima tu. Altrimenti, se così non te va bene, se la famo insieme, perché tu te devì scaldà mo', prima che te venga l'influenza”

 _O peggio_ , ma quello non l’aveva detto, rimanendo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi scuri, che alle sue parole avevano assunto una sfumatura di sfida nelle iridi-contrastata dal colore che gli si era man mano sparso sulle guance-che però, dopo qualche altro secondo,  aveva lasciato cadere, anche se con fare quasi scocciato.

“Va bene” aveva acconsentito alla fine, recuperando altezzosamente un asciugamano, strappandolo da sotto quella soprastante che aveva così rovesciato sulle lenzuola tutto spiegazzato.  
Poi, aveva pescato una maglia dal borsone, aprendolo di malagrazia e infilandoci una mano, tirandola fuori senza delicatezza alcuna, le sue compagne prima piegate che avevano fatto la stessa fine dell’asciugamano, finendo accatastate in un confuso guazzabuglio di stoffe e colori.

Non l’aveva guardato mentre lo oltrepassava zoppicando, tenendo abbassato il viso rosso accesso e rinchiudendosi poi dentro al bagno.

Ambedue avevano scelto di ignorare l’implicazione delle parole di Fabrizio che per la verità avevano fatto arrossire anche lui quando si era reso conto di averle pronunciate perché, senza nemmeno scherzare troppo, aveva lasciato spazio alla possibilità di rinchiudersi insieme in quello spazio tanto intimo e piccolo che era il box doccia.

Presumibilmente, nudi.

 

Una quindicina di minuti dopo, che Fabrizio aveva passato scendendo nella hall per chiedere se avevano da prestargli un cavo per caricare il telefono e che aveva, miracolosamente, trovato – a quanto pare, esattamente come lui, il marito di Nat, di cui non aveva ben afferrato il nome, non era un grande fan della tecnologia e a sua volta possedeva un telefono che doveva aver fatto il suo corso da diverso tempo, in teoria, ma che, a detta sua, funzionava ancora perfettamente- risalendo poi in camera per attaccarlo e accenderlo, trovando una marea di messaggi da parte di Alessandra e qualcosa come una quindicina di chiamate perse.  
Le aveva scritto rassicurandola, dicendole di star bene e di trovarsi fuori da Roma e, quando lei l’aveva immediatamente chiamato, aveva risposto con un sospiro.  
“Pronto?” aveva detto, premendosi già le dita sulle palpebre al primo e angosciato “Fabrizio?” di risposta, a cui poi erano seguiti-come era prevedibile-una caterva di insulti in romano misti a una sequela di improperi verso di lui e a una decina di “Pensavo fossi morto o peggio, al gabbio!” cosa che l’aveva fatto sospirare appena.  
“Lo so, scusa. Comunque hai molta fiducia nelle mie capacità” aveva detto, cercando di sdrammatizzare e smorzare la paura che era ben consapevole di averle fatto provare.  
“Vaffanculo Fabrizio! Ti ho visto tirare un pugno a un fascista e poi sparire, cosa cazzo dovevo pensare secondo te?! E poi che cazzo vuol dire che sei fuori Roma?”  
“Ecco...” a quella domanda, aveva un attimo esitato, cercando di raccogliere i pensieri prima di dire “E’ ‘na storia buffa, Ale. Allora-”

Dopodiché, erano seguiti dieci minuti in cui, a spizzichi e bocconi, le aveva più o meno raccontato la sua avventura: dello scappare e dell’infilarsi in macchina, della sosta in autogrill, del telefono scarico, del viaggio e dell’arrivo al mare. Di Marco, che era stato così  gentile da non sbatterlo fuori dalla vettura nonostante lo spavento e del suo amico, che invece era stato così carino dal proporgli di rimanere con loro una volta che avevano imboccato l’autostrada e gli era risultato impossibile tornare indietro.

Le aveva raccontato tutto, insomma, o quasi: di Ermal, aveva preferito celarle la maggior parte dei dettagli, tenendoseli per sé, dipingendole un’immagine piuttosto vaga di questo ragazzo dai ricci scuri e l’accento tutto particolare quanto il suo nome, scegliendo di non parlarle della _loro_ giornata al mare, ma raccontandole di un qualsiasi pomeriggio in spiaggia, dicendole solo che si era divertito e ovviamente evitando accuratamente di menzionare i giochi tra le onde e che avevano dormito sulla spiaggia accoccolati vicini, assolutamente  assicurandosi di non dirle che provava il costante desiderio di baciare quel viso tutto spigoli, bronci e sorrisi, racchiudendolo poi tra le proprie mani per posare le sue labbra su quelle rosse e rovinate altrui, assaporandole, gustandole, sentendovi ancora sopra il retrogusto salato del mare e quello bruciante del sole.

Aveva preferito non dirglielo per evitare di sentire una predica che già sapeva sarebbe in parte arrivata, scegliendo di lasciarle concentrare i suoi rimproveri sulla sua sparizione e sull’assurdità del quadro generale della situazione e non sul suo avere dei seri problemi con quel ragazzino che trovava bello, davvero troppo bello. E intelligente. E sì, decisamente fuori dalla sua portata, ma che comunque desiderava avere, se non carnalmente almeno come amico.

“E quindi ora sono in camera” aveva concluso.

Dall’altro capo del telefono erano seguiti alcuni lunghi secondi di silenzio, indici del suo star ancora assimilando quella rocambolesca e insensata avventura che davvero non aveva né capo né coda né motivo di esistere, dato che Marco avrebbe giustamente potuto scaricarlo un paio di svolte dopo.

“Ma tu sei tutto coglione”  
Quello era stato il primo commento che era uscito dalla bocca di Alessandra, la sua voce incredula che non lasciava spazio a nessuna altra emozione, perfino la sua rabbia e la sua preoccupazione scemate nel rendersi conto che aveva un amico decisamente deficiente- a suo dire.

Fabrizio aveva sospirato.

Un sospiro lungo, lento, che aveva fatto lanciando uno sguardo alla porta del bagno, ancora chiusa.  
“Senti” le aveva detto, stropicciandosi il viso stanco “Lo so che sembra… da pazzi, però è quel che è successo e ormai devo stare qui”  
Si era morso il labbro, scuotendo appena la testa quando lei aveva sospirato.  
“Io… va bene. Tanto non ci possiamo fare niente. Vedi di stare attento. E chiamami, domani, pezzo di idiota, o crederò che sei stato rapito da due ragazzini fin troppo gentili per i miei gusti”  
“Va bene” aveva sussurrato lui, addolcendo la voce con una sfumatura di riconoscente affetto “A domani, Ale”

Si erano salutati con un paio di altre raccomandazioni prima di chiudere la chiamata.

Fabrizio aveva appoggiatoio il telefono sul comodino e, pochi minuti dopo, la porta era scattata, lasciando uscire un Ermal dai ricci umidi e gonfi, con indosso una camicia a maniche corte dai colori scuri ma dai disegni piuttosto… particolari.

Aveva una mano occupata dal costume e l’altra stretta al proprio fianco, impegnata a tenere la salvietta che si era avvolto in vita, cosa che aveva fatto inarcare un sopracciglio a Fabrizio.  
“Ho dimenticato le mutande” era stata la sua risposta-data arrossendo fin alla punta dei capelli-che l’aveva fatto ridere mentre si alzava a seguito del suo “La doccia è libera, comunque”

Del canto suo, Ermal non aveva fatto molto altro se non lavarsi, cercando di mantenersi più o meno in equilibrio su un piede solo, guardando il sangue, diluito dall’acqua e dal sapone, scorrere nel piatto della doccia prima di scaricarsi nelle tubature.

Aveva passato la mano sulla pianta del piede ferito, stringendo i denti mentre sciacquava via tutti i granelli di sabbia che si erano appiccicati al taglio o che vi erano, peggio, entrati.  
Riaprire la ferita era stato inevitabile, ma almeno così l’avrebbe pulita prima di disinfettarla ulteriormente e fasciarla.

Aveva evitato di pensare a Fabrizio, per quanto difficile fosse, decidendosi a fare il più in fretta possibile per non lasciarlo aspettare e perché, per la verità, una parte di lui temeva che Marco sarebbe tornato in sua assenza.

Non aveva idea di dove effettivamente fosse _in quel momento_ e di cosa stesse facendo e, per la verità, nemmeno la cosa lo irritava troppo: probabilmente, Marco sentiva il bisogno di stargli lontano-perché, per quanto gli volesse bene, un introverso è sempre un introverso e sapeva che doveva anche sbollire e riprendersi dal viaggio- e a lui non risultava malvagia l’idea di avere ancora qualche minuto da passare nella sua piccola bolla con Fabrizio.  
Sapeva che, a rigor di logica, non avrebbe dovuto essere così infastidito dalla presenza del suo migliore amico, ma Fabrizio era tutto un nuovo mondo da capire e esplorare che, con Marco vicino, si sentiva poco libero perfino di guardare da lontano.

Una parte di lui era conscia del fatto che l’altro doveva anche essere geloso. In qualche modo, doveva esserlo: non che Marco solitamente lo fosse – o, quantomeno, non tendeva a dimostrarlo e a darlo a vedere- ma sicuramente ritrovarsi lì così inaspettatamente con qualcuno che doveva essere il terzo incomodo e che invece aveva improvvisamente fatto ricadere quel ruolo su di lui, non doveva essere una cosa semplice da digerire, nemmeno per Santo Montanari-come lo chiamavano spesso gli altri.

Oltretutto, il fatto che non fosse lì ad aspettarli era chiaramente indice della sua volontà di _non_ esserci. Capitava molto raramente che la sua compagnia non gli fosse gradita.  
Quando era arrabbiato con lui, per esempio. O deluso. O infastidito.

Tutte cose che gli dispiaceva pensare che Marco fosse, ma che non voleva inquinassero il suo nuovo piccolo mondo.

L’universo microscopico che si era creato attorno a lui e Fabrizio era fatto di tante piccole cose, totalmente diverse da quelle che riempivano ciò che si era creato tra lui e Marco, ma non per questo meno belle o piacevoli: vi ritrovava un senso di protezione comune a entrambi, ma dentro il _Bizioverso_ c’era anche un’intrinseca curiosità che provava per lui che lo spingeva a volerlo scoprire. Lo sentiva affine a sé, per quanto diverso, e ne era, inequivocabilmente, attratto.

Non solo a livello personale ma anche, semplicemente, carnale.

Perché Fabrizio era bello e se con tutte le altre persone che aveva conosciuto e trovato esteticamente appaganti aveva riconosciuto questa cosa senza che ciò avesse un particolare impatto su di lui se non forse il desiderio di un bacio, con lui le cose erano amplificate.

E se da un lato voleva baciarlo, dall’altro sapeva che gli avrebbe lasciato varcare confini oltre il quale nessun'altro si era mai spinto e che, anzi, _desiderava_ che lui valicasse.

Desiderava sentire di nuovo le sue mani scorrergli sulla schiena come prima, in spiaggia, ma con meno innocenza e più lussuria, le dita che voleva affondassero con più forza nella sua pelle, facendogli sentire la vicinanza e la voglia che poteva avere di lui, specchio della sua. Voleva che si spingessero in altri lidi, che toccassero tutto di lui -lui, che non si era mai fatto sfiorare da altri, che aveva chiesto imbarazzato a Francis cosa stesse facendo con quella gamba tra le sue e le dita che si erano avventurate appena sotto l’orlo della sua maglia prima che lo scansasse malamente, che non aveva mai lasciato che altre mani all’infuori di quelle di sua madre, dei suoi fratelli e di Marco lo coccolassero e carezzassero – tutto quanto, disegnando la sua figura per intero, scorrendogli sul pomo d’Adamo sporgente, sulle clavicole ossute, sulla mascella e gli zigomi.

Voleva sentirle stringersi attorno ai suoi fianchi, i leggeri calli-che aveva sentito e ignorato per il bene della sua sanità mentale-ruvidi contro la propria pelle e voleva sentirle affondare tra i suoi capelli, ancora, stringendoli, tirandoli;  voleva farlo toccandolo a sua volta, sfiorando ogni suo muscolo o lembo di pelle inchiostrato e disegnato, ripercorrendo quelle linee fino a conoscerle a memoria, imparando la piega del suo collo quanto l’incavo del suo gomito e ogni conca o sporgenza a memoria.

Voleva le sue dita sulle cosce e poi le sue cosce strette attorno ai suoi fianchi e forse era meglio che fermasse quei pensieri prima che fosse troppo tardi e fosse non la mano di Fabrizio, ma il suo sangue, ad andare in altri lidi del suo corpo.

Ma di una cosa era certo: lo voleva, lo voleva davvero tanto, come mai aveva voluto qualcuno e la presenza di Marco non era che un ostacolo in quel frangente.  
Era stato quindi con timore che, dopo aver lavato il costume nel lavandino e averlo strizzato per bene e dopo aver constatato che si era dimenticato le mutande, si era infilato la camicia, legandosi l’asciugamano in vita, e aveva socchiuso la porta, sbirciando fuori prima di aprirla: con suo gran sollievo, aveva trovato solo Fabrizio nella stanza e quindi vi era entrato con un peso in meno sul petto.

Fabrizio che, passandogli a fianco, gli aveva scompigliato i capelli, infilandosi poi in bagno e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, facendo cambio con lui.

Avvenuto ciò, si era preoccupato di infilarsi un paio di boxer blu prima di andare a stendere il costume fuori, usando il piccolissimo stendibiancheria lasciato a disposizione degli ospiti e fermandolo con la prima molletta che gli capitava a tiro in modo da non farlo scivolare giù.

Appoggiatosi con i gomiti alla ringhiera, si era messo ad osservare l’orizzonte che si colorava sempre più di rosso, il cielo sopra la sua testa che già rasentava i colori scuri della notte mentre la luna aleggiava ancora in quello spazio che sembrava sospeso tra i due momenti, troppo scuro per essere il cielo pomeridiano e troppo chiaro per essere quello della sera.

Aveva guardato giù, inconsciamente cercando la figura dell’amico, senza però trovarla e, dopo aver inspirato a fondo l’aria pulita e dal retrogusto salmastro che spirava dal mare, era tornato in stanza, recuperando il suo telefono dallo zaino e buttandosi steso di pancia sul letto, appoggiandosi al cuscino con uno sbadiglio e allungandosi per accomodarsi meglio prima di aprire uno dei giochi che vi aveva scaricato.

Non c’erano messaggi o chiamate perse da parte di Marco.

 

Fabrizio, intanto, si era spogliato ben volentieri, lavando a sua volta il costume in fretta ma accuratamente, aprendo poi l’acqua della doccia e entrando nel box di buon grado: odiava avere la pelle appiccicosa e secca e non vedeva effettivamente l’ora di lavarsi.

Ed eccolo, quindi, che così sta facendo, usando una delle bustine monouso del bagnodoccia dell’hotel perché non ha alcuna intenzione di prendere in prestito il bagnoschiuma e lo shampoo di Marco e Ermal, sopratutto senza permesso.

Si era chiesto dove fosse, il ragazzino, ma la sua preoccupazione principale era stata quella di mettere al corrente Alessandra della sua situazione : non aveva tempo per preoccuparsi dei migliori amici altrui, sopratutto considerando che sospettava – o per meglio dire, era certo- di non andare del tutto a genio al povero Marco, nonostante i suoi tentativi di stargli simpatico.

Capiva perché fosse impossibile per lui accettare del tutto la sua presenza visto il velato – ma nemmeno troppo – interesse che Ermal stava manifestando nei suoi confronti-e che lui non mancava, in parte, di ricambiare- ma dopotutto non stava a lui fare il Cupido della situazione.  
Gli dispiaceva, sì, perché capiva la sua delusione, ma più che indirizzare Ermal nella giusta direzione per fargli capire il suo disagio-cosa che aveva fatto nel parcheggio- non poteva fare e sospettava, inoltre, che l’altro non fosse così ingenuo e che stesse, invece, semplicemente scegliendo di ignorare del tutto la cotta che Marco doveva avere per lui – forse per non rovinare i rapporti perché l’altro non gli interessava in quel senso o forse perché non sapeva bene nemmeno lui come gestirla.

Ermal era strano.

Fabrizio non capiva come fosse possibile che quel ragazzo tanto bello e intelligente portasse ancora addosso, a diciannove anni compiuti, i segni di un’infantilità che gli suggeriva che nessuno avesse valicato una certa linea con lui.

Più tempo avevano passato insieme e più i suoi precedenti pensieri, avuti quando erano ancora all’autogrill, avevano trovato conferma: non era un uomo che giocava a fare il ragazzino, o un ragazzo timido.  
Era, invece, un ragazzino a tutti gli effetti, senza esperienza se non forse quella dei baci che tutti i ragazzini si danno, sotto casa o al parco, magari tra i corridoi di scuola, ma che sono fini a se stessi e non preludio di qualcos’altro.  
Era attratto da lui, quello l’aveva potuto leggere bene nel suo comportamento, che a tratti era provocante, in qualche modo, ma sempre in maniera troppo ingenua e sopratutto troppo trasparente perché appartenesse a qualcuno che faceva ben sapendo cosa stava facendo.

E invece, il suo guardarlo per poi abbassare gli occhi, lucidi e enormi, nascondendoli timidamente dietro le ciglia scure, così come il rossore che gli colorava le guance ad ogni gesto o parola, i denti che stringevano il labbro inferiore prima nervosamente e poi per trattenere dei sorrisi anche fin troppo spontanei e dolci, il suo scansarlo e poi cercare contatto, i tremiti, i respiri; tutto gli suggeriva una corte da parte sua consapevole ma impacciata, in certi atti quasi involontaria e semplicemente aperta, perché incapace di nasconderla.

Per quanto inconcepibile gli suonasse – non perché ci fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, ma perché Ermal era davvero _troppo_ perché nessuno si fosse trovato nella sua posizione e non avesse provato lo stesso bruciante desiderio che provava lui e se di questo era certo dall’altro non capiva allora perché nessuno fosse mai riuscito ad andare oltre. Sospettava che la cosa dipendesse solamente da Ermal, anche se la semplice idea che, tra tutti, l’altro si fosse ritrovato a volere proprio lui gli risultava, seppur logica in quel contesto, quasi impossibile per essere concepita senza che la sua sanità mentale ne fosse realmente intaccata– gli era ormai chiaro che fosse così e se la cosa lo scioccava dall’altro il solo pensiero di poter essere il _primo_ lo mandava fuori di testa, sia in senso positivo che in senso negativo.

Sopratutto se, per l’appunto, prendeva in considerazione il fattore della scelta altrui.  
Da un lato, l’eccitazione che questi pensieri gli provocavano era febbrile: correva nel suo corpo insieme al desiderio che Ermal si sbrigasse, che facesse la prima mossa, in modo da potergli dare tutto ciò che lui avesse voluto e che lui già desiderava dargli, ma lo faceva a paripasso con la dannata paura che ciò fosse del tutto sbagliato e che avrebbe finito ad intaccare qualcosa di puro che non aveva, per la verità, nessun diritto di prendersi e sporcare.

_La paura folle che un altro ragazzino finisse rotto, spezzato, rovinato per sempre a causa sua, per la sua incapacità di frenare, ancora una volta, l’istinto di una voglia con la ragione._

E sebbene la voglia di Ermal fosse tutto meno che insalubre o, di per sé, fisicamente pericolosa, non voleva essere lui a spingerlo verso qualcosa di cui poteva, potenzialmente, pentirsi.

Se davvero Ermal lo voleva come stava facendo capire, doveva venirselo a prendere, perché lui non voleva sulla coscienza un eventuale rimpianto che, senza un incoraggiamento, sarebbe rimasto solo suo.

Eppure, allo stesso tempo, mentre tutti quei pensieri gli si agitavano nella testa, dall’altro cresceva sempre di più la voglia di fregarsene: di aprire quella porta e avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui, come sulla spiaggia, stringendolo a sé e invece di baciargli la fronte baciargli le labbra, con dolcezza ma con passione.

E Fabrizio sa di essere debole: lo sa da quando è stato dipendente dalla droga quanto da una persona, perché non è riuscito a dire di no neanche una volta alla curiosa voglia di provare e poi a quella che chimicamente e psicologicamente si era insidiata in lui insieme al bisogno, fino a diventare soltanto quello, disperato e febbrile.

Ma, in parole povere, era sempre la voglia a fregarlo, che fosse quella di una sigaretta-che si era ripromesso di smettere di fumare, ma che ancora non era riuscito a togliersi nonostante la paura fottuta che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato con i polmoni stanchi e cancerosi a nemmeno 25 anni-o quella di un paio di labbra rosate.

Sospira, chiudendo il rubinetto dell’acqua, passandosi poi le mani sul viso e tirandosi indietro i capelli prima di aprire il vetro e allungarsi per prendere la salvietta pulita che aveva lasciato appoggiata sul bordo del lavandino, afferrandola e asciugandocisi, legandosela poi in vita.

Uscito dalla doccia, si guarda allo specchio, trovando a ricambiare il suo sguardo una faccia abbronzata, lentigginosa e incredibilmente stanca.

Però, si rende conto da solo che c’è, in quello sguardo, un pizzico di serenità in più: un filo di pace dovuta a quel pomeriggio che gli ammorbidisce appena la mascella e dà a quella stanchezza  una sfumatura di sfinimento tipica dei bambini, che dopo un intenso pomeriggio di giochi hanno il visino di chi vorrebbe solo buttarsi a dormire ma il cuore ancora ebbro di felicità.  
E il suo, di cuore, scalpita e fa le bizze se solo ripensa al ragazzo nell’altra stanza e a quell’abbraccio che si erano scambiati tra le onde e nel loro riposo.

Distoglie lo sguardo, scorrendo nuovamente le dita tra i propri capelli, cercando di pettinarli appena -senza alcun tipo di risultato e anzi, scompigliandoli e annodandoli ancor di più- prima di rendersi conto di aver fatto lo stesso errore di Ermal. O meglio, di aver fatto l’errore di non preoccuparsi della cosa in primo luogo perché, per la verità, non ha vestiti da mettersi a parte quelli della mattinata, decisamente sudati-oltre al fatto che la sua maglia, che ha gettato per terra quando si stava spogliando, effettivamente _puzza_ e i suoi jeans non vanno bene per quelle temperature-e che non tiene quindi a rimettersi. Potrebbe mettersi addosso solo la camicia invece della maglia, sperando che si sia in parte salvata, ma non è sicuro che sia così.

Sospira di nuovo. Bel casino quello.  
Alla fine, non avendo altre soluzioni se non quella di chiedere un aiuto da parte dell’altro, apre lentamente la porta, sbirciandovi attraverso per un istante per vedere se anche Marco è rientrato ma quando si trova a osservare la camera l’unica presenza che trova è quella di Ermal, steso a pancia sotto sul letto e con il volto illuminato dalla luce dello schermo del telefonino, che sta emettendo dei trilli e dei ronzii.  
Non distoglie lo sguardo da ciò che sta facendo, nonostante senta la porta aprirsi, ma chiede “Hai finito?” in tono appena assente.

Fabrizio annuisce prima di rendersi conto che Ermal non può vederlo, quindi si schiarisce la voce “Io...sì. Solo, um, ho un problema” ammette, sentendosi arrossire appena.  
Sa che ha già chiesto tanto a quei due ragazzini: non per sua volontà, si è ritrovato a chiedergli di farlo scappare da una situazione di pericolo e poi, alla fine, si è fatto indirettamente offrire un alloggio, la cena e un passaggio. Gliene hanno rimediato uno per tornare a casa, così come gli hanno trovato anche un costume e, in tutto questo, si ritrova a dover chiedere loro un’ulteriore cosa.

“Che c’è?” domanda Ermal prima di voltarsi verso di lui, mettendo in pausa la sua maratona di partite.  
Non appena si ritrova ad osservarlo, accadono due cose: uno, si rende immediatamente conto di quale sia il problema e due, suddetto intoppo causa un piccolo cortocircuito nel suo cervello.  
Perché Fabrizio se ne sta di fronte a lui con soltanto l’asciugamano stretto in vita e anche se sa che questo è solo perché, per l’appunto, non ha dei vestiti puliti da mettersi e nonostante l’abbia visto in costume, l’idea che sia praticamente _nudo_ davanti a lui fa fare un frontale ai suoi neuroni, tanto che è costretto a forzarsi a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi addominali e dal telo bianco che gli copre le parti intime mentre arrossisce appena e fa un cenno verso i borsoni.  
“Prendi qualcosa da lì. Un paio di boxer vale l’altro, sono puliti. E puoi metterti dei bermuda di Marco. Ne porta sempre un paio in più” dice, tornando a voltarsi e riprendendo in mano il telefono.  
La stanza è appena più in penombra di prima, ma non per questo buia. Probabilmente Ermal non se n’era nemmeno accorto, assorbito com’era dal suo giochino.

Fabrizio lo osserva un istante, guardandolo strisciare il dito sullo schermo su quello che sembra un quadrato pieno di lettere, incuriosito dai suoni che fa il gioco e dalla sua concentrazione.  
“Che stai facendo?” gli chiede infatti, chinandosi per iniziare a frugare nelle borse, non senza un po’ di imbarazzo dato che sta letteralmente cercando negli averi di altre persone.

Dato che aveva visto Ermal prendere la sua camicia dal borsone di sinistra, suppone che quello sia il suo e che invece l’altro sia quello di Marco.

Lo intuisce anche dal fatto che, all’interno del presunto borsone di Ermal, i vestiti sono sistemati piuttosto male, con le maglie mezze spiegazzate e gli indumenti infilati un po’ alla buona, come se avesse preparato le cose di tutta fretta o come se avesse-visto quel che ha fatto prima- rovesciato il cassetto direttamente all’interno della sacca, senza curarsi dello stato con cui metteva via le cose. Non sono disordinati e alla rinfusa come potrebbero effettivamente essere, ma non sono nemmeno sistemati nel più ordinato dei modi.

Dall’altro lato, invece, i vestiti sono perfettamente piegati, infilati con criterio- i pantaloni sotto e le maglie sopra, l’intimo da un lato e i calzini dall’altro. Tutto in ordine, insomma, e sorride appena al pensare che quelle due borse rispecchino appieno il modo di essere dei due ragazzini che ha come momentanei compagni di viaggio.

Ermal che è tutto un casino- e dentro è un’esplosione di colori e forme, come le stoffe delle sue maglie- di cui di primo impatto non si afferra né il capo né la coda e Marco che invece è semplice, puntiglioso e ordinato, ordinario nella vita quanto nei suoi vestiti.  
Pertanto comunque, dal primo pesca un paio di boxer neri, scuotendo appena il capo al pensiero che sono quelli che solitamente indossa Ermal, mentre dall’altro prende un paio di pantaloncini grigio scuro.

“Gioco a Ruzzle. Trovato quel che ti serve?” risponde Ermal.  
“Si, grazie” dice di rimando, mentre si infila l’intimo, guardando l’altro che, quantomeno, non lo degna di uno sguardo, lasciandogli così la possibilità di vestirsi in pace.

Ermal ignora prepotentemente il suono sordo che sente, imputabile probabilmente alla salvietta di Fabrizio che cade a terra mentre lui si cambia, cercando di non cedere alla tentazione di voltarsi, anche se deglutisce appena rumorosamente al solo pensiero.  Probabilmente Fabrizio si è già messo le mutande e si sta solo infilando i pantaloni, ma una piccola parte di lui non riesce a non pensare che, magari, vedendolo voltato, abbia invece deciso di rimanere nudo-giusto per alcuni secondi- vicino a lui.  
Stringe con appena più forza il cellulare tra le dita, sbuffando quando la schermata gli annuncia che ha perso.  
“Cosa è Ruzzle?” domanda l’altro, pronunciando la parola come “raszol”, cosa che gli fa tendere le labbra in un sorriso.  
“Un giochino. Devi comporre delle parole usando le lettere che ti danno. Chi fa più punti vince” gli spiega, rapido “Non ne hai mai sentito parlare?”  
“Oh” è l’unico commento perplesso che Fabrizio riesce a fare mentre si accomoda, sedendosi sul fondo del letto, vicino alle sue gambe, lunghe e sottili e nude, voltando il torace verso di lui e usando una mano per puntarla contro al materasso, appoggiandovisi per sostenersi.

“No, veramente no”

Questo gli fa guadagnare da Ermal un sospiro e uno schiocco di lingua che sa di divertito disappunto.  
Davvero non ne ha mai sentito parlare? Ma dove vive, quel ragazzo? Anche se a giudicare dallo stato del suo cellulare, che ha visto appoggiato al comodino, non c’è da stupirsi che non ne abbia idea: quell’affare probabilmente risale direttamente all’anteguerra e comunque Fabrizio non gli pare un tipo particolarmente fissato con la tecnologia, per cui non si stupisce nemmeno troppo della sua incapacità di riconoscere l’applicazione citata.  
Anche perché le partite vanno fatte online e a questo punto non è nemmeno poi così sicuro che abbia una connessione dati o che in generali li usi.

La cosa lo fa sorridere: improvvisamente, la sua testa si riempie di tutti i meme che conosce dei quarantenni su Facebook- quelli che Dino continua ostinatamente a mandare nel gruppo Whatsapp della band nonostante gli abbiano più volte detto che non è necessario dato che non fa altro che intasare la chat di cose inutili.

Allarga ancora di più il ghigno quando si chiede se Fabrizio li conosca, i meme.  
“Sei proprio un vecchio, Bizio” lo riprende bonariamente, facendo un esagerato sospiro di sopportazione che è chiaramente una presa in giro e che riceve come risposta un leggero grugnito.  
“Ao. A regazzì, porta rispetto” gli dice, il tono però a sua volta leggero e giocoso.

“Ma almeno lo sai cosa è Whatsapp?” insiste, divertito.  
Fabrizio sbatte le palpebre di fronte alla domanda, incerto se prenderla come una cosa a cui deve o meno rispondere, ma nel dubbio annuisce.

“Sì che o’ so” dice perplesso “Perché?”

La sua faccia confusa provoca una risatina da parte di Ermal.  
“Così. Buono a sapersi” dice, rimanendo un secondo in silenzio prima di aprire di nuovo bocca “E i meme? Lo sai cosa sono, i meme?” gli chiede, nascondendo un ghigno dietro al palmo della mano che usa per sostenersi mentre alza una gamba piegando il ginocchio.  
Fabrizio lo osserva, quasi pensando a una risposta da dargli prima di realizzare che lo sta seriamente prendendo bellamente in giro, come se lui fosse uno strano alieno che viene da un’altra epoca e non un ventiduenne romano.

“Ma guarda questo!” esclama, voltandosi meglio verso di lui per squadralo“Certo che sei popo ‘n rompicojoni!” rimarca, scuotendo la testa, usando tutto il suo accento romano per esprimere la sua indignazione-e nascondere il sorriso che gli preme per uscire- “Ma che sei sempre così? Guarda che Marco tra ‘n po’ ‘o fanno santo!”

Ermal ride.  
Ride per le sue parole, per il suo modo di pronunciarle, per lo sguardo comunque divertito che Fabrizio gli rivolge insieme a quello vagamente incredulo e fintamente offeso.  
Ride di una risata allegra, leggera e in quel momento la preoccupazione per il ritorno di Marco non gli passa nemmeno per la testa.

Al sentirlo nominare, per la verità, ride ancora di più, perché ricorda le innumerevoli volte in cui l’amico si è sentito dire quella frase dal resto della band o da alcuni compagni di classe.

 _“Ti faranno santo, Montanari”_ diceva sempre Gio, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, mentre tutti gli altri, lui incluso, se la ridevano.  
Così come gli era toccato di sentirsi dare del rompipalle-più di una volta, sia ben chiaro.  
Anche da Marco stesso. Per quel che valeva, perché lui glielo diceva con una sorta di intrinseco affetto e, a volte,finta rassegnazione, sorridendo appena di nascosto, sopratutto quando Ermal sfoderava quelli che lui definiva come i suoi _“occhioni da Bambi”_ per convincerlo a dargli ciò che voleva, che fosse una fetta di pane o Nutella oppure le coccole sul divano quando facevano quaranta gradi all’ombra con il condizionatore acceso.

“Chiedevo!” replica, divertito, alzando le mani in segno di finta resa, come se non avesse assolutamente avuto nemmeno l’ombra dell’intenzione di prenderlo in giro.

Quando Fabrizio sbuffa, allungandosi per scompigliargli i capelli in un gesto di affettuoso rimprovero accompagnato da un “Seh” ironico, torna a voltarsi, scostandosi poi i ciuffi scuri dalla fronte, portando nuovamente la sua attenzione sul telefono che trilla tra le sue mani, segnalandogli così che c’è una nuova partita da fare.  
“Comunque, Ruzzle è divertente” dice, accettando la sfida e ricominciando a far vibrare e squillare l’aggeggio tra le sue dita.

Fabrizio lo osserva giocare ancora per qualche istante, in silenzio, prima di sospirare delicatamente.  
Chinandosi per prendere i vestiti, aveva visto la ferita sul suo piede, che spiccava chiaramente contro al pallore della sua pelle.  
Sicuramente deve essere dolorosa e lui, del canto suo, non ha intenzione di distogliersi dall’idea che si è fatto.  
Per cui, molto lentamente allunga il braccio, sfiorandogli appena la caviglia ossuta con la punta delle dita.  
Nonostante la sua delicatezza, Ermal ha un leggerissimo sobbalzo al gesto e per poco il cellulare non gli scivola di mano schiantandosi così sulla sua faccia: cosa cazzo pensa di fare adesso?

Se lo domanda arrossendo quando le sue dita disegnano una piccolissima spirale sul suo osso, cosa che gli fa accelerare appena il battito cardiaco.

Se sta cercando di ucciderlo, beh, continuando così ci riuscirà presto.  
“Principino” lo richiama lui “Guarda che non mi dimentico che ti devi medicare. Vado a chiedere se hanno qualcosa giù”

Ermal sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ormai esasperato dal suo continuo ricordargli la cosa.  
Che Fabrizio abbia installato il software di Baymax nel suo cervello?  
L’immagine, per quanto buffa, non gli risulta nemmeno così difficile da coniugare con quella di Fabrizio che gli dice _“On a scale on 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?”-_ con il suo pessimo inglese, s’intende.

“Guarda nel borsone di Marco” dice, facendo un cenno verso lo stesso “Dovrebbe esserci una busta con dentro i medicinali base, tipo i cerotti, le bende, la tachipirina… Quelle cose lì. Le porta sempre” 

Si è ormai arreso all’idea che non riuscirà a farlo desistere dal suo intento perciò, in quel caso, meglio adottare la stessa tecnica che usa con mamma Macco: lasciarlo fare.

Lasciarlo fare perché così, una volta accontentato, la tortura finisca e lui si liberi in fretta di qualsiasi onere o dovere gli abbiano imputato di dover assolvere, dal fare un compito al curarsi.  
Probabilmente per Fabrizio funzionerò allo stesso modo: una volta che l'avrà medicato, lo lascerà in pace, quindi tanto vale che gli conceda di farlo.  
Anche perché, comunque, sapeva di doverlo fare lo stesso, per cui alla fine ci stava ancora guadagnando lui.

Di rimando, Fabrizio sospira, spostandosi appena e allungandosi per riprendere a frugare  nel borsone di Marco.  
Non che ci voglia molto a trovare la busta di cui Ermal gli ha parlato: è un semplice astuccio blu di medie dimensioni, che trova infilato sul lato destro.  
La tira fuori e la apre per verificare che ci sia tutto quello che gli può servire e non appena posa gli occhi sul contenuto si ritrova veramente a pensare che qualcuno debba benedire Marco: non manca niente lì, dai semplici cerotti fino alla pomata per le bruciature.

Una mamma, pensa. O, ancora meglio, Marco è direttamente una nonna.

Sorride al pensiero mentre recupera il disinfettante e una benda, facendo un piccolo cenno a Ermal, tendendoglieli.

Di rimando, l’altro alza il capo e gli sorride, arricciando le labbra in un ghigno divertito.  
“Ma come” dice “Pensavo che volessi farmi tu da infermiera”  
Lo prende in giro, certo, ma con sua grande sorpresa Fabrizio gli fa un piccolo cenno rassegnato.  
“Voltati dai. Ti aiuto”

Non gli dà fastidio l’idea: non sarebbe la prima volta che si ritrova a fare da balia a qualcuno che non sta bene, così come è capitato-più spesso di quanto gli piaccia ammettere o ricordare-che succedesse anche il contrario.

Pertanto, non gli crea alcun problema dare una mano al ragazzino.

“Ricambio per l’aiuto con il crampo” sorride, facendogli un leggerissimo occhiolino scherzoso mentre l’altro, passato l’attimo di esitazione, posa il telefono e si gira, stendendosi sulla schiena e tirandosi appena su in posizione semiseduta.

È solo allora che a Fabrizio è data la possibilità di vedere il livido che si estende sulla sua coscia, che gli fa aggrottare di colpo le sopracciglia.  
Lo osserva, critico, guardando le sfumature violette e verdognole espandersi sulla sua pelle e sospira appena: non se ne era accorto prima perché il costume e la salvietta lo avevano coperto, ma ora che è in boxer si rende davvero conto che deve essersi preso una bella botta.

“Ti sei fatto male anche lì” mormora indicandolo, scuotendo appena il capo in segno di rassegnata disapprovazione prima di riscuotersi e fargli cenno di tendergli il piede, sistemandosi meglio sul bordo del letto.

“Non è niente, davvero” ribatte Ermal, rinunciando a delle inutili proteste, anche se arrossisce quando si ritrova a posargli il piede in grembo, ruotando appena la gamba per dargli la possibilità di vedere meglio la ferita.

“Guarda che non ho due anni, posso fare anche da solo” borbotta, imbarazzato, ma Fabrizio scuote leggermente il capo, osservando il taglio con aria critica.

“Non ti preoccupare, te la do volentieri una mano. Mi sembra il minimo” ribatte, mettendolo a tacere.

Non che ci voglia poi molto, per la verità: quello che fa non è altro che prendere il disinfettante e, avendo cura di tenere una benda vicino per non spargerlo sul letto, metterlo sulla ferita, avvertendolo del gesto con un “Magari brucia un po’”  
“Ma va?” replica Ermal ironicamente, alzando un sopracciglio mentre sibila appena al gesto: non è insopportabile, certo, ma gli dà comunque fastidio.

Dopodiché si premura, da bravo infermiere quale è diventato, di mettergli un po’ di connettivina che ha recuperato sempre dalla magica busta del pronto soccorso di Marco.

Benedetto quel ragazzo, davvero benedetto sia.  
Fatto questo, semplicemente gli benda delicatamente il piede, assicurandosi di non fare una fasciatura troppo larga o troppo stretta, di modo che non gli cada o non gli dia fastidio.

“Ecco” dice a opera terminata, voltandosi a guardare Ermal che a parte il primo commento iniziale ha vissuto la procedura nel più completo silenzio.

Per la verità, lui ha passato quel tempo guardando Fabrizio, osservando la curva della sua schiena nuda e le spalle abbronzate, e ascoltando il tocco leggero delle sue mani sulla propria pelle mentre si prendeva cura di lui: è diverso dal tocco di sua madre, da quello della mamma di Marco o di Marco stesso, perché manca quell’affetto tipicamente materno o fraterno, ma non da meno possiede la stessa delicatezza e accortezza nello sfiorarlo, cercando di non fargli male.

E adesso lo guarda, soddisfatto del suo operato, indicandogli il suo piede medicato.  
“Fatto” ribadisce.  
Ermal squadra la fasciatura per un secondo prima di sorridergli annuendo appena, sentendo le guance colorarsi leggermente di rosso.

“Lo vedo. Grazie” mormora, togliendo il piede dal suo grembo e posandolo di nuovo sul materasso mentre Fabrizio si sposta, curiosamente, appena più in su, sedendosi vicino al suo fianco.

“Mi fai vedere le mani?” gli chiede, tendendogli le proprie.

“Fabrizio, non essere ridicolo. Mi sarà fatto giusto un graffietto”

“Anche prima non ti eri fatto niente e adesso ti ritrovi con un taglio e un livido grande quanto la testa dura che ti ritrovi” replica l’altro, alzando un sopracciglio, e Ermal, seppur restio, cede, lasciandogli esaminare le mani, tendendogliele perché le prenda.  
Questa volta, però, è lui ad aver ragione: a parte un paio di graffi superficiali -che Fabrizio disinfetta lo stesso a onor del vero-non ha nessun livido, solo i palmi arrossati a causa del precedente brusco impatto con la roccia.

“Soddisfatto?” gli mormora Ermal ironico quando ha finito, ritraendo le mani e stringendosi le braccia al petto, incrociandole e alzando un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.

Fabrizio sbuffa appena, divertito, allungandosi per scompigliargli i capelli.

“Quasi” dice, mettendo via i medicinali precedentemente usati e estraendo invece dalla busta un altro tubetto di crema, cosa che fa alzare gli occhi al cielo a Ermal.  
“Non dirai mica sul serio” dice, anche se lo guardo di Fabrizio racconta tutta un’altra storia.  
“No, ma prego, fai pure” aggiunge quando lo vede svitarne il tappo, stringendosi di più le braccia al petto: un gesto di sfida che sta a significare che non ha alcuna intenzione di mettersi la pomata sul livido.

Per ripicca, s’intende, e per testardo orgoglio, non perché non ne abbia bisogno.

“Principino viziato” ribatte Fabrizio, questa volta per niente preso alla sprovvista dai suoi capricci. Pertanto, una volta che l’ha visto sistemarsi così, cocciutamente immobile, si è versato la pomata sulle dita, scegliendo di usare quell’antico detto che recita : _a mali estremi, estremi rimedi_.

Pochi secondi dopo, infatti, è lui stesso che allunga la mano e inizia a spalmargli la crema sul livido con piccoli movimenti concentrici, sfiorandolo con la massima delicatezza per non fargli male e ridendo quando lo vede diventar color rosso acceso fin alla punta delle orecchie.

Certo, lui può ben ridersela.

Al contrario di Ermal che, invece, è sicuro di stare per morire per autocombustione.

Non per il gesto in sé, ma perché le dita di Fabrizio sono sulla sua coscia, in alto, pericolosamente vicine all’orlo inferiore dei suoi boxer e se questo non è il momento migliore per prendere fuoco, non sa quale lo sia.  
E infatti, sente il viso scottargli e deve distogliere lo sguardo, obbligandosi a serrare le labbra, accorgendosi che le aveva appena dischiuse nel guardarlo.  
Fabrizio, di rimando, lo osserva di sottecchi: vederlo così in parte gli fa tenerezza dato che sembra un bambino imbronciato, ma dall’altro lato invece lo fa imbarazzare perché, a sua volta, si ritrova a capire quanto la sottile linea tra il gesto scherzoso e affettuoso e l’intimità-che ha nuovamente oltrepassato con lui-sia il confine tra un’atmosfera più o meno rilassata e quella in cui sono entrati ora, che non è tesa, ma carica di un qualcosa di invisibile che rende rosse le loro guance e formicolante la loro pelle.  
Eppure, mentirebbe se dicesse che non prolunga quel contatto di qualche istante senza un vero motivo se non quello di avere il piacere di sfiorare ancora la sua pelle con le dita, di avvertirlo respirare appena più profondamente quando sale leggermente più in alto e di sentirsi il suo sguardo addosso quando, per un istante, indugia lì, sulla sua coscia, fermandovisi giusto per un secondo che però è decisamente di troppo.

Alza la testa, incontrando gli occhi di Ermal e per un attimo si fissano, in silenzio, ambedue persi a studiare le iridi dell’altro e Fabrizio quasi crede di poter impazzire mentre fa scivolare inavvertitamente lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.

A quel punto si riscuote, deglutendo rumorosamente prima di tirarsi indietro con un “Ecco” che rompe il silenzio denso che è calato nella stanza, appiccicandosi alle loro membra e alle loro menti, rendendoli appesantiti e lenti come se fossero immersi nella melassa, nel tempo quanto nel pensiero.

Ermal sospira appena, un sospiro rapido e brusco, sollevato dal suo allontanarsi: ancora una volta, aveva sentito il desiderio di chiudere la poca distanza tra loro per baciarlo.

Se continuavano così, non era sicuro di poter rispondere del tutto delle proprie azioni ancora per molto.

Il silenzio che si è ricreato nella stanza stavolta però gli opprime le orecchie quanto il petto ed è per questo che recupera il cellulare, smuovendosi appena di lato e facendogli cenno di accomodarsi accanto a lui.  
“Vieni” dice “Ti faccio vedere come si gioca a Ruzzle”

Non che sia qualcosa che davvero tiene a mostrargli e non che a Fabrizio interessi davvero probabilmente, ma è l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente di fare per toglierli dall’imbarazzo e l’altro, per la verità, accetta quella sua sorta di imposizione senza protestare.

“Va bene” dice infatti, accomodandosi accanto a lui e guardando lo schermo, in attesa.

“Allora” comincia Ermal, concentrato.

Il suo tono di voce in quel momento è basso e caldo, poco più di un mormorio nella sua gola.

“Vedi, questo è il gioco. Quelle che vedi qui sono le mie partite precedenti e quelle che invece sono in corso. Ne apro una aspetta” mormora, cliccando sullo schermo con la mano che stava usando per gesticolare appena.  
“Ora, quando si avvierà la partita vedrai che ci sarà segnato un tempo, perché ovviamente si ha un tempo limite per trovare le parole. La sfida la vince chi ne trova di più e fa più punti” gli spiega “Ti faccio vedere”

Avvia la partita, il famigliare riquadro di lettere che gli appare davanti.  
“Ecco vedi?” dice, strisciandoci il dito e componendo una parola “Devi unire le lettere, così. Poi, anche i monosillabi valgono tipo ma, lì, se, tu e tutto il resto. Però più la parola è complicata e più punti prendi. Poi, vedi quelle lettere segnate in quel modo? Valgono più punti, se le usi” spiega, continuando a comporre parole “Capito?” dice, in attesa di una risposta.

Risposta che, per un secondo, tarda ad arrivare.  
“Bizio?” chiama, incuriosito dal suo silenzio.  
Per la verità, Fabrizio sta guardando lo schermo con aria perplessa e si riscuote appena solo quando lo chiama di nuovo.  
“Sì” replica in un sussurro roco “Ho capito”

In qualche modo, l’atmosfera e la penombra della stanza suggerisce a entrambi di parlare a bassa voce, cosa che fanno, scambiandosi quindi quei mormorii leggeri, perfettamente udibili a causa della loro vicinanza.

Fuori dalla finestra ormai la luce è quasi del tutto sparita e le tende che ondeggiano leggermente creano ombre cupe sulle pareti.

“Ecco, così abbiamo vinto” dice Ermal, gongolando quando la schermata gli conferma la vittoria “Vuoi provare tu?” chiede, allungando appena il telefono verso Fabrizio e girando la testa per guardarlo.

Anche lui lo fissa e scuote appena il capo in segno di diniego.  
“Fammi vedere ancora un po’. Dopo provo” gli dice, lasciandolo avviare una nuova partita mentre si rivolta con una scrollata di spalle.

Per la verità, Fabrizio si distrae a più o meno la quarta parola composta.  
Ovvero dopo tre secondi, considerata la rapidità di Ermal.

Il punto è che non gli interessa molto del gioco.

Non quando, steso accanto a lui, può approfittarsene e osservarlo.

Ed è quel che fa: sposta gli occhi sul ragazzo al suo fianco, guardando il suo bel viso illuminato dalla luce dello schermo che rende gli spigoli del suo viso ancora più taglienti, dando alla sua bellezza una sorta di nitida crudezza che lo fa apparire ancora più attraente ai suoi occhi.  
Segue le lettere sullo schermo con attenzione, le lunghe ciglia che gettano un’ombra scura sulle guance mentre i ricci, che appaiono ancor più scuri e screziati di riflessi quasi violetti a causa della schermo, la gettano sulla fronte.

Nella concentrazione, la bocca appena socchiusa, si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, tormentandolo con i denti.  
Ha la testa leggermente reclinata all’indietro e ciò consente al suo pomo d’Adamo di sporgere ancor di più.

Fabrizio si ritrova a fissarlo muoversi mentre Ermal deglutisce e improvvisamente si sente la bocca completamente secca.

È bello, quel ragazzino, bello da impazzire e lui è più che sicuro che lo manderà fuori di testa.

Osserva il suo petto abbassarsi e alzarsi al ritmo lento del suo respiro prima di risalire con lo sguardo lungo il suo collo pallido-quanto gli piacerebbe posarci le labbra, nascondervisi nell’incavo e lasciarvi una scia di baci e poi segni, mordendo e succhiando la sua pelle, torturandolo e viziandolo nello stesso momento, la sua pelle tesa mentre reclina il capo ancora di più, esponendosi a lui-sul profilo della sua mascella-anche quella, anche quella riempirebbe di baci e di morsi-e sulle sue labbra-e su di esse si soffermerebbe il più a lungo possibile, sebbene con il desiderio di scoprirlo tutto, in ogni angolo e piega, in ogni anfratto e sporgenza, ma lì, lì passerebbe delle ore intere, baciandole, succhiandole, stringendosele tra le labbra e poi tra i denti, chiedendogli di schiuderle con passione o semplicemente posandovi un bacio casto, tracciandone il contorno con la punta della lingua mille e mille volte ancora, fino ad impararle a memoria, il suo respiro e i suoi mormorii riversati direttamente sulle proprie, di labbra, che lascerebbe lì, a danzare con le sue e quanto vorrebbe farlo anche ora, semplicemente sporgersi e chinarsi, posandogli una mano sulla guancia per girargli appena il viso e il suo desiderio è qualcosa che non riesce a controllare, a bloccare e c’è solo la sua indecisione a tenerlo lontano eppure sono così vicini e se volesse, se solo volesse lui-  
“Se non ti conoscessi da meno di un giorno, ora ti bacerei”

Il silenzio cala su di loro, pesante come un’incudine dopo quelle parole.

Se fossero in un cartone animato, Fabrizio si premerebbe le mani sulla bocca, scioccato dall’essersele fatte scappare così, senza neanche accorgersene e a Ermal gli occhi scapperebbero comicamente fuori dalle orbite visto quanto li ha spalancati.

Ma purtroppo, è la vita vera quella che stanno vivendo ed Ermal lo fissa sì con gli occhi strabuzzati- ha girato la testa talmente in fretta che si è sentito un sordo schiocco-e lui sta con la bocca semiaperta, immobile, inorridito dalle sue stesse parole, ma non c’è niente di comico in quella scena.

Stupido lui, stupido Fabrizio.

Che si era lasciato andare così, che si era lasciato scappare qualcosa che doveva rimanere non un segreto, ma nemmeno un’affermazione e alla faccia di tutti i suoi buoni propositi di non incoraggiarlo, di lasciare a lui la scelta.

Di non condizionarlo in alcuno modo, di lasciargli fare il primo passo da solo.

 _Puff!_  
Tutto svanito così, nel tempo di mezzo respiro.

“Davvero?”  
Ermal la sussurra quella parola, incredulo, come se avesse paura che, facendolo, Fabrizio svanisca da sotto i suoi occhi.

Eppure, non chiede “Cosa?” perché è certo di aver sentito più che bene quel che ha detto e i suoi occhi sgranati ne sono la prova.

Fabrizio arrossisce violentemente a quella domanda, fuggendo al suo sguardo e stropicciandosi appena gli occhi, sorridendo di un sorriso che sa di imbarazzo e vergogna, ma nondimeno annuisce.

Dopotutto, oramai la frittata è fatta e non avrebbe senso nascondersi.

Semmai, può solo provare a correre vagamente ai ripari.  
Per cui ride e torna a guardarlo, il viso rosso e il labbro stretto tra i denti.  
“Sì” ammette anche ad alta voce, seppur con un tono che è a malapena un sospiro “Ma dato che non ti conosco” aggiunge, spostando appena una mano sulla sua guancia, che è calda e morbida sotto alle sue dita “Farò questo”  
E lentamente, molto lentamente, si sporge appena in avanti, fino a posare le labbra contro alla sua fronte, premendovele per qualche secondo prima di ritrarsi indietro con altrettanta calma.

Per tutta la-breve-durata della cosa, Ermal rimane in silenzio, immobile, respirando quasi in maniera impercettibile, come se avesse paura di infrangere quel momento che si è creato.

Si sta chiedendo perché Fabrizio non glielo abbia detto prima o perché, allora, non lo baci direttamente, ma quando si ritrova con la sua mano sulla guancia, tutti quei pensieri sfumano e il suo cervello riesce solo a percepire il calore del suo palmo e la ruvidezza dei suoi polpastrelli premuti contro la sua pelle.  
Lo lascia fare, sospirando rumorosamente quando le sue labbra si posano sulla sua fronte e in quel momento un unico pensiero gli attraversa il vuoto siderale che si ritrova in testa: non gliene frega un cazzo del fatto che si conoscano da meno di un giorno e non sa nemmeno perché a Fabrizio dovrebbe importare.

Lo vuole baciare, l’ha detto, probabilmente tanto quanto lo vuole lui e non capisce se da parte sua quello sia solo un modo-decisamente crudele dal suo punto di vista-di prolungare la sua tortura e quindi divertirsi a suo scapito nel vederlo dannarsi sulla cosa o se, invece, sia semplicemente convinto che lui non lo voglia- anche se gli pare alquanto improbabile dato che è più che consapevole del fatto che è stato anche fin troppo chiaro poiché incapace di nascondere davvero quella voglia, trovando ogni scusa per toccarlo e finendo sempre a ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

Lo guarda e non riesce a nascondere una sorta di disappunto perché davvero, come è possibile che abbia compiuto quel gesto e non quello, più semplice e immediato, di baciarlo?

E Fabrizio lo legge nelle suo iridi quel fastidio che sta provando, insieme a un desiderio bruciante che sa benissimo essere gemello del proprio.  
“A meno che tu non voglia altro”

Le parole gli scappano di nuovo di bocca, eppure questa volta lo fanno con una sorta di rassegnata consapevolezza da parte sua : quella di essersi arreso, di aver dato forfait alla sua logica perché, onestamente, non c’è niente di logico o razionale in tutta quella giornata che ha appena vissuto e vorrebbe, in quel momento come non mai, posare le labbra sulle sue e basta, in barba a tutti i suoi propositi e alle conseguenze a cui ciò potrebbe portare.  
Ma ancora una volta, prosegue in quella ormai inutile pantomima.

Perché ha bisogno che lo dica, ha bisogno che sia una sua scelta, anche se ormai non è più sicuro di chi stia decidendo per cosa.  
Ermal si illumina. Letteralmente.  
Si illumina di un sorriso aperto e brillante, che rompe l’atmosfera greve che si era creata nella stanza e che aveva reso l’aria rarefatta e irrespirabile a causa dei desideri inespressi e dei gesti mancati che vi aleggiavano.

Si era chiesti, per un secondo, se Fabrizio intendesse davvero ciò che aveva detto e se sarebbe stato il caso di esaudire, infine, quel desiderio comune che avevano.

E così, così sa che sta avendo un via libera chiaro come il sole e la cosa gli toglie un dubbio e un peso dal petto che non pensava fossero così pesanti.

Ma in fondo, è tutto il giorno che si chiede se per caso non si stia immaginando le cose.

Se non stia, per caso, impazzendo o, in caso contrario, cosa esattamente abbia fatto di male o di sbagliato per precludere a Fabrizio di dargli un qualsiasi tipo di incoraggiamento per confermargli che sì, lo vuole anche lui quel bacio che Ermal agogna da ore.

E ora che l’ha fatto, che gli ha dato una risposta definitiva ponendo così fine a quei suoi dilemmi, non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere. Non sa nemmeno cosa effettivamente abbia fatto per sbloccarlo, ma non gli importa.  
Per cui, con gli occhi enormi puntati su di lui, si lecca inconsciamente le labbra.  
“Dopo un bacio sulla fronte? Direi che è mio diritto volere un altro bacio” dice, girandosi sul fianco per guardarlo, dimentico del telefono posato sul suo petto che scivola sul materasso con un tonfo sordo.

Fabrizio lo imita, girandosi e guardandolo.

“Ah sì? E cosa devo baciare, esattamente?” domanda, fingendo di non sapere cosa vuole.

Ormai, tutti i suoi propositi sono praticamente andati in fumo e se anche ancora aspetta seriamente una sua richiesta, è bella l’atmosfera puerile che hanno ritrovato, simile a quella che c’era quando si rincorrevano tra le onde: rende l’aria leggera, carica di elettricità, non cupa e opprimente come era prima e li lascia tutti e due molto più rilassati e a loro agio.

Perché, in fondo, oltre tutte le paranoie e i complessi inutili, sono solo due ragazzi che si stuzzicano per avere l’attenzione altrui mentre sono insieme nella loro piccola bolla ed è bene che lì sia così, che possano vivere la loro età come effettivamente dovrebbero fare, lontano dalle preoccupazioni che rendono i loro sguardi quelli di due uomini.

E, per una volta, così fanno.

“Baciami il mento”  dice Ermal, indicandoselo con la punta delle dita e ciò fa sorridere Fabrizio.  
Finge uno sbuffo davanti a quel gioco infantile, ma non da meno lo accontenta, allungandosi e posando le labbra sul punto da lui scelto.  
“Bene?” chiede.  
“Benissimo. Ora baciami la guancia” sorride lui, indicandosi anche quella, ruotando appena la testa.  
Ancora una volta, Fabrizio esegue.  
Questa volta però quando si tira indietro rimane appena più vicino a lui ed è sicuro che, chinando la testa, potrebbe posare la fronte sulla sua senza problemi.

Con la punta dell’indice, Ermal indica nuovamente.  
“E il naso” ride e ride ancor di più quando Fabrizio lo fa, sorridendo a sua volta.

“E poi?” gli sussurra, mentre Ermal arrossisce.  
“L’angolo delle labbra” dice in un soffio e Fabrizio nuovamente esegue, baciando l’angolo arricciato all’insù a causa del sorriso che l’altro non riesce davvero a levarsi.  
“E poi?” ripete, guardandolo, così piano che non è nemmeno certo di aver davvero pronunciato quelle due semplice parole.  
Ermal, di tutta risposta, rimane in silenzio per un istante, osservandolo, i suoi occhi che cascano sulle sue labbra mentre schiude le proprie come per dire qualcosa, sporgendosi appena in avanti nell’intento, ormai chiaro, di baciarlo.

“Se avete finito di fare i piccioncini,  la cena è pronta”

La voce rompe all’improvviso l’incanto che si era creato, mandando in frantumi la bolla dorata di serenità in cui si erano rinchiusi.

Ambedue sobbalzano bruscamente, tirandosi su di scatto e voltandosi verso la porta dove Marco, appoggiato allo stipite con il viso rosso e con lo sguardo rivolto ai propri piedi, sta in attesa.

È chiaramente imbarazzato, forse più di loro, che nondimeno sentono i visi andare letteralmente a fuoco e se prima Ermal aveva pensato che non c’era momento migliore per morire di autocombustione, ora si trova a ricredersi: _quello_ è il momento migliore.

Ma passati i primi tre secondi di totale silenzio, si rende conto che non verrà graziato da una prematura e spontanea morte misteriosa alla X-files e quindi cerca aiuto da parte di Fabrizio con lo sguardo.

Del canto suo l’altro, ancora incredulo e più viola di Ermal in faccia, si sta guardando le mani che ha in grembo senza osare muoversi o alzare gli occhi dai propri palmi.

Ermal si chiede da quanto Marco sia lì, domandandosi assurdamente se non ci stia da interi minuti e come cazzo sia possibile che non hanno minimamente sentito la porta aprirsi o perché, in primo luogo, lui non l’abbia chiusa a chiave.

_Per lasciarlo entrare, certo._

L’aveva lasciata aperta per lui, lo sapeva.  
Ricorda di aver distintamente pensato che sarebbe stato inutile serrarla, considerando che non si poteva sapere quando l’altro sarebbe tornato ma che che era un dato di fatto che sarebbe, prima o poi, ricomparso.

E ora il suo errore gli appare più che mai lampante: con la porta chiusa, Marco sarebbe stato costretto a bussare e questo avrebbe concesso a lui e Fabrizio di separarsi e di riguadagnare un decoro, non di venire colti sul fatto come due quattordicenni.

Eppure, nell’imbarazzo che ciò gli provoca, guardare la figura del suo amico-che sa essere a disagio quanto loro perché se ne sta lì dondolandosi appena, mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia e senza avere il coraggio di guardarli, rosso in viso, tormentandosi le mani l’un con l’altra e senza nemmeno dire una parola-gli fa provare anche un’enorme e improvvisa rabbia.

Avrebbe dovuto bussare.  
Avrebbe dovuto farlo, nonostante tutto.

Avrebbe dovuto annunciarsi e fare rumore e chiedere il fottuto permesso di entrare, non sbucare dal nulla avendo anche il coraggio di riprenderli a modo suo.

Non riesce nemmeno, in quel momento, a capire ciò che l’altro prova, a notare il suo essere pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime dato il viso paonazzo e contratto in una smorfia.  
Stringe i pugni, tremando appena.  
Non dovrebbero nemmeno essere loro quelli che provano imbarazzo.

Non dovrebbe essere _lui_ a provare vergogna.  
Di cosa, poi? Del suo desiderio di baciare Fabrizio? Del fatto che lo stavano per fare?  
Marco non ha nessun diritto di farlo sentire in quel modo. Giudicato come se fosse una cosa così comune da parte sua o, in generale, un male.

Apre la bocca per parlare, ma la voce gli rimane incastrata in gola ed è invece Fabrizio che tossicchia appena, spingendo in automatico i due a guardarlo.  
Non ha distolto lo sguardo dalle sue mani, ma ha potuto sentire Ermal tremare accanto a sé e dall’unico rapido sguardo che ha lanciato a Marco ha intuito che quella non è una situazione facile per lui dato che sembrava in procinto di scoppiare a piangere.  
Si sente in colpa. Si sente terribilmente in colpa e si ritrova a darsi dell’idiota per aver ceduto, ancora una volta, alla sua stupida voglia che non gli aveva mai portato nulla di buono.  
“Grazie, Marco” dice, il tono roco e basso che si sforza di tenere saldo e gentile “Ti raggiungiamo subito, ok?”

L’altro annuisce senza nemmeno riuscire a parlare e, lentamente, chiude la porta.  
Lo scatto della serratura risuona seccamente nel silenzio.

E, così come era venuto, Marco se n’è andato.

Fabrizio non ha il coraggio di guardare Ermal mentre si alza emettendo un lungo sospiro che, di colpo, racchiude di nuovo la stessa stanchezza esistenziale che gli pesa sulle membra quanto nell’anima.

“Sarà meglio scendere” mormora mentre va a recuperare una maglietta dal borsone di Marco, sentendo una fitta al cuore al pensiero che l’altro lo vedrà con addosso i suoi vestiti e lui nemmeno glielo ha chiesto, prendendo il parola soltanto Ermal.

Gli chiederà scusa, dopo. E lo ringrazierà.

Ermal che è rimasto ancora immobile, a letto, la bocca socchiusa e la rabbia che non riesce a togliersi di dosso.

Non è giusto. Non è giusto che Marco abbia rovinato tutto, che quella sua entrata gli abbia precluso la cosa che desiderava da ore e non lo è nemmeno il fatto che ora che l’atmosfera si è infranta gli è impossibile ristabilirla.  
A quel pensiero la rabbia aumenta, occludendogli il cervello, impedendogli di pensare lucidamente o, in verità, di pensare affatto.  
Guarda Fabrizio dirigersi verso la porta per aprirla e andarsene e di colpo, scatta.

“Fabrizio” chiama e, prima che se ne renda conto, si è alzato in fretta è furia rischiando di inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi, ha attraversato la stanza e l’ha afferrato, fermandolo.

E quando lui si volta per guardarlo, stupito dal suo gesto così repentino e improvviso, non ci pensa più e lo bacia.

Lo bacia stringendogli il braccio con una mano e la stoffa della maglia con l’altra, tremando appena nello sforzo di non cadergli addosso visto che gli si è praticamente lanciato contro spingendosi in avanti..

Non ha niente a che vedere con il bacio che voleva dargli prima, lento e gentile, che avrebbe preso tutto il tempo del mondo per gustare e esplorare la sua bocca: è duro e affrettato, disperato quasi, le loro labbra che si scontrano con violenza ed è più denti che lingua, ma è un bacio.

Di pochi secondi, che finisce subito perché Ermal si tira indietro con l’aria che gli manca visto che già prima il respiro gli si era bloccato in gola.

Si fissano in silenzio per un istante e poi, lentamente, Fabrizio apre la porta: un chiaro invito a uscire.  
Non c’è spazio, adesso, per dirsi tutto quello che vorrebbero e gli altri aspettano: di questo sono entrambi consapevoli, come lo sono del fatto che hanno bisogno di tempo.

Ermal va a pescare un paio di bermuda bluette, infilandoseli, mentre Fabrizio lo segue con lo sguardo, senza il coraggio o le parole giuste per reagire in altro modo.

Si mette anche le ciabatte e poi, sempre senza fiatare, oltrepassa l’uscio che l’altro gli tiene ancora aperto.

Mentre la porta si chiude alle loro spalle, Ermal è dolorosamente consapevole del fatto che il sapore che ha sulle labbra è quello della bocca di Fabrizio, ma il profumo che l’altro si porta addosso, sui vestiti, e che ha respirato mentre lo baciava, è quello di Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui. Se mai voleste darmi un parere, io sono ansiosa di sapere che ne pensate e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!
> 
> Ho solo da dire: povero Marco
> 
> Vi ricordo che potete seguirmi su instagram e twitter e credo anche pinterest (bacheche sulle au che ho creato con le mie partner in crime everywhere) come @tiynerdkitten  
> Trovate invece i miei tumbrl qui: quello degli hc (https://themetamorosnsquadtwins.tumblr.com/ ) e quello personale (http://atinynerdkitten.tumblr.com/)


	11. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They passed me by, all of those great romances  
> You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
> My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
> And so I dealt you the blow  
> One of us had to go  
> Now it's different, I want you to know
> 
> One of us is crying  
> One of us is lying  
> In her lonely bed  
> Staring at the ceiling  
> Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
> One of us is lonely  
> One of us is only  
> Waiting for a call  
> Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
> Wishing she had never left at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.

_They passed me by, all of those great romances_  
_You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances_  
_My picture clear, everything seemed so easy_  
_And so I dealt you the blow_  
_One of us had to go_  
_Now it's different, I want you to know_  
  
_One of us is crying_  
_One of us is lying_  
_In her lonely bed_  
_Staring at the ceiling_  
_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_  
_One of us is lonely_  
_One of us is only_  
_Waiting for a call_  
_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small_  
_Wishing she had never left at all_

 

Imbarazzante.

Se Fabrizio dovesse trovare un aggettivo per descrivere quella cena, la definirebbe sicuramente in quel modo: i l silenzio sta regnando sovrano da alcuni minuti, a romperlo solo il tintinnio dei bicchieri quando vengono alzati e rimessi sul tavolo e il rumore delle posate sui piatti ricolmi di cibo.

C’è da dire che è tutto buonissimo, delizioso, ma l’atmosfera pesante che si è creata è difficile da contrastare con qualche commento a proposito della squisitezza delle pietanze servite, su cui a Fabrizio sembra di essersi già espresso ampiamente in anche fin troppi modi.

Marco sta seduto di fronte a Ermal, al lato opposto del tavolo: ha ancora il viso paonazzo e raramente distoglie gli occhi-che Fabrizio nota essere un po’ troppo lucidi-dal suo piatto, alzandoli solo per prendere da bere con mani tremanti o per rivolgere qualche parola a Nat complimentandosi, rispondendole o chiedendole qualcosa.

È evidentemente a disagio in quella situazione e la cosa è più che chiara anche ai proprietari dato che la donna, sedutagli di fronte, ogni tanto rivolge un’occhiata interrogativa ad Ermal-che invece evita accuratamente di guardarla-e poi a lui, che di rimando si limita a scuotere appena la testa come a segnalare che forse non è il momento migliore per portare fuori l’argomento, sopratutto se vogliono evitare lo scoppio della terza guerra mondiale a tavola.

Fabrizio può quasi giurare di aver sentito Marco tirare su con il naso un paio di volte e anche se non ne è del tutto sicuro, gli è parso di averlo visto asciugarsi le lacrime mentre loro stavano entrando nella sala.

Un posto piccolo, ma carino: in mezzo alla stanza c’è il tavolo in legno attorno al quale sono seduti, ricoperto da una tovaglia a scacchi azzurri e già apparecchiato, il cestino del pane al centro e tutto attorno piatti e bicchieri colorati. Una piccola finestra da sul giardino sul retro ed essendo socchiusa si può sentire chiaramente il rumore lontano del mare, calmo e lento, e il frinire dei grilli. Le mensole e le credenze sono in legno chiaro e a completare il tutto ci sono il lavandino e il piano cottura con il forno sottostante. Sul frigorifero diversi magneti colorati di ogni forma, rappresentati località o buffe figure. Alcune piante, che Fabrizio ha precedentemente riconosciuto come basilico e menta, rimangono appoggiate su delle mensole nei loro piccoli vasi. Anche lì, come nel resto della struttura e della casa, si respira un’aria di fresco e di pulito

Nel complesso, è un posto piccolo ma accogliente, esattamente come la stanza in cui si ritrovavano a soggiornare.

Ermal se ne sta seduto al fianco Fabrizio, immusonito e ancora chiaramente fremente di rabbia.

Quando avevano sceso le scale l’avevano fatto in silenzio, entrambi lanciandosi solo delle brevi e circospette occhiate, non sapendo bene cosa dire.

Ermal era arrabbiato, questo era decisamente lapalissiano.

Nell’ottica di Fabrizio, la sua rabbia è chiaramente tutta su Marco dato che era lui che li aveva interrotti presentandosi in quel modo, ma non sa che per la verità la furia altrui non ha un solo soggetto.

Certo, è indubbio, la maggior parte della stessa è proprio concentrata sul suo migliore amico: si sta infatti ancora domandando come sia possibile che, per quanto intelligente fosse-perché Marco non era stupido, nossignore. Certo, non era un genio con i numeri e non eccelleva nella chimica, così come era piuttosto scarso negli sport, ma questo non toglieva niente al fatto che aveva un’intelligenza emotiva decisamente spiccata, che andava a contrapporsi e a bilanciarsi con quella più logica sua-non abbia minimamente pensato al fatto di bussare.  
O per lo meno ad annunciare la propria presenza in un modo un po’ meno invadente, che non suonasse anche una sorta di velata critica nei loro confronti, magari.

Dopotutto era stato lui -comunque ben conscio dell'attrazione che si era creata tra di loro perché, di nuovo, non era uno stupido e aveva perfettamente intuito che quel tipo di risvolti avrebbero potuto esserci-a lasciarli soli.

Come sapeva, poi, che non stavano facendo  _altro?_

Soltanto il pensiero, per la verità, lo fa arrossire: Marco sa benissimo che non ha mai avuto nessuno nel suo letto, così come, molto probabilmente, sapeva che erano stati avvertiti della cena e che Ermal non si sarebbe mai-tecnicamente-messo in una situazione del genere dal nulla, ma vero rimane anche il fatto che data l’attrazione che lui prova per Fabrizio che sa essere stata ben visibile agli occhi altrui per tutto quello tempo, lo scenario in cui fossero impegnati in altro tipo di attività non era così improbabile e non plausibile.

Altra cosa che gli provoca rabbia è il pensiero di come quello che doveva-e, oltretutto, avrebbe potuto-essere un bacio non perfetto ma quantomeno decente fosse diventato infine un completo disastro.  
Non che gli abbia fatto schifo baciare Fabrizio, chiaramente, ma il modo era stato… sbagliato.

Semplicemente sbagliato.

Avrebbe dovuto essere un bacio dolce, sentito, coronamento di quell'attimo di spensieratezza e dolcezza che stavano condividendo e invece era stato affrettato, assetato, ricolmo sì di desiderio, ma un desiderio disperato e oltretutto quell'istante di piacere e estasi era stato corrotto dalla stessa rabbia che sta provando in quel momento solo al ripensarci.

Rabbia che, per questo motivo, in parte prova anche con se stesso: un po’ per non aver chiuso quella maledettissima e dannatissima porta, ma sopratutto per aver lasciato che quel suo stupido gesto rovinasse una cosa che bramava da un’intera giornata.

In retrospettiva, sapeva che era tutta colpa sua: se solo avesse pensato prima alla possibile conseguenza dell’entrata di Marco forse avrebbe aspettato ancora o, molto probabilmente, si sarebbe reso conto che far scattare la serratura era il modo migliore per prevenire il disastro, un male minore che, a dirla tutta, avrebbe fatto male solo a Marco stesso.  
In fondo per lui non sarebbe di certo stato piacevole rendersi conto di essere stato chiuso fuori, ma sarebbe stato meglio per tutti affrontare il suo sguardo ferito e le domande inespresse-basate su supposizioni e sui due conti che si sarebbe di certo fatto-piuttosto che quello. 

E tornando indietro, avrebbe girato la chiave mille e mille volte ancora piuttosto che affrontare di nuovo anche solo per un singolo istante la sua sagoma sull'uscio socchiuso e il suo viso rosso e sconvolto.

Invece, non l’aveva fatto perché una parte di lui lo stava aspettando: era abituato ad avere Marco attorno e non c’erano mai state porte chiuse tra loro due, sopratutto non appositamente chiuse in faccia.

Un'altra parte di lui sa inoltre che fargli quel torto sarebbe stato davvero da stronzi, ma avrebbe sopportato anche quello pur di avere un momento tranquillo con Fabrizio in cui perdersi nella sua bocca, anche solo per un istante; in cui accarezzare le sue labbra con le proprie e intrecciare le loro lingue con dolcezza, magari scorrendo le mani lungo la sua schiena o forse sentendo le sue dita affondargli tra i ricci.

Ma non era stato così, per niente: era stato, invece, tutto l’opposto.  
Come ciliegina sulla torta, poi, non può mancare la parte di furia che prova, sorprendentemente, anche verso Fabrizio stesso: c’è una piccola area del suo cervello che continua a riproporgli tutti gli scenari in cui avrebbero potuto scambiarsi quel bacio in un momento più propizio e opportuno e immancabilmente tutti questi erano finiti proprio a causa sua.

Non che l’avesse espressamente rifiutato, ma fino a quel momento in camera in cui si erano ritrovati stesi l’uno accanto all'altro non aveva dato nessun indizio perché lui non sentisse il bisogno di tirarsi indietro o perché non gli mancasse il coraggio per andare avanti.

Non gli aveva dato nessuna spinta, né in una direzione né nell'altra, fino a quando non aveva tirato fuori quella semplice frase che aveva cambiato tutto, esprimendo così quel desiderio che probabilmente si portava dietro a sua volta da un bel po’ di tempo e questo non fa altro che far imbestialire Ermal ancor di più: se avesse parlato prima si sarebbero baciati sulla spiaggia e sarebbe stato perfetto, davvero perfetto e invece per un motivo che non gli riesce di capire e che non è nemmeno sicuro di voler scoprire, soltanto quando erano stati in camera-con il rischio, tra l’altro, di trovarvi Marco già da prima-si era cavato di bocca il fatto che condivideva il suo volerlo baciare.

Il problema è che le ultime due fette del suo personalissimo grafico a torta rappresentate la sua rabbia e la sua distribuzione sui soggetti coinvolti in quella storia sono esigue rispetto a quella di Marco:  _lui_ è la causa scatenate e principale di quel sentimento che gli aggroviglia lo stomaco e fa prudere la pelle, che gli fa rimbombare il battito del cuore nelle orecchie e tremare le mani.

Lui, che si è permesso di giudicare e di interrompere, di inquinare il loro piccolo mondo e far scoppiare la pacifica bolla di pace in cui si erano rinchiusi, esattamente come aveva temuto.

Per questo continua a lanciargli degli sguardi assassini, come se avesse tutta l’intenzione di afferrare il coltellino del burro per piantarglielo nella giugulare e Fabrizio si ritrova a seguire una immaginaria partita a tennis tra loro- voltando il capo prima verso l’uno poi verso l’altro-in attesa che qualcuno pronunci una parola sbagliata e finiscano così a saltarsi alla gola.

Eppure, Ermal ha troppo rispetto per Nat per mettersi a fare scenate a tavola e di certo non vuole peggiorare la situazione mentre Marco non sembra avere alcuna intenzione di dire qualcosa: se ne sta lì, in silenzio, mangiando lentamente con bocconi piccolissimi, annuendo ogni tanto o rispondendo con voce flebile a qualche domanda dei padroni di casa, nemmeno osando alzare lo sguardo per verificare il modo in cui Ermal lo sta fissando.

Non ne ha bisogno: si sente perfettamente addosso tutta la sua rabbia, che sembra emanare da lui e irradiarsi per tutta la stanza costringendolo a rannicchiarsi il più possibile sulla sedia, facendosi piccolo piccolo nella speranza di non esserne spazzato via o distrutto.

Nella sua testa, sta pregando di scomparire. Rapito dagli alieni, risucchiato dal pavimento, anche stroncato da un prematurissimo infarto. Non importa come: l’unica cosa che vuole è levarsi da lì il più presto possibile.

Da quando era rimasto solo, aveva avuto un bel po’ di tempo per riflettere e crogiolarsi nel suo personalissimo inferno appositamente trasportato sulla terra, ma in nessuno degli scenari che aveva possibilmente avuto in mente per il loro ritorno includeva quel particolare finale.

Si era inerpicato per le scale in silenzio, trascinandosi dietro i borsoni troppo ingombranti e nel complesso abbastanza pesanti perché fosse effettivamente una buona idea portarli da solo e in un unico viaggio per giunta, sentendo nuovi rivoli di sudore scorrergli lungo la schiena già zuppa e ai lati del viso paonazzo e fradicio.

Una volta aperta la porta-non senza qualche difficoltà dato che aveva dovuto usare la chiave-era entrato nella loro stanza, osservando criticamente i due letti che si era trovato davanti.

Aveva rimuginato sulla questione mentre andava a posare i borsoni ai piedi del matrimoniale, mettendoli ordinatamente l’uno accanto all'altro prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e cercare il telecomando per accendere il ventilatore, sospirando quando l’aria fresca l’aveva colpito.

Il fatto era che gli pareva piuttosto ovvio che dovessero essere lui ed Ermal a prendere il letto a due piazze: s ia ben chiaro, non che non avesse notato il modo in cui i due si guardavano, anzi, ed era ben conscio del fatto che non andare con loro era stato solo un altro modo per dargli un immaginario via libera e lasciargli così fare esattamente quel che volevano ovvero flirtare spudoratamente senza nemmeno rendersene conto -o quasi-ma, attrazione o meno, non si conoscevano che da qualche ora e sarebbe stato sicuramente poco consono, da parte loro, dormire nello stesso letto, no?  
Anche perché non che la loro situazione potesse eventualmente evolversi in qualcosa di più fisico con lui attorno: era ridicolo anche solo sfiorare il pensiero che decidessero di approfondire la loro conoscenza nel senso biblico del termine con lui che dormiva nel letto accanto, quindi quale sarebbe stato il punto di farli dormire insieme? Nessuno.

E se anche ci fosse stato un punto o un motivo, una parte di lui era decisamente contraria all’idea di vedere il suo migliore amico dormire spalmato addosso a Fabrizio.  
Perché sì, Ermal non era di certo uno che nel letto si prendeva il suo spazio lasciandoti il tuo: lui doveva occupare lo spazio che stavi usando tu, indipendentemente da quanto grande il letto fosse.

Si abbarbicava addosso come se fosse un cucciolo di koala e se anche Marco lo trovava estremamente tenero e apprezzava il torpore che i loro corpi uniti creavano durante l’inverno, dall'altro lato non poteva dire di essere totalmente felice delle sudate che si faceva in piena estate quando dormivano assieme, sdraiati quasi praticamente nudi sul materasso e senza coperte a causa dell’afa ma con Ermal che gli stava incollato alla schiena come uno zainetto umano o che pretendeva di essere abbracciato costringendo lui ad appiccicarsi con il petto alla sua.

E quando non dormivano così, Ermal posava la testa sulla sua spalla, cingendogli il petto con un braccio e i fianchi con una gamba, come un piccolo scalatore pronto a salire per la parte di roccia, con la sola differenza che lui non si muoveva più se non per sistemarsi appena o, eventualmente, nel caso in cui i suoi sogni fossero particolarmente agitati.

La prima volta che avevano dormito assieme, Ermal gli aveva fatto un timido cenno per chiedere il permesso di avvicinarsi a lui e Marco, stupito, l’aveva accolto circondandolo con un braccio quando l’altro si era raggomitolato contro al suo petto, sorridendo appena quando l’aveva sentito rilassarsi nella sua stretta.

Nonostante fossero amici da poco, non c’era stato nessun imbarazzo da parte loro nel condividere il letto di Ermal nella sua stanzetta e da quel momento avevano continuato a farlo.

Certo, negli anni avevano dovuto adattarsi al sempre minor spazio a disposizione, occupato dalle lunghe membra di Ermal e dai loro corpi ormai cresciuti, allungatisi e fattosi più da uomini che da ragazzini, e avevano dovuto anche imparare, piano piano, a non fare caso alle mattinate in cui si svegliavano sentendo la palese erezione altrui addosso.

La prima volta che era successo, era stato Marco a svegliarsi. Aveva aperto gli occhi dopo un sogno che già non ricordava più nitidamente, ma che riguardava un bacio e non appena aveva ripreso piena coscienza del proprio corpo si era reso conto di avere un problema.   
Era arrossito violentemente, non sapendo bene cosa fare: Ermal era, come al suo solito, attaccato a lui e se solo si fosse svegliato avrebbe potuto chiamare sentire la sua erezione contro alla gamba che lo stava circondando.  
Il problema era che, muovendosi, avrebbe rischiato di destarlo e non era di certo questo che voleva, ma più rimaneva lì e più c’era la possibilità che lo facesse da solo.

Alla fine, dopo qualche istante di indecisione e immobilità, Ermal si era miracolosamente voltato dall’altro lato di sua volontà, permettendogli così di alzarsi per andare a rifugiarsi in bagno.

Sospettava, per la verità, che l’amico si fosse effettivamente svegliato e che si fosse girato consapevolmente, fingendo di dormire per non causargli imbarazzo, ma Ermal non ne aveva mai fatto cenno e lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere una conferma o una smentita.

La volta successiva gli aveva reso il favore, fingendo di dormire quando, ancora avvolto dal torpore delle coperte e appesantito dal sonno, si era accorto di avere la sua erezione premuta contro la coscia.  
Nessun commento era uscito dalla sua bocca mentre, borbottando qualcosa di sconclusionato come faceva a volte quando dormiva, gli aveva dato le spalle, rimanendo poi immobile mentre Ermal si era alzato scostando il piumone, l’aria fredda della stanza che per un attimo gli aveva accarezzato la pelle prima che l’altro tornasse a posarlo su di lui.  
Si era riappisolato nel giro di qualche minuto e quando Ermal si era rimesso a letto dopo un tempo a lui sconosciuto aveva i piedi gelidi-che aveva subito provveduto a infilare tra i suoi caldi-e le mani che profumavano di sapone.

Alla fine, come era prevedibile, era successo che si ritrovassero ambedue nella stessa situazione nello stesso momento: i n quella calda mattina estiva in cui i raggi del sole filtravano dalle persiane socchiuse, il lenzuolo sottile e le mutande a poco erano serviti a nascondere i loro corpi sudati, accaldati e palesemente eccitati.

Avevano aperto gli occhi nello stesso momento e si erano lanciati uno sguardo di panico prima di scoppiare a ridere, ancora intontiti dal sonno e dal calore della stanza, cercando di abbassare il volume delle loro voci per non svegliare gli altri occupanti della casa.

Ridere gli aveva fatto bene: tutto il possibile imbarazzo che avrebbe potuto crearsi era stato portato via dalle loro voci che risuonavano insieme tra le mura e il soffitto ancor prima di nascere e la soluzione che avevano trovato era stata semplicemente quella di fare a turno dato che comunque dovevano farsi la doccia.

Da quel momento in poi, era capitato che succedesse, ovviamente, ma mai erano stati toccati dalla vergogna o da un'inutile pudicizia.

Non fino a quando la causa dell’erezione mattutina di Marco non era più stata di semplice derivazione fisiologica, ma dipendeva in parte anche dai sogni che a volte il suo cervello sceglieva di propinargli durante la nottata, particolarmente quando Ermal dormiva con lui, rendendoli un prolungamento di alcune fantasie che aveva a volte durante la giornata o, più spesso di quanto gli piacesse ammettere perfino a se stesso, quando si toccava.

Un prolungamento molto più vivido e piacevole, che trasformava le sue idee malsane in filmini erotici con protagonisti lui e il suo migliore amico.

Non che fossero sogni poi così indecenti: la maggior parte delle volte si trattava di baci e carezze, di languido sfiorarsi e gentile toccarsi, sempre con delicatezza, quasi conservando una sorta di purezza in quell'atto carnale che di puro non aveva proprio nulla.

E nonostante ciò, il suo problema non era il contenuto delle sue fantasie, ma il soggetto:  Marco era piuttosto sicuro che se si fosse trovato nella condizione di fare sogni decisamente più perversi e capaci di far arrossire anche Ermal stesso riguardanti  però un generico partner o qualcuno che non fossero loro due, allora non avrebbe provato quello che sentiva al suo risveglio guardando la figura del suo migliore amico, ancora dormiente o con gli occhi scuri socchiusi già puntati su di lui.

Non avrebbe sentito la vergogna attanagliarlo, colorando di rosso il suo viso e adombrando le sue iridi di una colpa che non aveva ma che comunque si addossava: di certo non poteva controllare il suo inconscio, ma quanto sarebbe stato imbarazzante se Ermal avesse saputo che mentre dormivano accoccolati fianco a fianco nella sua testa le sue dita sottili lo stavano toccando e le sue labbra baciando?  
Si sentiva terribilmente sporco e in errore verso di lui, che nulla aveva fatto e nulla sapeva anche se si era palesemente accorto dell’imbarazzo che Marco sembrava provare a volte.

Ma niente aveva chiesto- forse in cuor suo timoroso della risposta-e Marco non aveva mai aperto bocca e, esattamente come all'inizio, avevano continuato a far finta che non ci fosse nulla che non andava, nonostante tutto.  
Ad ogni modo il punto era che se loro due erano ormai abituati alla situazione non poteva immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se Ermal si fosse svegliato con un’erezione accanto a Fabrizio.

O cosa, invece, avrebbe fatto lui nel caso contrario.

Quindi, semplicemente non era consono, ecco tutto.

Eppure, una parte di lui sentiva che avrebbe dovuto combattere per quella decisione. Perché Ermal era pur sempre Ermal e se lo conosceva almeno un minimo-e lui poteva dire, di conoscerlo, al contrario di Fabrizio-quello si sarebbe incaponito sull'idea assolutamente assurda e insensata di dormire con il romano, s opratutto se quel pomeriggio avesse portato a qualcosa di più di semplici sguardi e tocchi fugaci.

Aveva sentito una fitta al pensiero: per quanto ne sapeva, quei due avrebbero potuto essere già in spiaggia a baciarsi e se da un lato il non vederli era un vantaggio, dall’altro il non sapere cosa stavano facendo lo stava consumando.

Anche perché, sempre conoscendo Ermal e avendo inquadrato un attimo Fabrizio, non era per niente sicuro che quello scenario fosse impossibile, anzi: se doveva essere onesto con se stesso, gli sarebbe parso più strano il sapere che non ne stavano già approfittando.

Aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano sul viso accaldato: qualunque fosse la verità, si sarebbe trovato a dover combattere una battaglia che era decisamente troppo stanco ed emotivamente provato per affrontare per cui, d’istinto, aveva afferrato l’asciugamano che c’era sul letto singolo, spogliandosi le scarpe e depositandole sul balcone insieme a quelle altrui prima di dirigersi in bagno per fare la doccia.

Ci si era infilato con solo i suoi pensieri a fargli compagnia, lasciando che l’acqua fresca scivolasse sul suo corpo portandosi via il sudore così come le sue lacrime.

Si era concesso di piangere perché sentiva di averne bisogno: p erché quella giornata aveva messo a dura prova la sua pazienza, perché il dolore che sentiva all'altezza del petto si era fatto troppo forte per essere ignorato e quel groppo che sentiva in gola da prima, fatto di gelosia e angoscia, aveva bisogno di essere sciolto.

Perché aveva pensato troppo a suo padre, che gli mancava e a cui avrebbe tanto voluto chiedere un consiglio in quel momento, e perché quello che doveva essere un semplice viaggio con il suo migliore amico si era trasformato in un qualcosa che non era un incubo ma un qualcosa che faticava a percepire come reale.

Una situazione in cui oltre che geloso e provato si sentiva anche estremamente solo, cosa che non gli era mai successa prima in compagnia di Ermal.  
Era come essere separati dal mondo da un sottile strato invisibile, che però rendeva il tutto estraneo a lui: una solitudine diversa da quella a cui era abituato, che non aveva mai provato prima e che era decisamente paralizzante e terrorizzante.

Strano come, nel giro di qualche ora, tutto il suo mondo fosse finito sottosopra: da compagnia più che gradita a terzo incomodo.

Gli faceva male il pensiero che Ermal l’avesse in qualche modo accantonato in quel modo a favore dell’altro perché sapeva che nonostante fosse stato lui ad insistere per lasciarli soli, sulla spiaggia con loro si sarebbe semplicemente sentito di troppo.

Alla fine, ancora più esausto dopo quel pianto, era uscito dalla doccia e si era asciugato in fretta, infilandosi l’intimo e appendendo l’asciugamano in bagno sugli appositi ganci prima di buttarsi sul letto, completamente spossato e desideroso del dolce oblio del sonno.

Si era addormentato pochi minuti dopo, con lo sciabordio delle onde in sottofondo e il pensiero fisso che Ermal in quel momento fosse immerso nel suo amato mare mentre lui lo era nella sua solitudine, non del tutto sconosciuta ma nemmeno benvoluta.

Quando si era risvegliato, l’aveva fatto con la bocca secca, il corpo intorpidito e un gran mal di testa. Lunghe ombre già ornavano le pareti della stanza e la luce che vi entrava era molto più soffusa e delicata di prima.

Un rapido sguardo allo schermo del telefono gli aveva confermato che non aveva riposato per più di un paio d’ore e che era intontito probabilmente a causa dello stato catatonico in cui era sprofondato.

Si era messo a sedere con un gemito di disappunto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani: era come se qualcuno gli stesse martellando le tempie dall’interno e la cosa gli aveva fatto fare una smorfia.  
Ci aveva messo qualche minuto, ma alla fine era riuscito ad alzarsi e infilarsi dei vestiti puliti e una volta che aveva appurato di non avere nulla da fare nella stanza, aveva deciso di avventurarsi fuori, scendendo nella hall per andare a chiedere dell’acqua per la tachipirina che si era infilato nella tasca.

“Hai un faccino veramente stanco, Marco” gli aveva detto Nat guardandolo sbucare dalle scale con un sorriso intenerito ad addolcirle il volto “Posso fare qualcosa per te?” aveva chiesto poi una volta che lui si era avvicinato, posando le mani sul bancone, notando quanto cereo fosse davvero il suo viso e quanta stanchezza lo appesantisse.

Marco sapeva di avere una faccia orribile in quel momento: si era guardato allo specchio del bagno prima e si era quasi spaventato da solo osservando il proprio riflesso.

Le aveva chiesto dell’acqua che aveva ottenuto e trangugiato insieme alla pastiglia, dissetandosi e pregando che facesse effetto presto visto il dolore che stava provando, che gli faceva pulsare il capo e aggrovigliare lo stomaco.  
Si sentiva stanco, agitato, dolorante, intontito, a tratti anche preoccupato: tutte cose che di certo non lo facevano sembrare fresco come una rosa.  
Era stata lei a proporgli di darle una mano con il giardino, probabilmente notando il suo attuale stato d’animo.  
“Perché non mi dai una mano con le violette, Marco?” gli aveva chiesto, sorridendogli e lui aveva accettato.  
Ed era così che si era ritrovato, in una calda e afosa sera di Giugno, a sospirare di sollievo mentre bagnava l’ultima piantina appena rinvasata nel giardino sul retro di un piccolo bed&breakfast ad Ansedonia, con addosso un vecchio grembiule da giardinaggio, le mani sporche di terra e il profumo dolce dei fiori tutto attorno.

“Grazie, Marco. Mi sembra perfetto” aveva detto lei tirandosi su e guardandosi attorno, asciugandosi con una mano il sudore dalla fronte e lasciandovi così inavvertitamente una striscia nera di terriccio, cosa ce l’aveva fatto sorridere “Sei stato un tesoro. Ora basta bagnare queste altre piante e poi abbiamo finito”

Aveva annuito, guardandola mentre si sedeva su un muricciolo vicino a lui, sospirando.

“Allora” aveva continuato, leccandosi appena le labbra secche e screpolate “Mi vuoi dire che succede, Marco?” gli aveva chiesto dolcemente, gli occhi posati su di lui che non nascondevano di certo la tenerezza che le aveva inondato le iridi e ammorbidito il tono.

Di rimando, Marco aveva scrollato le spalle.  
“Niente. Non succede niente. Solo stanco, tutto qui”  
Le aveva rivolto un sorrisino che però non era nemmeno stato in grado di fingere per bene dato che era risultato solo come un alzarsi quasi impercettibile e tremulo dell’angolo delle sue labbra.  
“Mh. Chissà perché ho la vaga idea che tu non mi stia dicendo tutta la verità” 

A quelle parole, si era accasciato sul muretto accanto a lei con un sospiro.  
“Quindi...” aveva continuato, guardandolo “Fabrizio non è un tuo amico”  
Uno sbuffo gli era uscito dalle labbra mentre scuoteva appena il capo prima di far schioccare la lingua: non era in effetti per niente sorprendete che avesse già capito quale fosse il suo problema.

“No, non proprio. È solo un ragazzo che… mi è entrato in macchina all’improvviso e che a quanto pare si è guadagnato la simpatia di Ermal”  
“Non posso dire di non capire il perché” aveva risposto lei con un leggero sospiro, guardandolo “Ti va di raccontarmi?”  
E così, Marco le aveva raccontato.  
Le aveva parlato dell’incrocio, del suo gettarsi sul sedile posteriore, della canzone, delle chiacchiere, dell’autogrill. Del quasi incidente per colpa di Ermal, della dormita che si erano fatti in macchina, del loro guardarsi e toccarsi e sfiorarsi.

Aveva raccontato tutto fino al momento in cui lei non era entrata in scena a sua volta, momento al quale si era zittito, concludendo il riassunto di quelle assurde ore.

Nat era rimasta in silenzio per qualche istante, metabolizzando la storia prima di guardarlo e parlare.

“In poche parole” aveva detto “sei geloso”

Un nuovo sospiro era uscito dalle labbra di Marco, ma non appena aveva aperto la bocca per negare si era fermato: a che pro mentire con lei? Era piuttosto palese che fosse così e se anche fosse stato bravo a nasconderlo non temeva di certo che lei potesse dire qualcosa a uno di loro due.  
Per cui, dopo un istante in cui era rimasto a pensare, aveva annuito, ammettendo la sua colpa.

“Un po’, sì” aveva detto, guardandosi le mani sporche di terriccio, corrucciando appena la fronte “È solo che… non me lo aspettavo, immagino” aveva mormorato “Ciò fa di me un cattivo amico, vero?” le aveva chiesto, alzando gli occhi su di lei.  
Lei che aveva sorriso dolcemente, scuotendo appena il capo in segno di diniego.  
“No, Marco. Fa di te un amico che è geloso del ragazzo per cui ha una cotta. E non guardarmi così, lo so che a te Ermal piace e mi domando cosa abbia in testa quel ragazzo per non capirlo, sempre che non lo sappia, ma… comunque ti sei fatto da parte e questo ti fa molto onore” gli aveva detto, facendogli una leggera carezza sul viso “Comunque, Fabrizio non mi sembra un cattivo ragazzo”  
“No” aveva ribattuto lui, scuotendo il capo “Non è cattivo, no. È un po’ disastrato ma… sembra uno…”  
Aveva indugiato per un istante, non sapendo bene che cosa dire di Fabrizio: non era cattivo, quello no. Finora si era comportato bene con loro, era stato gentile con Ermal e se anche ci aveva provato con lui e aveva fatto un po’ il cazzone in certi momenti, era stato carino a non dirgli nulla sulla sua cotta e a parte salirgli in macchina in quel modo non aveva fatto niente per meritarsi di essere definito come cattivo o in un altro modo negativo.

Ma non aveva neppure fatto nulla di particolarmente positivo, a suo parere. Era uno come tanti. Solo che era bello, bello come il sole e poteva benissimo capire perché Ermal, che di occhio per i dettagli ne aveva, ne fosse stato subito attratto.   
Perfino lui poteva benissimo ammettere di trovarlo-a puro livello fisico-interessante.  
Aveva però la sensazione che per l’amico l'attrattiva non risiedesse solo nell'aspetto: era come se quei due condividessero qualcosa di più intimo e profondo, esattamente come lui e Ermal facevano, ma in modo tutto diverso. Un qualcosa solo loro che lui non poteva capire, ma che si era ritrovato a percepire in quell'ombra simile nei loro occhi tanto diversi ma dagli sguardi fin troppo uguali.

Si erano osservati e si erano riconosciuti. Ecco perché, in qualche modo, si erano ritrovati spinti l’uno verso l’altro.  
“…ok” aveva detto infine, scuotendo appena le spalle “Sembra uno ok”

Lei aveva annuito appena facendogli un’altra leggera carezza, sulla schiena questa volta.  
“Ok va bene, no?” aveva detto “Marco, vedrai che gli passerà presto. Sai quanti ragazzini vedo che si prendono la cotta estiva. E anche se non dovesse passare, Ermal ti vuole ancora bene. È solo… un po’ preso da Fabrizio, ma questo non significa che intendesse metterti da parte. Non l’ha fatto apposta, capisci?”  
“No, lo so, lo so. È solo che…” aveva scosso appena il capo, interrompendosi “Niente. Lascia stare. E comunque sono stato io a dirgli che non volevo andare. Non volevo vederli”aveva ammesso piano.

Lei gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo di comprensione, sorridendogli dolcemente senza però aggiungere altro.

“Andiamo su. Che ci sono un sacco di cose da fare” gli aveva detto, guidandolo a riporre gli attrezzi e a levarsi il grembiule.  
Mentre si puliva le mani, Marco aveva guardato il cielo sul quale ormai iniziava a calare la notte, pensando a cosa stessero facendo quei due senza però trovare una vera risposta a quella domanda.  
Una volta dentro, aveva scoperto che erano rientrati tempo addietro e che erano saliti in camera, probabilmente a sistemarsi.  
Si era quindi offerto di dare una mano in cucina per dargli tranquillamente il tempo di farsi la doccia, ma alla fine più che mettere sul fuoco un paio di cose e apparecchiare non c’era stato molto altro da fare.

“Marco, perché non vai a chiamare quei due per la cena, mh?” gli aveva detto Nat ad un certo punto, guardandolo “Tanto qui è pronto ormai”.

Lui aveva annuito ed era da quel momento in poi, con il suo consenso a quella richiesta, che si era innescata la sequenza di azioni che aveva finito per esplodere portando a quella situazione più che imbarazzante in cui si trovavano ora. 

Aveva salito le scale senza pensarci troppo e quando aveva attraversato il corridoio per arrivare davanti alla loro stanza, l’aveva fatto senza nemmeno preoccuparsi eccessivamente di cosa stesse succedendo all'interno.  
Non ci aveva pensato, ecco tutto.  
Era tutto quieto quando si era fermato lì davanti alla porta chiusa: nessun suono proveniva dall’interno, che fosse una voce o altro. Se non avesse saputo che Ermal e Fabrizio erano lì dentro, avrebbe pensato che non ci fosse nessuno ad occupare la camera.

D’istinto, aveva posato la mano sulla maniglia. Non perché non fosse suo uso bussare, ma era così abituato al fatto che tra lui e Ermal non ci fosse nessun problema o convenevole da rispettare che subito aveva fatto così.  
Eppure, per un istante si era bloccato. Si era bloccato con le dita strette attorno al freddo metallo, domandandosi se avrebbe dovuto o meno abbassarla e semplicemente entrare così, senza preavviso, ma in quell’istante un pensiero gli aveva attraversato la testa. Un pensiero che in quel preciso momento aveva ritenuto logico e che con il senno di poi, pur sapendo che era stato solo irrazionale e decisamente poco azzeccato, dettato più dalle sue emozioni che dalla logica, continuava ad avere in effetti un senso.

Aveva pensato semplicemente che la porta sarebbe stata chiusa. Che se proprio Ermal non lo voleva attorno o aveva programmato di fare qualsiasi cosa con Fabrizio e spingersi oltre, valicando un certo limite, avrebbe fatto la cosa più logica di tutte: chiudere a chiave, impedendo così l’accesso a chiunque potesse interromperli.

La sola idea che il suo migliore amico lo potesse ritenere un elemento non voluto, indesiderato o di disturbo l’aveva ferito, certo: aveva sentito una morsa dolorosa artigliargli il petto e lo stomaco, il fiato che gli si era mozzato per un istante e il cervello che aveva aperto la fabbrica dei se irrazionali in un solo battito di palpebre.   
E se questo avesse cambiato tutto? Se Ermal non l’avesse più voluto, nemmeno come amico, nonostante quello che aveva detto Nat? Se avesse capito che passare del tempo con Fabrizio era molto meglio che passarlo con lui?  
E se, questa volta, l’altro si fosse davvero preso una cotta? Non come tutte quelle precedenti, che erano semplici sbandate che duravano qualche giorno o al massimo qualche settimana e vedevano il suo amico finire, qualche volta, soltanto a baciare qualcuno. No, una cotta vera e propria, come quella che si era inizialmente preso lui per Ermal stesso e che poi si era trasformata in quell’amore non corrisposto che non aveva mai avuto la forza di soffocare e che ora gli si stava ritorcendo contro.  
  
Ermal era una persona pragmatica abbastanza da non pensarci due volte a chiuderlo fuori nel caso avesse desiderato fare altro, questo lo sapeva.  
Non gliene faceva nemmeno una colpa e forse era più una sorta di rassegnata invidia quella che provava: verso di lui, che non doveva soffrire le sue stesse pene, e verso Fabrizio, che invece stava proprio dove lui avrebbe voluto stare. Oltre quella porta, chiuso dentro la stanza con Ermal.

Aveva sospirato appena: non c’erano nemmeno troppi dubbi sul fatto che fosse tutto serrato a chiave, eppure una minuscola parte di lui voleva la conferma di questa cosa.  
Voleva sapere se ancora conosceva o meno il suo migliore amico, così come voleva toccare con mano la prova di ciò che pensava ma che non riusciva- o voleva-accettare.  
Per cui, senza praticamente sperarci, aveva abbassato la maniglia lentamente, pronto a ritrovarsi davanti a una conferma più che mai dolorosa quanto, in un certo senso, giusta: il rifiuto che attendeva e che non gli era mai arrivato perché niente era mai stato espresso. Invece con suo grande stupore la serratura era scattata, rivelando che la porta era, contro ogni aspettativa, aperta.

Incredulo l’aveva spinta facendo un passo avanti e trovandosi davanti all’immagine della stanza in penombra, quieta se non si contava il leggero mormorio di sottofondo che erano le voci di Ermal e Fabrizio.  
Ermal e Fabrizio che, girandosi, aveva trovato stesi sul letto, l’uno di fianco all’altro.

Vicini, troppo vicini, con Fabrizio che stava baciando il viso del suo migliore amico delicatamente, lentamente. Si poteva avvertire che erano persi, persi nel loro mondo, e che probabilmente non avevano fatto minimamente caso a lui tanto silenziosamente era entrato.

“E poi?” aveva chiesto Fabrizio in un mormorio.  
“L’angolo delle labbra” aveva detto Ermal e lui aveva osservato Fabrizio sporgersi per baciarglielo, come aveva richiesto.

Si era sentito sprofondare per un istante: aveva sentito le gambe molli tremargli e il cuore battergli a mille nel petto, un sudore che non aveva niente a che vedere con il caldo estivo che gli aveva imperlato la fronte e la schiena.

“E poi?”

La voce di Fabrizio non era nient’altro che un basso mormorio, ma a lui era parso un grido.  
L’attimo di denso silenzio che era seguito mentre i loro visi si avvicinavano ulteriormente era stato quello che aveva mandato definitivamente in cortocircuito il suo cervello, la sua bocca che si era mossa e aveva pronunciato le fatidiche parole prima che queste passassero addirittura nella sua testa, per quel filtro che avrebbe dovuto impedirgli di pronunciarle.

“ Se avete finito di fare i piccioncini, la cena è pronta” aveva detto e se ne era pentito nel momento stesso in cui la frase era giunta alle sue stesse orecchie.

Se ne era pentito quando i due l’avevano guardato, scioccati, imbarazzati, i visi rossi ricolmi di una vergogna e di una colpa che lui stesso sentiva di provare, nonostante i motivi fossero palesemente differenti; davanti allo sguardo arrabbiato e ferito di Ermal, che non aveva saputo reggere e che l'aveva fatto rimanere a testa bassa, con le lacrime che gli appannavano la vista e premevano per uscire.

Quando Fabrizio l’aveva mandato via con quel tono basso e gentile, quando aveva annuito senza riuscire nemmeno a lanciargli una brevissima occhiata e quando si era chiuso la porta alle spalle.

Se ne era pentito con le lacrime che gli rotolavano giù sulle guance, per cosa non sapeva bene nemmeno lui: forse per la vergogna di averli interrotti in quel modo, per il senso di colpa che gli bruciava nel petto o magari per la delusione e il dolore che gli pulsavano addosso sotto alla pelle, fin nelle ossa.

Perché la camera era aperta e per un istante, un singolo e unico istante, aveva creduto di essersi sbagliato: che Ermal lo volesse lì e che non fosse successo niente con Fabrizio e invece la realtà gli era stata buttata addosso all'improvviso, come un secchio di acqua gelida posato in bilico su quella stessa porta che quando aveva aperto gli era cascato dritto addosso.

Era letteralmente corso giù per le scale, rifugiandosi nella cucina di Nat che gli aveva chiesto “Marco, ma tutto bene?” mentre lui andava a sedersi.

Aveva annuito, tirando rabbiosamente su con il naso: non voleva farsi vedere piangere. La cosa non faceva altro che creargli ulteriore imbarazzo e vergogna perché sì, era sempre stato uno dalla lacrima abbastanza facile, ma farsi vedere così non gli piaceva comunque per niente.

Anche perché davvero, stava letteralmente piangendo sul latte versato e non c’era motivo di farlo: era stato stupido da parte sua pensare che quei due non avessero concluso nulla, ecco tutto. Probabilmente avevano passato il pomeriggio in spiaggia a baciarsi e coccolarsi ed era evidente che la sua presenza in quelle attività non sarebbe stata gradita e già lo sapeva, quindi perché fare così?  
Eppure il dolore era troppo perché potesse trattenersi, anche mente si asciugava con forza le lacrime con le mani: non appena ne spazzava via una, un’altra tornava a cadere. 

“Tutto bene” aveva risposto respirando a fondo, cercando di ricomporsi.

Alla fine ci era riuscito dopo qualche secondo, soffocando il tutto con un ultimo singhiozzo: avrebbe avuto tempo dopo per quello, nel buio della stanza, sotto le coperte, con il viso premuto contro al cuscino.

Da quando suo padre era morto, aveva imparato a farlo in silenzio, per non svegliare sua madre e non farla preoccupare ulteriormente per lui: s e ne aveva bisogno, si metteva nel suo angolino e piangeva e questo era tutto.

E l’avrebbe fatto anche in quella situazione, sì, ma dopo però: dopo la cena e dopo essere rimasto solo perché aveva la vaga idea che ora fosse piuttosto palese che Ermal si sarebbe preso il letto matrimoniale con Fabrizio. 

Si era sfregato via le ultime tracce di lacrime appena in tempo perché poi Ermal e Fabrizio erano entranti in sala: il primo zoppicante e furioso, il secondo contrito e rosso in viso.

Si erano seduti e la cena era iniziata.   
Cena che era diventata in breve tempo una piccola tortura per lui, che ancora sta andando avanti.  
“E quindi Fabrizio” chiede la padrona di casa ad un certo punto, guardando il ragazzo in questione, cercando di rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante “Mi diceva Marco prima che sei finito sulla loro macchina dopo aver dato un pugno a qualcuno” 

Lo sguardo le si fissa inevitabilmente sulle sue nocche livide, cosa che fa arrossire Fabrizio mentre annuisce.  
“Sì” conferma, chiudendo il pugno con una piccola smorfia di dolore “Ero a una manifestazione antifascista con un’amica e un tipo ha iniziato a strattonarla e insultarla. Lei gli ha detto di lasciarla stare ma lui non voleva lasciarla andare, così...” stende le dita, mostrando il dorso “L’ho colpito. Poi sono scappato, perché ha iniziato a inseguirmi con la polizia” continua, lanciando una breve occhiata a Marco “E sono salito sulla loro macchina, perché non sapevo dove andare e… mi è sembrata la cosa migliore da fare, anche se effettivamente è stato stupido da parte mia, ma ero in panico” conclude.  
Ermal lo guarda, rivolgendogli un leggerissimo sorriso, anche se si legge chiaramente sul suo viso che è ancora arrabbiato.

Tuttavia, la storia di Fabrizio gli fa sentire un moto d’affetto verso di lui che non pensava avrebbe provato. Lo guarda riporre le posate sul piatto, giocherellando poi nervosamente con il tovagliolo, come se fosse a disagio ad affrontare quell'argomento, un rossore a colorargli il viso.

“Devi tenere davvero tanto a questa tua amica” osserva lei, annuendo appena e sorridendogli.

“Sì… tanto. Alessandra è la mia migliore amica e lei... è davvero importante per me. Come una sorella” 

Ermal continua ad ascoltare Fabrizio, sorridendo quando al pronunciare il nome di quella ragazza a lui sconosciuta il suo tono si fa più morbido e dolce. Non c’è alcun dubbio sul fatto che le voglia bene.  
“Si capisce” dice infatti, guadagnandosi un cenno d’assenso da parte di Fabrizio che però, nota, ha un’ombra negli occhi, anche se non sa a cosa sia dovuta.

“Sì lei è… davvero la migliore amica che potessi desiderare e sono felice che ci sia per me. Mi ha aiutato davvero tanto per...tante cose” conferma, guardandolo, il suo tono che ora racchiude nelle sue note un sottofondo di tristezza e dolore che prima non c’era.

Comunque sia, qualsiasi sia la causa o il motivo di quel cambiamento, non è il luogo né il momento per chiederglielo per cui Ermal allunga appena la mano sotto al tavolo, cercando la sua e stringendogliela come in segno di solidarietà: Fabrizio gli ricorda un po’ se stesso quando, appena trasferito, si ritrovava a parlare con i compagni e inevitabilmente saltava fuori l’argomento famiglia. Allora lui parlava dei suoi fratelli, di sua madre, evitando come la peste di menzionare una certa parola, eppure non riusciva quasi mai a nascondere del tutto il suo senso di disagio e la nota di dolore e rabbia che si portava dietro in merito alla questione.  
Con il tempo poi aveva imparato a fare meglio e mascherarlo bene, le ferite dentro di lui che non erano del tutto guarite ancora ma che avevano iniziato a farlo- alcune cicatrizzandosi, altre che aveva un po’ ricucito, da solo o con l'aiuto di tante altre persone-ma comunque, guardando bene si poteva vedere un’ombra attraversargli lo sguardo quando ne parlava.

La stessa che era passata in quelli di Fabrizio.  
A quel gesto, l’altro lo osserva, sorpreso, sgranando appena gli occhi: di certo non se lo aspettava da parte di Ermal ma incrociando lo sguardo con il suo legge in lui una sorta di solidarietà, di supporto e conforto che lo fa sorridere e, in parte, sentire un groppo in gola.

Quel ragazzino non lo conosce che da qualche ora eppure di fronte a quel suo attimo di fragilità tra tutte le cose che poteva fare aveva scelto di stringergli la mano con dolcezza, come a dirgli che sapeva quel che stava provando e che andava tutto bene.

Per questo, ricambia la stretta per un istante con un sorriso dolce, grato, accarezzandogli piano il dorso con il pollice in segno di riconoscenza prima di tornare a mangiare.

Se qualcuno si è accorto di qualcosa, nessuno dice niente, tantomeno Marco.  
Dopo quelle parole, per fortuna non ci vuole molto perché la cena finisca: altri dieci minuti e anche i piattini del dolce e le tazzine del caffè giacciono vuoti sul tavolo.  
Fabrizio sospira, stiracchiandosi: ha mangiato come non faceva da giorni, letteralmente abbuffandosi e accanto a lui anche Ermal se ne sta con una mano posata sulla pancia, le gambe distese in avanti, scompostamente semisdraiato sulla sedia.

Lo guarda, passandogli una mano tra i ricci mentre si alza, cosa che lo fa sorridere.  
È bello quando sorride così, in maniera aperta e spontanea, ancora più bello di prima.  
“Allora” chiede Nat, guardandoli “Andate a dormire?” 

Marco annuisce, alzandosi “Io...sì. Sono stanco e domattina ripartiamo abbastanza presto. Ti serve una mano con i piatti?” chiede.

Lei scuote il capo, facendo un leggero cenno verso di lui “No, tranquillo. Vai pure a letto. E voi due?”  
Fabrizio scrolla le spalle, guardando Ermal che, lentamente, si alza a sua volta.

“Noi andiamo a fare una passeggiata in spiaggia” dice, guardando Fabrizio “Ho fatto una promessa che devo mantenere”

In quel momento, la sua rabbia si è un po’ sgonfiata. Non che non ce l’abbia ancora con Marco e non che abbia deciso di rivolgergli la parola o di guardarlo se non in modo omicida, ma man mano che il tempo scorreva il silenzio altrui aveva fatto in modo che lui sbollisse un po’ e ricordarsi che la serata per loro sarebbe proseguita gli aveva dato un senso di gioia e euforia che era cresciuto di minuto in minuto, andando a tamponare quello dello sdegno e della furia.

In fondo, passare del tempo solo con Fabrizio significa poter rimediare al disastro precedente e di certo non lascerà che anche quegli attimi vengano intaccati e contaminati dallo stesso sentimento che gli aveva rovinato il loro primo bacio.

E poi, ciò vuol dire che potranno baciarsi ancora, in pace, prendendosi tutto il tempo che gli serve cosa che non vede assolutamente l'ora di fare.

Non ha intenzione di invitare Marco e se l’altro è abbastanza furbo nemmeno gli chiederà di venire con loro. Cosa che effettivamente lui non fa, limitandosi ad annuire appena in segno del fatto che ha capito le loro intenzioni.

Il ricambiare la sua stretta di mano da parte di Fabrizio è stato poi la ciliegina sulla torta per fare in modo che il suo umore tornasse a tendere più nella parte buona che in quella cattiva e se anche ha ancora voglia di prendere Marco e soffocarlo con il cuscino, si impegna per ricacciare quel desiderio dentro di sé, in un angolino buio e nascosto in cui non può dargli fastidio.

“Andate a vedere le stelle?” chiede Nat, rivolgendogli un’occhiata dolce sporcata però dal sorrisino che le arriccia l’angolo delle labbra.

Fabrizio annuisce insieme ad Ermal, grattandosi appena il capo: non ha idea di cosa stia pensando, ma qualcosa gli dice che non c’è niente di particolarmente casto nella sua testa. 

Il solo pensiero lo fa arrossire: non ha alcuna intenzione di approfittarsene di lui, questo è chiaro, ma se dovessero baciarsi e una cosa tirasse l’altra…  Insomma, ormai la frittata è fatta e se anche aveva provato una sorta di vergogna precedentemente, il bacio che Ermal gli aveva dato era stato abbastanza per farlo capitolare del tutto.

Dopotutto, potevano parlarne di quel che era successo e comunque ormai il danno era stato fatto quindi, dato che si era ripromesso che se fosse stato lui a baciarlo non avrebbe avuto troppi problemi, probabilmente così sarà. O quantomeno, ci proverà a non farseli.

“Ok” dice Marco, spostando lo sguardo ovunque tranne che su di loro “Allora se… se qualcuno mi accompagna in camera e mi apre… così poi io vado a letto e la chiave la tenete voi” balbetta, arrossendo, cercando di mascherare un imbarazzo che invece è palese che provi.  
“Vengo io con te” si offre Fabrizio, facendo un passo avanti e prendendosi la chiave dalla tasca. Non osa immaginare le nefaste conseguenze di lasciare quei due da soli in quel momento e andare tutti e tre creerebbe una situazione altrettanto pericolosa, per cui opta per la soluzione meno tragica, ovvero andare lui “Così prendo anche un asciugamano per sederci sulla sabbia” dice, guardando Ermal in cerca di una conferma.  
L’altro annuisce.  
“Va bene. Prendi anche le mie sigarette, per favore. Ti aspetto fuori”  
E con questo, saluta Nat con un bacio sulla guancia ed esce, senza degnare nessuno di un ulteriore sguardo.

 

 

  
La camminata verso la stanza è imbarazzante tanto quanto la cena e egualmente ricolma di silenzio.

Fabrizio e Marco camminano fianco a fianco, scambiandosi brevi occhiate fugaci, i loro occhi che cambiano immediatamente direzione non appena incontrano quelli altrui.  
È solo quando arrivano davanti alla porta che Fabrizio sospira passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso, mentre Marco gira nella serratura la chiave che gli ha dato.

“Marco senti” mormora, richiamandolo “Scusa per prima è-” 

Viene interrotto dal cenno della mano altrui, che scuote appena il capo.

“Non fa niente” mormora lui, guardando in basso “Non ti preoccupare, è stata colpa mia. Non avei dovuto aprire la porta e ne ho pagate le conseguenze, tutto qui. Pensavo l’avrei trovata chiusa e… ho fatto la cazzata. Va bene. Non importa. Scusate voi per… l’interruzione, immagino” 

Fabrizio sbatte le palpebre, leccandosi le labbra e grattandosi appena il capo “Io… no Marco non è colpa tua voglio dire...” 

Non sa nemmeno lui cosa vuole dire. Che non è un problema? Che Ermal non è davvero arrabbiato? Che non è risentito a sua volta per non aver chiuso la porta perché si sarebbe risparmiato la vergogna, il malumore di Ermal e avrebbe anche evitato a Marco di sentire quel dolore che nonostante le sue parole può leggergli in faccia? Che è tutto ok?  
Sarebbero tutte bugie, per cui zittisce mentre entrano nella stanza, Marco che si dirige verso i borsoni e lui che va a recuperare lo zaino abbandonato sul pavimento in cui ancora c’è l’asciugamano usato quel pomeriggio.

“Grazie per i vestiti. Lo so che non me li hai dati tu, ma Ermal mi ha detto di prenderli però sono i tuoi così-” cambia argomento.  
“Non c’è problema” replica Marco, interrompendolo di nuovo, tendendogli delle sigarette che immagina siano quelle di Ermal “Ecco, non dimenticare queste”

Fabrizio sospira, prendendole. 

Ci ha provato. Ci ha provato, ma Marco sembra aver messo un muro che non vuole lasciargli oltrepassare e anche se lo capisce sperava di poter fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per lui.

Si infila lo zaino in spalla, prendendo la chiave e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
Indugia un’istante sull’uscio, lanciandogli un’ultima occhiata.

“Mi dispiace” dice solo, ottenendo in cambio un suo spostare lo sguardo a terra “Per quel che vale, mi dispiace davvero tanto”.

È consapevole del fatto che sta soffrendo così come sa che quella loro uscita non sta facendo altro che aggiungere dolore al dolore, ma non ci può far nulla da quel punto di vista.

Marco non risponde, dandogli le spalle e lui, con un sospiro, serra la porta dietro di sé, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.

 

 

 

Ermal lo aspetta di fuori, seduto sul muretto del giardino: se ne sta lì con la testa appena reclinata indietro e gli occhi rivolti al cielo, stranamente calmo dopo la rabbia di prima.

La verità è che tutta la sua furia è scivolata via, sostituita dalla dolce aspettativa che gli fa fremere le membra e pizzicare il cuore.  
Aspettativa di cosa, non lo sa bene nemmeno lui. Non vuole dire che sta pensando che Fabrizio potrebbe, se lo volesse, andare oltre con lui, ma se dovesse succedere ammette a se stesso che non gli direbbe di certo di no. Così come, per la verità, ammette che vorrebbe che succedesse.

Che quel pensiero, per quanto strano per lui e poco consono, gli risulta tanto dolce quanto elettrizzante e nemmeno si accorge, mentre si perde in quei pensieri, che Fabrizio gli è sbucato alle spalle.

Ermal è bello anche così, in penombra, illuminato dalla luce della luna e da quella dei piccoli lampioncini del giardino, che gettano una luce calda sul suo viso e Fabrizio non riesce a non deglutire appena alla vista, sentendo la gola un po' più secca e il cuore battere un pochino più velocemente del normale.

Non vuole dare un reale peso a quelle sensazioni, che con l'allontanarsi di Marco e dopo il bacio sono letteralmente ormai esplose dentro di lui, ma sa che cosa significa quello che sente: l'attrazione che prova verso di lui si sta facendo sentire e non è del tutto certo che quella passeggiata in spiaggia non diventi altro.

“Hey” lo richiama, facendolo voltare, cercando di levarsi dalla testa certi pensieri.

Perché, effettivamente, pensare a Ermal steso su quel telo che geme sotto al suo tocco, non è decisamente la cosa migliore da fare.

L'altro gli sorride quando lo vede arrivare, forse con un po' troppo entusiasmo, togliendo le gambe dal muretto e mettendosi seduto composto.  
“Ciao” replica, osservandolo.

“Pronto per andare?” gli chiede.  
E quando Ermal annuisce e gli tende la mano, in attesa, non riesce a tirarsi indietro: gliela prende, tirandolo appena perché si metta in piedi. 

Se anche rimane stupito da quel gesto, non lo da troppo a vedere, preferendo stringere la presa e intrecciare meglio le loro dita, sentendo un brivido che non ha niente a che fare con il freddo attraversarlo mentre, paradossalmente, una sensazione di calore gli si irradia dal petto in tutto il corpo.  
Ed è mano nella mano e con due sorrisi stampati sui volti che si dirigono insieme verso la spiaggia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, io vi ringrazio di cuore  
> Ci terrei a conoscere la vostra opinione, per cui se ne avete voglia commenti, consigli e critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accetti.
> 
> Piccole precisazioni come al solito  
> -sono sottona per gli Abba e per mamma mia? Sono sottona per gli abba e per mamma mia (seriamente andate a vedervi here we go again mi ha emozionato tanto tanto)  
> -Mamma mia quanto dolore Marco


	12. Touch Me - pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, come on, come on, come on  
> Now, touch me, babe,  
> Can’t you see that I am not afraid?  
> What was that promise that you made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> TW: In questo capitolo ci sono accenni all'abuso di sostanze e ai sintomi dell'astinenza. Premetto che non sono un medico, ma ho fatto le mie ricerche. La droga che Fabrizio usava da giovane era la Speed (la cocaina della Lidl per intenderci)
> 
> Mi scuso inoltre per la lunga attesa ma ho avuto un po' di casini
> 
> Buona lettura!

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_  
_Now, touch me, babe,_  
Can’t you see that I am not afraid?   
What was that promise that you made?” 

 

Ermal e Fabrizio camminano verso la spiaggia mano nella mano, le loro dita intrecciate che si stringono piano l’una con l’altra.  
Avanzano in silenzio, senza parlare.

Ermal ha un’andatura appena claudicante a causa della ferita sul piede che ancora lo tormenta pulsando sordamente ad ogni passo, ma è una cosa che riesce benissimo ad ignorare grazie alla medicazione che lo aiuta-Fabrizio è stato bravo a farla, non gli da fastidio ma non cade, quindi è perfetta-e sopratutto ora che è concentrato sul punto di contatto che hanno stabilito tra loro due.

Non osano far incrociare i loro sguardi, preferendo osservare tutto ciò che li circonda: la strada, il mare davanti a loro nascosto dal buio ma di cui sentono il respiro e la luna che splende nel cielo, spostando gli occhi senza mai farli scontrare con quelli altrui se non sfiorando la sua figura di nascosto, una carezza leggera che non ci tengono a far sapere di star facendo.

È una serata limpida quella, senza nemmeno una nube a disturbare la visuale sul firmamento e sopra le loro teste brillano una miriade di stelle diverse.

Camminano sulla sabbia, le loro dita incastrate insieme perfettamente come dei pezzi di un puzzle che ogni tanto si muovono appena, riaggiustando la presa o semplicemente sfiorando meglio la pelle altrui.

Ogni posto varrebbe l’altro dato che la spiaggia è deserta, ma Fabrizio lascia che Ermal lo conduca dove vuole senza opporre alcuna resistenza, godendosi invece la passeggiata che stanno facendo.

Aveva temuto, considerato l’avvenimento della camera e la cena, che ci sarebbe stato imbarazzo tra loro, ma il timore era svanito non appena si erano presi la mano: stanno bene insieme e questa è la verità.

In quel momento, con Ermal vicino e il rumore dei loro piedi che affondano quasi silenziosamente nella sabbia, Fabrizio può dire di sentirsi avvolto da qualcosa che ha paura a chiamare pace, ma che in qualche modo ci assomiglia molto: è un sentimento di tranquillità estrema quello che gli cala nel cervello e sulle membra, un torpore che scorre in lui partendo dalla punta delle loro mani intrecciate fin nella sua anima. Un qualcosa che lo culla, che scalda le sue ossa e il suo cuore, togliendo l’intirizzimento e alleviando il dolore.

Un sentimento che non provava da tanto, probabilmente da troppo tempo e che aveva sprecato giorni e mesi a cercare, illudendosi di essere vicino a raggiungerlo e poi rimanendoci male quando non era così, provando a trovarlo ovunque e in chiunque, non facendo altro in quel modo che allontanarsi ancora di più dallo stesso.

All’inizio, gli era sempre stato facile trovarlo: quando si è piccoli, la pace è un qualcosa di estremamente irreale, eppure decisamente semplice da sentire e provare.

Per lui, era stata la copertina che sua madre gli avvolgeva attorno prima di prenderlo in braccio e cullarlo, cantandogli dolci melodie. Erano stati i pomeriggi passati sdraiato sul vecchio tappeto del salotto a guardare i cartoni con sua sorella e suo fratello, accoccolarsi con loro due nel lettone dei suoi e dormire dopo il pranzo dalla nonna che li aveva lasciati sazi e pesanti.  
Era stato appisolarsi nel parco insieme agli amici di scuola, sedere sui gradini fuori casa sua al tramonto e suonare la chitarra che gli avevano regalato sentendo il dolore sordo sui piccoli polpastrelli e l’intirizzimento nelle dita, che però era ignorabile mentre i primi accordi prendevano forma tra le sue mani, il loro suono che si univa e mischiava con quello delle voci dei ragazzini che tornavano a casa e dello stridio delle macchine che correvano per le strade, mentre da qualche parte delle campane rintoccavano la mezza.

Era stato lasciarsi sedere da suo padre sul suo improvvisato tavolo da lavoro mentre lui procedeva poi ad infilare la testa sotto a un cofano per osservare un qualche motore, il rumore del suo collega che da qualche parte stava sistemando qualcosa che giungeva alle sue orecchie piacevolmente attutito insieme a quello della chiave che stringeva di suo padre e ai suoi sospiri che si mischiavano nell’aria insieme all’odore pungente del grasso, dell’olio e della benzina, che gli faceva arricciare il suo naso di bambino.

Pace erano stati i gelati offerti dalla nonna tenendola per mano mentre giravano per le vie di Roma e del loro quartiere, i maglioni caldi che sua madre gli infilava amorevolmente quando fuori faceva freddo, restare seduto sul divano a guardare la pioggia cadere fuori dalla finestra.

Tenere in braccio i suoi fratelli appena nati, carezzare il micio che stava sempre fuori da casa loro e che nessuno sapeva di chi fosse, ma che dato che gli davano da mangiare tornava sempre lì, e rimanere seduto al tavolo con i suoi giocattoli mentre la mamma cucinava e la radio suonava qualche vecchia canzone.

La sigaretta fumata sul balcone in compagnia in una sera di fine estate, con il chiacchiericcio degli amici in sottofondo e la birra ormai calda davanti.

La maestra che gli diceva che aveva fatto un buon lavoro, i compiti finiti che gli lasciavano l’approvazione per andare a giocare con gli altri bambini, il primo bacio che aveva dato proprio sotto casa di lei che era diventata la sua prima ragazzetta, mentre la sera calava sul cielo e le prime stelle iniziavano a brillare sopra le loro teste, una mano sul suo fianco e l’altra sul muro fresco che gli graffiava appena il palmo. Le sue labbra sapevano di fragola ed erano morbide contro le proprie e lui aveva smesso di pensare per qualche istante.

La prima volta che si era fatto una sega, con quel senso di molle appagamento che gli si era schiantato addosso subito dopo l’orgasmo: era solo in casa e aveva potuto rimanere sdraiato sul letto di schiena, le braccia e le gambe allargate come se stesse galleggiando sul mare, il cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e il respiro appena affannoso che usciva dalle sue labbra stese in un sorriso.

Il suo primo saggio di chitarra che aveva fatto semplicemente a casa sua, davanti ai parenti, seduto in centro al salotto e suonando una canzoncina da nulla che Romina e Filippo avevano cantato in maniera stonata ma sentita. Tutti quanti alla fine avevano applaudito facendoli arrossire, anche se avevano infine vinto l'imbarazzo e regalato loro tre sorrisi più o meno sdentati.

I falò intorno alla spiaggia, entrare in casa sventolando la patente del motorino e poi quella della macchina, il bagno al mare di notte con Alessandra che quasi l’aveva affogato per scherzo e che poi però era rimasta a galleggiare accanto a lui, i suoi lunghi capelli che gli sfioravano le braccia e le stelle riflesse nei loro occhi come nel mare.

La prima volta che aveva fatto l’amore, con quel ragazzo più grande che l’aveva baciato tutto, facendolo rabbrividire e tremare, strappandogli sospiri sommessi e gemiti acuti e che era stato bravo, con lui, tanto dolce e gentile e delicato; l’aveva fatto sentire protetto e amato, voluto, e anche se non era durata che qualche settimana tra loro era stato bello. Quando avevano finito l’aveva stretto a sé, coccolandolo, scorrendogli la punta delle dita sulla schiena nuda leggermente sudata e tra i capelli scompigliati, sfiorando ogni segno che aveva lasciato con un sorriso, il suo respiro caldo che si infrangeva contro la sua pelle e il calore dei loro corpi uniti che li scaldava.  
Poi aveva iniziato a trovarla dove non avrebbe dovuto farlo. All’inizio nelle canne, poi nella droga, che gli regalava una pace artificiale perfetta, sì, ma di sempre più breve durata man mano che il tempo passava e allora serviva di più, sempre di più, per avere sempre meno e pian piano tutto ciò che gli faceva davvero bene aveva iniziato a sfuggirgli dalle mani.

Era sempre nervoso, intrattabile. Più si faceva e meno la droga faceva effetto e allora si riduceva a prenderne ancore a ancora e non sapeva cosa fosse peggio: il momento della botta o quello dell’astinenza. 

Non trovava sollievo nel dormire perché non dormiva più, tutto gli dava fastidio e quando il suo cervello non era offuscato dagli effetti delle sostanze lo era dalla loro mancanza o dalle paranoie che avevano iniziato a invaderlo insieme all’ipocondria.

Tra le mura che aveva chiamato casa si sentiva prigioniero, in compagnia di chi aveva chiamato amici si sentiva estraneo e ogni cosa che un tempo aveva chiamato pace era diventata invece inutile, inaccettabile, fastidiosa, non più degna di un valore.  
Aveva dimenticato, abbandonato, distrutto, ferito, cacciato, respinto e scansato ogni cosa che prima considerava un sollievo, senza sapere più dove andarlo a cercare se non in ciò che gli veniva offerto dall’alcol e dalla droga e dalle braccia di chi aveva chiamato amore, ma che invece era tutt’altro.

Quando se ne era andato di casa, una parte di lui sapeva che era giusto così: che lo faceva anche per loro, per la sua famiglia, perché non era giusto che soffrissero a causa sua e che si vedessero negata la loro, di pace, solo perché lui non era più in grado di raggiungere la propria ed era un casino, sia dentro che fuori.

Eppure, un’altra piccola parte ancora credeva di farlo per se stesso: per darsi una nuova possibilità, un nuovo inizio, un nuovo posto da chiamare casa e qualcosa di nuovo in cui trovare tranquillità.   
Il suo pensiero si era rivelato poi più sbagliato che mai: non c’era mai stata pace nel posto in cui era andato perché lì, invece, non aveva fatto altro che varcare definitivamente le porte del suo personale inferno in cui era stato accolto a braccia aperte da tutti coloro che già vi abitavano.  
L’amore è sempre stato un concetto in cui ha creduto anche s onestamente è sempre stato contro al matrimonio, non tanto per il fatto che potesse finire come dicevano diversi altri cercando una scusa per definire il loro non volerlo praticare, quanto per il concetto stesso di cosa esso fosse dato che era, a tutti gli effetti, un contratto.

Un contratto che ti vincolava alla persona a cui avevi scelto di giurare amore eterno fino alla morte. Giuramento che andava ovviamente rispettato fino alla stessa pena lo spendere tutti i tuoi soldi in avvocato e pratiche per il divorzio.

Ne aveva visti tanti, di matrimoni, tutti di diverso tipo: quelli che erano per convenienza, riparazione o disperazione, quelli in cui non c’era un filo di tenerezza ma solo controllo. Ne aveva visti alcuni con figli, altri senza. Matrimoni che si reggevano su fondamenta solide e altri che invece sembravano costruiti su un castello di carte posto nell’occhio del ciclone di una tempesta. Aveva visto matrimoni felici, infelici, ricolmi di rabbia, di rancore, ma anche di amore e tenerezza. Matrimoni nati dalla speranza, in cui essa era morta o invece, altre volte, risorta. Qualcuno l’aveva chiamato inizio, qualcuno d’altro fine. Alcuni erano stati modi di ricominciare, altri di chiudere un qualcosa. C’era chi si era sposato per restare e chi per scappare, chi per farsi una famiglia e chi invece per tenerla unita o provare a rimetterne insieme una, a volte riuscendoci o a volte fallendo, per trovarsene una nuova o rimanere ancorato alla vecchia. C’erano quelli che partivano male e finivano bene e viceversa. Matrimoni che partivano dal nulla in cui le persone trovavano in sé la forza e l’amore facendosi coraggio a vicenda e quelli dove invece si partiva senza poter essere più innamorati di così e si finiva non potendosi odiare di più. Aveva visto matrimoni che erano permeati da quello stesso amore di cui si parlava e altri invece in cui non restava niente se non la paura. C’era chi si sposava per scappare e restava intrappolato, chi trovava in esso una liberazione e chi invece non vi trovava assolutamente niente. Matrimoni belli, matrimoni brutti, matrimoni con partiti ricchi e poveri. Matrimoni che partivano da mani intrecciate e finivano nello stesso modo oppure con lividi sulla pelle, nel meno peggio dei casi. Matrimoni che finivano per unire e matrimoni che creavano discordia. Matrimoni che separavano più di un divorzio e divorzi che univano più di un matrimonio. Ne aveva visti alcuni finire per il troppo tempo passato insieme e altri invece concludersi prima del dovuto, a volte per mancanze o a volte per eccesso di attenzioni. C’erano anche stati matrimoni che aveva sentito concludersi con un omicidio, ma qualsiasi fosse il caso, un solo aspetto era comune a tutti: il contratto che li andava a stipulare.

E a lui di essere legato a qualcuno in quel modo proprio non andava: era sempre stato per la libertà e voleva scegliere di essere libero, sempre e comunque.

Magari innamorato, magari disperato, ma comunque libero.

Poteva decidere così di restare accanto a una persona giorno dopo giorno, scegliendola mille e mille volte ancora perché lo voleva e la amava e non perché un foglio di carta e due firme glielo dicevano, così come voleva essere libero, un giorno, di non sceglierla più.  
Di prendere la sua roba e andarsene via, senza obblighi e senza problemi.

Alessandra una volta gli aveva detto che non sapeva se la sua idea fosse più da codardi o da coraggiosi: codardi perché ci si lasciava la possibilità di scappare senza problemi, coraggiosi perché si voleva avere fede nel fatto che la persona che amavi ti avrebbe a sua volta continuato a scegliere senza niente a vincolarti a te se non l’amore.

E lui ci credeva in quell’idea, ci credeva davvero.

Libero, ma innamorato.

Solo che poi aveva scoperto che l’amore sapeva essere una prigione peggiore di qualsiasi altra, in cui a volte sceglievi tu stesso di rinchiuderti e così aveva fatto a sua volta perché esso l’aveva reso cieco, disperato, bisognoso, incapace di distinguere ciò che era meglio per lui.  
Complice di questo era anche la droga, certo, ma se aveva creduto di poter ricominciare dove tutto poi aveva rischiato di finire era stato proprio a causa di quel sentimento che lo legava a chi, invece, di affetto per lui non ne provava più nemmeno una briciola già da tempo.

Aveva davvero voluto bene a quel ragazzo che aveva prima chiamato amico e poi amore e l’aveva amato, sì, anche quando lui gli aveva urlato contro e sbattuto la porta in faccia e spaccato il naso.  
L’aveva perdonato, dando la colpa all’alcol, al nervosismo, alla droga, allo stress, a sé stesso, a tutto e tutti tranne che a lui.

L’aveva amato quando lo baciava dolcemente nel parco e quando invece gli si infilava nel letto completamente ubriaco, quando l’aveva toccato con dolcezza o semplicemente scopato senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di cercare di non fargli male; quando aveva riso con lui e quando aveva riso di lui, quando l’aveva difeso e quando l’aveva umiliato, quando l’aveva amato e quando l’aveva odiato, quando era stato tutto un sogno e quando invece la realtà era diventata un incubo.  
Quando gli aveva tenuto la testa mentre vomitava nel bagno del locale e quando l’aveva spinto a bere fino a farlo svenire, quando aveva smezzato con lui una sigaretta e quando gli aveva offerto una canna, quando gli aveva dato un tetto sopra la testa e quando invece gli aveva teso una pasticca, quando l’aveva ascoltato e quando invece aveva riso della sua ipocondria.

L’aveva amato anche quando lo stava uccidendo e perfino quando gli aveva fatto amare l’idea della propria morte, che aveva iniziato a considerare non solo inevitabile, ma decisamente benvoluta.

Eppure, altro posto dove andare non lo trovava: era diventato dipendente da lui quanto lo era della droga e non aveva idea di come tirarsene fuori, anche perché credeva che un vero modo per uscirne proprio non ci fosse.

Aveva smesso solo quando la morte stessa gli aveva infine aperto del tutto gli occhi.

E se ne era andato, certo, se ne era tirato fuori, ma niente e nessuno avrebbe però potuto ridargli indietro tutto quello che aveva perso.

Tutti i mesi che aveva buttato, tutta la salute che aveva rovinato per sempre, tutto ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle e non credeva di essere più in grado di recuperare.  
La cosa peggiore era che aveva perso in ogni modo in cui la si volesse guardare: sia da un lato che dall’altro non aveva più avuto niente in mano

Si era ritrovato con attorno un terreno bruciato che lui stesso aveva creato e che lo isolava da tutto e da tutti: da un lato la sua famiglia e la vita di prima che aveva abbandonato nel momento in cui se ne era andato per seguire le sue dipendenze e dall’altro quelli che, seppur non lo erano davvero, credeva amici e il ragazzo che aveva chiamato amore, che si era lasciato alle spalle quando aveva scelto di farlo, ponendo la parola fine a quella situazione prima che fosse la droga a metterla alla sua vita.

Aveva poi iniziato a ricostruirsi piano piano, affrontando la disintossicazione, ripulendosi, trovandosi un lavoro, essendo forte grazie e per Alessandra quanto per se stesso.

Ma la cosa che più gli mancava e che gli era stata del tutto tolta era la sua pace.  
I momenti in cui la sentiva in quel periodo erano diventati gli attimi in cui perdeva conoscenza perché troppo ubriaco perfino per stare in piedi o in cui era troppo fatto anche solo per riuscire a ragionare o, eventualmente, quei pochissimi secondi in cui gli veniva dimostrato amore-sempre più rari, comunque-dal suo all'epoca ragazzo.

Quando aveva smesso, poi, tutto era stato paradossalmente ancor più distruttivo di prima, sopratutto all’inizio: non aveva nulla che lo aiutasse a controllare l’ipocondria-anche se, a ben dir si voglia, almeno non aveva più nemmeno qualcosa per peggiorarla-e gli attimi in cui a volte gli sembrava che il cuore gli sarebbe esploso da tanto gli batteva forte nel petto erano diventati terribili intere giornate che passava a letto, paralizzato, temendo di morire da un momento all’altro.

Restava lì, sudando e tremando, sentendo il cervello scoppiare da tutti i pensieri che gli si accavallavano nella testa, la bocca secca come il deserto d’estate e le sue allucinate paranoie che non riusciva a distinguere dalla realtà.

Non era durato molto, ma era stato davvero come avere un assaggio di cosa fosse l’inferno.  
Piano piano, poi, aveva smesso.  
Certo, non era tutto sparito come se niente fosse, ma giorno dopo giorno si è rimesso in piedi e ha imparato, con il passare delle settimane e poi dei mesi, a convivere con l’ipocondria e con tutto ciò che gli è rimasto addosso come più o meno permanente ricordo di quel periodo che nella sua testa somiglia a un gigantesco buco nero in cui era stato risucchiato, molto simile a quello che gli si è aperto al centro del petto al rendersi conto di tutto ciò che ha gettato via, che si è visto togliere e che ora non può più avere e che a sua volta ancora ogni tanto gli inghiotte l’allegria che ha dovuto combattere per riavere, lasciandolo solo stanco e sconfitto.

Ha provato a cercare la pace nel sordo dolore sulla punta delle dita quando suona per ore e ore, estraniandosi da tutto e da tutti, cercando di trasformare l’ingarbugliato groviglio di cose che ha dentro in note e parole, la maggior parte delle volte senza successo.

L’ha cercata nelle lunghe passeggiate per le vie della sua Roma quando di giorno sono piene di persone e quando le luci della notte sono l’unica cosa a fargli compagnia, negli abbracci di Alessandra quando dormono assieme, nelle brevi chiacchierate che riesce a farsi con la sua famiglia ora che sta provando, con fatica, a ricomporre i rapporti-sua sorella è l’unica che, da quel punto di vista, si è dimostrata molto più disponibile rispetto agli altri nei suoi confronti. Non che non li capisca, certo, ma gli manca suo fratello così come gli mancano i suoi genitori. Sopratutto suo padre che con lui, al momento, sembra non volerci proprio avere nulla a che fare. Non lo biasima per questo, ma ciò non toglie che fa male-e nei giorni buoni in cui l’ipocondria non è che un sussurro e lui si sente relativamente bene, ma non è mai riuscito a trovarla.  
Eppure ora, lì, con la mano di Ermal stretta alla sua, riesce a sentire una calma quasi surreale, una tranquillità dolce e rassicurante e una serenità che non provava davvero da anni.

Un sentimento che gli fa bene, bene al cuore e all’anima.  
Camminano ancora per qualche minuto prima che Ermal si fermi, indicando un punto totalmente a caso sulla distesa di sabbia che li circonda.

“Qui mi sembra perfetto” dice, soddisfatto come se avesse effettivamente trovato il miglior punto di tutta la spiaggia per fermarsi a rimirare il cielo stellato, cosa che fa sorridere Fabrizio mentre si leva lo zaino dalla spalla annuendo appena in segno di approvazione e conferma.

“Anche a me sembra perfetto” risponde, trattenendo a stento una risatina e provando a mantenere un tono serio e in qualche modo solenne.

È a malincuore che scioglie la stretta delle loro mani, scivolando indietro lentamente in modo da indugiare ancora per qualche istante in quel contatto.  
Ermal guarda le loro dita intrecciate mentre si separano, osservando il contrasto tra la sua mano, pallida, fredda e dalle dita lunghe e sottili, e quella ambrata di Fabrizio, che invece avverte calda sulla sua, con le leggere lentiggini nascoste dal buio e dai tatuaggi che gli ornano le dita e il dorso.  
Lo lascia fare a malincuore, ripromettendosi però di riguadagnare quella stretta nel momento in cui si saranno sistemati e lo osserva mentre apre la sacca per tirare fuori il telo che stende prontamente sulla sabbia.

“Ecco” mormora accomodandolo meglio, lisciando le pieghe del tessuto con la mano prima di mettercisi seduto sopra, pattando al suo fianco per fargli cenno di fare lo stesso.

Eraml sorride a quell’invito, lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui con delicatezza e un leggerissimo sospiro.  
Reclina il capo all’indietro, osservando le stelle sopra di loro prima di alzare il dito verso qualcosa nel cielo.  
“Fabrizio” lo richiama “Lo vedi quello?” chiede, spostando lo sguardo su di lui che, nel frattempo, si è mosso e si è accomodato, sdraiandosi sul telo e portandosi le mani intrecciate dietro il capo a mo’ di appoggio e sostengo.  
“Cosa?” domanda, cercando di seguire con gli occhi la punta del suo dito per vedere cosa sta indicando, individuando davanti a lui nulla più che il buio della notte e il chiarore flebile di tante stelle.  
Non ne vede così tante da davvero troppo tempo: Roma è bellissima di notte, con tutte le sue luci e i suoi colori e suoni, ma tutto ciò che attrae e affascina sulla terra impedisce al cielo di farsi vedere, l’inquinamento luminoso troppo forte perché si possa godere dell’idea di gettare indietro la testa e avere una vista sul firmamento.  
Ma tanto in quella città c’è già troppo da vedere tra le strade perché valga la pena di permettersi di sognare un po' più in su.

“Quella sorta di pallino rosso” rimarca Ermal, cercando di spiegarsi facendo dei piccoli cenni con la mano “Non troppo lontano dalla luna. Guarda meglio, si vede benissimo” Qualche istante di ricerca con gli occhi che si spostano da una lucina tremula all’altra ed ecco che finalmente Fabrizio riesce a vedere il piccolo puntolino rossastro che orna il cielo in mezzo a tutte le altre stelle.

“Che stella è?” domanda incuriosito, strizzando appena le palpebre per vederla meglio, concentrato nel compito come se fissarla potesse dargli una risposta.  
La risata di Ermal è leggera e dolce e invade lo spazio attorno a loro con gentilezza, risuonando quasi come un fruscio che accompagna il basso mormorio del mare davanti a loro.

“Non è una stella” gongola, soddisfatto di averlo colto in flagranza di ignoranza-nel puro senso che ignora ciò che sta guardando-perché così può dilettarsi nello spiegargli, nel raccontargli di quella volta celeste che sta sopra le loro teste e di cui si è innamorato fin da bambino quando, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo, non vedeva altro che una miriade di luci che accendevano in lui un meravigliato e emozionato stupore.

E allora indicava con il dito della manina paffuta un generico punto dello stesso, chiedendo a gran voce una spiegazione, un nome, un racconto.

Qualsiasi cosa potessero dirgli, era ben accetta.  
Ricorda bene la prima volta in cui, in una calda sera d’estate che stava passando steso nudo in acqua insieme agli amichetti del paesello dove viveva sua nonna muovendo pigramente i piedini e le manine per restare a galla, aveva notato nel cielo una sorta di strada, una pennellata lattiginosa che lo percorreva spaccandolo a metà.

Era rimasto un istante a guardarla, rapito, cercando di capire cosa potesse essere o da dove potesse provenire, non trovando però nessuna spiegazione a quello strano fenomeno a cui non sapeva dare nemmeno un nome.

Aveva quindi sfiorato appena con la pianta del piede la gamba del ragazzino steso accanto a lui, richiamando la sua attenzione.  
“Che cos’è quella?” aveva chiesto, puntandola brevemente con la mano, incuriosito, forte del fatto che l’altro, essendo più grande, avesse la risposta a quella sua domanda.  
E difatti, l’aveva sentito ridere appena.  
“La via lattea” gli aveva risposto, il tono basso e divertito, anche fin troppo profondo per un ragazzino “Noi ci siamo dentro” aveva aggiunto, cosa che l’aveva fatto subito sentire minuscolo e al contempo enormemente stupito.  
“In che senso ci siamo dentro?” 

A ciò era seguita una lunga conversazione in cui Dorian, così si chiamava il ragazzo in questione, gli aveva spiegato per bene tutto ciò che concerneva quella galassia a cui appartiene il sistema solare di cui la Terra fa parte e lui l’aveva ascoltato parlare, meravigliato, osservando quella striscia lattea sopra la loro testa che conteneva una tale immensità di stelle e sistemi e pianeti, più di quanti la sua mente avrebbe mai potuto concepire.

E così, si era innamorato del cielo quanto del mare e aveva iniziato ad impararne più che poteva ed ora eccolo lì, sorridente, a guardare nuovamente le stelle questa volta nel ruolo di chi spiega le cose.

“E che cos’è allora?” chiede Fabrizio perplesso, guardando ancora quel punto rosso con curiosità: non riesce proprio a capacitarsi di cosa sia se non è una stella. Escludendo gli alieni, scelta meno ovvia e più irrazionale, non ha altre opzioni. Di certo non le ha lui quantomeno, che aveva studiato, sì, ma fino ad un certo punto e mai applicandosi davvero.  
E poi cosa dovrebbe saperne lui delle stelle, così lontane, così intangibile, troppo distanti da tutti i problemi che ha sulla Terra e mai degnate di uno sguardo proprio perché inutili a risolverli.  
Invece Ermal sembra saperne molto mentre gli sorride con indulgenza, come se fosse pronto a spiegare a un bambino ciò che muove le cose, e lui si chiede distrattamente se ci sia qualcosa che quel ragazzo tanto straordinario che ha di fianco non sa dato che sembra conoscere il firmamento bene quanto il mare.

“Beh” gli dice, tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo al loro personale oggetto misterioso, indicandolo con un cenno “Quello, Fabrizio, è un pianeta” gli annuncia voltandosi per godersi la sua faccia scioccata: e difatti Fabrizio inarca le sopracciglia, stupito.

“Ma che davero?” chiede, guardando alternativamente lui e il presunto pianeta nel cielo.

I ricci di Ermal rimbalzando dolcemente sul suo capo mentre lui annuisce con convinzione.

“Sì” sussurra, la voce bassa e roca “Quello è Marte” gli svela infine.

“Bello” 

Quello è tutto ciò che Fabrizio riesce a dire, sorridendogli appena imbarazzato mentre allunga un braccio, sfilandoselo da sotto il capo in un chiaro invito a stendersi vicino a lui e ad usarlo come cuscino se lo desidera.  
“Non pensavo si potessero vedere i pianeti” ammette.

Ermal accoglie il suo gesto con una risatina, tirandosi giù aggraziatamente per stenderglisi accanto, posando il capo prima sul suo bicipite e poi, facendosi più vicino a lui e girandosi leggermente sul fianco, sulla sua spalla, il braccio di Fabrizio che subito corre a circondarlo e le sue dita che iniziano dolcemente a sfiorargli la schiena.

“Oh sì. Se si è nel posto giusto nel periodo giusto se ne può vedere anche più di uno” afferma, accoccolandosi addosso a lui.

È un gesto che gli viene naturale, una cosa che fa con una spontaneità tale che si stupisce di se stesso eppure, deve confessarlo, non vorrebbe nient’altro che quello: niente imbarazzo, solo loro due raggomitolati vicini sulla spiaggia.  
“Vediamo tante cose, in realtà” bisbiglia, beandosi del calore del suo corpo mentre la brezza fresca del mare li accarezza, facendoli rabbrividire appena “Sai che noi vediamo la luce di alcune stelle che sono già morte? La distanza che le separa da noi è tale che il chiarore che un tempo emanavano sta ancora attraversando gli anni luce necessari da coprire per rendersi visibile al nostro occhio. Ma di per sé, quella stella non esiste già più” spiega piano.

Non lo sa perché glielo sta dicendo: forse per distrarlo dalle proprie dita che ha iniziato timidamente a muovere sul suo avambraccio, carezzandolo piano, giocherellando a volte con la manica e a volte con le sue nocche, cioè i due estremi del percorso che compie.

“Mi sembra una cosa molto… triste, regazzi” riflette l’altro, la voce bassa e roca, appena pensieroso.

Non mette in dubbio che la sua osservazione sia vera, ma guardare quella miriade di luci sopra la sua testa con quella nuova consapevolezza lo fa sentire improvvisamente quasi dispiaciuto e al contempo minuscolo: dopotutto, stanno godendo di una bellezza magari già morta, estinta e se anche le stelle non sono altro che un punto effimero nel cielo, che cosa mai dovrebbero contare loro?  
“Lo so” gli bisbiglia Ermal di rimando, piano “Ma io lo trovo bellissimo” soffia, le sue parole che si posano insieme a un respiro sulla pelle del collo di Fabrizio, cosa che lo fa rabbrividire appena.

Dopo quella breve conversazione rimangono in silenzio a guardare le stelle, respirando piano e ascoltando l’altro con attenta delicatezza: nessuno dei due osa tirare fuori l’argomento che entrambi sanno che li sta in qualche modo preoccupando, riempiendo i loro pensieri , ovvero il loro bacio di prima.

Non ci vuole davvero un genio per avvertire la leggera tensione che si è creata tra loro, cresciuta piano piano negli ultimi minuti, che però non è troppo negativa: Ermal la avverte come una sorta di stretta allo stomaco, spiacevole ma eccitante al tempo stesso e Fabrizio la sente scorrergli nelle vene, riempiendo il suo corpo.  
È quel tipo di tensione nervosa ma elettrica, che fa pizzicare la pelle e rimbombare il battito del cuore nella cassa toracica e nelle orecchie, rendendo impossibile rimanere fermi perciò Ermal si volta meglio sul fianco, tirandosi poi leggermente sù di scatto per guardarlo.

Fabrizio sposta lo sguardo su quel viso sottile che lo sovrasta, sorridendo mentre allunga una mano per sfiorargli piano una guancia: non ha smesso di avere quasi una sorta di timore nel toccarlo, ma c’è un tipo di nuova sicurezza nella punta delle dita che gli accarezzano la pelle ancora calda e arrossata, un po’ per il sole del pomeriggio e un po’ per il suo gesto.

Certo, non ha smesso di chiedersi se quel che sta facendo va bene o meno, così come una piccola vocina nel suo cervello gli sta ancora bisbigliando che quello è un errore, ma il bacio che Ermal gli ha dato per lui ha cambiato le cose: gli ha tolto quel blocco che gli diceva che non poteva osare per cui, ora, lo fa.

Gli accarezza quindi il viso, tracciando i suoi lineamenti e poi, dolcemente, le sue labbra, sfiorandole quasi impercettibilmente tanta è la delicatezza che ci mette.  
Ermal sorride appena al gesto, socchiudendo la bocca per lasciarlo fare, facendo un piccolo sospiro appena più profondo.

Si sente arrossire ancora di più e abbassa per un secondo gli occhi: esattamente come al mare e in camera, il suo tocco crea in lui uno strano mix di eccitazione e timore e anzi, ora che ha quel desiderio di posare le labbra sulle sue il secondo sembra essere praticamente del tutto svanito.

Hanno tempo adesso: sono soli, lontano da tutto e da tutti, da ogni possibile interruzione e distrazione e se non fosse che quel precedente bacio ha rotto la barriera che in qualche modo sentivano di avere davanti, quell’immaginario confine che non riuscivano a superare nemmeno quando erano a mezzo passo dal farlo, si pentirebbe di averglielo dato perché quello che stanno vivendo ora sarebbe stato il momento decisamente perfetto per il primo da scambiarsi.

Dolcemente, lentamente, prendendosi il loro tempo: esattamente tutto ciò che non hanno fatto, insomma.  
Quantomeno però ora sanno entrambi che all’altro la cosa è gradita e di certo Ermal non è intenzionato a farsi sfuggire l’occasione di rimediare al precedente disastro.

“Fabrizio” mormora piano, deciso a tirar fuori l’argomento mentre lo osserva.

“Principino” replica l’altro di rimando, perso ad osservarlo, le sue dita che disegnano ogni più piccola curva e spigolo del suo viso, in attesa che parli o che, eventualmente, trovi lui il coraggio di farlo perché il desiderio che sente di provare verso quel ragazzino tutto ricci e occhi grandi lo sta divorando dentro e non c’è niente che possa trattenerlo più.

Non dopo che gli è stato dato il via libera alla cosa come desiderava e ora come ora si dice che vorrebbe solo spingersi in avanti e posare le labbra sulle sue.

“Dimmi” lo incoraggia dopo un istante di silenzio, osservandolo mentre si mordicchia il labbro evitando di guardarlo direttamente.

E poi, Ermal alza di colpo gli occhi, pronto a parlare e non c’è bisogno d’altro: nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si incrociano, è perfettamente chiaro quello che desiderano l’uno dall’altro.

La mano di Fabrizio si posa sulla sua guancia, formando una sorta di appoggio in cui Ermal si lascia andare mentre l’altro gli fa scorrere il pollice sulla pelle morbida con leggera delicatezza, carezzandolo piano, dolcemente. Guardandosi, possono benissimo leggere nelle iridi altrui lo stesso desiderio che entrambi sanno di provare e quella è l’unica cosa che serve loro perché arrivati a questo punto, dopo tutte quelle ore di lunga e stancante attesa ricolma di inutili paranoie e dopo quel bacio disordinato che si sono scambiati, non hanno più bisogno di nessuna domanda o permesso.

Questa volta, si muovono insieme: mentre Ermal si avvicina a lui con lentezza- ormai esente dal dubbio ma usata solo per assaporare al meglio quell’ultimo secondo di attesa e far crescere l’aspettativa-chinandosi piano piano, la mano altrui lo guida attirandolo verso di sé. 

Mentre si avvicinano, Fabrizio non può fare a meno di scorrere lo sguardo sul suo viso, cogliendo ancora una volta la matura e aspra dolcezza dei suoi lineamenti, a tratti quasi troppo delicati per essere quelli di un uomo e in altri troppo spigolosi e duri per essere quelli di un ragazzo, soffermandosi sulle sue labbra socchiuse, appena arricciate in un sorriso, un paio di ferite ancora visibili dove i suoi denti si sono chiusi a tormentarle, l’arco di Cupido ben pronunciato e quel piccolo neo che si trova lì, al confine tra le stesse e il suo mento.  
Anche Ermal del canto suo non può fare a meno di osservare la sua bocca, le labbra secche e appena screpolate, e deglutisce rumorosamente quando la lingua altrui vi fa capolino per umettarle appena, gesto che imita, ripetendolo in automatico.

E poi, nessuno dei due riesce a vedere altro perché chiudono gli occhi mentre inclinano il capo l’uno da una parte e l’uno dall’altra per incastrarsi meglio, poi i loro nasi si sfiorano appena e si ritrovano infine e finalmente a baciarsi.

Un bacio leggero, timido, costituito solo dalle loro bocche premute insieme, ma pur sempre un bacio a cui danno poi vita dopo un istante, iniziando a muovere le labbra su quelle altrui, in una lenta danza atta a scoprirsi e conoscersi, senza fretta alcuna: non ha niente a che fare con il precedente scambio, rude e appassionato, e va benissimo così.

Si sistemano meglio con un piccolo sospiro che si lasciano addosso a vicenda e poi, quasi con una sorta di timore, la lingua di Fabrizio fa capolino, carezzandolo in una gentile richiesta di approfondire quel contatto che da tanto hanno bramato.

Invito a cui Ermal risponde subito, schiudendo le labbra e sciogliendosi in un dolce mugolio mentre si preme appena con il petto contro al suo e di rimando subito Fabrizio gli posa una mano sulla schiena, attirandolo a sé, schiudendole a sua volta e iniziando a baciarlo per bene.

Si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per assaporare la sua bocca, che carezza e esplora minuziosamente e mai un gesto tanto semplice gli è stato più dolce di quello. 

Le loro lingue si intrecciano e si rincorrono, si accarezzano e si sfiorano, mentre le loro mani iniziano a vagare dolcemente sul corpo altrui,  quella di Fabrizio che gli accarezza piano la schiena e quella di Ermal che affonda tra i suoi capelli,  stringendoli tra le dita pallide e sottili. 

Sospirano piano ogni tanto, rubandosi l’aria e il fiato, e prima che possano pensare a ciò che stanno facendo Fabrizio torna a sdraiarsi sul telo, tirando Ermal con sé con delicatezza, facendo in modo che si ritrovi steso su di lui, le mani accanto alla sua testa che premono nel tessuto e sulla sabbia perché riesca a sostenersi.

Non pensa a niente in quel momento, se non al fatto che vuole godersi quell'attimo il più possibile: vuole sentire il suo corpo contro al proprio, il leggero fruscio della stoffa della camicia sotto le sue dita, sulle quali può sentire anche attraverso il tessuto il calore del suo corpo. Vuole godersi i suoi sospiri leggeri, le sue mani che lo sfiorano appena, i ricci che gli solleticano il viso.  
Di quel che è successo un tempo e di cosa si era ripromesso non gli interessa più nulla: dopotutto, Ermal ha iniziato quella cosa e ciò significa che lui non ha rotto la regola che si era imposto da solo, per cui la cosa va benissimo. 

E poi, non potrebbe rinunciare a lui.

Per quanto ci abbia provato, sa che la verità è che l’attrazione che sente verso quel ragazzino non poteva essere spenta da sola ed è tanto meglio che allora bruci e si estingua su quella spiaggia, come uno di quei falò che usava accendere con i suoi un tempo amici e di cui all’alba non rimaneva altro che un cumulo di cenere fredda e senza alcuna vita.  
Ecco, sarebbe andata così anche per loro: quella notte avrebbero bruciato insieme perché la scintilla che si è appena innescata Fabrizio non è per niente sicuro di poterla controllare e dal modo febbrile in cui Ermal lo sta baciando ora dubita che anche lui ne sia capace o che, per la verità, ne abbia l’intenzione.

Ma va bene, va benissimo così, per cui si spinge ancora contro di lui, lasciando che gli si prema addosso, assecondando quel bacio e prendendogli piano il labbro inferiore tra i denti, strappandogli un leggero gemito che lo fa appena sorridere.

Dopo quello che sembra un tempo infinito si staccano da quel bacio, rimanendo a respirare appena affannosamente sul viso altrui perché non si sono poi spostati di tanto se non di qualche centimetro, giusto per recuperare l’ossigeno perduto.

Hanno entrambi la faccia arrossata e Fabrizio riesce solo a pensare che Ermal con le labbra lucide e le guance calde e imporporate è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.  
Sopratutto per i suoi occhi grandi e splendenti, neri come la notte ora che la pupilla si è dilatata al punto che l’iride scura è solo un contorno sottile attorno ad essa.

Gli passa la mano sul viso, sorridendogli, scostandogli dalla fronte quei riccioli che tanto gli piacciono prima di affondarvi piano la mano, stringendone e tirandone appena uno, per poi lasciarlo andare e guardarlo tornare molleggiando alla sua posizione e stato originari.

“Che c’è?” gli chiede Ermal, strizzando appena gli occhi.  
Non ha mai particolarmente amato che la gente gli toccasse i capelli, figuriamoci giocarci, eppure con Fabrizio la cosa assume tutta un altro significato e si sente, invece che infastidito, coccolato, cosa che lo porta a reclinare leggermente il capo per assecondare il suo secondo tentativo della cosa “Perché mi guardi così?” chiede, notando che l’altro ha gli occhi resi ormai neri dal buio e dalla pupilla puntati su di lui in un modo quasi indecifrabile che però lo fa rabbrividire.

“Sei bello principino” è la risposta che Fabrizio gli mormora, scuotendo appena la testa “Non te l’ha mai detto nessuno, quanto sei bello?” chiede, retorico, ancora una volta stupito dalla sua sorta di mancata consapevolezza.

Lo osserva mordicchiarsi il labbro e arrossire mentre annuisce appena, soffocando un sorrisino.  
“Qualche volta me l’hanno detto, sì” ribatte, anche se la verità è che sentirselo dire da Fabrizio è tutta un’altra storia: con lui, si sente le guance andare a fuoco, il cuore gli batte a mille nel petto e per quanto anatomicamente impossibile sia gli sembra che il suo stomaco stia facendo delle capriole. Un brivido lo attraversa appena quando le dita altrui gli sfiorano piano la nuca, tirando i ricci questa volta con appena più forza, in un gesto giocoso ma al contempo lento abbastanza da celare una sorta di leggera carica erotica in sé.

Sospira, inclinando appena il capo e anche se non ne è davvero stupito il fiato gli si mozza per un secondo quando sente le labbra di Fabrizio accarezzargli piano il collo.

D’altro canto, lui non ha potuto resistere in alcun modo: non appena ha visto la testa del ragazzino cadere dolcemente all’indietro, esponendo così la sua pelle morbida e il pomo d’Adamo sporgente, non ha potuto fare a meno di avvicinarsi e posarvi piano la bocca.

Bacia delicatamente ogni piccolo lembo di pelle che riesce a trovare- la linea della mascella, il collo e poi giù, fino alle scapole, tornando poi al piccolo spazio dietro al suo orecchio, nascosto dai ricci scuri-ascoltando i suoi tremiti e i leggeri mugolii e sospiri, la sua gola che si muove appena sotto le proprie labbra.

Non vuole fare troppo superando così il limite ed è con delicatezza che compie quella meticolosa operazione, ma deve ammettere che più il tempo passa e più Ermal dà prova di gradire quel trattamento, più lui si sente in diritto di osare un po’ di più.  
Per cui succhia appena un punto imprecisato tra il suo orecchio e la spalla, gesto che causa un piccolo sussulto all'altro, che stringe appena la presa delle proprie dita su di lui, ed è sorridendo a quella sua reazione che Fabrizio schiude piano la bocca, chiudendo poi delicatamente i denti su quello stesso lembo di pelle.

Questa volta è un flebile gemito quello che esce dalla gola di Ermal: è imbarazzato dalla cosa, ma mentre se ne sta con gli occhi chiusi a godersi i suoi baci, non può impedirsi quel suono di sorpresa e gradimento.

Se ne vergogna, quasi, ma a Fabrizio non sembra dispiacere, anzi: lo afferra saldamente e prima che possa anche solo capire cosa esattamente vuole, Ermal si ritrova con la schiena premuta nella sabbia soffice e l’altro sopra di sé.  
L’ha letteralmente ribaltato sulla salvietta, scambiando le loro posizioni, ma mentre la sua bocca torna su di lui e le sue dita vanno a stringersi ancora tra i suoi capelli castani, non può fare a meno di pensare che la cosa gli va più che bene.

Nonostante nessuno abbia mai fatto una cosa del genere prima d’ora, si ritrova a sentire un brivido di pura eccitazione percorrergli la schiena e mentre sente le mani di Fabrizio  sui fianchi si ritrova a desiderare che le sue dita si infilino sotto alla camicia, andando così a sfiorare la sua pelle.

Perché ancora nessuno l’aveva fatto? Vorrebbe rimettersi sopra di lui per sentirglielo fare ancora e ancora e ancora, solo per quel piccolo vuoto allo stomaco e quel tremore leggero che ha sentito.

A quel che succederà poi non ha ancora ben pensato, ma  nemmeno gli interessa di proiettare i suoi pensieri nel futuro, non quando ha Fabrizio che lo bacia con dolcezza e lo sfiora con altrettanta delicatezza, tanta da fargli girare la testa.   
Non si accorge neanche che, nel mentre che lo bacia,  tornando dal suo collo alle sue labbra,  allarga appena le gambe per lasciargli spazio tra di esse, quasi timidamente eppure in automatico.

E poi, Fabrizio riscende ancora sulla sua gola, e lui non può fare a meno di inarcare appena la schiena al gesto, reclinando il capo all’indietro come prima, lasciandogli tutto lo spazio non solo necessario, ma anche disponibile.  
Una parte di lui vuole che lo morda ancora e ancora, ma non ha il coraggio di chiederlo e perciò accetta solo quello che l’altro gli dà,  sospirando piano e stringendosi a lui.

Lo ascolta scendere e risalire, succhiando e baciando la sua pelle e quando ritorna sulle sue labbra lo bacia fino a quando, nuovamente, non sono senza fiato e non devono staccarsi l’uno dall’altro.

Osserva il viso di Fabrizio che torreggia sopra di lui e si rende conto che, inevitabilmente, non riesce a trattenere il sorriso che gli spunta sul viso, specchio di quello che vede sul suo.  
Fabrizio lo accarezza piano, tirandogli via un riccio dalla fronte senza parlare e, per la verità, anche senza parole perché trova superfluo e inutile che in quel momento, con il suono dei loro respiri affannati che si mischiano a quello calmo e lento del mare, l’incanto venga rotto dalla sua voce.

Sentendo le braccia che ormai formicolano a causa del fatto che sta sostenendo il proprio peso su di esse, si sistema meglio e così facendo, muovendosi appena tra le sue gambe, si ritrova a ghignare rendendosi conto che, preso com’era da lui, non si era accorto del fatto che i pantaloni di Ermal si erano fatti appena un po’ più stretti.

Ermal di rimando lo osserva, arrossendo violentemente quando Fabrizio muovendosi lo sfiora e lui non solo si rende conto che ha un principio di erezione ma che, oltretutto, trema appena quando, seppur inavvertitamente, l'altro si sfrega su di lui.  
Ma non  può ’ farci niente e per la verità era anche abbastanza prevedibile che sarebbe successo dato come si è premuto addosso a lui e l’effetto che quei baci gli hanno fatto nella testa e nel corpo.

D’altro canto, nemmeno Fabrizio si aspettava un qualcosa di diverso da lui: aveva intuito che non avesse molta esperienza e il fatto che qualche semplice preliminare l’avesse eccitato in quel modo era un indicatore e una conferma della cosa.

E, se deve essere onesto, nemmeno gli dispiace: una parte di lui pensa che in fondo non sono venuti su quella spiaggia non cosci di cosa avrebbe potuto succedere e crede che, esattamente come lui, anche una parte di Ermal non solo supponesse, ma anche sperasse che ciò accadesse.

Ora rimane solo da decidere cosa fare di quella situazione.

Rimangono in silenzio per qualche istante, studiandosi a vicenda: Fabrizio non vuole assolutamente parlare e metterlo in imbarazzo, certo, ma non vuole nemmeno che Ermal si tiri indietro per un mancato intervento da parte sua.

Ermal si  lecca appena le labbra, indeciso, guardandolo un secondo prima di  mordicchiarsi il labbro, riaccomodandosi appena sotto di lui con un sospiro leggero.  
“Bizio” lo richiama, premendo piano le dita contro la pelle della sua guancia, carezzandolo appena mentre  si tira sù per portare le labbra al suo orecchio e poi  schiude la bocca e, dal nulla, inizia a cantare.

“ _Come on, come on, come on, come on.. now, touch me, babe, Can’t you see that I am not afraid? What was that promise that you made?”_ soffia piano.  
Le parole depositate direttamente contro al suo padiglione auricolare fanno rabbrividire Fabrizio che è costretto a chiudere gli occhi per un secondo e a deglutire al sentirle. Si tira indietroper guardarlo e non rimane stupito di vedere quel sorrisino furbo che ha imparato quasi subito a conoscere dipinto sul suo viso.

Ermal si lascia ricadere sul telo, scoppiando poi a  ride re quando vede i suoi occhi sgranati  mentre la realizzazione lo colpisce.

“Ao! A’ stronzo!” dice Fabrizio pizzicandogli piano il fianco, guardandolo contorcersi appena sotto di sé a quel gesto.  
Ha riconosciuto la canzone praticamente subito e non può quasi credere al fatto che non solo la conosca ma che la sua voce, bassa e calda, suoni così bene e dolce nella notte e distrattamente pensa che potrebbe ascoltarlo cantare per l’eternità se davvero quello è il modo in cui lo fa sempre. Sopratutto se lo fa contro al suo orecchio, il suo respiro e le sue parole calde che gli accarezzano la pelle.

“Allora li conosci i The Doors!” esclama scuotendo il capo, quasi incredulo “E poi dicevi di no. A farzo!” dice, guardandolo ridere ancora di più a quella sua uscita.

“Scusa” mormora Ermal dopo un istante, scuotendo appena il capo “Era troppo divertente prenderti in giro, non potevo non farlo” ridacchia e anche se gli dispiace averlo fatto passare per uno scemo si rende benissimo conto che non se l’è presa e che, anzi, anche Fabrizio è divertito dal suo atteggiamento.  
Si lecca di nuovo le labbra, abbassando appena lo sguardo.  
Va bene, così, è bello. 

Si sente arrossire mentre riporta gli occhi scuri su di lui, ma deve ammettere che, in fin dei conti, è molto più tranquillo di quanto non pensasse o sperasse.

Perciò magari approfittarne è la cosa migliore: sono sulla spiaggia, da soli, e ormai sa che l’attrazione che provano è reciproca, per cui perché no?  
Fabrizio lo osserva arrossire e chinare il capo come una ragazzina e sorride teneramente a quella vista che sa di innocenza quanto di malizia, sopratutto quando Ermal torna a fissarlo.

Ermal che pensa che se lasciasse perdere in quel momento e tornassero in camera non potrebbero fare nulla e così avrebbe buttato un’occasione che davvero non vuole sprecare.  
_ Ora o mai più. _

Perciò, gli carezza piano il collo e poi il petto con un dito, inumidendosi ancora la bocca con la punta della lingua.

“Già, li conosco” ammette “Stavo solo… giocando un po’” soffia piano.  
Schiocca le labbra, inclinando appena il capo.  
“Comunque non era solo una dimostrazione di conoscenza, questa” gli dice “Era anche un invito” mormora, abbassando il tono di un’ottava.

Fabrizio lo osserva un secondo, sbattendo piano le palpebre.

“E che vor dì?” chiede, cosa che fa schizzare le sopracciglia di Ermal verso l’alto.

In che senso?  
“Cosa, invito?” domanda, perplesso.  
“No” risponde lui, scuotendo appena il capo, divertito dalla sua espressione: va bene che è ignorante, ma non capire l’italiano gli sembra un po’ eccessivo “’A canzone. Non ‘o so l’inglese”

Ermal lo fissa per un istante, sbattendo piano le palpebre, incredulo e poi inizia ad arrossire sempre di più, diventando di una sfumatura tendente al rosso acceso prima che, dal nulla, scoppi a ridere con forza, non riuscendo quasi a respirare da tanto lo fa di gusto.  
Unica volta della sua vita in cui prova a fare un po’ il marpione ed eccolo lì, che fallisce miseramente a causa dell’incapacità linguistica altrui.  
Che figure di merda.  
Ride e ride fino a quando, finalmente, non riesce a calmarsi, Fabrizio che del canto suo lo osserva divertito dalla sua reazione ma anche leggermente preoccupato e imbarazzato: dopotutto, era già piuttosto palese che Ermal fosse più intelligente di lui , ma in qualche modo si vergogna di aver appena fatto una tale figuraccia.  
Per fortuna, l’altro smette infine di ridacchiare e, quando si è calmato, torna a guardarlo esattamente come prima.  
“Te lo traduco, tranquillo” soffia risollevandosi per posare ancora le labbra contro al suo orecchio prima di sorridere e mormorare “  _Vuol dire toccami. Toccami, Fabrizio_ ”

Ed è con quel sospiro che abbassa ancora di mezzo tono che si offre a lui, rabbrividendo in attesa di una sua risposta che, anche se incredula, arriva accompagnata da un ghigno che non vede, ma sente contro al proprio orecchio.

“ _Con piacere”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui. Se mai voleste darmi un parere, io sono ansiosa di sapere che ne pensate e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!
> 
> Aspettavate il porno eh? Vi vedo piccoli pervertiti vi vedoh (ske vvb) però vi prometto che il prossimo capitolo ne sarà pieno come un ovetto.  
> Intanto ne potete trovare un bel po' qui:https://themetamorosnsquadtwins.tumblr.com/post/177696984791/to-all-the-hc-i-wrote-before-allora-dato-che-ho (e rrrrricordatevi di seguire il blog se vi va) 
> 
> Alcune piccole notine: 
> 
> -C'è una semi-citazione a una canzone dei the giornalisti e una a una canzone di Fabrizio  
> -Ogni cosa che dico sulle stelle e i pianeti è, ovviamente, vera  
> -La canzone è davvero una canzone dei The Doors ovviamente e insomma Ermal l'ha fatta a Fabrizio
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo!


	13. Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me - pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling done in  
> Couldn't win  
> I'd only ever kissed before
> 
> (…)
> 
> Now all I want to know  
> Is how to go  
> I've tasted blood and I want more
> 
> I'll put up no resistance  
> I want to stay the distance  
> I've got an itch to scratch  
> I need assistance
> 
> Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
> I wanna be dirty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono nervosa? Sono nervosa. Onestamente ho pubblicato un sacco di hc porno, ma è la prima volta che mi confronto con questo argomento direttamente con una fanfiction quindi sto letteralmente tremando, ma va bene così.  
> Ovviamente TW: contenuti sessuali espliciti.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura e spero che vada tutto bene, ci vediamo in fondo al capitolo.

_I was feeling done in_  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before

_(…)_

_Now all I want to know_  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more

_I'll put up no resistance_   
_I want to stay the distance_   
_I've got an itch to scratch_ _  
_ _I need assistance_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
I wanna be dirty...

Dopo il loro ultimo scambio di parole, una sorta di calma surreale è calata su di loro: hanno ripreso a baciarsi dolcemente, facendo scorrere le labbra su quelle altrui, carezzandosi ed esplorandosi a vicenda con la lingua e con le mani, la prima che andava ad intrecciarsi con quella dell’altro e le seconde che invece scorrevano senza sosta sui loro corpi.

Ermal non può fare a meno di passare il palmo aperto di una sulla schiena ampia e solida di Fabrizio, mentre le dita dell’altra sono infilate tra i suoi capelli scuri, alla base della nuca, e giocherellano con i ciuffi mori rigirandoli e tirandoli appena.  
Si sente la testa leggera in quella situazione, eppure è paradossalmente incredibilmente lucido mentre, occhi chiusi e capo appena reclinato, si premura di rispondere ai suoi baci.

Fabrizio del canto suo vorrebbe quasi sentirsi in colpa se non fosse che, per la verità, è stato Ermal a chiedergli di toccarlo e come poteva lui, in fondo, dirgli di no? Dire di no al suo viso che sente caldo sotto al proprio tocco, al suo respiro leggero, ai suoi sospiri, ai suoi mormorii. A quei ricci scuri che gli scosta da davanti gli occhi chiusi, alla sua richiesta timida ma azzardata che aveva fatto a mezza voce.

Di certo non poteva e perciò aveva detto sì.

Per cui aveva ripreso a baciarlo e va avanti fino a quando non ha più fiato per farlo e perciò si tira indietro, socchiudendo le palpebre per guardarlo e sorridergli. Non può davvero impedire alle sue labbra di arricciarsi in quel modo, che denota una certa perversa malizia quanto una rassicurante dolcezza che, pur essendo in contrasto, si fondono sul suo viso perché è vero, una parte di lui desidera quel ragazzo steso sotto di sé in maniera quasi bruciante, che non può più ignorare, ma dall’altro lato non riesce a non provare un moto di estrema tenerezza nel vederlo riaprire gli occhi e osservarlo quasi con timore, sporcato però da un desiderio che legge chiaro nelle pupille che ormai si sono divorate l’iride.

Ermal di rimando si sente arrossire ancor di più per il modo in cui Fabrizio lo sta osservando, quasi mangiandoselo con gli occhi. Ma se anche vi legge chiaramente la voglia febbrile che ha di adempiere alla sua richiesta e toccarlo, allo stesso tempo l’altro è rassicurante mentre percorre piano i suoi lineamenti con lo sguardo, in quel modo che sembra quasi una carezza e che gli suggerisce che non ha niente da temere.

Sorride al pensiero che si stia preoccupando per lui e si chiede se Fabrizio sia sempre così o se il suo sia un caso particolare, diverso da tutti gli altri. Il pensiero gli fa per un secondo storcere il naso: è inusuale per lui domandarsi una cosa del genere. Non che ci speri troppo, ovviamente: l’idea di essere speciale è un’illusione adolescenziale che ha superato da un pezzo e che, forse, non ha mai nemmeno sperimentato davvero.

_Dopotutto, da bambino non si è mai sentito come tale. Sua madre usava dirglielo, certo, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui o prendendolo in braccio, sedendosi sul bordo del suo lettino o guardandolo semplicemente mentre cucinava e lui stava seduto al tavolo a leggere o fare i compiti. Gli sorrideva, anche quando sorridere le faceva troppo male, e gli ricordava di quanto fosse bravo e speciale, magari ornando le sue parole con una carezza gentile, a volte sul capo a volte sul viso, leggera quanto bastava per non_ _causargli dolore_ _e sentita abbastanza da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi. E, per la verità, ancora lo fa ogni tanto: lo guarda e lo accarezza, ricordandogli quanto per lei sia speciale e quanto bene gli voglia. Tuttavia, le sue parole in positivo non sempre bastavano per compensare tutte quelle negative che sentiva ogni giorno. Erano un peso troppo grande sulle sue spalle di bambino perché potessero essere eguagliate dal suo affetto che, per quanto puro e immenso fosse, non poteva sempre vincere contro alla sensazione di confusa e triste inadeguatezza che provava costantemente verso se stesso. Piccolo. Fragile. Inutile. Un peso. Perché era al mondo se non vi era desiderato? Perché mai doveva essere speciale quando non era in grado di proteggersi e proteggerla? Perché avrebbe dovuto esserlo se non faceva altro che sbagliare e sbagliare e sbagliare, stuzzicando, provocando e svegliando poi il mostro? Non era speciale. Non era bravo. Era piccolo, fin troppo piccolo. Era stupido e irrispettoso, ribelle senza causa in un mondo ingiusto e troppo crudele. Come poteva combatterlo, se non era in grado di salvare nemmeno il piccolo pezzo di esso racchiuso tra le quattro mura domestiche? Non era un ribelle, era solo uno stolto che non sapeva tenere la lingua a freno. Era debole, non molto diverso da centinaia di altri. Un bambino come ce ne sono migliaia al mondo. Insignificante, indegno, inutile. Uno spreco di spazio. Non era speciale, non lo era mai stato. Eppure, si ostinava comunque a non voler rientrare nel suo posto che poi, in realtà, nemmeno c’era e alla fine quel piccolo angolino di fiera esistenza se l’era preso, sì, ma gli era costato guadagnarselo e questo, di nuovo, non lo rendeva speciale, ma solo, forse, un po’ meno indegno e conscio sopratutto del fatto che poteva, se voleva, continuare a lottare con le unghie e con i denti per trovare uno spazietto anche per sé e per la propria esistenza, magari uguale a quella di tante altre persone, ma comunque degna di essere vissuta perché, banalmente, tutti possono avere qualcosa da dare e questo non li rende speciali, ma solo meravigliosamente umani._

Probabilmente Fabrizio è stato già così gentile con diversi altri ragazzi e ragazze, almeno la prima volta che ci è stato insieme o quantomeno se era anche la loro prima volta. Ma certo: lui non è nessuno per essere trattato diversamente dagli altri e infatti così non è. Fabrizio si comporta in quel modo perché di suo è così. Una brava persona, un bravo ragazzo. Dolce, rassicurante. Fabrizio sta solo facendo sé stesso, tutto qui. E se anche lui fosse un’eccezione, questo non vorrebbe dire nulla. Non è lui ad essere speciale, ma Fabrizio. Fabrizio che solo per il modo in cui lo tratta lo fa sentire e rende tale anche solo per un momento di illusoria e gradevole bugia che riesce, per una volta, a raccontare anche a se stesso. Non ha mai davvero creduto a chi gli diceva che è speciale ma se qualcuno riesce a farlo sentire come tale allora forse, steso sulla sabbia sotto al cielo stellato, per quel breve lasso di tempo può ingannarsi ed esserlo.

Ricorda che, l’anno prima, la professoressa di inglese aveva insistito per portarli a vedere un’opera teatrale in lingua, opponendosi strenuamente a tutti gli altri suoi colleghi che sostenevano che fosse inutile condurli allo spettacolo, in quanto non solo troppo giovani e ignoranti in materia per goderselo davvero, ma anche perché disinteressati e diseducati allo stare dentro a una struttura del genere. Ma lei vi si era impuntata e, alla fine, si erano ritrovati tutti seduti nella sala, in silenzio, a guardare il Pigmalione di Shaw. Ricorda che, nel mezzo della storia, era stato particolarmente colpito da una frase pronunciata di Eliza che poi aveva cercato sul libro di letteratura e che era stata tradotta come “l _a differenza tra una fioraia e una signora non è tanto il modo in cui si comporta, quanto il modo in cui viene trattata_ ” . E allora, forse, non è lui a essere particolare o l’eccezione o qualche altra cazzata simile, ma è il modo in cui Fabrizio lo sta trattando a rendere lui e il tutto tale. Dopotutto, deve ammettere a se stesso che essere lì con lui, con le stelle che brillano sopra le loro teste e il rumore del mare a cullarli in sottofondo, è sì sorprendente ma anche, per l’appunto, speciale. Magari è anche per quello che ha trovato il coraggio di chiedergli di toccarlo, che ha deciso di scegliere di valicare quel leggero confine oltre al quale non si era mai spinto.

Ed è bella, quella sensazione. La sensazione di poterci credere, di sentirsi in qualche modo importante per lui. Perché in quel momento, con Fabrizio che lo guarda sorridendogli in quel modo, si sente la persona più speciale su tutta la faccia della Terra.

Certo, sua madre, i suoi fratelli, Marco, i suoi amici. Tutti loro, con il passare del tempo, l’hanno aiutato a togliersi dalla testa certo cose. Sono riusciti, con tutto il loro affetto e, c’è da riconoscerlo, anche la loro pazienza, a farlo sentire un po’ meno instabile e fragile. Un po’ più forte, un po’ più sollevato. Con loro nella sua vita, passo dopo passo ha imparato a sentirsi benvoluto e coccolato. Ha imparato a sentirsi non rimpiazzabile, in qualche modo anche unico nella sua banalità. Loro lo accettano per com’è e gli vogliono bene per il suo essere un ribelle con anche fin troppe cause, adesso, e lo considerano indispensabile, un sostegno, un amico. Lo fanno sentire amato e degno di essere tale, ma speciale mai. Non è mai riuscito a sentirsi così con loro. Forse perché, in parte, non ha mai imparato a leggere la propria esistenza e azioni in quel modo.

Aiutare sua madre, consolare i suoi amici e incoraggiarli, prendersi cura dei suoi fratelli. Giusto o ingiusto che questo sia stato e sia agli occhi degli altri a livello di responsabilità da portare per un adolescente, l’ha sempre considerata come una cosa umanamente giusta. Non è speciale che lui lo faccia, ma sarebbe mostruoso il contrario a suo parere: lavarsene le mani non è mai stata di certo un’opzione comprensibile e comunque lui vuole bene alla sua famiglia o, quantomeno, ne vuole alla parte di essa che prova per lui lo stesso affetto che sente per loro. Il pensiero di lasciare sua madre a prendersi cura di loro da sola non l’ha mai minimamente sfiorato e anzi, a volte semmai ha avuto paura di non aver fatto abbastanza, sentendo che poteva fare di più per loro. Eppure, anche così non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare qualcosa di meno.

_Ricorda ancora quando, un paio di anni dopo il loro arrivo in Italia, era riuscito a fare dei regali per Natale ai suoi fratelli tutto da solo: una scatola di colori per Rinald e una bambola per Sabina. Ha ancora ben presente le loro espressioni, il trasporto con cui lo avevano abbracciato, il modo in cui Sabina gli aveva sussurrato che era il fratello migliore del mondo. Ma c’era una cosa che l’aveva incuriosito molto: se Rinald usava i colori con parsimonia, attento a non sprecarli e a non farli finire presto, Sabina, nonostante tutto, andava ancora in giro, spesso e volentieri, con il suo vecchio bambolotto, l’unico che avesse mai posseduto nella sua infanzia prima di quello che gli aveva regalato lui. Gli aveva regalato una bella bambola, con un vestitino rosa da principessa e le calzine, tutte bianche e pulite, sopra alle quali c’erano delle scarpine di plastica rosate, con dei piccoli trafori, un fiorellino, e un laccetto per tenerle su. Aveva perfino un braccialetto e una fascetta per gli inesistenti capelli, tutte e due rosa come il vestito e le scarpe. Sul faccino di plastica, lindo e perfetto, erano scolpite delle labrucce rosate, schiuse, con un forellino nel mezzo in modo che si potesse, alzandole il braccino paffuto e rigido, infilarle il pollice in bocca, esattamente come un neonato o, in alternativa, metterci il ciuccio fornito nella confezione. Il nasino era piccolo e carino e aveva due grandi occhioni azzurri, con addirittura le ciglia finte e le palpebre mobili in modo che, stendendola, si chiudessero, proprio come se stesse dormendo. Tutto di lei aveva un che di angelico e perfetto e per quanto irrealistica fosse, nel suo silenzio di plastica e nel suo visino sempre sereno con le guanciotte rosee e gli occhi di cielo fissi e immobili, era la cosa più vicina a un neonato vero con cui poter giocare e le bambine di solito le adoravano, sua sorella inclusa. Eppure, Ermal l’aveva vista portarsi ancora dietro Fratellino-non aveva un nome, quel bambolotto: l’aveva sempre chiamato così, sempre-nonostante esso facesse ormai pena a vedersi: era sporco, di quel lercio consunto dato dal troppo utilizzo che non si poteva tirar via nemmeno sfregando per ore con la spugna e il sapone; aveva dei segni di pennarello sulle gambe sghembe, quasi mostruosamente contorte e il viso sembrava corrucciato in una perenne smorfia di sofferenza. Uno degli occhi non restava più aperto tanto bene ed era, oltretutto, girato in una posizione strana a seguito di una caduta, facendolo sembrare così guercio, tanto che Rinald aveva proposto di mettergli una benda e una bandana, nascondendo così il suo capo spelacchiato e leggermente deforme, e ribattezzarlo pirata d’onore della loro ciurma che navigava in salotto sul divano mezzo sfondato e dall’imbottitura che fuoriusciva da ogni dove. Aveva pure detto che, data la sua mutilazione-ovvero il braccio mancante che si era staccato tempo addietro-era ancora più adatto ad essere un pirata e che, seppur guercio, poteva stare sul loro immaginario albero maestro, avvertendoli dei pericoli e di un’eventuale terraferma all’orizzonte. Ci avevano provato, per la verità, ma il risultato era che il poverino sembrava solo tristemente più brutto di prima. Le aveva chiesto, curioso della cosa, perché sembrasse preferirlo alla bambola ribattezzata Alice, come la bambina di quel cartone animato che le piaceva tanto. Lei aveva scrollato le spalle, arricciando il visino smunto ma grazioso, le treccine bionde che, mezze sfatte, le ricadevano sulla schiena. “Non lo so. È che a Fratellino gli voglio comunque bene” aveva detto, stringendoselo al petto ed Ermal le aveva fatto solo una carezza, lasciandola poi in pace. Ecco, più che speciale, Ermal a volte si sentiva esattamente come quel vecchio bambolotto: per quanto rotto e difettoso fosse, c’erano delle persone che gli volevano bene lo stesso e che non l’avrebbero mai sostituito, nonostante tutto_.

Ma con Fabrizio non è così: con lui, non riesce a sentirsi esente dai propri difetti, ma riesce a vederli e a vedere se stesso come speciale seppur nella banalità di un bacio. Non sta facendo niente di che eppure quegli attimi in cui le loro labbra si accarezzano insieme alle loro lingue e i loro sospiri si uniscono a quelli lenti e regolari del mare, con l’altro che ha scelto di adempiere alla sua richiesta facendogli sentire che vuole prendersi cura di lui, si sente davvero la persona più speciale di tutto il pianeta.

Fabrizio non lo trascura, non lo fa sentire un’utile spreco di spazio: lo sta invece mettendo davanti a sé, al primo posto, dandogli un’importanza che Ermal non è sicuro di meritare, ma che comunque fa nascere in lui una sorta di moto di tenera gratitudine perché questo non solo lo elettrizza ma, paradossalmente, lo tranquillizza anche. Sente di essere in buone mani- _mani gentili, mani che lo accarezzeranno in modi tutti nuovi e che lo toccheranno dove nessuna mano a parte la propria è mai arrivata, per farlo sentire bene; per farlo sentire desiderato, voluto e forse fragile, sì, ma di una fragilità diversa da quella sperimentata prima, ingentilita dalla dolcezza delle sue dita e comunque forte perché possibile grazie al suo consenso verso l’intimità_ -e questo gli permette di scacciare via molto del nervosismo che sente attorcigliarglisi nello stomaco e espandersi nel proprio petto.  
Sospira quando, dolcemente, le dita di Fabrizio, appena ruvide a causa dei calli presenti per il troppo suonare, gli sfiorano il collo, facendogli inclinare appena il capo-gesto che asseconda di nuovo senza nemmeno esitare-per posarvi le labbra ancora, come prima.  
Fabrizio sorride al sentirlo mugolare appena, la pelle tesa della sua gola che vibra sotto alla sua bocca a causa del movimento delle corde vocali mentre lui lo bacia lungo tutto il collo, facendoglielo esporre sempre di più per arrivare ovunque.

Gli bacia la linea della mascella, quel punto dietro all’orecchio che lo fa sospirare un po’ più forte e quello leggermente più in basso che gli strappa invece un leggero fremito, scendendo poi verso il pomo d’Adamo sporgente su cui osa soffermarsi appena di nuovo, ascoltando più attentamente cosa questo comporta per Ermal-il piccolo tremore che lo attraversa, il suo contorcersi appena sotto di lui, il mormorio basso che gli esce dalla gola in approvazione al suo comportamento-e poi apre appena di più la bocca e morde piano quel piccolo pezzo di pelle come aveva fatto precedentemente, stringendolo tra i denti-senza esagerare per non fargli male-per poi succhiare appena, strappandogli così un sussulto e un flebile gemito.

Bene, allora non si era sbagliato: gli era davvero piaciuto quel morso di prima e poteva continuare a dargliene osando anche lasciargli qualche segno magari. Come quello piccolo e tondo che aveva appena impresso sulla sua gola.

La cosa fa ridacchiare appena Fabrizio e ciò porta Ermal a sbuffare.

“Non ridere di me” dice, la voce che trema appena mentre le sue mani si stringono sulla stoffa della maglia di Fabrizio a mo’ di rimprovero, cosa che spinge l’altro ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo sul viso altrui: Ermal lo guarda, gli occhi scuri che nella notte lo sembrano ancora di più e quando porta le dita ad accarezzargli piano la guancia morbida e liscia sente quanto effettivamente la sua pelle scotti in quel momento. Si rende conto che deve essere arrossito ancora più di prima, cosa che lo fa sorridere e, in realtà, quasi pentire della scelta della location per quel loro incontro dalla natura prettamente sessuale: per quanto tutto ciò non fosse programmato-anche se, checché se ne dicano, era pur sempre vero che erano entrambi a conoscenza del fatto che allontanarsi dall’albergo e dalla presenza di Marco e degli altri non era solo un modo per rimanere soli a godere della semplice compagnia altrui, ma anche per rimanere soli se non nella consapevolezza quantomeno nella speranza che la situazione potesse evolversi in qualcosa di più intimo come in effetti era stato-e per quanto romantica sia l’idea di essere sulla spiaggia in riva al mare con il cielo stellato a vegliare su di loro, Fabrizio si ritrova a bramare di poterlo vedere e osservare più attentamente; di avere accesso alla vista del suo viso delicato colorito di rosso, la pelle prima tanto diafana del suo incarnato sporcata dall’eccitazione e dall’imbarazzo come lo erano i suoi occhi.

La verità è che se ne pente perché Ermal già normalmente è bello, ma così doveva proprio essere uno spettacolo.  
Certo, poteva accontentarsi di intravederlo al chiarore della luna e alle flebili luci che provenivano dagli edifici circostanti e dalla strada, ma il loro bagliore era troppo lontano perché potesse scorgere quello che più bramava, ovvero i dettagli.

I dettagli del suo viso che, ora come ora, era corrucciato in una smorfia di testarda e imbarazzata offesa che, per la verità, non lasciava dubbio al fatto che forse ce l’aveva quasi più con se stesso che con lui, non sapeva se per il fatto di essersi fatto scappare quel suono o quella lamentela.

In qualsiasi caso, la cosa fa sorridere maggiormente Fabrizio mentre lo accarezza piano.

“Non rido di te” soffia, la voce ridotta a un roco mormorio rassicurante “Solo che mi piace sentirti così” gli spiega ed è la verità: semplicemente, la sua era una leggera risatina di euforica delizia, dovuta al fatto che con qualche semplice tocco può strappargli reazioni che non pensava di poter vedere in lui e che è più che felice di riuscire a provocare. Dopotutto, Fabrizio si è sempre fatto non vanto, ma quantomeno riconoscimento del sapere essere bravo a letto.

Non che questo gli sia stato molto utile nei tempi in cui faticava a toccare perfino se stesso senza che la paranoia venisse ad assalirlo, impedendogli di godersi un orgasmo come avrebbe dovuto o addirittura di averlo, l’ipocondria che si insidiava nel suo cervello come i germi, secondo lui, facevano sulla sua pelle e nel suo corpo, distruggendolo nella carne quanto la malattia della mente faceva nell’animo.

Ma aveva superato anche quello, piano piano, ed ora essere lì con Ermal sotto di sé che sospira e geme a quel modo è una ricompensa sufficiente che gli fa, per una volta in vita sua, ringraziare di non aver lasciato perdere e di essere riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle quel passato che ancora lo perseguita ma che, almeno, non è più una realtà concreta e giornaliera.

Scorre di nuovo la mano dalla sua guancia sul mento e poi giù, lungo il collo e sulle spalle.

Sorride mentre scende con le dita lungo il suo petto, soffermandosi verso il centro, all’altezza del cuore. Sfiora piano la sua pelle calda, giocherellando con i lembi della stoffa.

“Hai un bottone rotto” commenta, notando che è aperta fino a lì per la mancanza di quel piccolo oggetto i cui compagni, rotondi e blu, stanno invece ben bene infilati nelle asole tenendo l’indumento allacciato. Non è da Ermal, e lui di rimando annuisce piano, ridacchiando nervosamente.  
“Sì io… me l’ha rotto la sorellina di Marco e non ho avuto tempo di aggiustarlo” ammette “Insomma è inciampata e mi si è aggrappata addosso per tenersi, così l’ha strappato” spiega, il solo ricordo che gli fa spuntare in automatico un sorriso più dolce e genuinamente divertito.

La poverina stava, giusto qualche giorno prima, correndo attorno al tavolo a cui lui e Marco erano seduti a fare i compiti insieme al fratello e nonostante i loro preoccupati avvertimenti sul rischio di farsi male, aveva continuato a farlo fino a quando non aveva sbattuto contro a una sedia, cascando rovinosamente tra le braccia di Ermal che, prontamente, le aveva allungate per non farle avere un incontro ravvicinato di faccia con il pavimento.

Fortunatamente era riuscito a tenerla più o meno in piedi, ma la bambina nel panico si era ostinatamente aggrappata alla stoffa che le stava davanti, strappandogli così un bottone e allentandone un altro. Si era onestamente stupito del fatto che non fosse stata la cucitura stessa a cedere, ma quantomeno quel piccolo dettaglio si poteva sistemare in fretta e senza troppi costi.  
Anche perché a quella camicia teneva particolarmente: era stato il regalo di Marco per il suo diciottesimo compleanno e propriamente fatto da lui dato che sapeva che aveva appositamente messo da parte i soldi guadagnati da vari lavoretti e dalle ripetizioni per comprargliela di tasca sua.

Gliel’aveva data la sera, quando già la festa era finita e loro, ormai in pigiama, se ne stavano a parlottare infilati nel lettino di Marco.

“Ho una cosa per te” aveva detto dal nulla, alzandosi con malagrazia e andando a recuperare un qualcosa dentro al suo armadio: un pacchetto regalo, finemente incartato-motivo per cui Ermal aveva capito che non era stata opera sua, quella, ma più probabilmente della commessa-che gli aveva teso. Gli aveva sorriso, arrossendo appena, lusingato dal fatto che l’amico avesse tenuto a fargli un regalo da solo. Si era tirato su, mettendosi a gambe incrociate sul letto per facilitarsi l’operazione di apertura.

Scartandolo, si era ritrovato tra le mani una scatola rettangolare, la cui fattura lasciava intendere che il contenuto, qualsiasi esso fosse, non era di certo proveniente dal negozio giù all’angolo dove lavoravano due simpatici coniugi di origine giapponese o da quello dell’usato poco più avanti o ancora dalla cartolibreria a gestione famigliare due strade più in giù, in cui evitavano di passare se non strettamente necessario per non dover passare mezz’ora a parlare con la proprietaria dei suoi gerani.

Sembrava, per la verità, proveniente da uno di quei negozi seri e pregiati che stavano nella parte in fondo al centro commerciale, quella che loro evitavano ben sapendo che le imponenti e scintillanti vetrine con le loro costose esposizioni non erano abbordabili per le loro tasche.

Ogni tanto ci passavano a curiosare con divertimento, ma alla fine della fiera non osavano mettere piede in quei negozi che sembravano trasudare soldi pure dal profumo leggero e dalla musica che li permeavano.

Eppure eccolo lì, con in mano quella scatola che sembrava provenire proprio da uno di essi e Marco davanti a lui che si fissava i piedi in maniera imbarazzata, dondolandovisi appena sopra, le dita che si tormentavano l’una con l’altra.  
“Spero ti piaccia” aveva mormorato mentre lui toglieva piano il coperchio per posare poi gli occhi su quella che era una camicia blu, dai bottoni piccoli e lucidi e dalla stoffa decorata con disegni colorati ma, a loro modo, eleganti.

“Se non ti piace sono sicuro che possiamo trovare un modo per cambiarla” aveva balbettato lui, probabilmente presosi male a causa del suo silenzio, che però era dovuto al fatto che Ermal la stava contemplando con gli occhi spalancati, incredulo.

Era una bella camicia. Una camicia che di certo non era costata a Marco solo qualche spiccio e lui era lì che attendeva con ansia il suo giudizio.  
Così aveva alzato lo sguardo, sorridendogli a trentadue denti.

“Scherzi? È bellissima” aveva sussurrato, prima di tirarsi su per gettargli le braccia al collo, stringendolo forte a sé “Grazie Macco” aveva sussurrato piano, sentendolo balbettare un “Non c’è di che” mentre lo abbracciava a sua volta. Aveva insistito per fargliela mettere, alla fine. Voleva vedere come gli stava, anche se erano le due del mattino.

Se lo era rimirato un attimo, Marco, lasciando che Ermal-le braccia aperte e un sorriso sul volto-girasse su se stesso chiedendo “com’è? Come mi sta?” ridacchiando a mezza voce.  
“Ti sta molto bene”

Non era la voce di Marco, quella. Anche lui l’aveva detto, certo, ma è Fabrizio che ora, non conscio dei suoi ricordi, sceglie di rivolgergli quel complimento con un sorriso che gli ricorda anche fin troppo quello che il suo migliore amico aveva quella sera neanche così lontana nel tempo.

“Grazie” bisbiglia, riscuotendosi da quei pensieri, stringendosi poi il labbro inferiore tra i denti quando la mano di Fabrizio ricomincia la sua discesa lungo il suo petto, riportandolo definitivamente a quella realtà dove, con quella stessa camicia addosso, un ragazzo anche fin troppo bello per lui lo sta per toccare.

Fabrizio scende sempre più giù, sul ventre piatto, da sopra i vestiti, fino all’orlo dei pantaloni dove finalmente gli sfiora appena la pelle calda sotto il tessuto appena sollevato della camicia e nel mentre che lo fa lo guarda, godendosi la sua espressione, che gli si forma man mano sul suo viso: gli occhi che si socchiudono sempre di più, la testa che delicatamente ricade all’indietro e la bocca che si apre in un ansimo caldo e sordo, le labbra appena lucide che poi si serrano l’una contro l’altra mentre deglutisce.

Eppure, la cosa migliore non è tanto la sua espressione, quanto il tremito che accompagna la sua mano lungo l’interezza di quel percorso fatto di spigoli e convessità, di salite e di discese, e che lo scuote tutto.  
Ermal quasi si vergogna di rabbrividire così tanto, sopratutto perché Fabrizio, che lo guarda da sopra di lui e che così facendo non lo aiuta nella sua causa di restare calmo, gli sorride in un modo che sembra mischiare la dolcezza a una perversa soddisfazione, un mix strano eppure, a modo suo, affascinate e stranamente perfetto sul suo viso.  
“Sei vergine, vero?” chiede piano, in un roco sussurro che fa rabbrividire di nuovo Ermal, un brivido che non ha niente a che fare con il freddo o i suoi tocchi.

È una domanda ma non lo è davvero, lo sa: Fabrizio lo constata quasi retoricamente, il tono tranquillo di chi non si sta facendo nessun problema della cosa. Sta solo prendendo atto di quella che ormai per lui è un’evidenza, ma Ermal si sente in dovere di rispondere per cui, dopo aver affondato di nuovo i denti bianchi e dritti nella carne morbida del labbro inferiore -una brutta abitudine che dovrebbe perdere, secondo Marco e sua madre, perché finisce sempre per ferirsi le labbra già di loro screpolate-che stringe appena un po’ più forte del normale, sentendo così una leggera fitta, annuisce, dandogli una semplice conferma che Fabrizio, del canto suo, accoglie con un nuovo sorriso, più intenerito rispetto al precedente, ma comunque sporcato da una malizia che su di lui sembra ancora più oscena-o almeno, per Ermal è così.

“Si capisce” dice, continuando a scorrere piano le dita sull’orlo dei suoi pantaloni, sul confine che li separa dalla sua pelle.

Ermal inarca un sopracciglio, richiedendo silenziosamente una sorta di illuminazione su cosa esattamente l’abbia portato a quella conclusione tanto rapidamente e serenamente.

Non che ci voglia davvero un genio per capirlo dato il suo atteggiamento e una parte di lui sa che è giusto che Fabrizio lo sappia e va bene così, ma semplicemente glielo vuole sentire dire.

Di certo non è offeso dal fatto che sia così e che l’altro se ne sia reso conto: dopotutto, non ha mai considerato la verginità come un ostacolo di cui disfarsi o qualcosa di cui qualcuno doveva prendersi carico come se fosse, di per sé, importante. Non era di certo convinto che dovesse essere qualcuno di cui era innamorato follemente a toccarlo la prima volta, così come non gli creava problema il fatto che fosse lui che stava per farlo perché quello che contava, per Ermal, era che c’era un qualcosa che lo spingeva a fidarsi di lui.

Un’intesa tra loro, una caratteristica intrinseca al suo modo di fare e di comportarsi nei suoi confronti, un’attrazione che sentiva dal primo momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati quel caldo e afoso pomeriggio.  
Tutte cose che lo spingevano, contro ogni probabile logica umana dato che erano, in fin dei conti, ancora semisconosciuti, a fidarsi di lui e a mettersi nelle sua mani come non aveva mai voluto fare con nessun altro.  
Quando aveva pensato al modo in cui avrebbe perso la verginità, fantasticandoci sopra mentre si masturbava o mentre se ne stava anche solo tranquillamente perso nei propri pensieri, non aveva mai avuto uno scenario fisso in cui dipingersi la scena. Cambiavano i luoghi, i modi, le persone. Ragazzi o ragazze, più grandi o della sua età, sconosciuti immaginari o conoscenti. Mani piccole, mani grandi, labbra morbide o secche. A casa sua, a casa altrui, al mare, in macchina, di pomeriggio, di mattina. Di notte, di giorno, con il sole o con la pioggia. Non importava. Quelli erano tutti dettagli che si costruiva man mano e che andava ad aggiungere al fulcro attorno al quale tutti giravano, costituito da due cose: l’atto semplice e meccanico e il senso di fiducioso abbandono che questa generica e sconosciuta persona si sarebbe meritata di avere da parte sua.  
E Fabrizio, non sapeva nemmeno bene come o perché, l’aveva guadagnata.

Complice forse la forte attrazione che provava verso di lui e il desiderio che aveva di conoscerlo a fondo, non era nemmeno stato poi così difficile intavolare quella richiesta ed ora eccoli lì, con l’altro che lo osserva e apre bocca per spiegare da cosa era arrivata la deduzione della sua verginità.

“Tremi quando ti tocco” butta lì Fabrizio a mo’ di spiegazione, sfiorandolo ancora a riprova della sua affermazione, facendolo nuovamente rabbrividire.

“Non dovrei?” domanda Ermal in un bisbiglio che però è colorato da una leggera presa in giro.

Fabrizio scuote la testa, un suo dito che si spinge appena oltre il bordo, andando a sfiorare il bottone dell’indumento.

“No. Cioè, puoi fare quello che vuoi. Non c’è qualcosa che dovresti o non dovresti fare, tranne divertirti” soffia di rimando, chinandosi per baciarlo piano, premendo delicatamente le labbra sulle sue mentre fa scivolare il bottone fuori dall’asola.

Ermal trattiene appena il fiato, ostinandosi a non respirare nemmeno quando le dita di Fabrizio afferrano la cerniera e la fanno scivolare giù, aprendola. Il rumore della zip risuona forte e chiaro nelle sue orecchie come se fosse ben più che un semplice fruscio metallico di sottofondo, andando a mischiarsi al rimbombo del proprio cuore che gli batte a mille nel petto.  
Rilascia l’aria solo quando le dita di Fabrizio, quasi fresche per la brezza della sera, si posano sulla pelle bollente del suo fianco mentre tirano appena, i suoi occhi che vanno a incrociarsi con i propri in cerca di una conferma.

“Posso tirarli giù, questi?” chiede, sorridendogli.  
Sorriso che si allarga non appena nota il suo febbrile e quasi spasmodico cenno di assenso, accompagnato dal suo respiro corto e rapido.  
“Sì, va bene” pigola, leccandosi le labbra secche.

Si sente la bocca come impastata di sabbia, Ermal, arida come poteva esserlo la spiaggia su cui è disteso quel pomeriggio, quando ci aveva sonnecchiato sotto ai raggi impietosi del sole.

È con una cura e una dolcezza che definirebbe quantomeno esemplari-anche se in quell’ambito il vocabolo suona strano-che Fabrizio annuisce, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi e sotto la stoffa per tirarla giù, arretrando appena a sua volta per compiere l’operazione in santa pace, levandosi da sopra di lui e inginocchiandosi sul telo, sedendosi sui propri talloni.

Sente le spalle e le braccia rilassarsi dopo la tensione del reggersi in quella posizione e sospira di sollievo, rimangiandosi però una battutina sul suo essere un vecchio dalle ossa che scricchiolano e dai muscoli deboli, anche se dal modo in cui Ermal lo osserva-a metà tra il divertito e il terrorizzato dell’ignoto-fa intendere che ha capito a cosa quel suo profondo respiro fosse dovuto.

Ma nemmeno lui dice nulla, rimanendo steso immobile a respirare lentamente, ad un ritmo che Fabrizio intuisce che si sta più che altro imponendo.

Gli sfila i pantaloni dalle gambe lunghe e sottili, premurandosi di sfiorare la sua pelle con le dita mentre lo fa.

Quando arriva in fondo e li fa passare oltre ai piedi, togliendogli definitivamente, sorride nel vedere che l’altro posa la pianta dei piedi accanto al suo fianco, le ginocchia che si sfiorano mentre, piegate, puntano verso l’alto, chiudendogli così l’accesso che prima gli aveva garantito.

Ha delle belle gambe, Ermal. È un pensiero distratto che lo attraversa, quello, ma che non può decisamente considerare sbagliato: sono lunghe e sottili e lo sembrano ancora di più quando quando, una volta depositati i bermuda accanto a sé, ne afferra delicatamente una per la caviglia sottile, posandovi i palmi e avvolgendola con le dita.

Risale poi lentamente, godendosi la faccia altrui che lo osserva con gli occhi spalancati quanto le labbra, a metà tra una sorta di incredulo stupore e un’adorazione che riserverebbe solo al primo che fa una cosa del genere e Fabrizio lo sa bene. Sa che, nella vita, anche lui ha guardato qualcuno così e si sente quasi esaltato all’idea di essere la prima persona a cui quel ragazzino tutto ricci e occhi rivolge quella stessa occhiata.

Sbuffa divertito quando arriva al suo ginocchio ossuto, osservandolo mentre traccia con le dita la sagoma dura sotto alla pelle sottile.

“Che fai, studi anatomia?” lo rimbecca Ermal, il tono appena acuto ma comunque divertito, il capo che inclina appena a destra mentre lo osserva compiere quell’operazione di studio non senza una certa meticolosità.

Lo fa ridere, dicendo così.  
Lo fa ridere e non può non aprirsi in un leggero sorriso a sua volta nel sentire quella risata bassa e roca e leggera giungergli alle orecchie.

“C’hai delle belle gambe” è l’unica risposta che ottiene in cambio insieme a una scrollata di spalle e questa è sufficiente perché abbassi il viso, imbarazzato.

“Sono secche e sghembe” replica testardo, sbuffando appena, incapace di accettare quella semplice affermazione che non è altro che un complimento senza replicare.

Fa quasi strano che la reazione di Fabrizio a quella frase sia praticamente identica a quella che ha visto centinaia di volte fare a Marco: scuote la testa, lentamente, serrando appena le labbra, in segno di rassegnata negazione.

“So’ belle” ripete ancora, portando una mano sull’altra gamba, in modo da toccare ambedue le sue ginocchia prima di ricominciare lentamente la salita lungo le sue cosce pallide e tremanti.

“Se te ‘o dico io, ti devi fidare” mormora, tirando fuori il tono più malizioso che gli riesce mentre gli fa un leggero occhiolino.

Ermal del canto suo si sente letteralmente la pelle del viso andare a fuoco anche se essendo onesto con se stesso può tranquillamente ammettere che l’aver levato d’impiccio i pantaloni gli ha dato non poco sollievo dato che si stavano facendo anche un po’ troppo stretti.

Sollievo che è durato poco, però, perché Fabrizio ha ricominciato a toccarlo e a scorrere le mani su di lui e prima che se ne renda conto si ritrova a tremolare e sospirare quando gli sfiora l’interno delle cosce.

In automatico, prima ancora di pensarci, lascia cadere appena le gambe sui lati, aprendole leggermente, ignorando poi il ghigno di Fabrizio quando quest’ultimo risale verso i suoi fianchi, riaccomodandosi in quello spazio tra le sue membra che aveva precedentemente abbandonato.  
“Che carino, mi lasci stare qui in mezzo?” gli chiede maliziosamente, tornando ad abbassarsi su di lui per baciarlo, soffocando il suo “Sta zitto” direttamente sulle proprie labbra.

Non hanno poi molto da dirsi, dopotutto.  
Quello che conta ora sono le mani di Fabrizio che gli accarezzano i fianchi sottili e stretti, per poi sfiorargli l’esterno delle cosce mentre si baciano e le loro lingue si intrecciano piano.

Fabrizio riabbassa poi il capo, tornando a baciargli il collo anche se con molta più foga rispetto a prima, approfittando del bottone saltato per scendere ancora più in basso e baciargli il petto, una delle sue mani che ora invece gli accarezza l’interno della coscia con delicatezza, spingendosi sempre più in alto.  
Sorride quando le sue labbra, posate su di lui, si accorgono di quanto gli stia battendo forte il cuore nel petto.  
“Principino” mormora, alzando il viso verso di lui “C’hai il cuore che te va a mille. Sicuro che posso….?” chiede, toccandolo ancora un po’ più in su, allargando il ghigno quando lo vede annuire con un sospiro.  
“Sì” conferma piano “Puoi” bisbiglia, leccandosi poi le labbra secche.

Questa volta, Fabrizio non aspetta oltre: finalmente conclude il suo percorso, andando a posare il palmo tra le sue gambe, strappandogli così un sussulto e un flebile gemito.  
Chiude gli occhi, Ermal, ma a parte questo non fa nulla per scostarsi da lui o farlo fermare, per cui l’altro continua a toccarlo piano, delicatamente e lentamente, da sopra la stoffa, ascoltando il suono dei suoi sospiri nel vento e stringendolo quando lo sente aggrapparsi a lui, quasi in una sorta di strano e bisognoso abbraccio .  
Sorride e porta il viso nell’incavo del suo collo mentre va avanti, premendo appena più forte sulla sua erezione e godendosi il gemito acuto di Ermal, che assomiglia a un’ “Ah” degno di un porno a suo parere.   
“Stai già messo così male ?” domanda, la voce divertita e roca e calda che riversa direttamente nel suo padiglione auricolare, cosa che lo fa rabbrividire e gemere ancora.   
Non che si stupisca del fatto che sia già così duro e che reagisca così bene ad ogni minimo tocco: dopotutto, quell’intera faccenda è nuova per lui e se non avesse paura di spaventarlo o imbarazzarlo troppo probabilmente glielo direbbe pure a parole.

Ermal, del canto suo, ormai non sa più a chi appellarsi per trattenere quei suoni che gli escono spontanei dalla gola e che vanno poi a disperdersi insieme al respiro del mare nella leggera brezza notturna.

Non riesce ad impedirsi che gli escano dalle labbra secche e screpolate che pure prova a mordersi e a serrare, ma senza risultato: la mano di Fabrizio premuta contro la sua erezione lo fa fremere e sussultare in modi in cui non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcun'altro potesse fargli provare e se deve essere del tutto onesto è decisamente meglio di quando si tocca da solo, nel buio della sua stanza o sotto alla doccia calda.  
In fondo, si capisce che Fabrizio sa quel che sta facendo: si capisce nel suo palmo che prima preme e poi si fa più leggero contro di lui, in un modo che lo sta facendo impazzire, e si capisce dalla sicurezza con cui si prende il suo tempo, con calma, regalandogli un tormento che gli è quantomai dolce e gradito.

Il suo respiro caldo e leggero, appena accelerato, gli accarezza piano l’orecchio, infrangendosi direttamente addosso a lui, cosa che glielo fa sentire fin nel cervello.

Fabrizio in quel momento è un po’ come il mare che, lentamente, accarezza la spiaggia.  
“Ti dispiace se...” bisbiglia ad un certo punto l’altro, schiarendosi appena la voce.

Non sa come sia possibile, ma è ancora più roca e graffiante ora, arrochita forse da una malizia e da un’eccitazione che prima erano presenti ma più contenute e che ora però invece non riesce a frenare.

E come potrebbe, con quel ragazzo impossibilmente bello che ansima e geme sotto di lui mentre a malapena lo sta davvero toccando?

Apre gli occhi, Ermal, trovandosi a guardare il cielo notturno sopra la sua testa, e vorrebbe chiedere di cosa dovrebbe dispiacergli, ma la verità e che non riesce nemmeno a parlare perché Fabrizio non finisce la sua richiesta: prima di completarla, ha già tirato via la mano per andare ad infilarla sotto all’elastico dei boxer, toccandolo direttamente, pelle contro pelle, carne contro carne, cosa che lo fa gemere con forza quando le sue dita si stringono attorno alla sua erezione, i fianchi che si alzano appena in automatico per andare incontro a quel primo movimento che compie su di lui e un gemito che alle sue orecchie risulta quasi osceno che gli esce dalla gola.

“No che non ti dispiace” mormora Fabrizio, in quella che non è una domanda, ma una semplice affermazione.

Una constatazione che fa quasi con divertimento mentre continua a toccarlo ad un ritmo continuo ma lento, che sa che potrebbe farlo impazzire.  
Ascolta ogni sua minima reazione, ogni suo suono e fremito, cercando di capire come gli piace di più, cosa gli può portare più piacere: vuole che Ermal se lo goda, quel momento, che se lo ricordi per sempre come un qualcosa di bello.

Per cui lo tocca piano e con attenzione, stringendo appena la presa e poi allentandola, scorrendo lungo tutta la sua erezione e soffermandosi poi sulla punta e sulla base, sorridendo quando i suoi mugolii prendono la forma di leggerissimi e timidi “ _Sì_ ” di approvazione.

È probabile che non se ne stia rendendo nemmeno conto, ma non riesce ad astenersi dal chiedergli “Sì? Ti piace così, vero?” con un tono che non cerca davvero una risposta e che ottiene in cambio solo un gemito osceno che, paradossalmente, ora invece somiglia ad un “No” disperato.

Piccolo Ermal, con il cervello che ora non funziona più. Prova una sorta di soddisfazione ad aver annullato la sua capacità di dargli risposte taglienti o anche solo di senso compiuto.

“No? A me sembra che ti piaccia” ridacchia, aumentando appena il ritmo della propria mano, facendo poi una smorfia quando sente il braccio che sta usando per sostenersi tremare e contrarsi appena, i muscoli che gli dolgono per lo sforzo: certo che, nonostante tutta la sua esperienza, si è scelto proprio una posizione scomoda per toccarlo.

Per cui, sfila la mano dai suoi boxer, ridendo quando sente il suo lamentoso “No dai no per favore” uscirgli dalle labbra secche e tremolanti.

“Ah no?” soffia, malizioso, stendendosi accanto a lui sul proprio fianco sinistro, la mano destra che subito corre di nuovo sulla sua coscia.  
“No, no, toccami ti prego” balbetta Ermal, il tono basso e implorante, cosa che gli fa guadagnare un’occhiata incredula da parte di Fabrizio e una successiva risata da parte sua mentre si sistema meglio.

In effetti, non ci sta proprio più capendo niente: l’unica cosa che capisce è il calore della mano di Fabrizio sulla propria erezione, il movimento della stessa che gli causa brividi di piacere lungo tutto il corpo e l’assenza di quelle due cose che gli fa attorcigliare il bassoventre in una stretta di doloroso bisogno.

Quando è lui che si masturba, non si ferma mai-a meno di estrema necessità. Ha sempre pensato che se l’avesse fatto si sarebbe ritrovato ad impazzire e, di fatti, non sentire più le dita di Fabrizio strette attorno a sé lo manda in cortocircuito quanto avercele addosso.  
È arrivato a pregarlo e se fosse un po’ più lucido se ne vergognerebbe ma in quel momento l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che rivuole indietro quella sensazione, che vuole che lo tocchi ancora e ancora e ancora, senza fermarsi mai.

“A infame, allora ‘o vedi che te piace?” mormora l’altro, scuotendo il capo quando sente il suo lamento di risposta, che somiglia vagamente a quello di un bambino che sta frignando perché gli hanno tolto il giocattolo e incredibilmente la cosa, in qualche strano e contorto modo, si adatta perfettamente a lui.

“Ho capito, me stavo a mette’ comodo principino” mormora, tornando senza tante cerimonie con la mano sotto alla stoffa dei suoi boxer, deliziato dal gemito di pura soddisfazione che riecheggia nella gola altrui quando lo fa, i suoi fianchi che di nuovo gli vanno appena incontro.

Balbetta qualcosa di incomprensibile, Ermal-non che Fabrizio creda che abbia effettivamente detto qualcosa che sia appartenente alla lingua italiana-e si rigira appena, andando a posare il viso sulla sua spalla, afferrandogli il braccio libero con un fremito che lo scuote da capo a piedi.  
Non gli ci vorrà poi molto: essendo la prima volta, può già avvertire come diventi sempre più teso e tremante sotto alle sue dita e come, aumentando ancora il movimento della mano, lo stia nemmeno troppo lentamente portando verso l’orlo del baratro.  
Lo tocca, Fabrizio, lo tocca passando il pollice sulla punta umida della sua erezione, stringendo le dita attorno a lui, facendo scorrere rapidamente il palmo lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, e prima che se ne possa anche solo capacitare, Ermal sta affondando le unghie e le dita nella sua carne, stringendo forte, sempre più forte, le braccia che probabilmente gli dolgono per lo sforzo così come le dita delle mani, le nocche sbiancate che non può vedere ma che riesce benissimo a immaginare.

Respira affannosamente-il respiro caldo che gli secca la gola, e lo sa perché sente quanto faticosamente e rumorosamente deglutisce-contro alla sua pelle, nell’incavo del suo collo, i ricci scuri e scompigliati che lo solleticano appena.  
Si tira appena su per guardarlo, per osservare la sua espressione, le labbra schiuse e gli occhi serrati, le lunghe ciglia nere che accarezzano le guance arrossate e contratte.  
Sta tremando, e Fabrizio sarebbe quasi preoccupato se non sentisse che la tensione e i tremiti più forti stanno lì, nelle sue cosce pallide e nelle sue gambe che probabilmente non si è nemmeno reso conto di aver oscenamente aperto ed è più o meno convinto che possa ormai sentire la famigliare stretta dell’orgasmo che si avvicina nel bassoventre.  
Aumenta ancora il movimento della mano, stringendolo a se, passandogli il braccio libero attorno alle spalle per accarezzargli la schiena in maniera rassicurante, posando un bacio tra quella massa indefinita e morbida di capelli scuri e riccioluti, le mani altrui che abbandonano quella presa per aggrapparsi all’altro braccio, al suo bicipite che si tende e muove appena mentre la sua mano continua a toccarlo.  
“Sei vicino, principino?” chiede, piano.

Ancora una volta non si aspetta una vera e propria risposta, ma percepisce che comunque Ermal annuisce, incapace di dirgli a parole che sì, è come dice lui.  
“Stai per venire?” infierisce ancora, sentendolo gemere con forza a quella domanda e annuire ancora, tanto velocemente che teme per un secondo che la testa gli si staccherà dal collo se continua così.

Lo sente blaterare qualcosa in una lingua a lui sconosciuta, ma non si pone il problema: potrebbe pure star parlando in mesopotamico, ma è chiaro che gli sta dando una conferma implorante, che sembra suggerirgli in qualche modo di non smettere, di continuare a toccarlo in quel modo che, lo sa, lo sta mandando fuori di testa.

E in effetti, Ermal non se ne sta accorgendo, ma tutto quello che sta facendo è farsi uscire dalle labbra una litania di gemiti e sospiri, accompagnati da quelli che nella sua lingua madre sono una sfilza di _sì_ e _ti prego_ e _così_ e tanto meglio che l’altro non li capisca direttamente, perché è già abbastanza imbarazzato dal fatto che non riesce a rimangiarseli e a ricacciarli giù per la gola che gli fa quasi male da tanto è secca, l’aria che inspira rapidamente che ad ogni ansimo è sempre più una sferzata dolorante, ma non gli importa nemmeno più di tanto perché l’unica cosa che conta è che non si fermi.

E Fabrizio non smette.

Va avanti ,muovendo rapidamente la mano su di lui ascoltandolo tendersi sempre di più come una corda di violino, certo che prima o poi dovrà per forza spezzarsi.  
Non smette fino a quando non lo sente soffocare un urlo roco e singhiozzato contro l’incavo del suo collo, le dita che gli fanno male da tanto si stringono e affondano nella carne del suo bicipite, afferrandolo come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza mentre Ermal, per un secondo, si annulla e non è più Ermal, ma soltanto una massa di membra tese fino allo spasmo e tremanti mentre la bolla di piacere che sentiva gonfiarsi sempre di più esplode, travolgendolo, lasciandolo con la mente senza più un pensiero coerente e il corpo contratto fino allo spasmo mentre l’orgasmo lo coglie, molto più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto.

Per un istante, un solo e singolo istante, non ha più niente nel cervello.

Niente di niente.

La sua mente è una tela bianca, vuota, in cui l’unica cosa che riecheggia in sottofondo è il corroborante senso di piacere che finalmente lo libera dalla tensione, sciogliendo i suoi muscoli e le sue membra in un torpore dolce e rilassato.

E infatti, dopo quell’istante si rilassa completamente, lasciandosi mollemente andare al suo fianco sul telo, un piede che affonda nella sabbia fresca perché l’ha spostato e il viso ancora nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo.

Fabrizio, del canto suo, ha sorriso nel sentirlo venire, accompagnandolo nell’orgasmo rallentando man mano il movimento della mano, fino a fermarsi per non dargli fastidio quando l’ha sentito collassare vicino a lui. Sfila lentamente la mano tremante per lo sforzo dai suoi boxer, appoggiandola sulla sua coscia, stando attento a non sfiorarlo con le dita che sente già fredde e appiccicose, mentre con l’altro braccio se lo tira contro, continuando ad accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena, ascoltando il suo respiro impazzito che cerca pian piano di regolarizzare.

Ermal rimane immobile contro di lui, abbandonato accanto al suo corpo solido e caldo, le orecchie che fischiano e la testa leggera. Rabbrividisce appena sentendo il velo di leggero sudore raffreddarglisi sulla pelle bollente e si gira appena sul fianco per accomodarsi meglio, sentendo il cuore che gli rimbomba nel petto con un rombo sordo e veloce, il respiro accelerato che pian piano ricomincia a tornare alla normalità, lasciandosi coccolare gentilmente da lui che, oltre ad accarezzarlo, ora sta posando dei leggeri baci sul suo capo.  
E mentre rimane lì ad occhi chiusi accettando quel conforto di cui non sapeva nemmeno di avere così bisogno, si ritrova a sentire le labbra curvarsi in un leggero sorriso al pensiero che, in fondo, non poteva desiderare più di quello per essere toccato la prima volta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben trovati di nuovo.  
> Ho la bocca secca mentre finisco di scrivere le note ma va tutto bene, in fondo respiro ancora (cit.)  
> Spero che sia andato tutto ok e vi lascio con due note:  
> -vi ricordo che come al solito potete trovare tutti i miei hc su Tumblr, esattamente qui: https://themetamorosnsquadtwins.tumblr.com/post/177696984791/to-all-the-hc-i-wrote-before-allora-dato-che-ho  
> -La canzone usata all'inizio è del Rocky Horror Picture Show, se non conoscete questo musical guardatevelo  
> -C'è una citazione alla canzone di Andrea Vigentini presentata per Sanremo giovani. Si chiama "Magari" e vi consiglio vivamente l'ascolto perché merita.  
> -La camicia di Ermal ve la potete più o meno immaginare come quella che ha nella foto che hanno messo a sponsorizzare lui come maestro per fine novembre in provincia di Cuneo
> 
> Per il resto, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate se ne avete voglia! Al prossimo capitolo.


End file.
